Her New Family
by shadowglove
Summary: Who is the only woman Angelus wants as a mate, as the 'mum' of his childer Spike and Dru, and would hurt Buffy in doing so? Simple. Willow. Of course, simple things are hardly ever that. AngelusWillowSpike. AdultThemesFurtherAhead. Proceed with Maturity!
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything BtVS. Don't own Angel. Don't own Spike. Don't own anything. sniffles**

_ A/N: This is my first Buffy the Vampire fic. Haven't really watched much of the series—but I am going to buy the first season with my next paycheck. Feedback is really appreciated._

Summary: 

  
Set after Angel lost his soul after getting a 'happy' with Buffy. 

Angelus is loose and wants to make his family complete, missing how it was when Darla had been around. 

He decides his childer are right. 

What's the best way to get his childer a worthy 'mum', have a mate he truly desires, AND hurt the Slayer all at the same time? 

Willow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Da-_ddy_!" Drusilla's cry was that of a petulant child who hadn't gotten her way. Then again, sitting on the floor, brushing Miss Edith's hair, pouting up at him, she fit the picture.

Spike smirked from where he sat by the fire. He knew that tone.

And so did Angelus. He growled in frustration as he looked at his childe. "Not _now_ Dru." He'd been lost in thoughts of his strongest obsession.

Her pout grew. "But Miss Edith says that the little flame will be lost and be blown out, never for us to touch and warm up, if the big ugly dog continues sniffing around her!"

Sire and grandchilde both raised an eyebrow at her antics. They loved Dru, but they could hardly ever understand her insane rantings.

"Come again darling?" Angelus sighed. He wasn't in a good mood and Dru's rants were getting him on edge.

"Mummy." Dru pouted deeper, as if disappointed that he hadn't understood her oh-so—clear dialogue. "If mummy was here _she_ would understand. Mummy's smart."

Spike snorted. While Drusilla might adore her 'daddy', and she'd stake herself if she believed it would make him happy, she had insolence hidden deep within that she only unleashed when deeply annoyed.

Angelus sighed. "Darla is gone, Dru."

"I wasn't speaking about her!" Dru cried, jumping to her feet, holding Miss Edith tightly. "I'm talking about mummy!"

The Master Vampire frowned at this and looked at his childe with interest. If Dru hadn't been talking about Darla, then _who_ had she been talking about? "Who are you calling 'mummy'?"

Dru opened her mouth as if to answer and then turned to look down at Miss Edith in surprise. Her eyes widened as she brought the doll closer to her face, turning her head slightly as if trying to hear the doll better. A horrified expression covered her face. "_No_."

Spike stood up, his demon roaring. He could feel Dru's fear…and Dru _never_ felt fear. "What is it baby?"

"He's going after her." Fear turned into blind blood rage as Dru's eyes narrowed. "He will _not_ have mummy! The ugly dog will not claim _her_ for his mate! She's _our_ mummy! Without her we'll lose daddy again and we will never be a family! If the dog claims her daddy will go poof!"

If Spike had still had a heart, it would have stopped at that. He knew what Dru meant when she said that Angelus would go 'poof'. He'd used that expression to describe when Angelus had been burdened with a soul.

By now Angelus was worried. While Dru wasn't the sanest of vampires, she'd never been wrong before. If her visions said that they were going to have a new mummy, and that this mummy was going to be the only thing to keep Soulboy at bay, then damn it, he believed her.

He growled as he remembered the other thing Dru had said. "What dog?" While he didn't even _know_ who Dru was speaking about, if she was to be his childer's 'mum' then that meant that she would be his mate, and the thought caused possessive anger to boil his blood. _No one_ was going to claim _his_ woman…even if he had no idea _who_ she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow sighed as she walked home from the Bronze. She wasn't alone, she wasn't stupid. She was only a beginner in magic and had little ability or control over the powers she wielded. It wouldn't be safe for her to be alone, and Buffy had been right when she'd pointed out _how_ defenseless she'd be if she came into contact with something that went bumpety-bump in the night.

Still, it stung to be regarded as useless.

Of course, unless needed to research something or the other.

"I've had _so_ much fun tonight." Buffy smiled, yet her eyes were vigilant on the shadows around them. "Giles was…uh…unlike himself when he gave us the night off."

Xander Harris, Willow's best friend since they were five, nodded. "Yeah. G-man really outdid himself."

A scream rent the silence of the night.

"Willow, stay here." Buffy ordered as she and Xander reached for their stakes and hurried towards the cemetery.

Alone, in the dark of the night, Willow gulped, suddenly realizing that Buffy was _way_ right. She _was_ defenseless by herself.

"Great Willow." She began her nervous rambling. "Stand here all by yourself, holding a stake you _know_ won't intimidate any self-respecting creature of the night, and just shiver and tremble and look _so_ deliciously tempting for any nasty that comes your way."

She didn't sense the werewolf watching her, sniffing, growling. It tensed its muscles as the moonlight bathed its body with its soft beams.

"Stay away from her _pup_." A deriding voice commanded as One Fourth of the Scourge of Europe appeared from the shadows right in front of her.

Fear unlike any other coursed through Willow's veins, unknowingly making her an even _more_ appealing temptation to both vampire and werewolf. Her eyes widened in fear and the stake dropped noiselessly from her hands. It was only when she heard another growl that she turned to see the creature which had been hidden in the shadow of a nearby alley.

"Great." She whispered to herself to keep from fainting. "Trapped between the devil and a hell-hound." She gulped. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have gone out tonight."

So lost in her ramblings, Willow never noticed the amused look in Angelus' eyes before they hardened, landing on the werewolf. His game-face slipped into place as he killed the distance between Willow and he, placing his cold hand on her shoulder possessively, growling menacingly.

While the werewolf's stance never faltered, it seemed to reconsider and growled with a snort before turning and running away.

Instead of feeling safer, Willow could only feel his cold hand touching her bare skin.

Dear God.

She was going to die.

And she hadn't even lost her virginity yet.

She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the feeling of death…but suddenly his hand left her shoulder and she could hear Xander calling her name.

Peeking open an eye, relief and confusion enveloped Willow as she looked around for Angelus, but he was gone.

"You okay, Wils?" Xander asked when both he and Buffy returned.

"Y-yeah." She nodded. "I just want to go home."

------------------------------

If there was a time in which she was grateful for the fact that her parents were never home, it was now. Although shaky, Willow was glad to have the house all to herself. She felt protected in that house, nothing or nobody could hurt her there…

She shivered.

Okay, maybe she was taking it a little exaggerated, but the point was that she felt safe and she didn't have to worry about a noise causing her parents to go outside and become a midnight snack for one of the many varieties of demons and whatnot in the Hellmouth.

Changing into a big tee shirt, she exited the bathroom only to scream. There, sitting on her bed, looking like a bad-boy fantasy made real, leather and all, was Angelus.

Now…_now_ she wasn't feeling so protected.

"I like a woman who yells my name." He smirked seductively as he stood in a fluid movement.

"W-what are y-you doing here An-Angelus?" Breathing was hard as she back away desperately wishing that she'd taken up Buffy's offer to spend the night. "How did you get in? I've n-never invited you in."

"Such bad memory you have, little one." His smile was taunting as he watched her like a cat watched a cornered mouse. "I remember you inviting Soulboy, and while we may be in essence two different people, we share the same body."

"Damn it." She _had_ forgotten that. And now, thanks to the excess amount of chocolate that had destroyed her memory, she was going to die a horrifying death, a _slow_ AND horrifying death. And he…he…was _smiling_?

Granted, it was creepy, but it was a smile.

She gulped. "Are you going to kill me any time soon?" She winced. That hadn't come out the way she wanted it to.

"Anxious, are we?" His smile widened into a grin that betrayed the presence of fangs.

"Oh of course I am. What woman _doesn't_ dream of being tortured for hours on end in what should be the safety of her room, and finally being drained by a modern-day James Dean?" She scowled at herself. What was she _saying_? He didn't need her giving him _ideas_!

Who knows, maybe he'd, for some unexplainable reason, decided he would just kill her quickly and leave her as a 'present' for Buffy to find. But no. She _had_ to go and open her mouth and mention the words 'torture' and 'hours on end'.

"James Dean doesn't hold a candle to me. Though I understand the reference, leather and all."

She blinked, fear momentarily replaced by shock. Was _that_ the part of her ramblings that stuck with him?

The redhead wished that she'd performed the un-invite spell Giles had had done on Buffy's house and Cordelia's car on her house. At the time she hadn't remembered inviting Angel, and even then, she'd never thought that Angelus would take time out on his very busy schedule (filled with tortures and death by his hands…and fangs) to pay her a visit.

Not that this was a social visit with tea and biscuits and talk about the weather.

No. This was more like a trip to the fridge for a midnight snack.

She gulped.

His gaze followed the movement and he…_growled_?

Willow backed into the wall. "Angelus?"

"When Dru mentioned the little fire, I didn't realize she was talking about you." His words were confusing, as was his proximity. Somehow he'd managed to leave less than an inch of air between them until he'd lunged at her.

Screaming ands kicking, Willow cried as his body pinned her to the wall and he grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head to the side, baring her neck to him.

This was it. She was going to die.

His fangs slowly traced up her neck, scratching her skin yet not hard enough to break it. "I'm pleased at the discovery." He whispered against her ear in a voice that sent shivers throughout her body—and not shivers of fear or disgust. "You're more than acceptable."

"Well, I'm glad to know that I have passed your food test and am considered grade A meat in your standards." _Shut UP Willow! You're not making this situation any better for yourself!_

He chuckled against the pulse in her neck. "More than passed, little one. More than passed." And as suddenly as he'd pressed against her, Angelus pulled away and headed towards the balcony doors. "I would love to stay, but it'll soon be dawn." He opened them, but before heading out he turned to look at her with a smirk. "We'll continue this tomorrow night, my pet."

And with that he left, blending in with the shadows outside.

Willow's feet worked enough for her to run to the balcony and close her door before they gave out on her and she collapsed on the floor.

She was alive.

How many people could say that they'd been that close to Angelus and were left alone, unharmed?

_ We'll continue this tomorrow night, my pet_.

She shivered.

Oh _no_ they _wouldn't_.

Picking up her phone she dialed the familiar numbers. "Giles? I need you to bring me the un-invite spell again. No. Not Buffy, me. You're coming over right away? Great." She hung up and looked out of her windows.

Suddenly, her house wasn't her safe refuge any more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivious to Willow's plans, Angelus made it to his mansion on Crawford Street a good twenty minutes before sunrise. He smiled at the look of adoration that filled Dru's eyes when informed that he'd protected 'mummy', who was now safely in bed. And Spike? Well, Sit-N-Spin had only given him a roll of the eyes and turned back to whatever it was that he was reading.

But not before muttering… "Well, if you'd bloody given me the Slayer's blood I would have been strong enough to get out of this bloody wheelchair and would have enjoyed hunting the creature with you myself."

"I'm so glad mummy's safe." Dru whispered conspiringly, ignoring Spike's comment. "She's going to make us all so happy."

Giving her a kiss, Angelus went to his room to ponder the night's revelations. Willow was his mate…or would be. Willow, the soft, shy, beautiful 'side-kick' who had always accepted his Soul and Demon. Both sides of him had been surprised at her interest and acceptance, at her questions and her ability to listen to his honest answers, no matter how brutal.

Angelus had to admit that he'd made Soulboy tell her the gory details. And while she'd blanched, she'd taken them in stride and prompted him to continue.

He'd wanted her since then.

And now that Dru's vision held her as his mate, the 'mum' of his childer, well, it made Angelus' lust grow. Now he wouldn't have to kidnap Willow and defend his keeping her alive and with him to his childer as a way to hurt the Slayer. No. Now he could take her, claim her, make her _his_ in _every_ sense of the word—and his childer would back him up.

Like a family.

He smirked evilly.

Willow was the glue that kept the Slayer's bunch together. Now she would be the glue that kept _his_ family together, and he'd enjoy it while watching her absence cause her former friends to fall apart little by little.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Around the UnInvite

** Disclaimer: Don't own.**

A word to my readers. I'M A REVIEW WHORE. HintHint.

Thanks to **Kit Merlot** (my ever faithful reviewer), **fab**, and **ingridmr** for reviewing. This chapter is for you.

* * *

Working on her computer, Willow didn't bother to pull the curtains close over her French doors. Giles had come over the night before and they'd performed the Un-invite spell. She was safe again in her own house—well—safe from vampires.

The redhead made a face as she 'chatted' with a friend she'd made over the internet. The guy lived in Iowa, on a farm, and the only thing they had in common was their intelligence and their love of technology.

The phone rang and she signed off and hurried to pick it up.

"Willow here."

"Um…hi, um, Willow."

Her cheeks went rosy as she recognized the shy voice on the other side of the line. "Oz?" She couldn't believe it. What was Oz doing calling _her_? And how had he known her number?

"Buffy gave me your phone number." He hurried said as if he could read her mind. "I---I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow night. They're playing a movie I'd really like to see in the cinema. We could grab a pizza afterwards."

She froze. Oz was asking her out on a date! _Do not scream, do not squeal, do NOT start jumping up and down_. "Uh---yeah---sure. I'd love you—I mean _to_…I'd love to go with you." She hit her palm against her forehead at that humiliating slip up.

He chuckled, still nervous, yet obviously pleased with how things were going. "Great. I'll come pick you up at eight then."

"Sure." When he hung up, Willow squealed and jumped up and down. Her first date. And with Oz. "_Yes_!" Doing a little victory dance, she threw her cell on the bed and she went back to her computer to sign back on and see if her friend was still on to tell him the good news.

Throwing herself onto the chair, she was so enthralled with how the night was going that she didn't notice the eyes watching her from her balcony.

She only noticed Angelus' presence when she heard him curse in pain when he opened the doors and tried to come in, walking into the invisible barrier.

Twirling around her seat, Willow bit down on her lip when she saw him there in all his glory.

His eyes widened as he stepped back hesitantly, and then narrowed in suspicion as he slowly placed his hand on the barrier. There was a flash of red in those chillingly beautiful eyes when he realized what she'd done and he turned to look at her. "Invite me in Willow."

"That would totally defeat the purpose of casting the un-invite spell, now wouldn't it?" Courage filled her now that she knew that there was no way he could invade her home once more, Willow gave him a little smile, although it was still quite nervous.

He growled. "_Invite me in_. NOW!"

"No." Standing up, Willow took a couple of shaky steps towards the door but kept a safe distance despite the fact that she knew he couldn't cross over the threshold. "I don't really want to be a midnight snack, thank you very much."

Angelus' eyes narrowed even further as he examined her, and a muscle in his cheek throbbed due to his obviously withheld anger. "I'm not going to eat you."

"And I should believe the word of One Fourth of the Scourge of Europe. Uhuh." Scoffing at the very idea, Willow shook her head. "Just run along now and find yourself another meal."

He growled, growing more and more annoyed with her. "I said that I'm not going to eat you!"

"Why _else_ would you be here?" She wanted to know, folding her arms over her chest quite like he was doing at the moment. "I'll let you know that I'm NOT the best way to get back at Buffy. Really. Find another way." In an act of pure cheekiness she leaned over and closed the door, pulling the curtain closed as well.

His growl was unadulterated rage. "Invite me in this moment or I _swear_ you'll regret it!"

She gulped. That didn't sound promising. "Please go bother someone else."

"_Willow_…"

How one word could contain such dire warnings of horrible happenings she didn't know, but it was enough for her to pull across the curtain once more, a worried pout on her face. "Why are you doing this Angelus? I've always treated you…_Angel_…as a person. I'm the only person who's never discriminated against _either_ of you! So leave me alone, please!" She pulled the curtain across once more and hurriedly went to her bed, sitting on it Indian style.

He growled and cursed in what she could only guess was Gaelic, his accent thickening when he finally spoke. "If you don't invite me in, I'm going to make sure you live to regret this to the end of your days…and I have all of the time available to do so."

She gulped even louder, shivering. "If I don't ever go out at night or ever invite you in, then I shouldn't have a problem, now, should I?"

There was silence before he spoke once more. "Remember that you chose it this way." His voice was so calm it was frightening.

Getting up, Willow hurried to the door and threw open the curtain, only to find that he wasn't there. Her heart was in her throat and her whole body shook in fear.

_ He's just messing with your head, Willow Rosenberg_. She tried reassuring herself as she went back to her bed. _He has more important things to do then to spend the rest of eternity bothering you_.

Still, she couldn't sleep that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If _anyone_ comes near me I'll tear their head off!" Angelus growled in murderous rage as he returned home. After having left Willow he'd hunted and killed a couple of idiotic teenagers, yet tearing their throats apart and draining them hadn't managed to cool his bloodlust.

He hadn't even met up with the Slayer tonight, and he knew that she was lucky, because in the rage he found himself in she wouldn't have survived _this_ encounter.

"Mummy's afraid of daddy." Dru told Spike as Angelus slammed his bedroom door behind him with such force it shook the whole house.

"Don't blame her, he's as mad as a bull tonight." Spike snorted, lighting a fag. "And _he_ was called _bloody Casanova_? Please. He can't even woo a mere mortal slip of a girl."

Dru pouted at Spike's attitude. "But daddy wouldn't hurt her."

"Much." Spike laughed, then sobered when he noticed the glare his dark goddess was giving him. "You know that I'm joking Dru luv."

Yet she ignored him and turned all her attention on Miss Edith, who had suddenly bestowed her information on where her mummy would be tomorrow night. The insane yet beautiful vampire turned her back on Spike and went to brave her daddy's rage.

He _had_ to hear this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oooh, Willow and Oz, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Laughing at Buffy, Willow threw a pillow at the blonde lying on her bed. They'd spent the whole evening together, and Buffy had helped Willow pick what to wear for her date with Oz tonight.

The redhead looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore jeans and a pink cashmere sweater that Buffy had insisted she wore. Willow smiled at her reflection.

Hearing the doorbell, she looked up at Buffy in worry. "Are you _sure_ that I look okay?"

"Yes. For the hundredth time!" Her smile was bright though. "My wittle Wiwwow is all grown up." She said in a baby voice.

Shaking her finger at Buffy, Willow giggled and hurried down the stairs to the door and opened the door to see Oz waiting for her, smiling nervously at her. "Hey."

"Hey Willow." His smile was nervous yet cute. "You, you look great."

"That's what I told her." Buffy announced from behind as she gently pushed Willow out of the door. "Now you two go and have a good time."

"Yes mother." Willow blushed.

"I'll have her back early." Oz joked.

"You better." Buffy laughed as they went to Oz's van. She sighed as she pulled the door locked behind her. Tonight was patrol as usual.

----------------------------

Laughing, Willow shook off the feeling of being watched once more. She'd felt as if someone was watching her the whole date, even in the cinema, and the feeling was nerve-wracking. But now, as Oz walked her up to her door, she ignored it and smiled shyly at her date.

"I had a great time." She told him as they stood under the light. "Thanks for inviting me."

He'd gotten braver throughout the date, yet his smile was still shy. "I've been wanting to invite you out for a while now."

She blushed scarlet. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad that I did." He blushed and looked away, ducking his gaze as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I should go in." Yet she hesitated, hoping that she'd have a Hollywood moment and he'd kiss her on her doorstop.

"Good night." He looked up at her quickly before turning around and heading to the van.

Frowning in disappointment, Willow forced a fake smile on her face when he got into his van and smiled at her as he started the engine and drove away.

"So much for that Hollywood kiss." She mumbled to herself as she ducked her gaze while she opened her bag and began searching for her keys.

"I doubt the pup could accomplish that without swallowing his tongue with nerves."

Head shooting up in horror, her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream, yet it was muffled by his hand as Angelus pushed her up against the door.

Her handbag fell on the ground as she fought back, trying to scream for help yet only getting out faint sounds around his hand.

Angelus leered at her efforts, game face on in seconds. "Invite me in, Willow."

She shook her head frantically, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It won't save you now that you're out _here_, now will it?" He taunted as his fangs grew as he snapped them. "Invite me or I'll tear you're throat out."

Whimpering, Willow murmured something against his hand.

"What was that?" He taunted further as he pulled his hand away enough for her to say the words, yet still close enough to be able to clamp over her mouth once more if she tried to scream again. "I couldn't hear you."

"Come in, Angelus."

Grabbing her arm, Angelus picked up her bag and looked through it to make sure that there weren't any stakes or pencils before shoving it in her hands. "Open the door." He looked around while she did so, glad to realize that none of her neighbors had noticed the disturbance.

She cried softly as she pulled out her keys, her hands trembling as she tried to put the key in the lock.

Growling with impatience he took the key from her and opened the door, throwing her inside. She fell and tried to get up, but then looked up at him and resigned herself to her fate. Closing her eyes, Willow tensed her jaw and waited for him to pounce and tear her throat out.

Moments passed and when nothing happened, she opened her eyes and blinked in surprise when she noticed him in the darkness, leaning against the door, arms folded over his chest, watching her with…amusement?

" I told you, little one." His voice was tinted with mirth. "I'm not going to eat you."

She blinked in surprise once more, daring to hope that he wasn't playing some horrible psychological game with her. "You aren't?"

"No." He chuckled.

Willow didn't try to get up from where she sat on the ground, she knew that her legs were so shaking that she wouldn't be able to stand. "Why not?" She winced and closed her eyes. No need to sound _insulted_!

His chuckle deepened. "I've never heard someone _argue_ when they discover that I have no plans on eating them."

"And you have no arguments here." Willow hurriedly assured. "Nope. None whatsoever."

The moment of amusement passed, Angelus' smirk faded to seriousness. "I'll let your disobedience go unpunished this time because you were obviously afraid. But now that you know that I have no intentions of eating you, you will _not_ put back up that un-invite or I'll hunt down every single person you love and make you watch while I kill them. Do you understand?"

She gulped, remembering what she'd seen in the Watcher Journals about Angelus and what he'd put his victims through before killing them. "I understand. No un-invite. Crystal."

"Good." Yet he didn't seem pleased at all. "And if I _ever_ see you with that pup again I will skin him alive."

She gasped, mouth falling open. "_What_?"

He sneered. "You don't know how lucky you are that he didn't try to kiss you." Angelus' eyes darkened as he pushed away from the door and reached for her arm, jerking her to her feet, growling angrily into her face. "You have his scent all over you!"

Willow shivered as he slipped into his game face, and she understood the fear that must have filled his countless victims. "I'm _sorry_?" She asked as a way to appease him. The redhead couldn't understand _what_ had gotten into Angelus, but she knew that it would be best to not anger him further. A calm vampire was as good of a vampire as you could get.

Giving a little shriek when he pulled her body against his, Willow closed her eyes in fear, not wanting to see his demon's face so close to hers. She was terrified, and didn't quite believe him when he said that he wouldn't kill her, because why _wouldn't_ he kill her? What reason could he have in keeping her alive?

When his mouth clashed down violently on hers, her eyes opened in shock and she pushed against his chest, yet stopped when he growled against her lips.

"Enjoy this, Willow." His voice was seductive like honey. "Close your eyes and enjoy."

Not daring to disobey him when he'd made it known that disobedience would only mean death to those she loved, Willow forced her eyes closed and allowed him to plunder her mouth. She didn't understand why he was kissing her—was it some sort of punishment?

But if so, why tell her to enjoy it?

She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was responding to his kiss until she heard a choked moan of pleasure and suddenly realized that she had moaned. Her cheeks flushed with color as she realized that her first kiss wasn't at all as she'd thought it would be, but oh so much better!

It was so good that she forgot that the one giving it to her was a dead corpse…a damn sexy dead corpse. She groaned once more and ran her fingers shyly through his hair, reveling in the way his body trembled, and his _purr _of delight.

He lifted her up against him, and on instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist as he growled and backed her up against the door, pressing his erection against her moist center.

Crying out in pleasure as he began to rub against her, Willow's senses were assaulted. She'd never known that sensations like these could exist. Their kiss became more urgent, and she didn't try to stop him from beginning to unbutton her jeans.

Suddenly there was light as a car drove into the driveway.

Both froze as the sound of Ira and Sheila Rosenberg arguing was heard as someone closed a car door.

Of all of the nights for her parents to return without telling her it had had to be tonight!

Willow's heart stopped in fear when she heard Angelus' growl of pure rage, and saw his eyes go red with bloodlust. He put her down and looked ready to go out and kill her parents for interrupting them.

Placing her hands on his chest, surprising them both, she shook her head. "Please, _please_ don't hurt them. _Please_ Angelus."

He growled at her, snapping his fangs at her menacingly.

Still, for some odd reason, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, and that was enough to cause her to grab his hand and pick up her bag before pulling him quickly up the stairs and into her room.

Closing the door in time for the front door to open, she flicked on the lights and turned to Angelus. "You have to go."

That didn't help with his anger as he snarled at her as an animal would.

"I promise I won't perform the un-invite." She begged, _pleaded_, as she heard her parents calling for her, beginning to start up the stairs. He didn't look ready to go. "And I'll stay here tomorrow night. I _promise_. But you have to go!"

Soul and Demon seemed to be fighting before her very eyes. His game face slipped off and was replaced by his human mask.

Angelus suddenly growled in frustration and pulled her against him, so close she could feel his erection against her stomach and she shivered. His mouth devoured hers viciously. "If they interrupt tomorrow night I _will_ kill them."

Letting go of her he went to her balcony doors and left through them the same time her father knocked at her door.

Straightening her clothes and her hair, Willow cleared her throat and opened the door, smiling at her father, thanking all the deities that Angelus had, for some reason, done as she'd asked.

As she hugged her father and mother, Willow wasn't listening to them as they spoke.

Oh no.

Far from it.

She shivered as she remembered the kiss.

_ And he'll be back tomorrow night_.

Gulping, Willow's gaze strayed to the balcony and without realizing it, she smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** You like? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Spike Stage Right

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything BtVS**

Thanks to all of my reviewers, this chappie is for all you.

M action soon to come...just not in this chappie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dru clapped her hands merrily as she sang with Miss Edith. According to the doll everything was going to plan. While Mummy was still frightened of daddy, she hadn't revoked the invitation to her house again, and it'd been a couple of nights since he'd started visiting her—spending all the night with her.

Dru knew that she should be jealous that her daddy was giving so much attention to some one other than her, but she was too excited to be so. Plus, this was her _mummy_, she was the exception to the rule.

Giggling at the thought that she would soon have a mummy to sing to her, brush her hair, and have tea with, the vampire sang louder and with more gusto.

"What has you so excited luv?" Spike asked from where he was playing Solitaire by himself. He didn't know _what_ to think of the girl Angelus was so interested in, but at least something had happened to have Angelus feeding him his blood, and now Spike was well enough to get out of the wheelchair, and walk normally.

"The stars are singing beautifully in my ear." Dru sang, clapping her hands to the beat of whatever music only she could hear. "They sing that mummy and daddy will soon be together."

"Together _biblically_?" Spike snorted, unable to believe that his sire hadn't gotten that far as yet. What had they been _doing_ all these nights if not having sex? "You sure of that luv?"

Ignoring Spike once more, Dru sang merrily with Miss Edith, who too, had decided that Spike's question merited no answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was getting suspicious.

She hadn't come out and said it, but Willow could sense the way her friend watched her—as if worried. The redhead sighed as she typed on her computer. She couldn't continue to blow off her friends every night just because Angelus wanted her to. They were becoming suspicious that she was hiding something, and plus, she missed them!

"I don't like the fact that when you're on that thing you get so absorbed you don't even notice me." A cool voice said from her bed.

Looking up in surprise, Willow blanched and then blushed when she realized that Angelus had somehow entered her room and lain on her bed without her even knowing. The knowledge didn't sit well with her. "Um—h-hi Angelus." She stammered, per usual. "How long have you been there?"

His scowl deepened. "You didn't know I was here." It wasn't a question. It was an accusation deepened by him narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry?" Clearing her throat, she quickly logged off of the computer and slowly made her way to the bed to sit down next to him. From the night after she'd had to invite him again to save her life, he'd told her straight out that she was his and that he liked to have her near.

She looked away though, he pulled her down so that she was lying against him. Willow's cheeks burned as she felt his steel body behind hers. While he'd kissed and touched her in the most intimate of ways and places, he hadn't _taken_ her as yet, and she was still unused to having a man touch her like this.

_ A man? You mean a vampire. You know, immortal leeches?_

But try as she might, Willow couldn't compare Angelus to a leech. And if she did—he was the sexiest leech in history.

_ Bad thoughts. You shouldn't be thinking those things about your best friend's boyfriend!_

She frowned, wondering if Buffy and Angel—Angelus—were still technically an item. It wasn't as if Angelus had broken up officially with the blonde after having returned.

_ Oh God. I'm an adulterer_.

"What's on your mind, little one?" Angelus asked as his fingers treaded through her long locks.

And once again she was dumbstruck at the thought that the Scourge of Europe, the monster of countless people's nightmares, could be _so nice_. He hadn't tried to rape her or even torture her.

Then again, maybe he was performing a subtler type of torture. Every night he came to her and they'd end up on the floor, against the wall or on her bed, his mouth and hands torturing her slowly. He started a fire in her that grew in strength with each lick against her nether lips, or each flick of her clit, and then, when she felt as if she were about to explode, he'd pull away.

It was agonizing.

So yeah, scratch that. He'd been torturing her night after night.

"I'm going Bronzing tomorrow night." She'd decided to tell him and not _ask_, because surely if she did, he wouldn't let her go.

"Oh you _are_, are you?" His voice was calm yet with a hint of annoyance.

It wasn't a wise thing to annoy a cold-blooded murderer.

She gulped, deciding to risk it. "Yes, Buffy is beginning to suspect that I'm keeping a secret from them and if I cry off another night out then I won't put it past her to show up unannounced just to try and figure out what it is that I'm hiding."

"You know, this wouldn't be a problem if I just killed her." He said as if they were discussing boring politics.

She stiffened in his arms. Kill Buffy? No!

He growled. "Are you going to tell me not to kill the Slayer?"

The redheaded hacker hesitated, knowing that the wording would have to be perfect for him not to grow insanely angry with her. "I—I can't tell you what to do Angelus." She whimpered at the strength he placed in his hold. "But I'd be happier if you _didn't_ kill her. She's my friend."

"And you belong to me."

Automatically, Willow's hand went to her throat. While it didn't own the claiming bite, he'd come close to doing it every night he visited, and every night she was filled with a mixture of glee and disappointment when he returned home and left her neck unscarred by his fangs.

He chuckled against her throat. "I don't even have to look in your face to know what you're thinking."

Her hand fell quickly form her neck and she silently berated herself for being so transparent. "How are Spike and Dru?" She stirred the conversation onto what she hoped was a safer subject. She'd been surprised to hear that they were back in town, and that Spike had become an invalid after a church fell on him.

"Spike's a pain in the ass as usual and Dru's been asking about you. She wants to know when I'm going to bring you to the mansion."

Willow's blood ran cold. Her? Go to a mansion filled with minions, two Master Vampires _and_ an insane vampiress? Oh no. Not happening.

But of course, she didn't say that. "Oh." She didn't want to know what he'd answered to that question.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad you're coming with us!" Buffy told Willow happily the next night as they headed towards the Bronze. To Willow's surprise, Buffy and Xander had hitched a ride with Oz, and they came to pick her up in Oz's van instead of walking to the Bronze as they usually did.

"Yeah Wills." Xander announced from where he sat. Cordelia hadn't come tonight, though she wouldn't tell them why. "It's been like forever since we've been together."

"Don't exaggerate Xan." Willow rolled her eyes from where she sat in the front passenger's seat. She tried keeping her gaze away from the ever watchful Oz, and watched the scenery as they drove towards the Bronze. If she'd known that Buffy and Xander were planning on hitching a ride with Oz she would have told them that she'd meet them there instead of going with them.

Her frown darkened as she searched their surroundings for any sign of either Angelus or his minions. The vampire didn't bluff, and she knew that Oz could be in grave danger for having given her a ride—and she wasn't exactly safe from Angelus' wrath either.

Stomach killing her with nerves, she nearly missed what Buffy was saying.

"He's not exaggerating actually, and that's a first!" She announced. "We hardly see you anymore Wills." She frowned. "What have you been up to lately?"

Warning bells rang in her ears. "Uh, nothing really." Willow lied. "Just updating my online diary and whatnot. Also, I have been thinking on writing a book maybe, about our adventures." She winced when she remembered that Oz was with them, but he didn't seem to realize that she was speaking about Slaying adventures and not the normal teenaged type.

"Oh." Buffy said softly. "That's-uh-interesting."

"Writing a _book_?" Xander exclaimed, not as tactfully as Buffy. "Willow, that's boring! No one reads nowadays anyway!"

"I like to read." Oz cut in, sending Willow a shy look. "I'd like to read your book whenever you've finished it."

And Willow felt worse and worse for lying to her friends and to Oz. "Uh, sure. You'll be the first to red it."

"Thanks." His smile was pure happiness.

Xander and Buffy dominated the conversation after that, and when they reached to the bronze, Willow quickly thanked Oz and hurried out of the van, positioning herself between Buffy and Xander, praying that Angelus wouldn't make an appearance that night.

----------------------------

Oz's band was playing, and Willow couldn't have been happier. The Dingoes were great, and that way she didn't have to avoid the cute guy like the plague.

Buffy and Xander were off dancing…well…_Buffy_ was dancing and Xander was doing some odd sort of chicken-like movements which she guessed could pass for dancing if you tilted your head and squinted very hard while watching.

"You smell like the mutt, luv. You should be glad Angelus had something he needed to do tonight and delegated the Willow-sitting to me."

Looking at the blonde vampire, currently smoking a fag as he sat down across from her, Willow blinked. "_S-Spike_?"

"Mum." He returned with a cheeky smile.

"_Mum_?" She parroted for lack of a better comeback. "Um, Spike? What are you doing here? If Buffy sees you—and aren't you supposed to be in a wheelchair?"

"That Poof just _loves_ to tell everyone about the wheelchair, doesn't he?" Spike muttered to himself before looking back at Willow. "I'm on Willow-duty."

"Willow-duty?" Despite herself she was intrigued.

"Yep, dear old _daddy_ has someone keeping an eye on you all the time. Minions during the night, other demons throughout the day. You piss, he knows about it."

Wincing, Willow couldn't believe it. "B-but why?"

Yet Spike wasn't listening to her, he was sniffing the air around her, and eyeing her exposed neck critically. "You smell like the mutt _and_ you have not bite mark? What the bloody hell have you and my Sire been _doing_ these last couple of nights?"

"I don't think that's any of your business William."

Now _he_ winced at hearing his name. "Spike. The name's Spike."

"I liked your old name better." She told him, wondering where this bravado was coming from. "William Ashton. It sounds romantic in a Shakespearean way."

"Considering the faggot's work I don't think I'm complimented." The blonde vampire muttered darkly. "I thought you were smarter than this."

"Than what?" Purely amazed at how unafraid she was of the vampire who'd tried to kill her before, Willow leaned forwards on the table.

"I'm sure my sire told you to stay away from the wolf."

"Wolf?" Willow frowned.

He suddenly broke out in a large smile. "He didn't tell you then, did he?"

"Tell me _what_?" She was growing exasperated with the handsome English bloke.

"The werewolf that nearly attacked you that night? It's the mutt." He motioned with his chin to the stage, where Oz was singing a ballad that had the girls swooning.

It took a moment for Willow to understand what Spike was insinuating, and when she did, she blanched. "Good God!"

"He has _nothing_ to do with it." Spike assured her. "So tell me, _mum_, why did you risk the Poof tearing you apart only to come here to watch others dance?"

She blushed, looking away. "I—I figured Angelus wouldn't like it if I danced with someone else—and that he might follow me. And even if he didn't, that he'd be able to smell them on me as he had Oz."

"I _knew_ you were the smart one." Spike chuckled, snuffing the fag against the table. He got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him and on the dance floor.

"W-w-what are you d-doing?" She stammered as he took them to the corner most distant from the Slayer and Xander, and placed an arm around her waist.

"Dancing. You should try it sometime."

Yet still she hesitated. "Bu-but Angelus--."

"I'm his grandchilde." Spike told her. "_And_ I'm supposed to make sure you're safe."

She hesitated only a moment before deciding that if angelus grew angry with her she could always just lay the blame on Spike, so she danced with him. Beat after beat, song after song.

At first she did so tensely because she kept looking around to make sure that neither Buffy nor Xander could see her. Spike had taken care of that and kept maneuvering them suavely throughout the crowd to keep them as hidden from the slayer as possible.

Realizing that Spike _was_ taking care of her, Willow relaxed completely and began to enjoy herself. She realized that she hadn't had this much fun in a long time, as she and Spike danced and talked to each other over the music.

Suddenly another ballad began, and Willow gulped when Spike held her close and they began to sway softly together. She laid her head against his chest, where his heart should be, and was fascinated with the proof that it truly didn't beat.

"I finally understand him, luv." Spike whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

He smiled t her. "Never mind." They continued until the song ended, and then he pulled away. Holding her hand to his forehead, he then brought it to his lips and kissed it before backing away and melting into the crowds.

Surprised and a little disappointed that he'd left her, Willow didn't notice Buffy until she spoke.

"Here you are!" The blonde exclaimed. "I saw you dancing with someone. That's a first! I couldn't really see him good at all though, there were too many people all around us. Was he handsome?"

Looking in the direction that Spike had disappeared in, Willow nodded. "Very."

"Yay!" Buffy giggled as she looped her arm around Willow's. Anyone who looked at the blonde wouldn't believe that she was the Chosen One. "You're going to have to tell me all about him!"

Groaning silently, Willow allowed her to lead her off of the dance floor and back to the tables.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After making sure that Willow was home safe, Spike returned to the mansion on Crawford Street. He didn't go to see how Dru was doing, as he normally would. He didn't have the head to talk to his dark goddess at the moment.

Sitting by the fireplace, looking into the flames, he thought things over. He finally understood what it was that his sire saw in the young mortal girl. She was beautiful, smart, and uncommonly witty.

She'd make a fine addition to the family.

_ And she beats by far that bitch Darla_.

"I smell her all over you." The voice was soft yet menacing.

"Did what you said sire." Spike didn't look up from the fire. "Kept an eye on her until she got home safe and sound. We spoke and danced together too. Thought it'd be better for her to dance with me than the other blokes in the Bronze."

Angelus, returning from the meeting he'd been having with some demons, sat next to Spike, watching him intently. "And?"

"And I have one question."

Angelus nodded. "Go on."

Turning to look at him for the first time since he'd entered, Spike raised an eyebrow, smirk growing on his handsome face. "When's she joining the family?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like?**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Very Short Trip

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Joss does**.

I love all of my reviewers! Sorry for the late update, but Hurricane Dean just slowed down things for me. I'm giving you this longer chapter as an 'I'm Sorry, Please Review'.

Warning: Some cursing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow was feeling guilty. "But I—I thought you'd gotten over him." She looked over at her blonde friend and tried not to let her soulful eyes betray her feelings. "I mean—how many dates have you been on since he lost his soul?"

Wiping at the tears that fell down her cheeks Buffy sniffled, glad that they'd managed to get the library to themselves that lunch break. Xander was in detention, Giles in a faculty meeting, and Cordelia was at cheering practice.

"Will, I still love him." Pulling a piece of Kleenex from the box, she blew into it viciously. "He's the love of my life. My one _true_ love! I—I will never be able to love anyone else like I do him!"

Clearing her throat, Willow shifted uncomfortably in her seat. How could she tell her best friend that her 'one true love' had been visiting her every night—and that even since the night she'd gone to the Bronze, was getting closer and closer to deflowering her? Without her giving a damn?

"And I have to see him every night while on patrol." Buffy continued to sniffle, quite oblivious to her friend's discomfort. "I mean, how can I stake him when all I see when I look in his face is Angel? And then, even as a demon he shows that he still cares about me!" She threw the dirty Kleenex away angrily. "Why did _I_ have to be the Slayer?"

Usually, Willow would have concentrated on the discarded Kleenex, yet a knot formed in her throat as she tried not to glare at Buffy. "What do you _mean_ he _still_ shows that he cares about you?" Thankfully the question came out cool and clear, with a hint of caring, and not the black jealousy within that'd taken her by surprise.

Eyes widening, the red-nosed, puffy-eyed Slayer gasped as she turned to look at Willow. "I wasn't supposed to say anything!"

Her stomach churned. "Say _what_?" How had her voice come out so nonchalant when she felt like murdering something…or a blonde someone?

Looking around as if to make sure that no one was listening into their conversation, Buffy, leaned towards her and lowered her voice to a whisper. "He's at my house every night. He watches me and leaves drawings of me when I'm sleeping. If that doesn't show that he still cares for me then I don't know what would."

_ Well, maybe if he spent the whole night in your bed, holding you flush against his body—his hands torturing your body deliciously, murmuring words in Irish in your ear with that sexy accent, unbuttoning your clothes slowing making sure that you're not scared but making you want to scream in frustration when he doesn't take off the necessary items and leaves you sexually frustrated night after night wishing he'd just take you then and there and make you his_.

Willow stopped herself there. Her throat had gone dry at the memories.

"If that doesn't scream '_Drusilla_' then nothing does." Buffy continued in her self-absorbed rant. She got up and began to pace in her skimpy little outfit.

Willow frowned. She'd never thought of Buffy as 'self-absorbed' or 'skimpy' before. Why had she thought those two things in a matter of seconds?

"And, I mean, thanks to Darla he _does_ have a thing for knockout blondes and…"

Tuning out Buffy, Willow told herself that her jealousy was misplaced. That it was wrong to think that because Angelus demanded she become nun-like, and not even be _near_ other guys, that he was keeping up his side of the fidelity clause. Oh no. He was a vampire and she better just realize that.

"…and he _was_ my _first_. Do you realize how _important_ that is for a vampire?" Buffy continued on in her rant. "It like, makes them feel that they own you. So in his eyes Angelus owns me…"

A muscle jumped in Willow's cheek as she tried to unclench her jaw. _I will not slap Buffy. I will not hex Buffy_. And why was she angry with _BUFFY_ for crying out loud? If there was anyone she should be angry with it was Angelus! If _he_ hadn't suddenly decided that he wanted to own another _virgin_, then they wouldn't be in this situation right now!

No, if Angelus hadn't decided to use her to not only hurt Buffy but get another little _pet_, then she would be listening consolingly to her best friend as she poured out her broken heart, instead of fuming with jealousy.

This was all Angelus' fault!

"…and beneath it all he's still _my_ Angel…"

Ignoring Buffy, Willow's heart nearly stopped as she suddenly realized that she was falling for the ruthless vampire. Ever since the night of the Bronze he'd seemed different, more intimate, more desirous for her to come to the mansion with him—to meet Dru.

Thank Whoever, things hadn't worked out, and Spike had been at the mansion instead. The mad vampiress had been out hunting, and by the time Willow had left she still hadn't returned. So Angelus and her had sat with Spike and talked, and talked and talked. It was amazing, the things you could learn when in the company of men who'd lived for what would seem _forever_.

"…and who knows? Maybe I can retire from Slaying if he retires from killing those I love?" Buffy was oblivious to the fact that she'd lost the interest of her audience.

Unlike Buffy, _Willow_ was a lover of knowledge, and both men fed her hunger with amusement and mirth. They got lost in their tales, and if the threat of having to face Dru hadn't caused her to remind Angelus that soon the sun would be out, she would have stayed there all night with them and enjoyed their company.

Her stomach pained with nerves.

_ I CAN'T fall in love with him!_ She cried. _He's a ruthless killer._ She paused. _He's your Best Friend's ruthless killer! The ruthless killer she's so in love with that she's crying her eyeballs out. The ruthless killer with whom she lost her virginity to!_

"I'm going to spend a couple of weeks with my relatives in San Diego." Willow suddenly announced, surprising both Buffy and herself with that. She forced a Willow-y smile on her face as she pushed away from the table. "My cousin lives there—so I'll be gone for a couple of weeks."

_ I can't fall in love with him! I can't!_

Buffy pouted. "You're going?"

_ That's what I just said_. She forced her smile larger. "Yeah, family emergency."

"But _Will_…"

"Sorry Buff." Giving her friend a quick hug, Willow rushed out of the library, nearly barreling into Xander on her way out.

"Willster! Where are you going?" He frowned as his friend disappeared around the corner in a flash of red and fluff. Turning back to Buffy, he nearly cried out in fear to see the red-nosed, puffy-eyed girl. _Not a demon. Probably just PMS_. "What happened with Wills?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd gotten together the few things she'd need to go and visit Ollie in San Diego. After a quick message on his answering machine to let him know, she'd grabbed her backpack and pull-along suitcase, laptop bag slung over her shoulder, as she locked the door to her house and hailed a taxi to the airport. Thank God her parents had given her a Platinum American Express for emergencies!

The plane was in the air before sunset, she'd somehow managed to get on a flight only an hour after she arrived, and when it touched ground in San Diego later, she smiled with relief. Getting her things and getting passed customs.

Outside, she scanned the faces of those waiting. She bit down on her bottom lip, not recognizing any of them. Hadn't Ollie gotten her message?

"_Wills_?"

Turning towards the familiar yet deeper voice, Will's cheerful welcome died in her throat when she saw him. "_Oliver_?" Red infused her cheeks. When had her cousin gone from small, chubby and cute to tall, golden and breath-taking?

" Willow!" The golden Adonis's smile was heart-breaking as he hurried towards her and she dropped her stuff as he picked her up and flung her around while still in his arms. "I can't believe it Willow, you've changed!"

"Look who's talking!" Still unable to speak, Willow blushed. "Uh, Ollie?"

"Yeah?" He asked, picking up her backpack and grabbing her Suitcase, leaving her with her laptop bag.

"When did you become a sex god?"

When he blushed, she relaxed, realizing that there was still some of the cousin she'd adored as a child.

"I don't know about sex god." He chuckled, embarrassed, leading her out of the airport and towards the sports car parked close to the entrance. "But I lost some weight two years back and got a job working at the yacht club…got the tan that way."

She observed him. He was tall, with a golden tan, aquamarine eyes, blonde hair with natural blonde streaks from working out in the sun. All in all, he'd have even Buffy and Queen C drooling. "I always thought you were handsome, but you took my breath away when I saw you moments back."

He blushed darker, sending her a 'please stop, you're embarrassing me' smile. "Here we are." Throwing her things in the trunk, he opened the door for her and closed it once she slid in. Going to the driver's side, he slid in and closed the door, turning on the engine.

They drove to his apartment by the sea, and were soon installed within. Since it only had one bedroom, and they'd slept together on the same bed since children despite the age and sex difference, Willow hadn't thought twice about having to share his bed again, but now, as she realized that the adoptive cousin she'd always had a crush on was now a certifiable hunk…

"Good thing Brit and I aren't together anymore." Ollie laughed shyly, as they sat together on the couch, watching wrestling, although both disliked the sport. "Wouldn't know how to explain it convincingly if she found you sleeping on my bed."

"Ridiculous." Willow laughed, taking a sip of her pop. "You'd tell her the truth. That we're cousins and are more like brother and sister, so the thought of sleeping sexually with each other wouldn't even cross our minds." _Especially since Angelus would tear his throat out._

Ollie was silent.

Lost in her thoughts, Willow didn't notice the way Ollie sent her discreet glances now and again. She was lost in her troubling thoughts. She'd grown used to Angelus' visits every night, and damn it if she didn't miss him.

_ You did the right thing._

The right thing for her or for Buffy?

Cursing that traitorous voice, Willow didn't notice when she fell asleep, dreaming of Angelus, of Spike, and surprisingly enough, of a crying Dru. But what surprised her more than the fact of seeing Dru crying, was that in her dream she comforted the vampiress, who was begging her to 'come back home', that 'daddy' was 'mad bad mad' and that the stars and Miss Edith were completely against her staying away.

Waking up with a start, Willow sat up, surprised to find herself in bed. Dressed in the boys shorts and Baby-T she'd borrowed from Buffy yet never given back, she was properly dressed, yet blushed darkly as she noticed Ollie's sculpted, _naked_ chest as he slept next to her, arm flung around her waist, holding her close.

She smiled, shaking her head at her silly thoughts. They'd always slept like this as children. The misunderstood ones of the family, they'd stuck together, and the family had encouraged their relationship, knowing they understood each other.

_ I wonder what Angelus is doing right now._

Telling herself to forget about him, Willow lay back down and gave a little 'eep' when Ollie pulled her closer in his sleep.

Okay, she could sleep like this, like old times.

Still, it took her a couple of hours for sleep to claim her once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mansion of Crawford Street resembled hell. When Angelus had arrived from his regular visit to Red's and said that she wasn't there, Spike hadn't thought much of it. He'd even smirked, thinking that Willow had just changed her nightly plans without telling Angelus first. He liked the thought that the redhead was giving his sire a run for the money.

But when the next night, and the _next_ passed and _still_ there was no sign of Willow, Spike grew worried. And it didn't help that Dru had locked herself in her room crying about 'Mummy' abandoning them because of the 'ugly, stinky blonde'.

He knew who the ugly, stinky blonde was, and he shared Angelus' rage. What had the Slayer done to make Willow leave? And where was she? Didn't she realize how dangerous the world was? That without their protection—or at least that of the Slayer—that she could easily be killed? She was temptation for any vamp.

Angelus had gone on a killing spree that had the residents of Sunnydale trembling in fear. No one went out at night unless they had to, and _still_ Angelus managed to kill each night.

"Dru—baby. You need to eat." Spike spoke through the door, leaning his forehead against it. While he was furious and worried about Red, his first priority was his dark goddess, and she hadn't eaten since Willow's disappearance.

"I want my mummy!" Dru wailed on the other side. "The stars and Miss Edith are screaming and they won't be quiet until she's returned!"

The only one screaming was Dru, but Spike didn't tell her that. "Dru--."

"I will eat when mummy comes! She'll feed me! My mummy! I want mummy!" It sounded as if she's stomped her foot to emphasize her decree.

Sighing, Spike turned and left Dru to her antics. If Red didn't appear soon he'd have to force-feed his dark goddess, and he didn't like the thought.

Looking out of the window at the sky, Spike frowned. Where the hell was Willow?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You realize that I'm going to gain ten pounds from that meal, right?" Willow laughed as she and Ollie left the restaurant together. The first couple of nights out had found her tense, waiting for a vampire to jump out and try to eat them—then she realized that she wasn't in Sunnydale anymore, and while she didn't doubt that there were vampires in San Diego, she doubted that they flaunted their existence as they did in the Hellmouth.

"You'd look good with ten pounds on you." Ollie told her, earning himself a playful punch on the shoulder. Hesitating only a moment as they walked down towards the light dock, he placed his arm around her shoulder. "You had a good time, Will?"

"Of course." She laughed, leaning into his touch as she had as a child. It was so nice to be with family for once, and away from all the evils that went bump in the night. "I've missed you, Ollie. I didn't realize _how much_ until this trip."

He was silent for a moment, yet his grip on her shoulders tightened. "I missed you too, Will. You know you were always my favorite cou—my favorite girl."

She laughed. "Hmmm. Like I believe that. I remember the way you used to look at Valerie's chest whenever you thought no one was looking."

Ollie blushed scarlet. "I was a growing, curious boy. And she was _way_ over-developed for her age—can you _blame_ me for taking a peek?"

"Nah." Placing her hands on the railing, she looked down at the murky water beneath them. Not for the first time, she wondered what Angelus was doing. _Probably given all his attention to Buffy now that I'm not there to be his little toy_.

"Will?" Ollie's voice was worried as he turned her to look at him. "What is it? Why are you crying?"

Was she crying?

Raising a hand to her cheek she felt it wet with tears. "Oh, I hadn't realized that I was crying."

Her adoptive cousin looked at her with worry. "Why are you crying? Did—did someone hurt you in Sunnydale? Is that why you ran away so quickly?" He hesitated, a muscle jerking in his cheek. "Was it a guy?"

_ No. A Vampire._ It hit her hard. _I fell in love with the vampire love of my best friend the Slayer_. Throwing herself into Oliver's arms, she cried against his chest, body trembling as he held her close, chin leaning against the top of her head, eyes closed.

As she cried broken-heartedly, she never realized that they were being watched.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus sat in the darkness of his study. Dru still wouldn't eat and was getting weaker by the night because of her childish behavior, and Spike was getting besides himself with worry and fury, especially since when he'd tried to force-feed her some homeless guy he'd picked up that night she'd shown him that she might be weak, but she was still his sire and much stronger than him.

And apparently didn't like to be force-fed.

Yet that wasn't what caused the deepening demonic rage that now resided within his body. He'd given her everything, time, gifts, his attention, and how had she repaid him? She'd _left_. Had she even left a note explaining anything or at least saying goodbye? No. The bitch had just upped and left.

He'd been on a killing rampage ever since going to her house and realizing that she wasn't there. At first he'd thought that Slutty had convinced her to go to the Bronze at the last moment, so he'd stalked there to only find Slutty and her group of Losers, enjoying time together, but Willow wasn't with them. He'd returned to her house to wait until she arrived, and had been caught there when the sun arrived---which made him have to spend the whole day in her house.

He'd used it to trash the place a bit to vent his frustration. But that was when he realized something. Willow's faithful computer was no where in sight. Neither were her favorite things. Her favorite clothes, shoes, that brush he swore was older than he was. None of them were there, and that was when he felt terror unlike anything as he realized what it meant.

She was gone.

Keeping his distance, he'd followed the Slayer the next night, yet she'd sensed him, damn her. She'd confronted him, and began with a long and boring speech about how they supposedly loved each other and how she wished things could be the way they were before, and how she'd seen things clearly when she'd spoken to Willow about it the other day.

He hadn't been paying attention to her. Instead, he'd been sniffing her, trying to see if he could pick up Red's scent on her, to see if maybe Willow had gone to stay over at the Slayer's house.

But when he heard his witch's name, he'd started paying attention, and he caught enough of what the vapid blonde was saying to get an idea of what had happened. The Slayer and his witch had spoken, and the Slayer had told her about the drawings he'd left her to frighten her and let her know that if she pushed it, he'd kill her, and easily, even if it _did_ hurt Willow.

But somehow the self-centered chit had made it sound as if he were courting her with moonlit serenades instead of leaving her illustrated warnings!

Growling at the memory, Angelus chugged back his vodka.

Obviously Willow had believed that he was still interested in the Slayer and left. But where? And the _hell_ hadn't she just confronted him? She'd have known the truth from the beginning and he wouldn't have to have minions all over the states and Europe looking for her!

A phone rang somewhere deep in the house but he ignored it.

When he got Willow back he'd chain her to his bed and to hell with his courtship. He'd take her and claim her and maybe even turn her then and there, make sure that she could never leave him ever again.

The bitch of the Slayer had to go and ruin all of his progress!

One more night and he would have claimed her without any hesitance on her part! And _now_? Now he didn't know where the fuck Willow was!

There was a knock on the door.

"Get the fuck away!" Angelus warned.

Spike entered anyway, cell in his hand. "You want to take this."

"What part of 'get the fuck away' don't you get, William?" His grandsire growled, gameface slipping on.

"It's Hans." Ignoring the threat, Spike held the cell to him. "He's found Red."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Willow spent the time enjoying Ollie's time off. They spent the day going from museums to museums, and then they went to the park and had some sandwiches on the grass, laughing at some kids trying to train their amazingly stubborn puppies.

Next they went over to the yacht club that Ollie worked in to pick up his check. Willow hung back as the women and girls all flocked around her cousin, and she couldn't help but smirk at his embarrassed smile as the females all clamored for his attentions and pouted when they realized that he wasn't working that day.

"So, who are you?"

Turning to the cold voice, Willow looked at a beautiful redhead who'd give top models the envy virus. "Huh?"

"You're _her_, aren't you?" She hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Her who? Look, I think you've got the wrong person." Willow told her. She hadn't been in San Diego for over five years, there was no way she could have done something to the beauty.

"_You're_ the girl Ollie's been holding a torch for all these years." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

Willow's eyes widened, as she turned to look in Oliver's direction and was surprised to see him looking at the girl next to her with narrowed eyes. She then returned to the redheaded beauty and then couldn't help it. She broke out in laughter.

Obviously stunned, the beauty frowned. "Wh-what's so funny?"

"You—it's just so funny." Wiping at a tear that fell from her eyes, Willow shook her head. "But I have to admit it, _you_ being jealous of _me_, and thinking that a hunk like my cousin would actually be 'holding a torch' for me for years—that's flattering."

The girl blanched. "Cousin? You're Oliver's _cousin_?"

"Yeah. On our mother's side." Wiping at another tear, she tried to control her giggles. "So, who exactly are you anyway?"

"God, I feel so stupid. But I was just so _sure." _Obviously relieved and ashamed, the other girl sighed. "I'm Brit."

"And you're leaving. Now."

Turning to look behind her at that cold voice, Willow was surprised when Oliver appeared behind her, body stiff in anger as he placed a protective arm around her waist.

Brit watched them. "Oliver, I---."

"Have nothing else to say." He cut in, his voice steel. "I won't have you being a bitch to Willow."

Willow frowned. It wasn't like her cousin to be this way. "Ollie, don't worry, Brit wasn't being a b-witch." She blushed at the smirk he gave her at not wanting to curse. "We were talking, getting to know each other."

Brit nodded furiously. "Yes. We were. I—I haven't met your family before. You're cousin's nice."

"Willow's not my cousin."

His cousin gasped. "Excuse me?" She growled, turning on him. "What do you _mean_ I'm not your cousin?"

"You're not." He told her firmly.

"I am too!" She exploded. "Why the world are you denying that?"

"I'm adopted, Will."

"So?" She didn't understand the way he was looking at her. "We grew up like brother and sister, I don't _care_ that you're adopted. You're my family!"

Brit seemed to understand things better than Willow, because her face hardened and she stomped away, which was quite a task with the heels she wore.

"I—Willow." He sighed in frustration, running his lean fingers through his hair. "Let's not fight about this where I work?"

Seeing his pain and not understanding him, Willow sighed. _Sure, call me miss softy_. "Come on. I'm hungry."

His smile was quick and genuine. "How do you keep so skinny? You eat like a hog."

"What?" She gasped, and they fell into their normal banter as they left to get an ice cream.

It was when they neared the apartment later that evening, as the shadows began to fall, that Willow saw him. It was the same demon she'd seen in Sunnydale who'd been keeping an eye on her during the day for Angelus.

Blood going cold, she rushed Oliver up the stairs towards the apartment and into it. Dear God. Angelus knew where she was. He'd found her. She had to get away. Had to go somewhere else. But where? And it was night—that meant that he'd come looking for her. Or, if she was lucky, he'd send Spike or a minion.

"Willow, what is it? Who did you see out there?" Oliver's voice was filled with worry as he pulled her against him in a deep hug. "Tell me what's going on."

She looked up at him in horror. Angelus would kill him if he thought that she'd left him for Oliver.

Dear God. She should have gone to spend the time with her cousin Suzy in Atlanta!

"My, um, my boyfriend." What other thing could she call Angelus that wouldn't lead to a lot of explaining that could end up with her in a Psyche Ward of a Mental Institution? "He—I left to get away from him for a bit, we were having some problems, and now I think he found me."

Oliver tensed the moment 'boyfriend' came out. "You have a boyfriend."

"Um—that's really hard to explain. I just need you to promise me something."

"Anything." Yet his voice was stiff, as was his hold on her.

"Don't invite him or anyone else you don't know inside. Okay? Especially if they come here during the night." Seeing the look he gave her, she gulped. "They're really polite like that, but dangerous. If you don't invite them in they won't come in and they won't hurt you. And don't leave your apartment to face them."

"Willow, who the hell did you get involved with?"

"Just promise me Ollie!"

He sighed. "I promise."

"Thank god." She whispered, then gave a little cry when there was a harsh knocking on the door. When she saw Oliver heading towards it, she headed him off and pushed him back.

Straightening her clothes and hair, she tried to tell herself that she wasn't excited at all at the thought that Angelus could be on the other side of the door. She told herself she dreaded it.

_ Then again, it could be Spike, or a minion._

"Willow answer the damn door!" That thick accented Irish brogue dispelled any doubt about who was on the other side of the door. "I can smell you on the other side of the door! Now open the--."

She pulled the door open amidst his rant, and shivered at the rage on his face. "Angelus."

"What sort of name is that?" Ollie snorted, coming up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder protectively.

Willow groaned when he did that and Angelus growled, his eyes flashing amber, yet Ollie thankfully didn't notice. It wasn't a smart thing to antagonize the Scourge of Europe.

"Ollie, I'd like you to meet Angelus." She deliberately didn't add the 'boyfriend' part. No need to give Angelus any ideas. "Angelus, this is Oliver, my _cousin_." She stressed the cousin part, knowing that that might be the only thing that kept him alive.

Both Oliver and Angelus tensed at the word 'cousin'.

The vampire sniffed, although discreetly. "You don't smell anything alike." He accused darkly.

"That's because we _aren't_ related." Oliver hissed back. "I'm _adopted_."

This was just too much for Willow, and she turned on Oliver. "What the _hell_ has gotten into you today? You deny that we're family _twice_ in one day when you've been fine with it our whole lives! What has suddenly changed for you to not want to be my family anymore?"

Once again it was the third party that caught onto what Willow was ignorant of, and that she was quite naïve. Amber eyes flashed with rage at the blonde man touching Willow, but the fact that she had no idea that her 'cousin' wanted her, and that she saw him as a brother, well, that kept his gameface from slipping on.

She hadn't left him for another man. She'd just ran towards a male 'relative' she thought would protect her, support her, not try to use the opportunity to try and seduce her.

Once again Angelus growled. He hadn't had a good day's sleep and he wanted to kill something, and if he didn't leave now, he'd do something he knew he'd enjoy yet would make Willow run once again. "Come on Willow, we're going."

Willow looked up at him, surprise and something else in her eyes.

"Like hell she is!" Oliver pushed Willow behind him protectively. "Look cherub, you're going to go and you're going to leave her alone. Willow isn't going anywhere with you."

If it wasn't for the fact that Angelus knew he hadn't been invited in the house, and thus the protective barrier was between them, he would have killed the mortal, slowly. He didn't care if it would hurt Willow, because he really wanted to kill this man.

He wanted to kill him because not only had he kept Willow to himself these last days, but his smell was all over the redhead, and Angelus could peek in the small apartment, and knew that their scent was strongest in what he knew was the bedroom, which meant that the bastard had slept in the same bed with _his_ witch.

Yet Willow hadn't been touched. He could smell her virginity, her innocence, and that calmed him down. She knew she was his. She knew not to let anyone else touch her.

Well, to be honest he wasn't calm, but calm enough to keep from vamping out and burning the building to get her to come out.

Then again, the idea was appealing.

But she could get caught in the fire and burnt to death. And while that would have been an ironic way for a witch to die, he didn't want to risk _his_ witch being burnt crisp.

"Angelus, why are you here?" Willow's voice was soft from behind her self-proclaimed protector.

"You know why." He didn't know how much her cousin-not-cousin knew about her life in Sunnydale, so he kept it brief.

"No, I don't." She pushed away from Ollie and looked at Angelus, and the sadness he saw in her eyes stunned him. "Look, you have Buffy. She still loves you and with a little work I know she'd give up Sla—working—to be with you." She turned to Oliver. "Can you go to the room and give us a moment, please?"

He seemed about to disagree but then did so, but not before kissing the top of her head and giving Angelus a livid look.

When the bedroom door closed behind him, Willow returned her attention to Angelus. "Please go."

"I will." The vampire assured her. "With you. Whether you want to or not."

Her voice was choked, tears gathered in her green eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"I own you." He told her as if stating a fact. Well, he _was_ because she _did_. "And I'm not interested in Slutty."

"Oh, really?" She didn't sound as if she believed him at all. "Then why all of the drawings of her every night? Huh?"

"I was warning her." He didn't like explaining himself, especially not to some little mortal, but he realized that she wouldn't leave this apartment unless he did. And the thought irked him. He was Angelus, not wimpy, soulful Angel for crying out loud! He should just go with the burning down the building idea! "I wanted to let her know that I could get her, so if she made herself anymore of a nuisance, or if she tried to take you away from me, that I would hurt her."

"Right." She still didn't seem very convinced.

"Are you calling me a liar, wench?" He snarled through clenched teeth.

"Wouldn't you consider that a compliment?"

Despite all his attempts, he smiled, showing the fangs that'd appeared earlier due to his anger. Damn it. He was supposed to be angry with her. But he couldn't help it, he chuckled. "Aye, I probably would."

She smiled, although it was small. "I know Spike would preen for days if I called _him_ a liar."

Angelus' smile disappeared as he suddenly remembered something. "Dru won't eat."

Willow paused. "Uhm…isn't that a good thing? For the people of Sunnydale I mean. And, who would have thought that she'd not want to eat people. Wow…and…"

"No. She refuses to eat anything until you come back home."

His redhead looked up in surprise. "She wants to eat me?"

Angelus felt like wringing her neck, but couldn't, thanks to the fact that she had yet to invite him in and he doubted she would. "No. Hells bells." He pulled out his cell-phone. "Will you speak to her and tell her to eat?"

Not sure if that was ethical, Willow hesitated, and then remembered her dream. A pang of something she couldn't place filled her heart and she nodded wordlessly.

Angelus dialed the numbers and slid the phone down on the floor through the barrier.

Willow bent and hesitated a moment before picking it up and placing it to her ear. Since when did vampires use cell-phones?

There was a ringing before Spike's voice was heard answering. "Did you bloody find her or are you calling just to annoy me?"

"Um, Spike?"

There was a pause. "Mum!" He sounded both relieved and surprised. "I see _pops_ found you. Are you two on your way back?"

"No." She walked a little from the door. "Can you give the phone to Dru?"

If Spike found the question odd he didn't say anything about it. Instead she heard him telling someone to get out of the bloody way as he hurried up the stairs. Then she heard knocking, and someone crying out for him to go away.

"It's mum on the phone, baby." Spike announced, and the sound of a door flying open and his 'bloody hell' could be heard before another voice spoke.

"Mummy?"

What was it with vampires calling her 'mum'? She didn't ask the insane vampiress that though. "Uh, hi Dru. It's Willow."

"Mummy!" Dru's childlike voice sounded elated, as if she'd found a secret stash of presents. "Oh mummy, the stars have _finally _shut up and Miss Edith stopped shouting. I really like her, and the stars shine so bright, but--."

She didn't know if it was wise to interrupt a vampire, but Angelus had made her call for a specific reason. "Ahem, ah Dru?"

"Yes Mummy?" she asked obediently.

"Angelus told me that you haven't been eating." Not that I'm complaining. "And he believes, for some reason or the other that if I tell you to eat you will."

"Mummy wants me to eat?"

Oh _how_ to answer that question? "You need to eat or you'll get sick." She couldn't say 'die', now, could she?

"Okay mummy, if you say so, then I'll eat." It was said in the voice of a child that desperately wanted to please their parent. "When are you coming home mummy? We haven't spent any time together. Daddy and Spikey have been hogging your attention. I want you to brush my hair and we'll eat and have tea and…" she paused. "Mummy, please come home."

Willow gulped. For a second she'd believed she was talking to her homesick daughter. For a millisecond she remembered when she was eight and calling her own mother while at a conference in Haiti, begging her to come back because she was lonely and didn't like her nana.

_ Willow, your father and I are working. When we're free we'll come see you_. Her mother's words still rang through her ears.

"Okay Dru." She heard her choked voice reply. "I'm going back to Sunnydale with Angelus. Just not tonight. We'll leave tomorrow night."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Dru sounded as if she were twirling. She giggled and said something to Spike that Willow couldn't make out because the woman was too giddy. "I love you mummy! See you soon!" She then gave the phone back to Spike.

Willow stood frozen. _I love you mummy._ Had Dru just said that?

"Red." Spike's voice was husky with emotion as he took the phone back from Dru, who could be heard singing happily and giggling in the background. "I don't know what you said, but thank you."

_ Did Spike just thank me?_

God. Were miracles coming in twos tonight?

"Y-y-you're we-welcome Spike." She stuttered her shocked amazement.

"So, luv, when are you coming back home with my sire?" Spike asked as he began to walk away, but not before ordering someone to bring 'food' for Dru.

"Um, I told Dru we'd leave tomorrow night." She wasn't sure about the 'going home' part, but she was going back. And all because of a dream.

She dared to look at Angelus for the first time since the whole conversation, and was shocked solid to see the look on his face. It was of open adoration. Demons couldn't adore. They couldn't!

"See you when you come then. Dru will want to spend some time with you." Spike's voice was muffled, as if he had something in his mouth. Willow guessed he was lighting a fag. "Spoke about combing each other's hair and telling bloody goodnight stories or something."

"I'll—I'll see."

"You better luv, she's dying to see you."

_ She's already dead._ But she didn't tell him that. "Okay then, I'll be there."

"Good, I'm anxious to see you." Spike added after a moment. "I was worried about you Red. I don't want anything to happen to you." He paused. "Angelus would be more of a bastard than usual if something did."

She snorted with laughter. "See you Spike."

"See ya mum."

Closing the lid of the cell, she looked up and was surprised to find Angelus gone. With a frown she cautiously stuck her head out of the door. He wasn't there.

"How _odd_." Closing the door, she held the cell-phone to her heart and went to begin packing once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Did you like the long chapter? Hope you did and will leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Bonded

** Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else is Joss'.**

I want to thank **pipersmum, LizStorm, fab, Kit Merlot **and **bellamariaMalfoy23** for their reviews.

** WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SMUT.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why the world was he staring at her like that?

Gaze buried in the magazine in her hands, Willow shifted uncomfortably in the private jet. She'd always known that Angelus had saved his money well throughout the centuries and wasn't worse for the wear financially, but she never would have guessed that he had a private jet!

Angel had never touched his money because he'd accumulated the wealth while he was Angelus, but Angelus was back now, and had no problem with using the money at all. He sat on the other comfortable leather chair, clothed in a black silk shirt and black pants.

He was delicious and watching her intently, had been doing so since they'd taken off an hour ago.

Gulping, Willow stole a glance at him over the top of her magazine and gave a little 'eep', quickly gazing back down at the article when she saw the devilish expression in his demonically dark eyes.

She cried out in surprise when the magazine was jerked out of her hand and she looked up at Angelus in time to be pulled up against him, his mouth crashing down on hers with a ferocity that should have frightened her. Instead, she gave a moan of bliss and dug her fingers into his silken locks, raising her leg slowly up his body before locking it around his waist, bringing them intimately close.

"Dammit woman." Angelus' voice was rough and husky as he began to nibble his way down her neck, sucking on her pulse, scraping it softly with his fangs.

When he tried to pull away she wouldn't have any of it. Willow knew that he was being something he'd never been, something he hated but thought she needed: a gentleman. But she _didn't_ need a gentleman. Didn't want one either. She needed _him_, and if she didn't have him she'd explode with frustration.

This wanting ended _now_.

She surprised them both when her hand snaked between their bodies and cupped him through his pants.

He hissed something in Gaelic, but from the way his eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure she deduced that he hadn't disapproved of her actions.

Made brave by the many nights of sexual torture he'd put her through, Willow pushed him down on the leather seat before sliding to her knees in front of him, shaky hands trembling fiercely, body red with a vicious blush, as she clumsily undid his belt and zipper.

Just the sight hardened Angelus painfully, his cock throbbed and she hadn't even had direct contact with it yet!

Freeing the large, intimidating member, Willow gulped nervously, grabbing it softly. The groan that escaped Angelus' lips gave her more bravery as she slowly began to stroke it. Her heart pounded in her throat as she did so, feeling the member throbbing under her fingers—fingers that couldn't close over it properly due to its thickness.

How the hell was that supposed to be able to fit inside of her?

It was a monster!

With the fear only a virgin could understand, Willow licked her parched lips hesitantly before clearing her throat nervously and closing her eyes, bringing her face towards his dick.

Her eyes flew open as she realized she could smell it. It was musky, earthy, and all around masculine. A drip of pre-cum dribbled at the top, and she decided that the only way she was going to have the bravery to do this was to take this experience as a scientific evaluation.

Her tongue slowly ran over the mushroom head, licking up the pre-cum and swallowing it hesitantly, surprised that it wasn't as vile tasting as she'd heard the girls in the locker room describe it.

Maybe it was a vampire thing?

Angelus nearly jumped out of his skin when her innocent little mouth lowered to his cock once more, and then, in an unexpected move, she took his head in her mouth, taking him in as deep as she could, and although it wasn't much due to his thickness and length, he felt his body trembling.

"Don't stop." He commanded as he felt her begin to pull away. "Continue dammit!"

Willow hadn't planned on stopping, she just wanted to try and take less out of her mouth. Her jaw was hurting her and she didn't want to graze him with her teeth. She'd been told that that hurt like hell.

Then again, vampires got off on pain, didn't they?

Testing the theory, she allowed her teeth to softly graze the underpart of his shaft, and his loud moan of pleasure caused her to shiver in something she'd never experienced before.

Control.

Bobbing her head slowly up and down his monstrous cock, Willow closed her eyes for better concentration. She'd overheard enough conversations to know enough to alter flicks with her tongue and grazes of her teeth.

And since she couldn't take him completely in her mouth, her hand still clutched the bottom half of his shaft, stroking him at the same torturously slow speed.

His body trembled deliciously and he buried his hands in her hair, growling when his access was hindered by her clip. The vampire tore the clip out of her hair, allowing the red locks to fall free around her shoulder, some strands falling tickling the skin of his now bare stomach.

Digging his hands in her hair, he squeezed, her moan of pain vibrating around his cock, bringing him closer and closer to the brink.

Hells bells. Where the hell had the chit learnt to give head like that? Angelus had _never_ cum from a blowjob before, but he knew that if she didn't stop he would blow his seed in her mouth—and hell save her if she didn't swallow it!

Pulling her off him by her hair, Angelus' eyes closed in concentration as her teeth grazed his cock harder due to her surprise. Dammit, he needed to take her now or he'd cum and he refused to do so unless he was in her!

His yanking her up by her hair pained, yet Willow didn't have time to complain since the moment she stood Angelus reached forwards and grabbed the top of her skirt. With a quick movement he'd torn it in half and thrown the knee-length skirt away form him as if it were infected with the plague.

She blushed at his intent stare as he grabbed her panties and pulled her over to him by them. Positioning her so that she was sitting on his raging hard-on, Willow cried out when he scrunched her panties and pulled it to the side, a curious finger sliding easily into her twat thanks to how wet she was.

"Aye _darling_." His accent was thicker than usual, and he seemed to purr as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her before removing it completely and bringing it to his mouth, tasting her.

She shivered, throwing her head back and giving a little cry of pleasure when she felt his finger sliding into her again. "_Angelus_."

"Say it."

Eyes flying open, she looked at him in confusion. "Say what?"

"Tell me what you want me to do." He commanded.

She blushed. "But Ange--."

"_Say it_."

Biting down on her bottom lip, Willow looked away from him. His finger was frozen inside of her, taunting her with its presence yet not moving, not giving her the pleasure and release she was dying for.

"Fuck me, Angelus." Her voice was barely over a whisper, her eyes downcast in embarrassment.

"What did you say?" He taunted. "I couldn't hear you."

Green eyes flashed in anger at him as they met his dark, smoldering gaze, suddenly realizing that he was as desperate as she was. That calmed her anger, and returned that sense of control, even if it were only an illusion. "Fuck me, Angelus. I want your cock in me. I can't stand it any longer. I need you inside of me. Make me cum around your cock. Make me yours."

Dammit. The chit had turned the tables on him. She was supposed to be embarrassed and blush and give a fight! She wasn't supposed to say those things in that low, seductive voice of hers!

One hand keeping her underwear out of the way, Angelus his finger out of her dripping cunt and used that hand to position his cock there. Looking in her eyes, Angelus grabbed her by her hip and shoved her down onto him, relishing in the look of pain on her face, and her shockingly loud scream, when her hymen broke.

The smell of her virginal blood filled the room, and it was hard for him to wait for her to grow accustomed to him inside of her. When the waiting was proving torturous, he placed both hands at her hips and began to move her up and down his stiff rod. If he'd been a lesser vampire he would have whimpered at the pleasure of her warmth around him, and the smell of her blood and arousal was the headiest aphrodisiac he'd ever encountered.

Willow buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried softly from the pain as he moved her up and down. Her cunt was sore and burning with pain from his brutal intrusion, but she didn't do anything to stop him. She'd asked him to do this and she wasn't going to back down, no matter that she'd nearly fainted from the pain.

Slowly, yet surely, the pain began to subside, and she realized that Angelus was muttering passion-filled words to her in Gaelic once more. She didn't know what he said, but the nearly desperate quality in his voice aroused her. Pleasure started to replace the pain, and she started moving up and down him on her own accord.

Angelus hissed in pleasure, and now that his hands were free he reached around her to grab her buttocks, squeezing and kneading them as he lowered and lifted herself on him. When he pressed her cheeks together, creating more friction, she gave a cry of hot pleasure as she felt, in surprise, a coiling sensation growing in her stomach.

They moved as one, Angelus pushing up as she lowered herself, and pulling away as she lifted. It created a suction that added to the pleasure, and before long Willow was loudly voicing her pleasure, crying Angelus' name as she began to grow crazy with pleasure as the coil in her stomach wound itself tighter and tighter.

Feeling his cock throbbing viciously in her as their movements grew more urgent, less synchronized, Willow screamed, head buried in the nook of his neck, as the coil burst, and she came as Angelus' thrusts grew desperate until he too was crying out in passion.

A sharp pain pierced her neck and, instead of feeling horrified at the fact that he'd bit her and was drawing blood, Willow did something that surprised not only herself, but Angelus at the same time. She bit down on the base of his neck, breaking through his skin and taking his metallic blood in her mouth.

The pleasure intensified as they continued to come viciously, each sucking the other's blood. Slowly they returned from their heady pleasure, and Angelus slowly retracted his fangs from her neck. Surprisingly enough, Willow seemed more reluctant to do the same, yet she did so with a groan of protest.

Feeling her lover's tongue licking at her wound, she smiled, doing the same with his. She could understand why vampires liked blood, it was addictive after the first couple of sips. There was a sense of power, of control, of unadulterated life in it.

When his wound was cleaned, his blood clotted, she closed her eyes and snuggled against him, not even bothering to try take him out of her. Willow mewed contentedly before falling asleep, feeling better than she ever had.

Angelus smirked as he felt her heartbeat decrease and her breathing shallow in sleep. He doubted that Willow understood the implications of what she'd done. To her it'd been following instinct, drawing his blood as he did hers, but the vampire knew better.

They were blood bonded.

His smile was a truly evil thing to behold.

Thanks to her own doings Willow wouldn't ever leave him, not even if she wanted to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes Spikey! Yes!" Dru giggled as she looked at him. She'd sat on his lap the whole evening, waiting anxiously, telling him that the stars were being nosy and then had gone silent. That'd frightened her, but then she'd been miffed when not even Miss Edith would speak to her.

"What has you so happy Dru baby?" Spike purred as she ran her fingers through his hair. Lately they hadn't had time to make love, Dru had been too preoccupied with her predictions and then she'd been angry with him for having spent time with 'mummy' and 'purposely' leaving her out of it.

But they'd made love tonight, and his purr deepened as he kissed his neck.

"They've blood bonded." She whispered in his ear, trailing the outside with her tongue. "Our family is complete, Spikey. Mom is ours now. We'll be a real family again." She purred as well, something she hardly ever did.

Dru's purring, and the thought of his sire and Red caused Spike's cock to harden even more. Once again he was reminded why he never regretted becoming a vampire. Not only did one have power, but the _family_ was always first—and intent on giving each other pleasure.

Images of how things would be once Red integrated herself fully into their family caused Spike to groan in pleasure. Families shared, didn't they? And Angelus was never cheap when it came to Spike and Drusilla.

Spike wondered if his grandsire would allow him to bite Red, letting her have both of their claiming bites like Dru, or if he'd want his claim on her only.

Knowing the bloody ponce he'd go with the latter, especially considering that Willow wouldn't be a Chile, but a Mate.

"Lets celebrate, Spike? While the stars are asleep and Miss Edith has tea with the other dolls?" Dru asked in an innocent little voice.

Spike smirked. Oh he would celebrate all right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver frowned. He'd agreed to talk to Brit, but he wasn't listening to her as she went on and on again about something or the other. His mind was on other things.

Who was Angelus? What did he do to support himself? What crowd did he hang with? What made him so irreplaceable to Willow? Why did she leave with him as if nothing had happened?

There was something going on, and Oliver refused to believe that it was love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Plans

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything BtVS**

_ I want to thank __**Kit Merlot, Mishelle20, bellamariaMalfoy23, pipersmum, queenevil666**__ and __**lepetitmorte**__ for their reviews. I adore you people!_

Queenevil666—you're question about Oliver made me giggle guiltily, because, while I haven't REALLY named him Oliver Queen or anything, I actually fashioned him to LOOK exactly like him

Now, onto a chapter with some plot!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And round she goes, upon her toes, skipping and jumping and tallyho, she lands a blow and smashes her nose, her blood smells good, it's how it goes."

It'd taken some days, but Willow was quickly getting soft when it came to the demented vampiress. When Angelus had brought her back to Sunnydale only to refuse to let her go back to her house or let her friends know that she was back—telling her that she'd be spending the next days with '_their'_ family, well, she'd been terrified.

Not only had she feared the thought of her, a living banquet spending time with bloodsuckers, but she'd held onto the belief that Dru was only pretending to like her only to kill her at the first opportunity she got for stealing her 'daddy'. But the dark haired vampiress had proven her wrong, holding her hand and leading her around the mansion on Crawford Street, proudly giving her the 'grand tour', which even consisted on the makeshift dungeon.

Thank all holy no one had been occupying the room, although Dru had promised Willow to give her a demonstration of all she knew in the realms of torture in the near future—despite how many times Willow tried to assure her that she didn't need to see whatever went on in that room whenever some poor mortal was caught and brought in.

"Jump, jump, swing, swing, I'm in love with the Daisy King. Splash, splash, soar, soar, not satisfied, I want more. Roll, roll, kick, kick, won't stop now or else I'll stick. Jump, swing, splash, soar, so I'll sing this song once more."

Shaking her head as the dark vampiress started singing the cute yet annoying song once more, Willow contented herself with brushing Drusilla's hair. It'd become a routine for them ever since she'd moved into Angelus' room. Before bed Spike and Angelus gave them their 'mummy time' and she spent it telling stories to Dru, listening to whatever prattle she had to say, or just brushing the other woman's hair, sitting on the bed, while Dru sat on the floor in front of her playing with her dolls and singing.

At first when Dru had declared that they were going to have 'mummy time', the redhead had been terrified, mentally begging Spike and Angelus to not leave her alone with 'the demented one', as her friends like to refer to Dru. And although the first two nights were odd and awkward on her part, she'd realized that Dru really wasn't going to eat her, and so she'd calmed and began to enjoy herself.

"…so I'll sing this song once more."

"Dru, where did you ever learn that song?" Willow asked, beginning to braid the long dark tresses. She wondered how Drusilla had such soft hair. You'd have thought that her being dead would make her hair hard, brittle, and lifeless, but it'd give any "Herbal Essence" model envy.

"I stalked a group of girl scouts once with my dark knight. They were yummy. But by the time I filled my tummy, their song stayed stuck in my head."

Wincing, Willow wished she hadn't asked. "There you go, you're hair is done. Time for bed." She got up and stretched. It was early morning and the sun was rising. "I can't believe that I've been keeping vampire hours so well."

"Of course you are." Dru smiled proudly, as if sure that Willow could do anything.

It was moments like those when Willow felt an ache in her heart. She was in love with Angelus, she enjoyed spending time with Spike, but Dru tugged at a cord in her heart she hadn't even known existed. She couldn't explain the tenderness she felt towards the elder woman, the need to protect her when she knew that Dru was a killer and didn't need protecting.

"Mummy? Tell me a story before Spikey comes? I'll be a good girl and go right to sleep afterwards. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to be souled." And just like that, the image of the ruthless killer was replaced by that of an adoring child, desperate for attention.

And just like that, Willow smiled a genuinely affectionate smile. "Tomorrow night. Spike's been really patient waiting for us to finish so he can sleep—and Spike's not the patient type."

"Oi, Red, you wound my heart." The handsome British vampire laughed as he entered the room, looking the perfect picture of exhaustion.

"You don't _have_ a heart." Willow gave him an innocent smile, still unbelieving how she could _tease_ William the Bloody.

"But pet I _do_ have a heart. It just doesn't beat." Spike corrected with a wink. "And if Angelus wasn't busy talking to that minion about his bad taste in food, then I'm sure he'd be the first to back my case."

Dru pouted. She loved her dark knight, but this was _her_ 'mummy time'. _Spike_ wasn't supposed to be getting the attention during 'mummy time'. She opened her mouth to let him know that.

Willow unknowingly interrupted. "Well, oh heart-filled one. I'm going to go to bed now and will let you and Dru get a good day's sleep. God forbid I have _two_ cranky vamps on my case tonight."

"Fine." Dru pouted darker, not liking the situation but grudgingly accepting it. Getting up from the floor she put her dolls away and went to bed.

"Thanks luv." Spike yawned, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the ground.

Blushing scarlet at the sight of his lean upper body, Willow quickly said 'sleep-tight' and hurried out of the room when Spike began to unbutton his jeans. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and sighed. She'd been living with them for a week and _still_ she wasn't used to their lifestyle.

Oh well, school was starting up again now that Easter break was over, and she'd move back into her house. There was no need for her to be getting used to the lifestyles of vampires.

Pausing as she began to move away from the door, Willow frowned as she realized something. She was living with _three_ ruthless bloodsuckers. And she was comfortable—err—as comfortable as a mortal could be in this situation. Of course, they weren't the bloody Partridge Family but…

_ Dear God—did I just say 'bloody'?_

She was beginning to sound like Spike.

_ Got to stop that. My friends will SO think I've gone insane if I start saying words like 'ponce', 'bloody', or 'sodding'. Or they'll figure me out._

And the worst part? It was that she preferred her friends believing she'd lost her marbles than them discovering the truth. Because if they did they'd make her stop seeing Angelus and his eccentric family, and against all her better judgment, against her common sense, something inside of her pained at the very thought.

And how odd was that?

Making her way to Angelus' room, Willow frowned, lost in her own thoughts. Ever since she'd made love with Angelus in the private jet something seemed different somehow. While most women would tell her that one changed after their 'first' and that they'd never forget that first time or who'd given it to them—Willow felt a bond between Angelus and her that seemed stronger than that.

And it was terrifying.

She could feel his anger, his frustration, his lust and his devotion, she knew everything he felt without even being in the same room with him. Just the other day she'd suddenly felt like laughing—out of the blue—and had done so. It was only because her only audience was Drusilla that she hadn't been looked upon like a demented person. She'd then discovered that at that same time Angelus and Spike had been reminiscing on the past and they'd laughed at humorous misadventures they'd shared.

When she'd confided the happening to Dru, the vampiress hadn't seemed surprise and had said: "It's the blood mummy, blood blood blood." She'd then continued to hum the last word over and over again, so Willow hadn't paid much attention to what she'd said. That's what she got for trying to get an answer from an insane woman.

Passing some minions and not even noticing it, Willow would have frowned if she realized how at ease she was with creatures she'd once considered her mortal enemies.

"_Dulce suenos senorita_ _Willow_." The bravest of the minions called after her, wishing her good dreams.

"Thanks Tomás." She responded half-heartedly, still lost in her thoughts.

Opening the door to their room, Willow entered and closed the door, going to change into the long T-shirt Angelus had given her to wear as 'sleeping apparel'. She didn't ask herself when she'd started thinking of Angelus' room as 'theirs', she was too tired.

Going to bed she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and she never noticed it when Angelus arrived an hour later.

The vampire smiled sleepily at his woman as she curled around an extra pillow. She looked like a fiery goddess, with her pale skin and flame-colored hair, and in his shirt…he groaned in arousal at the sight.

Moaning at something in her dreams, Willow turned in her sleep, frown on her face.

The shift gave him a perfect view of his marks on her long and graceful neck.

They'd made love the first couple of nights, each time both drawing blood from the other, but then he'd avoided being intimate with her, frustrating both himself and his little redhead furiously. But he held back, wanting to see if the rumors of the 'blood bond' were true. The first two nights hadn't shown any difference, but the last couple of nights, as tonight, proved that it was true. She slept restlessly, as if in pain, and she burned in fever.

Sweat caused his shirt to stick to her body like a second skin, and she cried in her sleep, throwing her head side to side and murmuring words he couldn't understand.

The blood-bond was rarely ever performed between vampire and human, for it was a permanent bond, and very few vampires in history had ever loved a mortal, much less want to bind themselves to the weaker species. Yet this bond was even _rarer_, for his little redhead was a witch. He wasn't sure if she even knew it, but the moment he'd first tasted her blood he'd been certain that the power he felt from her was true.

She had powerful magic in her blood, powerful and _dark_ magic, magic just waiting to explode and fill her.

And that magic, it changed the bond.

Normally a blood bonded mortal would stay immortal until either his/her mate died, or left them. The blood of their mate was what gave them not only their temporal immortality, but it also surrounded them with a smell that warned other vampires not to touch them.

But with witches it was different.

With _Willow_ it was different.

There were even _fewer_ witches bonded to vampires in history than mortals. But when they'd been bonded they'd reacted differently due to the magic in their blood, and the degree of their power dictated how their bodies would react.

Willow mightn't be using her powers, but she was powerful, one of the most powerful witches Angelus had ever sensed, and it was causing her to change every time she drew his blood. She probably didn't realize it. Hadn't figured out that the Council of Watchers would keep her locked up to study her if they ever found out the truth.

Willow was changing.

While her scent wasn't vampire, it wasn't human either. It was a mixture that seemed to confuse every vampire and demon around her. Her strength had increased, and she probably never realized that her incisors had grown sharper, that they grew fanglike right before she drew his blood, only to return to normal when she pulled them out of his shoulder. She didn't know that when she was in the throes of passion her green eyes flickered gold.

And she probably didn't have a clue that when she was snappy with him the last few days from sexual tension and frustration, that those flickers of gold weaned her eyes pure gold, until she was glaring at him through demon-yet human eyes.

Angelus smiled evilly as he got into bed, pulling her close, sensing her fever begin to die at the very contact of his skin. Just that day they'd argued, he'd provoked it just to see her eyes turn gold. Spike and Dru had been with them at the time, and when Willow's eyes went from green to gold in a matter of seconds, and she snarled at Angelus' barb, Dru had squealed in glee, clapping her hands in approval, while Spike's fag had fallen from his mouth to the floor due to his open-mouth surprise.

The look in his grandsire's eyes would have cost him his life if it hadn't been Spike. Angelus was possessive of his family, but he knew without a fact that if it hadn't been Spike, his favorite, he would have torn out his eyes for looking at his mate like that.

He wondered when Spike would get up the courage to ask Angelus if he would share Willow. The vampire growled at the thought, but sighed in reluctant resignation. Spike shared Dru with him, it would only be fair to do the same with Willow, and he knew Willow was attracted to Spike so he didn't think she'd be opposed to the idea—much.

But he'd keep her only for him for as long as he could.

Pulling her close to him, Angelus smiled as she cuddled in the crook of his neck, still asleep. His surprise turned to dark amusement when he felt her fangs pierce his neck. Even asleep her body knew what it needed and that it finally had an opportunity to get it.

He chuckled, allowing her to drink from him. He didn't want her getting sick, as she would if he denied her his blood any longer. She could even go insane, and one insane woman around the house was enough for the vampire.

She fed from him slowly, only taking the necessary amount of blood she needed before he felt her fangs begin to retract. Cooing into his neck, the sleeping witch fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Angelus groaned, aroused by her feeding, but too exhausted to do anything about it.

_ Tomorrow_. He promised himself before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. _Anyway, we have an eternity together._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you can give him back his soul?" Buffy asked in surprise and slight distrust. She'd never liked Jenny Calendar much, and now that she knew her professor was a gypsy who'd known all about the angel/angelus situation yet had just let that happen—well the blonde wasn't too happy.

"Yes." Jenny nodded, trying not to feel such pain when Giles just looked at her with distrust. She could take Buffy's dislike, but just the thought of Giles' hurt her more than a curse could.

The Englishman refrained from speaking, but anyone could see the disapproval in his eyes.

"I don't see what the problem is." Xander announced as he got up from the seat. "Sure, she lied and deceived us, playing us like fools--."

"Not _helping_, Harris." Cordelia snorted.

He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "But she has a way of bringing back Brood Boy—not that I'm ecstatic of seeing him again, but he's loads better than Mr. Lets-Kill-Everyone-And-Maybe-End-The-World-Sometime-In-The-Future."

"The fashion victim makes a strong point." Cordelia pointed out reluctantly.

"Hey!" Xander exclaimed in horror, looking down at what he thought was one of his better suites of clothes.

Buffy ignored them, her attention on the gypsy. "Why should we trust you? Because of _you_ Angelus was set free in the first place."

"I know I did wrong, and I'm sorry that it hurt you all, but I was doing my job. Buffy, you're job is to slay vampires, mine was to watch over Angelus. No one should begrudge _either_ of us for our mistake."

Buffy flinched. She didn't think that sleeping with Angel was a mistake. _Angelus_ was the mistake, and if Jenny Calendar could bring back her one true love, then she'd have to put away her distrust and anger, for now.

Giles finally spoke. "Angelus has been free for months now. Why come to tell us that you can give him a soul _now_? Why not before?"

Jenny turned to him, eyes hopeful. "I needed time to find the right curse, one that _didn't_ have a happiness clause and secure the soul forever, and get the ingredients I needed to cast it. Instead of a curse, it's supposed to be a _blessing_, and it's hard to find. But I did, and last night I got the last things I needed to perform it."

Giles still hesitated.

"When can you do it?" Buffy asked, weakening at the thought of having Angel with her again. "How soon? Do you need help?"

For the first time in a long time, Jenny smiled. "I can do it tomorrow night, it's the best time, according to the Lunar Chart, to do the blessing. And I'd like for you and Giles to be there."

"Maybe we can get Willow to help." Buffy announced.

"I'm sure she'd want to, but I think it's best just to keep this between us until Angel has his soul." Jenny announced after considering the offer. "The less amount of people that know, will mean the less amount of people who can let it slip and give Angelus a clue as to what we're going to do."

There was a silence as they contemplated that.

"I hate to leave Wills out of anything, but she can't lie at all. And it'll keep her safe." Xander shivered, thinking what the ruthless vampire would do if he only knew that by this time tomorrow he'd have his soul back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hey! Review and tell me what you think?**


	7. Chapter 7: Fall From Grace

** Disclaimer: It's painful but true. I don't own Angelus or Spike (sniffles). Oh, ya. Don't own the rest of Buffy The Vampire Slayer either (As If I Care About The Rest).**

_ To my lovely reviewers. An extra long chapter! Enjoy and review!_

A/N: This chapter is a turning point and a major part of the plot of the story. Don't hate me, it had to be done…and everything will become clear in the end…

-----

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was wrong.

As she went from class to class the next day, Willow tried to convince herself that it was her guilt that was giving her that horrible nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hated lying to her friends, especially to Xander, but she knew that they'd never understand her or what she was doing, and would either hate her and never speak to her again, or would be sure that she was under a spell and would go to kill the three vampires she'd come to care for.

On the plus side, Buffy seemed happier than she had been the last time Willow'd seen her. The blonde was nearly _jumping_ with happiness, and even though she'd been quite cryptic when Willow asked her what was so wonderful in her life to have her acting like a two-year-old on sugar-high, the redhead decided to be glad. If it was a guy, then that meant that she shouldn't feel guilty for being with Angelus.

Speaking about Angelus, she could feel his rage and annoyance right now, and she knew that it was directed against her.

Sighing, Willow zoned out in math as she remembered that morning. The night before Angelus had made his will known. She wasn't to return to school, or to see her friends again. She was his and that was that.

But for Willow that _wasn't_ that, so she'd waited for him to fall asleep the moment the sun came up and when she was sure that he was out cold and dead to the world (she snickered at the puns) she'd gotten dressed and snuck her way out of the mansion. A quick detour to her house meant a bath, a change of clothes, and her school books, with a Pop Tart for breakfast before she headed to school.

Her friends were glad to have her back, and although Oz gave her a weird look when he'd passed her in the hall, he'd smiled at her, even if it was wary.

Willow's eyes widened. If Spike was to be trusted, Oz was a werewolf—which meant that he was like a dog—good sense of smell…did that mean he could smell she'd been with vampires?

Fear ripped at her soul.

What if Oz went and told everyone what she'd been doing—or better yet—_who_ she'd been doing?

But she calmed suddenly. If anyone would have looked at her at that very moment they would have shivered at the near evil smile on her face.

Oz wouldn't tell them anything. He'd have to reveal the fact that he was a werewolf to be able to explain how he knew she'd been sleeping with a vampire when he hadn't actually _seen _it, and Oz was cute but not stupid. He wouldn't reveal himself to the bloody _Slayer_, no matter _what_.

Relieved, the redhead was glad when the bell rung. She had art next, and while she'd never been good at it, it was a good class to relax in, something she needed. Plus, none of her other friends were in that class, so she had time to get lost in her own thoughts.

Getting up she felt the rage build in that little place in her stomach. She looked up at the clock on her way out and felt it grow when she saw that it was only one.

She couldn't help but feel anxious. It would seem that Angelus was eagerly awaiting sunset so he could come and find her. The word '_punishment'_ rang throughout her head, and she winced, having read in the Watcher's Journals about _what_ Angelus was known to do while _punishing_ people or vampires. It wasn't pretty.

_ Why did I risk his fury again? Oh. Yeah. School._

Right about now a proper education didn't seem as important as it had that morning when she'd snuck out.

Entering the art hall with the rest of her class, Willow paused. Since when was Oz in her art class? She'd had somewhat of a crush on him before so she _knew_ that she would have noticed him being in that class if he had. But, if he _didn't_ have art with her, what was he doing there standing next to Ms. Chaplin?

They both looked up when she came in.

"Ah, Willow." Ms. Chaplin spoke. "Oz will take you to see the Principle now."

Wondering what she'd done to get called into the principle's office, and why _Oz_ of all people was sent to get her, Willow nodded and followed Oz out. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that they were going in the opposite direction to the principle's office, and gave a yelp when Oz grabbed her and threw her in the janitor's closet.

Closing the door behind him, Oz narrowed his eyes at her, leaving them in the suffocating darkness. "_What_ are you?"

"Huh?" Through her frightened haze, she felt him take a menacing step towards her, and she stepped back, backing into the wall, whimpering in fear. What was Oz _doing_?

There was the sound of sniffing. "What. Are. You?"

Annoyance was gaining ground on her fear. "What do you _mean_ what am I?"

"You're alive."

She snorted. "Of _course_ I'm alive!"

"But you smell like a vampire."

She paused. "Of _which_ vampire?" She wondered if he could smell all of the vampires she'd been around or only Angelus. If the latter she knew she could come up with something convincing.

"No. Not of _another_ vampire. _You_ smell like a vampire." He sounded just as confused as she felt hearing those words. There was a pause. "Aren't you going to ask me _why_ I can smell vampires?"

"Nah. I know you're a werewolf." She said in disinterest, more interested in the fact that _she_ smelt like a vampire. What the hell did that mean? "So you say _I_ smell like a vampire?"

He made a choked sound. "You _knew_ I was a werewolf?"

"Ya, yah, now, getting back to the subject--."

"_How_ did you know?" It would seem that Oz had a one-track mind.

"Spike—a vampire—told me." Waving that off as unimportant, she reached blindly for a cord and pulled it, the light turning on over them, showing a very confused Oz. "What do you _mean_ I smell like a vampire? How is that possible? My heart still beats, I can go out in the sunlight, I love garlic--."

He blinked, scratching behind his head, completely relaxed now that not only she knew he was a werewolf, but he knew she wasn't a vampire. "I don't know. To be honest though, you smell better than a vampire. Anyone would mistake you for a vampire at first, but now that I'm closer to you I realize that you _aren't_ a vampire, or a mere mortal. I—I wonder _what_ you are."

"Okay, Okay. What does that _mean_?" Tapping a finger against her chin, she ignored the cute guy with her for a moment. "And I can't tell Giles or Buffy. Great. How do I get a hand on the Watcher's Diaries without them knowing?"

At the confused look that deepened on his face, Willow did something impulsive, she told Oz all about Buffy. Surprisingly enough was that although he'd faced the Slayer while in wolf form, he hadn't retained a clear memory of her, so he hadn't realized that Buffy was the one who'd tried to kill him.

A growl escaped his lips.

She was surprised at how nonchalantly she took his hatred for Buffy. It horrified her. Here was a vicious demon that now wanted to _kill_ Buffy, and what was _she_ doing? She was rubbing his hair…what?

Pulling her hand away from him when he made a sound of contentment, Willow shook her head. Oz was _not_ a dog to be petted.

Leaning forwards, Oz sniffed and sighed, pulling at the neck of her turtle-necked shirt, seeing the claiming mark. "I'm late I see."

Blushing, she swatted at his hand. "Look, I don't know how long you've been a werewolf--."

"Not that long actually."

"—But I know that if you want to survive Buffy you're going to have to smarten up." And here she was, insulting a werewolf in a confined space. What the world was going _on_ with her? "One thing. If you're not going to retain yourself during your transformation—go _outside_ of Sunnydale when the full moon is close. If you stay here and _change_ Buffy _will_ find you and _will_ kill you."

He growled at her apparent lack of faith in him.

"Oh _please_." Willow waved him off as if a kitten was the one growling viciously at her. "It's the truth. Not only are you newly changed, but you don't understand the full capacity of your strengths. Until you do, I think you should leave Sunnydale. Maybe go on a music tour through Europe. France. Go to France."

He looked at her in surprise. "Why France?"

"That's where the largest community of werewolves are, and plus, according to most that is where the first werewolf originated, so you should find your kind there and train, better understand yourself, the changes in your body, and how to strengthen yourself."

Oz thought it for a moment, and then sighed. "You might be right."

"Damn well I am." She paused. Had she just cursed? Out loud?!? "I _really_ need to snatch those books _pronto_."

He sighed, looking at her sad and longingly. "So, you're mate. He's a vampire?"

"Mate? Oh!" She blushed, looking away nodding. "His name is Angelus, he's a Master Vampire, and about the most vicious vampire ever recorded in history." And dammit if she didn't sound _proud_ when she said that!

He sighed again, but managed to smile genuinely at her. "Know of any places in France in particular?" Opening the door, he turned off the light and they left the closet, him beginning to walk her back to her class.

"Not off the tip of my tongue, but we _could_ look it up in the school library's computer." She paused. "But that's where Buffy and the others have their meetings." Hearing him growl when Buffy was mentioned, she turned to him. "See? How do you think to pull off anonymity if you growl every time I mention her? It's a big giveaway!"

He blushed, lowering his gaze and mumbling: "I guess I'll have to work on that."

"Look, start in Paris." Willow went back to their last subject. "You should find some leads there. Mostly you're looking for small rural towns. Remember that werewolves live in _packs_, so they might very well be communities of _pure_ werewolves and no mortals."

He smiled. "I like that thought."

She back smiled at him. "Good luck." Before entering into the class, she turned at the door and asked in a soft voice only for him to hear. "This smell I have…is it…_nice_?"

Oz gulped, blushing deeply and looking away. "Better than anything else I've ever smelt."

Her smile was blinding as she left him there and went to her desk.

---------------------------------------------------

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus was once again, in an uproar. While Spike had always been a pain in the ass he'd _never_ managed to enrage him as quickly and as easily as Willow. The dark vampire growled as he paced his prison. The sun wasn't going to set for a couple of hours, and he was stuck in the mansion until then.

Not only was he furious that Willow had gone against his explicit orders, but he was worried. He'd sensed Willow's moment of complete terror, and hadn't sensed her since. What had happened? Had someone hurt his woman?

He was murderous.

If someone had hurt that woman before he could put her over his knee and spank some sense into her—well—his legendary murders would seem like _play_ when he was finished with the bastard!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dru frowned. Something was in the air. Something was going to happen, but neither the stars nor her dolls would tell her anything. Out of pure frustration she tore out some of Miss Edith's hair, yet the doll remained stubbornly silent.

"What is happening?" She whispered to herself as the sun began to fall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the sun was set enough for him to venture, Angelus had left the house. Spike sat on the roof, looking at the already dark sky, smoking. It was a good thing he was already dead, or his addiction to cigarettes would have killed him by now.

He smirked when he remembered Willow taunting him with that yesterday. But that frown disappeared when he remembered Angelus' fury. If that sodding ponce did something to hurt the redhead he'd get back at him, and he was sure that Dru would help him too.

Just the thought of Dru ganging up with him on _Angelus_ was enough to make him smile, despite the nagging feeling warning him that something just wasn't right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oz growled. He'd been kept back at school due to detention in science for getting late to class once more, and all he wanted to do was go to the school library and check the computers about werewolf sightings in France. Willow had said some very true things to him today, and while he still resented the fact that she wasn't meant to be his mate, he was glad to have her on his side. She mightn't know it, but he could feel it. Or better yet, his _demon_ felt it, felt the strength, the dark promise in her.

In a couple of years Willow Rosenberg would be a name demons worldwide knew of and feared. Of that Oz was certain.

"Are you sure this will work?"

Stopping at the entrance of the library, Oz hid in the shadows. He kept back a growl at the sound of the slayer's voice. Willow was right, he had a 'tell' that he'd have to get rid of.

"Yes." Their computers teacher, Jenny Calendar, was heard saying. "This is the Orb of Thesulah. With the orb and with the blessing we'll be able to get Angelus' soul back _permanently_."

Oz paused, back flat against the wall, eyes narrowed. _Angelus_? Where had he heard that name before?

"I can't wait to have Angel back—permanently." Buffy said in a breathy voice. "I know it's wrong for the Slayer to love a vampire, and a Master Vampire at that, but Angel is my one true love, and I am his."

Oz snorted in disgust, but thankfully he wasn't heard by the blonde slayer.

"I still think we should have at least _told_ Willow the great news." Buffy whined.

Rupert Giles, the librarian, sighed. "I don't know Buffy. Willow seemed a little out of it today. Didn't you not sense it?"

"Huh?" It would seem that she hadn't. "Nah."

"Let's start the ritual." Ms. Calendar announced in a businesslike tone. "After tonight Angelus will be gone forever."

Suddenly it hit Oz like a ton of bricks and he backed into the shadows, eyes wide. Angelus…Master Vampire…Willow. They were going to do something to Willow's mate!

Quietly disappearing into the shadows of the hallway, Oz pulled out his cellular and tried calling Willow to warn her, but it rang out. He cursed, wondering where she was.

Getting into his van he put it into gear and sped out of the parking lot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow was waiting for Angelus when he stormed into her room as soon as it was dark enough for him to leave the mansion. He was furious, gameface in full-force, yet he hesitated when he noticed her sitting tranquilly on her bed. That in itself wasn't what surprised him, it was the packed suitcases and the fishbowl filled with her prized fishes that did.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive." She told him with a tentative smile. "I couldn't take all of these things back to the mansion by myself, now, could I?"

Confused, his gameface slipped, and his human disguise frowned at her, wondering what games she was playing. He should be starting the torture—but no—here he was looking at her in reluctant curiosity. "What's all of this?"

Her smile grew more genuine. "Well you couldn't expect me to continue borrowing _Dru's_ clothes, could you?" She asked, going to her closet and opening it, showing it bare. "So after school I came here and began packing what I needed, so I don't have to come here every morning so early, you know?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"That way I get to stay home with you longer and only leave to go to school and go back there straight afterwards." She hurried on, trying to keep from smiling as he smirked when she called the mansion 'home'. She'd known that he'd like that. "And I can't have Buffy continuing to 'baby-sit' my fish, because if she did she'd snoop and realize that my stuff aren't here—anyway, why would I need to her fish-sit if I'm supposed to be sleeping here every night?"

"She's not _that much_ of an idiot." Angelus consented, reluctant in his smirk. He hated it that she could do this to him. He'd planned an elaborate torturing session, but now here he was smirking and wanting to throw her on the bed and make love to her.

"Plus, Dru's been talking about 'colored fishes', says she sees them flying around her head sometimes, so I thought that maybe she'd like the real fishes—but I have to let her know that she can't eat them." Willow hurried on, realizing that Angelus was relaxing, leaning on the wall, watching her with a lecherous expression. "And I miss my fishies, you know? So I was thinking that—eep!"

That'd been muttered when her vampire used his strength and speeded towards her, knocking her onto the bed, falling on top of her with a seductive purr.

"If I'm not going to punish you by torture," Angelus straddled her and tore her shirt off. "then I'm going to have to relieve my frustration some other way."

She smiled. "Hmmm…I wonder _what_ I could do to help you with your _frustration_."

Suddenly Angelus' eyes flashed amber and he grabbed her hair, jerking it viciously. "Why is the scent of the pup all over you?" He snarled, gameface returned as he snapped his fangs at her.

Willow's eyes widened as she looked up into the eyes of the killer that was her mate. "It's not what it smells like!" She then frowned. "What _does_ it smell like?"

He paused. She wasn't acting guilty, just insanely curious. "You smell like you were _very_ close to him." He accused.

"Well, it _is_ what it smells like then." Willow told him truthfully. "We were talking in the janitor's closet. You know what? He smelt me in the hall and thought I was a vampire, but the fact that I was alive sorta freaked him out and he wanted to know _what_ I was, and after this long and _very_ confusing conversation we spoke about his wolf heritage and how he had to stop growling when someone said Buffy's name or they'd find out he was a werewolf and then he must have smelt my mark because he knew I had a mate and wanted to know if he was a vampire and I said--."

Once again, the demon's mind had been distracted from torture and pain. He was amused, straddling her, watching Willow as she rambled on and on without an apparent end to her thoughts.

"—that my mate was Angelus, a Master Vampire and the most vicious vampire to be recorded in history and--."

He smirked proudly. His chest inflated at the praise.

"—then I came here to get my things together so I can move in with you in the mansion. I know you don't want me sleeping here and I know I don't want to wear more of Dru's clothes--."

Why had he wanted to torture her again?

"—so here we are." She finished.

He wondered if he'd missed much of her babbling, because she was looking up at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to answer a question.

She suddenly giggled and pushed upwards, pressing her groin against the hard-on he hadn't realized he had. "There must be something wrong with me." She whispered, blushing and looking away.

"Why do you say that?" Angelus purred as he tore off her bra, lowering his head so he could suckle a hard, pink nipple.

She cried out as his fang brush against the sensitive nub. "Because you still have on your gameface and I want you more now than I ever have."

Releasing the nipple, Angelus sat back up and forced her to look him in the eyes, surprised at the truth her green orbs revealed. He was shocked. No one had ever wanted him for him completely. Each partner in his life had lusted after either the demon half or the human half, never truly accepting him completely. Buffy the Vampire _Fucker_ hadn't even accepted the 'whole' of Angel, never accepting his demon side.

_ How could the soul have found pure happiness with that bitch?_

Angelus was glad that _he_ didn't have a happiness clause, because he knew that if he had, at that very moment he would have gained his soul. Never had he been so happy. _Never_.

"I'm going to make such slow love to you tonight that you're going to be begging me to let you cum for _hours_." He promised her, slipping his face back to its human façade.

"Don't." Willow whispered, cupping his face with her hands gently. "I've made love to the man. Now, I want to make love to the demon."

Without hesitation his gameface returned and he smashed his mouth against hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy sat, watching as Jenny went through the ritual. Her heart was bursting with excitement. It was almost over. Angelus would be gone _forever_ and Angel would be with her again. They'd be happy and together, and this time no one and nothing would be able to tear them apart.

They were each other's true love.

She couldn't wait to be in his strong arms again.

The blonde smiled.

Willow would be _so_ happy when she told her what they'd done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_No_!"

Hearing Dru's horrified scream, Spike let his gameface slip on as he hurried into the mansion, finding his sire crumpled on the ground, bashing Miss Edith, her prized possession, against the floor. "Dru? Baby? What's going on?"

"I hate you I hate you—you naughty girl!" Dru continued to bash the doll. "You should have warned me! You should have told me!"

Spike was terrified. Dru _adored_ Miss Edith, so something _horrible_ must have happened for her to treat her that way. "What is it Dru?"

"They're taking daddy away from us again." Dru broke down crying tears of blood. "That stinky icky blonde and her horrible gypsy and smelly watcher—they're bringing _him_ back."

If Spike's well-debated heart _had_ still been beating, it would have stopped right then.

Recuperating quickly he snarled. "We'll stop them!"

"It's too late." Dru whimpered. "Miss Edith says that it has to happened, that it's happening now as we speak. We can't stop it. _It's too late._"

Spike crumpled in the chair, hiding his face in his hands, shoulders sagging in defeat. "Bloody _hell_."

"Mummy."

That one word brought Spike's head up viciously. "What the _hell_ did those bleedin' ponces do to Red?" He snarled, shooting up from the chair. "If they've laid their soddin' hands on her I swear--."

"No. Spike." Dru whispered. "Mummy needs us now that daddy's gone."

"Is he—is he gone _now_, Dru?" It was so hard to ask that question.

Tears stained her cheeks as she raised her gaze to meet his. "No, but he _will_ be when you get there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh _God_!" Willow screamed as his thrusts grew urgently inside of her. They hadn't gotten as far as to be naked. Angelus had pulled out his dick and torn off her underwear, but she still wore her skirt and he his clothes.

"Oh baby…" Angelus moaned as he felt his balls tighten in the telltales of his nearing climax. "I love you." He whispered the words he'd never said as a human or as a demon.

"I love you too Angelus!" Hot fire erupted through her as she came. "_An-ge-LUS_!" Biting down hard on his shoulder, Willow drew blood, savoring its heavenly taste. She drank from him, no longer caring that normal people didn't do that, and that she considered herself normal, despite the circumstances.

"_Fuck_!" He'd been trying to keep back but the feeling of her fangs in him were too much, and Angelus bit down on her as well, pumping her violently as he came inside of her, filling her warm channel with his cold sperm.

Angelus opened his eyes and smiled at her, about to tell her once more that he loved her, when a head-splitting pain caused him to choke on his words.

Getting off of her, he crumpled onto the floor, screaming in agony.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had to warn her. He had to warn _them._

Van screeching to a stop outside of the Rosenberg's house, Oz gave a sigh of relief when he saw a light on inside. If it wasn't Willow then it was someone who could tell him where to find her—or another number he could call--.

Hearing the screams from inside, Oz's hand froze as it was about to knock on the front door.

Cursing under his breath he knocked down the door, allowing his wolf strength to help him, as he hurried up the stairs and followed the agonized sound to a bedroom.

Throwing the door open, he stopped in the doorway when he found a dark haired man withering on the floor, with a half-dressed Willow hovering over him, face terrified, trying to help him yet not understanding what was going on.

"Angelus!" She screamed. "What's wrong?"

Oz suddenly understood, and his head lowered in defeat. "I'm too late."

Willow looked up at him for the first time since his entry. "What do you mean? What's _happening_?"

"I was in detention, afterwards I wanted to see if I could use the computer in the library to look up what we were talking about." Oz hurried to explain, voice dark with anger. "I overheard them. The Slayer, the computer teacher and the librarian. They were using this Orb thingy, said that they were going to give Angelus his soul back permanently. I—I tried to get here on time to warn you but--."

"_No_." Willow whispered, falling to her knees.

"I'm sorry." Oz whispered, feeling as guilty as if _he'd_ been the one to give Angelus back his soul.

Neither noticed that the vampire in their midst had stopped screaming until his choked voice asked: "_Willow_?"

Looking up into his eyes, Willow knew she looked a mess. Her shirt was torn (she was keeping it closed with her fist), her hair was messed up, her neck sported a sore looking bite mark, and her eyes were filled with tears, making it hard for her to make anyone out.

"_Angelus_?" She hated herself for sounding so weak, so _desperate_ for him to reassure her that it truly was her Angelus and not Buffy's Angel.

Seeing him wince when she said the name, Willow broke down and cried.

"Willow?" Angel sounded worried. "Willow, what happened? What am I doing here?" He awkwardly tried to comfort her, but his brother-like pat on the back only made her feel worse. "The last thing I remember was Buffy and I--." He paused, blushing.

Jerking away from his touch as if she'd been burnt, Willow stood, turning her back on him. "Get out of my house." She ordered, her voice cold and low.

"_Willow_?" Hurt that she'd treat him that way, Angel stood, although shakily. "Willow, what's wrong? Why are you like that?" He paused, suddenly noticing he torn bra flung on the floor. "Willow? Did someone hurt you?" His voice barely contained his rage at the thought of someone hurting the quiet and nice girl who was, if truth be told, the only one of Buffy's friends whom he truly liked and not just mildly tolerated.

He suddenly remembered the bite mark.

Dear God—had a _vampire_ attacked her?

"Wil--."

"_Get out!"_ She screamed, twirling around to face him, hatred burning in her eyes. "Get out and stay out _Angel_!"

He looked at the young man in the doorway and then at Willow before he hurriedly did as told. The vampire didn't know what was going on, but he knew that the person who could tell him was probably Giles. He needed to find the Watcher and figure out what had happened.

When Angel was gone, Willow collapsed on the floor, crying out her broken heart.

Oz slowly went and held her, allowing her to wet his shirt with her tears. He didn't know how long they'd stay like that, both kneeling on the ground, holding each other, but the next thing he knew he heard a vicious growl from the balcony.

"Get your bleedin' hands off of her you _mutt_!" A man with a British accent demanded, fury in his eyes, which flickered from blue to gold. "Red! Invite me in!"

She jerked her gaze up at him and gave a cry of pure pain. "_Spike_!" Leaving Oz she went to the balcony doors and flung them open, throwing herself into his arms.

The Master Vampire seemed surprised, because he'd been sure that the mutt had done _something_, but it would seem that he was trying to calm Red, so he just held her near. "Shh…Red. I know." He whispered as she began to tell him what had happened. "Dru had a vision. Angelus gained his soul again." He looked around the room. "And apparently the ponce ran, _again_."

Oz stood, wondering who _this_ vampire was.

"I—I told him to leave." Willow wiped at her tears, voice husky from her cries. "He wasn't my Angelus, he-he didn't even remember what had happened! He didn't remember me! All he remembered was fucking that _whore_!"

Both Oz and Spike were taken back by the hatred and vehemence in her usually sweet voice when she referred to Buffy.

She softened, turning to Oz. "Oz overheard the Slayer, Ms. Calendar and Giles talking in the library, they were the ones who gave Angelus his soul." Her voice choked. "Oz came to warn me—but he was too late."

Spike looked suspiciously in the werewolf's direction. "And why would you do that?"

"Willow and I are friends." Oz dared him to question that. "She was helping me, I wanted to help her. I haven't found my mate yet—but I understand that the pain of losing one's mate is crushing. I didn't want Willow to have to go through that. Especially if it's that slayer's fault."

The blonde vampire frowned. "But I thought you were all chummy with Slutty."

Oz winced. "That was _before_ I found out she was the one who tried to kill me."

"While in werewolf form?" Seeing the younger man nod, Spike sighed. "Bitchy is a bloody hypocrite. Thinks she's the only one allowed to kill in this town. My motto? Kill and let kill."

The werewolf thought that one over. "It's acceptable."

Deciding he liked the pup, Spike turned his attention to Willow, who'd stopped crying, but was still hiding her face in his shirt, and had pulled his duster around her while he'd been busy screening the mutt.

He smiled, liking the feel of her.

But then his smile disappeared as he remembered the situation at hand. "C'mon Red. We're leaving for Europe, pack your---." He paused, seeing her things packed. "Well _that_'s bloody convenient." He turned to the wolf. "The van out front. It yours?"

Oz nodded warily, still not trusting the vampire.

"Good. You help me load Red's things up and you can take us to where my pilot has agreed to land the jet."

The younger man paused. "Did you say you were going to Europe?"

"What of it?" Spike asked, already calm around the youth. He picked up Willow, and when she whispered an invitation for him to come in, he entered her house for the first time and laid her on the bed. "Rest luv, the pup and I are going to get your things in his van. Soon we'll be in Europe and you'll forget all that that bleedin' idiot put you through." He turned to Oz. "Let's go."

"You wouldn't happen to be flying close to France, would you?" Oz's voice was heard asking as they each picked up two suitcases and headed downstairs towards his van.

Willow cried, and cried and cried and cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel had tried at Giles' house, and since the Watcher wasn't there, he decided that he was either at the Summer's residence or at the Library. And since Joyce Summers had _no_ idea what her daughter did late into the night, the vampire decided that the school library was the best bet.

As he made his way down the darkened street he couldn't help but wonder what in the world had happened. All he remembered was making love with Buffy—pain—more pain—and then opening his eyes and seeing Willow in front of him looking as if she'd been attacked by a vampire.

He froze.

She'd called him Angelus.

Bile rose in his throat. He'd lost his soul and he'd raped Willow. No _wonder_ she'd wanted nothing to do with him! It explained everything! It explained the anger and hurt in her voice and eyes, the way she'd screamed for him to leave.

_ He'd raped Willow_.

Dear sweet Willow.

The only one who'd ever accepted him for who he was—human and demon. Vampire. Evil yet accepted. She'd never made him feel as if he really _needed_ to redeem Angelus' acts. After his love for Buffy, his friendship with Willow was what he cherished the most.

And what had he done the moment he'd lost his soul?

He'd raped her.

And he'd bitten her.

Hells Bells. He'd bitten Willow. He'd claimed her—or, at least _Angelus_ had.

He wondered if the rest of the Scooby Gang knew about this.

"Angel?"

He looked up, surprised to see that he'd already made it to the school. "Hey Buffy."

"Angel!" the blonde cried out in happiness as she threw herself at him. "Oh Angel! I thought I'd lost you forever!" Her lips connected with his as Buffy kissed him.

And Angel felt…nothing.

Disturbed more than he could ever understand, Angel pulled away softly. "Uh—Buffy? What happened? Last I remember is--."

She blushed. "I know. We made love, and you experienced a moment of 'true happiness' which broke the curse and you returned to Angelus and killed a lot of people." She paused, looking up at him with open adoration. "Ms. Calendar is actually a gypsy appointed to look after you and she is the one who helped find the _blessing_ that we performed tonight. It gave you back your soul _permanently_. Isn't that great?"

"Yes, it is." So why did he feel so cheated?

"I can't _wait_ till we tell Willow!" Buffy announced cheerfully. "She's going to be so happy for us!"

Angel allowed her to lead him into the school to the library, where Giles and Jenny were still talking. All the while his thoughts were not on the blonde chatting his ears off, but on a beautiful redhead looking at him with tears in her eyes.

_ Angelus_? She'd asked, with a voice that sounded suspiciously like hope.

But why would she _hope_ that he was his evil demon?

And why couldn't he feel the love he'd always felt for Buffy?

Why did he want to tear his hand from hers and go back to Willow's house to hold her close, comfort her, and demand an explanation as to _who_ the other guy in the room had been?

_ Willow_.

Why did his demon howl in pain at the mere mention of her name?

And why did his soul do the same?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours after they'd boarded Spike's private jet (he'd been insulted when he realized that Willow had supposed only Angelus had one), the vampire's gaze went to the couch for the hundredth time since take-off. Willow laid with her head on Dru's lap. She'd fallen asleep that way, after having cried herself into exhaustion.

The dark haired vampiress shared worried glances with Spike, before looking out of the window and continuing to stroke Willow's hair soothingly.

"But won't her being apart from Angelus—Angel—hurt her?" Oz asked from where he sat opposite Spike.

The two males had given Dru and Willow time alone, and Spike had filled Oz in on the details. He was strong, a Master Vampire in his own right, but he knew that he'd need help with this one, and Oz seemed more than willing to give it.

They'd decided to go and live in Spike's chateau in France. Not even Angelus knew about it because Spike had bought it after his sire'd been 'poofed' the first time and hadn't gotten around to telling Angelus about it after he'd lost the 'burden'. Now, Spike was glad he hadn't told his sire about his chateau. That way they could be away from Sunnydale and Angelus, and the pup could dig around and find out ways to strengthen himself both in his human form and in his wolf form.

He had to admit it. For a werewolf, Oz was _okay_.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, tearing his gaze from Willow.

"You said that they were blood-bonded." Oz reminded him, leaning back against his seat, face darkened with worry. "That she would get sick, go mad, and eventually _die_ without Angelus."

"No. I said she would get sick, go mad, and eventually die without a constant supply of blood from her bonder."

"Which would be Angelus."

"For now."

The werewolf raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Spike sighed. He'd gone over this with Dru, and both had agreed that this was the only way. "I'm going replace Angelus as her bonder." Seeing the confusion in the pup's eyes, he explained. "I'm going to forge a blood-bond between us. She might resist the idea at first, but when the blood in her veins is boiling because of the lack of Angelus' blood she'll agree to it. It won't get rid of Angelus' claim, his bond will be there, but after the first month or so mine will replace his in priority. Her body will grow accustomed to mine, and Angelus will be the secondary bond."

"So, in a sense, she'll belong to both of you." The blonde male asked, trying to get accustomed to vampire logic. If he was going to live with them he would have to do so.

"Yes. She'll always belong to Angelus because not only did he start the bond first, but he was her _first_ man, if you understand what I mean." Seeing the youth blush, the vampire rolled his eyes. "But I'll be her primary mate. My claim will be fresher, and it'll be _my_ blood she drinks. So she'll be mine more than she is his."

Hating the blush on his face, Oz cleared his throat. "What about Drusilla? I mean, I thought you two were--."

"We are. But we're vampires for bloody sakes." Spike told him. "We share, especially with family. And anyway, Dru adores Red. She'd do anything for her."

If he could have blushed more, Oz would have been half tomato instead of wolf. "Why do I feel that it's going to be harder to get this than I thought it would?"

Spike snorted. "And this is only the beginning pup. Once you meet your long lost relatives you'll have to learn _their_ customs as well."

Oz groaned, raking his fingers through his hair. "Great. Just great."

Spike chuckled, but he sobered quickly when he heard Willow whimpering in her sleep. His blue eyes rested on her in worry.

"Don't cry mummy." Dru tried to comfort the sleeping woman. "Spikey and Dru will take good care of you, and you'll become the dark flame that Miss Edith said you'd be. You'll cast dark shadows even on the brightest days, and they will cry for what they did to the bright flame, cry that they made the angel fall, cry for you to kill them, cry that they lived at all."

Oz watched on, a confused expression marring his face. Yet, even though he was obviously confused, he seemed to get the gist of what Drusilla was saying, because he gave Spike a discreet nod.

Spike returned the gesture.

According to Dru, the stars and a very penitent Miss Edith had told her that Angelus' fall from grace couldn't be helped. It was necessary for the rise of The Dark Flame (or the 'Black Rose', which was another name Miss Edith and the stars had given her) and that he, Spike, played a big role in the formation of she whom Red would become.

He thought about Sunnydale and the Slayer who had once again taken his grandsire and friend away from them.

Oh, he'd be honored to be Red's guide and mentor.

_ Bloody_ honored.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** You like? You don't? You confused?**

** Please review!**

** Believe me, don't fear, Angelus and Willow WILL be together. Some things just have to happen first.**

** REVIEW?!?!?!**


	8. Chapter 8: Birth of the Dark Flame

** Disclaimer: It's painful but true. I don't own Angelus or Spike (sniffles). Oh, ya. Don't own the rest of Buffy The Vampire Slayer either (As If I Care About The Rest).**

Lol. It's so amusing to see how fiercely loyal my wonderful readers are of Angelus' and Willow's relationship—not wanting Spike anywhere NEAR Willow while Angel is 'incapacitated'.

_ A/N: Just so no one is confused as to why Oz is different in my fic._

_ 1.. Oz in the series is compelled by his human side, while Oz in my fic is more wolfish, enjoying his being a werewolf and all the added bonuses (super strength, extra speed, great sense of smell etc…)._

_ 2.. The reason MY Oz dislikes Buffy so much was that twice now when he'd changed into a werewolf he and Buffy had had an encounter and both times he was wounded and barely got away with his life. So he resents the fact that she was stronger than him (and she's a mortal), and every demon hates the Slayer because of the threat she is for them and their lifestyle._

* * *

Dodging the blow to her right, Willow twirled and there was a gleam of silver in the moonlight before the vampire's head tumbled off of his head, rolling on the ground. It hadn't stopped rolling, nor had its body managed to fall, before she finished the twirl, this time driving the stake in her left hand into its heart. Both its head and body exploded into dust.

Looking up, she spotted her friends, fighting the vampires attacking them.

Dru might have been incoherent at times, but in battle she was deadly, and her demon bloodthirsty. She fought the two vampires around her, easily killing both, before turning on another.

Spike seemed more amused with the vamps attacking him in hordes than worried. His movements were graceful and precise, and deadly accurate. His hands and mouth were bloody with the blood of those whom he'd killed. He'd torn out their throats before breaking their necks and pulling their heads from their bodies. Willow sure that there was a less cruel and violent way to do it, but Spike seemed to be enjoying him too much to even consider the alternative.

And they _were_ being attacked, so Willow really wasn't going to defend their enemies.

A howl nearby told here Oz was located. In the year in which they'd been living in France Oz had not only found a community of werewolves, but he'd had to gain their reluctant acceptance and learn their ways. His dedication had paid off, for he was learning to cultivate his werewolf strengths while still in human form.

Stakes in hand, he fought with the silent yet deadly accuracy that had the elders of the small werewolf pack resentful yet respectful. He dusted the on-coming vampires with such agility and speed that Willow was glad that he was on _their _side. Oz as an enemy would be something to fear.

Returning to her own fight, Willow tightened her hold on her sai and stake, battling the vampires charging her on every side, once again silently thanking Spike for stubbornly insisting the day after they'd arrived at the chateau that she needed to be trained to fight…and fight dirty if need be.

Slicing heads off with the sai in her right hand, and staking hearts with the stake in her left, Willow felt the same odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that appeared when she fought or trained. It grew with intensity as the fighting continued in blurry speed.

When she'd said that she wanted an exciting adventure in the town's famous Rose Gardens, she hadn't meant _this_, but Willow was the one who'd insisted on her friends coming with her to see the famed gardens, so she tried not to complain about the blows the vamps landed.

Why were demons suddenly out to get her? What had _she_ done to piss off someone _up there_, or maybe she'd pissed off someone _down there_? She wasn't sure. But these last months they'd suffered numerous attacks from various demons and vampires. And they all seemed out to get _her_ in particular.

Hearing Dru cry out, Willow quickly staked another vampire and looked up. The dark haired vampires was on her knees, two vampires holding her down, another larger one sneering at her, barring his teeth, ready to tear her throat out.

"Dru!" Spike's cry of fear showed that not only did he see what was happening—but couldn't reach her due to the numerous vampires surrounding him. "Oz!" He called.

But the werewolf was just as surrounded as him.

Seeing the vampire slash Dru's beautiful face with his claws caused something in Willow to snap. The feeling in her stomach exploded, and her eyes, which had been golden in rage, bled black.

"Don't you _touch_ her!" Her voice was like the roar of many oceans as she screamed, dropping both of her weapons, the waves of the fury in her voice causing the vampires around her to whimper and draw back with uncertainty.

Waves of dark power were unleashed as rage took over. The moon eclipsed, causing the darkness to grow, and the roses, beautifully red only moments before, began to wither to deathly black.

Screaming as the power exploded throughout her body, Willow fell to her knees, black flames leaping from within her, licking at her pale skin, growing in intensity as the power grew, boiling her blood, burning her skin, howling in her ears, readying for one last explosion, for the final seal keeping it in place to break loose.

The vampires were backing away slowly, watching her with morbid fascination. They sensed the power within this one, and it both terrified and attracted them.

Finally her last seal broke, and the power it'd been restraining broke loose with an eruption of force. The black flames licking her skin exploded around her like a dark wave, shaking the earth with its intensity, the rose bushes exploding from the intense heat.

The vampires screamed as the black flames incinerated them. Some became dust instantly, while others burnt slowly, crying to all unholy for the pain to end.

And in seconds it was over. The wave of dark fury and flames rushed back into their vessel, and Willow took in a sudden breath of air, sagging to the ground in exhaustion.

Spike, Drusilla, and Oz looked at each other in amazement. When they'd seen the vicious blanket of flames racing towards them they'd closed their eyes, sure that their time was near, but the flames had parted around them, only surrounding them in their suffocating darkness, yet not even the hem of their clothes were signed.

"Mummy?" Dru, the first to react, hurried towards the limp figure on the ground. Throwing herself down by the redheaded woman, she turned her over, so that she was lying face first.

Spike and Oz quickly reacted and hurried towards the women.

Black, withered petals descended from the heavens from the exploding rose bushes.

Dru cradled Willow's head on her lap. "Mummy? _Mummy_!"

The distress in Dru's voice broke through the darkness, and Willow forced her tired eyes open. "Wh—Dr—Dru, you're face. Are you okay?" A weak hand lifted to touch the bloody cheek, and to the amazement of the others, the wound healed at her touch.

"Bloody _hell_." Spike whispered, running shaky hands through his hair.

"_Dude_." An awed expression covered Oz's face as he smiled.

Pulling her hand back quickly, Willow slowly got up on her shaky feet, and blinked in surprise to see that five vampires hadn't died from the attack. They were watching her in horror, eyes wide. She frowned at them, her family standing behind her like an army of death, the darkness of her eyes and the black petals falling around them omens of hell and fury.

"Tell every vampire and demon you know of what just happened tonight." She told them, her voice once more her own. "Tell them they'll meet the same end if they _dare_ bother us."

The vampires nodded, and four of them ran off into the night, terrified.

But one stayed. He looked into her dark eyes and then lowered his gaze rapidly, bowing his head before falling upon his knees. "Please Mistress, let me stay."

Willow blinked in surprise. "_What_?"

He bowed his head lower if possible. "Please, let me stay and serve you."

"S-serve me?" Willow turned to look at her family, as if silently asking them if they'd heard the same as she had. Seeing the surprise on their faces, she realized that they _had_, so she turned to face the vampire once more. "Why would you want to serve me? You just tried to kill my family and myself."

"We were following the wishes of leader of our pack. He wanted to challenge the new Master he sensed lived in the area, and the one with the odd aura." The vampire spoke truthfully, yet his voice tinged with fear. "Please, I ask not for forgiveness, but allow me to pay penance by serving you."

He raised his gaze this time, watching in awe as the sky rained black petals around her, darkness and power radiating from her, giving her a dark sort of glow. "I beg of you, Mistress of the Night, let me serve you."

A year ago Willow might have been surprised that he wanted to serve _her_, a mere woman, when there was a Master Vampire in their midst, but this year had surprised her with much. Like Spike's loyalty and meekness (although he'd rather die then admit he was meek) concerning her. She was his Grandsire's Mate, his Sire's Mother, and thus _she_ was the head of the family, the Matriarch—a role she'd found hard to fill, but he'd assured her that she was doing a good job of it so far.

The redhead paused, and turned to look at Dru when the vampiress grabbed her hand lovingly. "Dru, this vampire's clan hurt you. Do you think I should just kill him for that or should I let him join us as my servant?"

The kneeling vampire lowered his head in resignation, knowing that the dark vampiress would want his slow death.

Dru was silent for a moment, looking up at the sky, listening intently before nodding and turning to Willow. "The stars were arguing again, but mostly they were dancing and celebrating your liberation. So they weren't much help." She informed quite seriously. "But the moon said that you should keep this vampire." She looked at him in childish interest. "Said that he shall be the first of many."

Intrigued and confused by that cryptic answer, Willow shrugged it off and turned to look at the surprised, kneeling vampire. "What's your name?"

"Darius." He answered.

"Get up Darius." She commanded, going towards him slowly as he did so. "You should be thanking whatever it is you worship that my daughter told me to keep you."

Dru gasped, tears of blood forming in her cheeks as she turned to the young werewolf she affectionately called 'puppy', and whispered so only he could hear. "She called me _daughter_."

Oz smiled at her, having grown to think of Dru as a younger sister, although she was centuries older than he was. "Well you _are_ her daughter since Angelus was your Sire."

"I know that." She sniffed, wiping at a tear. "But she's just never called me it before."

Spike smiled. He hadn't intended to listen to their conversation, but enjoyed the shocked happiness thick in his dark goddess' voice.

Darius kept his head bowed. "I worship _you_ now, Mistress."

"Worship is a little over the top." Willow laughed, surprised to hear the sincerity in his voice. "I'm just human."

"No my lady." Darius sounded afraid to contradict her. "You are the Black Rose, the Dark Flame, you are my Mistress of the Night."

She blushed, pulling a strand of fire hair behind her ear. "Um-uh." She cleared her throat, irritated at her pleased embarrassment. "Just get up already."

He did so, keeping his head lowered a fraction. Apparently he thought it was respectful.

Willow was about to return to them when Spike spoke up. "You're going to have to bite him, luv."

"Huh? What?" she made a face. "Why?"

"He reeks of his sire." The blonde vampire informed her.

Dru made a face to show just _how_ distasteful the smell was to her.

Oz just looked on in interest. While he'd grown more used to vampires and their customs than those of the werewolf tribes, he still learnt new things every day.

"He's _yours_ now." Her mentor went on to explain, searching the many pockets of his duster for a pack of cigarettes and his trusty lighter. "You need to claim him—not CLAIM HIM claim him—but claim him like your property. Give him a quick bite, draw some blood, he'll wear your mark and smell of you." He paused, lighting the fag now in his mouth, blowing out a ball of smoke. "It's a vampire thing."

Looking back at the vampire in question, Willow blinked to see that he'd already assumed the position. He'd barred his neck and stretched at an odd angle, giving her better access to it.

The redhead gulped. Other than feeding from Angelus or Spike she'd never done this before, and then it'd been because of bloodlust, not for any other reason. She wasn't a vampire, biting stranger's necks _wasn't_ a normality for her.

Putting on her resolve face, she steeled herself and went to him once more, deciding that she'd rather stand behind him then do so in front. That way he didn't see the confusion and nervous expression marring her features. Plus, she was amazingly exhausted from the display of power, and all she wanted to do was give into her body's desires and drop to the ground and sleep for a couple of centuries.

Deciding that the sooner she got this done with the sooner she could sleep, Willow leaned forwards and, on instinct, sniffed his neck before running her tongue over the pulsing vein in his neck. The surprisingly vampiric action caused her to stiffen, and Darius to shiver and whimper in pleasure.

Surprised and a little embarrassed at both her action and his reaction, Willow willed her fangs to appear before she bit down on his neck, drawing some of his borrowed blood.

He whimpered louder, the smell of his arousal meeting her nose and causing her to quickly retract her fangs from his skin. Licking the blood on her lips she cleared her throat and stepped away from him, ignoring Darius and looking at a smug Spike. "Smell better now?"

"Quite an improvement, _mum_." The amused sound in his British accent proved that not only did he smell Darius' arousal too, but he smelt hers as well, as was quite amused by it. "Shall we return home before more bleedin' demons decide to give a go at destroying us tonight?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year had passed since Willow disappeared.

Angel sat on in the library with the others, researching yet his eyes didn't read what was written in the book in his lap. No, he was thinking about his redhead again, worrying about her, wondering where she was, and if she'd run away with the stranger everyone had assured him (after he'd given a vague description of the guy he'd seen in Willow's room) was Daniel Osbourne.

Of course, he hadn't told them that he'd seen Oz with Willow in her room, while she looked like the rape victim he'd made her, but that he'd seen them together after getting his soul back.

No one had doubted his word.

No one had noticed the dark bags under his eyes, his thinning frame, or the darkening in his eyes.

Willow was alive, he could sense that—and he could also sense his claim weakening.

Someone else had claimed _his_ Willow—kept claiming her over and over again every few nights.

Growling, Angel didn't notice the look Cordelia Chase gave him. The ex-cheerleader frowned, eyes narrowed suspiciously. His mind was on Willow, as it had been since he'd been given his soul once again.

Before having lost his soul he'd never touched the fortune he'd accumulated, but once regaining it he'd used it to hire private investigators— of both the human and demonic kind. No one named Willow Rosenberg had left the United States, which meant that she was still there, but very well hidden. None of his investigators or bounty hunters had found a trace of her.

He was growing desperate.

"You'll _never_ believe what I heard!" Xander announced, entering the library in a rush, causing the others to look up at him in surprise. "I was walking around the cemetery, you know, going through the shortcut? Well, anyways, I heard this group of vamps talking--."

"Xander, you should have gotten me! You could have been killed!" Buffy exclaimed, standing up, obviously glad for an excuse to go out and not continue to research. "Show me where you saw them and I'll go dust 'em."

"Will you just _listen_ to me?" Lately, Xander hadn't been doting on Buffy as he was known to do. "Well, as I was _saying_, this group of vamps were so interested in what they were saying that they had no idea that a free snack was right there, you know? So I thought, what could they be talking about to have them so preoccupied?"

Even Giles looked reluctantly interested.

"Spit it out Harris!" Cordelia, ever one to cut to the chase, prompted him on.

"Well, they were talking about a vamp who'd just come scurrying from 'the continent', and was half-mad in fear of something he called the Dark Flame."

Giles narrowed his eyes. "The Dark Flame?"

"Yeah." Xander nodded. "Said this dude is some kind of vampire sorcerer who incinerated _millions_ of vampires and _billions_ of demons with a big ball of black fire he has instead of his heart. Says this Dark Flame has his flame creep out of his throat like some sort of dragon, and when he'd finished killing everything that breathes, he makes black petals rain down from the sky."

Cordelia blinked. "What luck do we have in that that's just an exaggeration?"

"Considering _our_ luck?" Buffy muttered. "None."

Angel frowned, putting down the put he'd been pretending to read. "What part of 'the continent'? Did they name a specific place?"

"Na." The youth answered, sitting down on a chair. "But I _did_ hear _another_ group of demons whispering about a something_ 'of the Night'_ from the Continent who did pretty much the same things this flame dude did." He reached into his bag and pulled out a box of donuts, placing it on the table. "They were whispering that this person had demons and even _werewolves_ joining his rank."

"Does someone _else _smell an Apocalypse in the making?" Buffy asked.

"You mean _another_ Apocalypse." Cordelia moaned, pout on her face. "I better move up my appointment at the beauty salon."

Xander raised his eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Well, I've paid in advance—it's a luxurious place in L.A., and I am _not_ missing out on the beauty treatment just because the world ended." Cordelia told him, as if only an infant wouldn't understand her reasoning.

Giles got up and began looking through some books as if he'd heard of this mysterious Dark Flame before.

Xander moaned into his donut, muttering something about women in general.

Angel couldn't keep the smirk off of his face, but it died when he realized that Buffy was watching him again.

After being resouled he'd let her know that they couldn't be together. Things had changed between them—plus she _was_ seeing some mortal named Scott, so he really didn't see why she made the fuss she did.

And this last year he'd seen her without his Buffy-Blinders on. He'd seen her in ways he wish he hadn't.

And it made him miss Willow even more.

Willow was a gentle spirit. He knew she would forgive him for having raped her—she was just generous that way. And she _was_ with a demon, wherever she was. All he had to do was find out in which state she was hiding in, find her, beg her forgiveness, and begin to woo her. He'd take her from whatever mate had claimed her, and he'd reestablish his claim on her.

He'd claimed her first anyway, and in the demonic archaic system that went above and beyond. There was nothing this other demon could do or say to stop him if he wanted to take back what was rightfully and legally his.

Well, she'd been _Angelus_'…but lately Angel _felt_ different. He didn't feel exactly like Angelus, nor did he feel like the soul he'd once been. He felt like a mixture of demon and soul—as if they'd merged perfectly into whatever it was he was now. He was a new creation.

He was Willow's.

And Willow was _his_.

Only his.

He'd just keep looking for her until he could find her and convince her of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month had passed since that night in the Rose Gardens, a month of new beginnings and even _odder_ happenings. The vampires she'd let live _had_ told what had happened that night—but they'd grossly exaggerated a lot of the happenings, and the rumors she'd heard about the Dark Flame had made her blush in shame.

Spike, of course, was bloody amused at all of it and was quite annoying.

She smiled fondly as she thought of Spike. While at first they'd believed that their attraction to each other was enough for them to sleep together, they'd only done so once, during the blood bonding.

They hadn't touched each other sexually after that, not even when bonding, sharing blood. Sure, there usually _was_ heavy petting, for the drawing of blood was an act so sensual it heated ones blood and made one hazy with need, but they hadn't taken it further out of respect for both Dru and Angelus' memory—although Dru didn't seem to mind the thought of Spike and Willow having sex at all.

Willow and Spike shared an entirely different sort of intimate relationship. One of trust, love, and loyalty—she knew he'd gladly walk into the sun if he knew it'd save her life. She shared a similar relationship with all those who lived in Spike's chateau, but her bond with Spike was stronger, much stronger.

And thinking of Spike led to thoughts of Angelus. There wasn't a day when her dreams weren't plagued with images of her one true mate. She dreamt of the times they'd shared, of how they'd loved each other—of how she missed the feel of his calloused fingers trailing down her naked skin.

She would have cried, but it was such a foreign thing for her now.

But oh, how she missed Angelus! She loved him, and it pained to think that he was gone forever thanks to the stupid, permanent soul. _Buffy's_ stupid, permanent soul.

How those two must be so happy together. They'd probably spent the last year fucking themselves into an early grave.

Her heart was so pained it was numb, but Willow forced herself to think of Angel and Buffy, forced herself to remember _why_ she was doing what she did—_why_ she was willingly becoming the creature she was.

A growl to her right broke her out of her thoughts.

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told everyone I wanted to be alone."

"I'm sorry for disobeying your wishes, my Mistress." Darius Lestrange slipped out of the surrounding shadows he'd used to hide in. "But how am I to keep you safe if I am not with you at all times?"

She snorted. He wasn't just saying that. Darius _insisted_ on being at her elbow at all times of the night, and slept on the floor in front of her bed while she slept through the day, despite the fact that she'd _ordered_ him on countless occasions to sleep in the guest room next to hers.

He took body-guarding to the next level.

It would have been infuriating if it wasn't charmingly cute.

"I should torture you more often." She muttered to herself.

He smiled, a dimple flashing handsomely in his cheek. She never tortured him, both of them knew it. While he still was slightly withdrawn from the rest of the 'family', Darius worshipped Willow and doted on her like Spike did Drusilla…and was quite resentful of the relationship his mistress had with Spike, something he never admitted yet was easily discernable due to the expressions on his face when they were together.

The handsome, dark haired vampire with breath-taking blue eyes frowned, looking ahead of them. They were at the park, where Willow was known to go when she wanted to think.

"Someone comes."

"Oh? What is he?" Willow asked, having sensed something yet not certain of what it was.

"Demon." He growled the word as if it were a curse.

"Good guess, vampire." Another voice, one silky in its sexiness, spoke as another man emerged from the shadows ahead of her.

Willow gasped in appreciation as her eyes fell on his purely masculine face. "Who are you?"

"My name is Vicus, My Lady." He told her, eyes assessing her and finding her more than acceptable. "I have come to be of assistance to you, oh Mistress of the Night."

"Why would _My _ mistress want _your_ services?" Darius growled, gameface slipping on as he took a protective and defensive step in front of her.

"Because she has strong magic in her, but magic that is untrained. I can tutor her in its uses, show her how to draw it, control it." Vicus answered, his silver eyes flashing. "Do you think _you_ will always be there to protect her?"

Darius' growled, ready to attack in pure rage.

Willow stood and placed a hand on Darius' shoulder, his muscles trembling and relaxing as they always did whenever she touched him. But her eyes, her eyes were on Vicus. "Why would you offer your services? What do you get out of this?"

"Your protection." He answered sincerely. "There's going to be a war, and I want to be on the winning side."

She smirked. So he thought _her_ side was the winning side? That was a little overconfident on his part. "You _do_ realize that I'd have to claim you as my possession? Like a vampire would? That when I do—I'll know if you're lying to me and won't hesitate on killing you after letting Darius torture for a couple of centuries?" She taunted in pure Spike style, measuring his reactions, trying to discern truth from well-worded lies. "How would a mighty demon feel having a mere human woman's mouth on his neck—her teeth buried in his flesh?"

He'd listened silently to her, nodding now and then as if he wouldn't have expected it any other way, but when she'd mentioned her mouth on his neck, his eyes glazed over in obvious desire and his voice was a seductively husky purr when he finally spoke. "A demon could do worse."

Darius growled.

Willow smiled slowly, reacting to him as she hadn't to anyone since Angelus.

And thus Vicus joined her growing family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Do you like? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Setting the Clock

** Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't.**

I want to thank **pipersmum, bellamariaMalfoy23, Kit Merlot** and **fab** for reviewing as always!

_ A/N: This chapter saddened me to write._

_** Warning: For all you Angelus/Willow shippers, this chapter has very strong elements of Spike/Willow **_

_** Smut Ahead**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe that ve once feared him?" The vampire asked another, taking a chug of his pint of blood, German accent thick. "He vas once a legend, an example for us, and vhat does he do now? He disgraces our kind! He's a traitor! A lapdog to the Slayer!"

In the demon bar they frequented nightly, Spike and Willow flinched, though to their credit they hid it well. As did they hid their interest in the conversation taking place in the table a couple of tables away from theirs.

"Disgusting." His friend responded in a French accent. "Zis is ze kind of zings zat make my borrow'd blud curl."

"The Almighty Angelus, a _pet_." The first concluded with distaste.

Spike placed a hand over Willow's trembling one, and she looked up, smiling weakly at him as their fingers interwove. Not for the first time this last year since Vicus had joined them, did Willow feel a little envious of Dru.

"Chin up, luv." Her blonde vampire ordered softly, rewarding her with a smile when she did as commanded. Although in the vampiric hierarchy she was his superior in rank, he enjoyed how she could be submissive with him—especially when he knew that her powers had grown under Vicus' tutelage to awe-inspiring.

They'd made it a ritual to come to this demon bar twice a week, and spent time alone, away from the rest of the busy household. During the years they'd spent in France Willow's human scent had disappeared, completely overridden by the purely demonic smell that now surrounded her. Demons recognized her as one of theirs, yet none could claim what species she was.

A couple of drunk ones had asked her what she was the first night she'd come here, and while Willow had ignored them, Spike invented some horribly vicious sounding creature and claimed, quite seriously, that she was the last of said species. As soon as the drunk demons had stumbled away from the table, Willow and Spike shared looks before bursting into laughter and ordering more liquor.

Ever since that night they'd come back regularly. Sometimes the others accompanied them, but most of the time it was just Spike and her…Spike's insistence.

"Vhile the Sire turned out a disappointment, the rest of his family have turned out quite promising." The first vampire informed the other. "Isn't that Villiam the Bloody right over there?"

Spike smirked, his back to the vampires, obviously smug at the fact that he was so notorious that even foreigners recognized him.

"Oui." The French vampire nodded, licking the blood from his mug off of his lips. "And zat _petite belle mademoiselle_ wit 'im iz za _Obscure Flamme_."

Spike's smirk grew even prouder as his grip on Willow's hand tightened, and he brought it to his mouth in an adoring kiss.

Willow smiled at him, feeling something fluttering in her stomach.

"Vhat?" The German vampire hissed, jerking his head to look at her in awe, eyes wide. He turned to his companion. "That veautiful little creature_ is_ the Dark Flame?"

"_Oui_." A wistful expression crossed the demonic face of his companion. "Lovely as she iz deadly." He sighed. "In ze four years zay hav been livin' 'ere zay hav' raised an army. She may be _petite_, but she iz powerful, za daughter of ze night itself, darker zan Angelus ever was."

To say his friend looked impressed was an understatement. "An army, you say?"

"_Oui_." He nodded. "At firs' zay were targeted by demons of every range, bu' once she showed 'er power, zay have flocked around 'er, joining 'er rank. Not only vampires either." He took another chug of his drink before continuing. "Before, France's underworld was divided _mon amie_. Vampires fought zemselves over territory, but zeez last two years ze _Obscure Flamme_ an' 'er army hav' taken out rival clans and joined zem under 'er rule."

"You don't say."

"I do." There was a chuckle. "She's established a monarchy. Out of za survivors of zeir conquests she elects a leader, a governor if you may. Za clans are allowed to continue with zeir lives, but zey respond to 'er. But from what I 'ear, no one haz made a complaint zeez last two years, on za contrary. Peace amongst our vampires brothers iz fortifying."

"I vould imagine so." The larger one agreed. "In Germany we continue to fight for supremacy, tearing each other apart." He paused. "And how is the problem with verevolves?"

"We are at peace." At the incredulous expression on the German's face, the Frenchman chuckled. "_Oui_. Zay _too_ have joined 'er ranks. One of 'er generals iz a werewolf." He paused. "And some demons have joined as well. All of France knows 'er It iz only time before ze whole of Europe pledges zemselves to her."

"I hear she killed a Slayer vho vas here on vacation."

Spike tensed at the memory.

"Za girl came upon Drusilla, favored childe of za _Obscure Flamme_, while she fed upon a village wench." The Frenchman explained. "Our Queen protected 'er childe when ze Slayer attacked."

"Vow. In three years she's become the Queen of France, has an army at her call, and has killed a Slayer!"

"We _revere _her. She's brought unity to us once more, brought us out of the Age of Chaos. There were a few insurrections during ze beginning of 'er reign, some of 'er conquered didn't want a woman who wasn't even fully vampire to rule zem—yet ze rebellions were short lived. Zey were killed by zere own clan members. Once loyalty is won zay will die for 'er." The vampire flashed the woman in question a timid look, not realizing that both Willow and Spike were listening to the conversation. "She's za Queen of the Damned, Mistress of the Damned, _our_ Ruler."

There was a pause as the elder vampire digested this. "Vait. You said that Drusilla vas the favored childe of the Dark Flame?"

"_Oui_."

"But vasn't Drusilla the childe of Angelus?"

"You do not know?" The French vampire asked in surprise.

"Know vhat?"

"Ze _Obscure Flamme_ was ze mate of Angelus."

The vampire cursed in German. "_Vhat_?"

Willow's eyes widened. How had he known that?

"Not many know zis." His friend continued in a hushed voice. "But when she first came 'ere to France 'is smell was all over 'er." There was a pause. "Now she iz za mate of William ze Bloody, his grandchilde."

Spike smirked darker at the jealousy in the Frenchman's voice when he said the last part.

"You mean to tell me that Angelus left her for the _Slayer_?" The vampire squeaked before shaking his head. "He's a bigger fool than ve vere told of."

Spike's grip on her hand tightened, bringing her attention back on him. Willow blushed at the expression on his face and looked away. These last two years things between them were changing, and everyone felt it, most of all the two people involved.

Maybe it was the fact that they weren't having sex with each other, and that they'd become close, intimate friends. That way the sexual part hadn't clouded over and ruined their relationship by passion, but the feelings they shared were growing stronger, as was the attraction and desire.

The redhead blushed scarlet and looked away. She was the new ruler of the French Underworld, she wasn't _supposed_ to blush like a schoolgirl! In a couple of months she'd turn twenty for crying out loud!

Yet Spike, like Angelus, had a way of turning her into the stammering girl she used to be.

And she'd admitted it two years ago…it was only because of her loyalty to Dru that she hadn't returned to Spike's bed.

_ And your love for Angelus_.

** ANGELUS IS DEAD! **_**Angel **_**is in Sunnydale…and even if he looks like Angelus, and for some reason would want me, I don't want **_**him**_**. I want my Angelus.** Her eyes misted suspiciously. **Hells bells. I miss that bastard so much.**

Sighing, she never noticed the look on Spike's face, the resentful glow in his eyes when he realized whom she was thinking of.

"Lets go back home, luv." Spike told her, hating himself for the jealousy he felt directed towards his grandsire.

She looked up at him and smiled once more, letting him throw some French bills on the table before placing his hand on the small of his back possessively, giving a smug expression to all the demons eyeing him resentfully before leading her out of the bar.

The redhead kissed Spike's cheek as he slipped his arms around her waist and they made their way back home. On the way she wondered where Dru had had to go so on such a hurry the week before, and why she'd insisted on leaving alone, other than one of the minions she'd handpicked to take along with her.

She worried for her daughter, especially since she'd been acting weird lately.

_ "The stars told me last night that it is time."_ The beautiful, dark haired vampiress had told them the night of her mysterious voyage. _"It is time that I set the clock."_ She'd made Spike and Willow promise to keep each other safe, she'd pulled each aside privately and spoken to them in incomprehensible verses, before disappearing into the night.

Neither Spike nor Willow suspected the reason to Dru's departure, or how it'd change their lives forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Mansion on Crawford Street, Angel sat hunched in despair, tears of blood running down his cheeks, as his body trembled uncontrollably in tears. He didn't notice that the minion that'd come with Dru a week ago had disappeared, he couldn't care less.

All he knew was that Du was gone. Dead.

By Buffy's hands.

When his childe had arrived in Sunnydale a week ago he'd had a mixture of happiness and worry. Happiness to have a part of his family back with him, and worried because he knew that Drusilla wasn't the sanest of vampires, and mightn't listen to reason, and Buffy'd never liked Drusilla to begin with.

He'd taken Dru to live with him and had told the Scoobies not to come study at his house anymore. Of course, the day after he'd told them that Buffy appeared on his doorstep, trying to act casual, but he knew that she was there because she wanted to discover _why_ he didn't want her over.

Buffy had discovered the truth and was furious with him. But he'd seen through her whole 'she's an evil, insane blood-sucker' speech. She'd been jealous because she knew of Dru and his past together. He'd told her to leave, that Dru was _his_ family and that he'd make sure that she didn't snack on any of the residents of Sunnydale—which she hadn't.

During that week he'd spent all of his time talking to Dru, and she'd responded with childlike happiness and cryptic rhymes. She'd even let it drop that she'd seen Willow while she and Spike were on their journeys.

Angel's heart had soared at news of the woman who reigned in his heart and dreams, the woman who'd seemed to drop out of the face of the earth—whom his investigators _still _couldn't find.

While Dru wouldn't tell him _where_ she'd seen Willow, she'd told him that she was fine, and had made some other comments he hadn't understood.

The vampire had wanted to push the issue, force more information out of Dru, but he hadn't done so because he'd believed that they had time to get it out of her while he gained more of her trust. But he'd come home to find her gone, and a pile of dust in the room which she'd stayed in.

He'd known it was Buffy.

That hadn't surprised him.

What _had_ surprised him was Cordelia.

The ex-cheerleader, who'd slowly groan apart from the Scoobies, as had he, had appeared in the mansion and told him, forth-right, that Buffy had killed Drusilla. The dark-haired woman had sneered in disgust that the Slayer had killed a vampire who hadn't given any problems since her return to Sunnydale, and while Cordelia wasn't fond of female vampires (due to Harmony's attack two years ago), she wasn't one to defend Buffy's every move—like the Watcher and the Moron.

_ "I mean, you two aren't even together anymore. Haven't been since you've been resouled."_ She'd announced in disgust. "_It's time she got over her obsession with you and realizes for once that you're in love with Willow."_

That'd surprised him stiff. Cordelia had noticed. The one he'd never given much thought to had noticed him whenever Willow's name was casually mentioned, and she'd connected the dots with surprisingly accuracy.

Willow.

Everyone believed that she'd left with Oz. And while her parents and others were worried for her at first, her parents got over it with their travels, and the Scoobies all seemed angry with her for abandoning them for Oz when 'they needed her help researching because the world could end at any time'. They seemed to miss her doing their work more than miss _her_ per se.

And while Cordelia had never been a fan of Willow, she seemed to view that with as much distaste as Angel did.

And so here he was, crying in Drusilla's room. His childe, his only link to his mate, had been killed. By Buffy.

_ Et tu Brutus_?

That was it. He'd stayed helping Buffy for four years, just in case Willow got back into contact with her friends. But it ended here.

Angel, the soul who felt no remorse anymore, stood from Dru's bed and wiped the blood from his eyes. The little restraint he'd held throughout these last years was gone.

Buffy had cut the link.

He wasn't Angelus, but he wasn't the soulful, brooding Angel anymore.

He was Angel the Vampire. The Pissed Off Vampire with centuries worth of knowledge in torturing and all-round evil.

Yeah.

Buffy had _no_ idea what her jealousy had let loose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike clutched his unbeating heart and gasped for breath he didn't need. Pain throbbed through his body as he collapsed onto the ground.

" Spike!" Willow screamed, hurrying to his side. They'd made it to the chateau and were having a glass of wine with Oz, Darius and Vicus, discussing plans for a trip to Germany.

Suddenly the pain was gone…as was her presence in the back of his mind. "_No._" Spike cried out, tears of blood flowing from his eyes.

On her knees, Willow gave a cry of surprise when Spike suddenly grabbed her, shaking, burying his face in her chest, sobs of agony racking his body. "_Spike_? Spike! What's wrong?" She cooed, arms around him, rocking him softly, both kneeling on the carpet.

"Dru! I don't feel her anymore!"

"God, _no_." Oz hissed, pain flaring in his eyes as he stood from the table, the goblet cracking and breaking in his death grip.

Her body stilled in mute horror. She understood vampires and their customs as if she were one. When one was sired a link was formed between one and the sire and his _family_. That link, that ability to _sense_ each other only disappeared once one died.

Once one died…

Died…

"_Dru_…" She cried out, holding onto Spike as if she could hold Dru by just touching him.

Vicus stood, the demon turning to a worried Darius and a crying Oz. He motioned for them to follow him and to leave Spike and Willow to mourn in privacy. Both men hesitated yet followed the demon's lead, leaving Spike and Willow alone.

Although her heart was breaking, Willow knew that she had to be strong for Spike. He'd been with Drusilla for a century and had loved her for longer. The pain of her death was stronger to him than it was to her—and since her heart felt like it'd been ripped out of her chest and fried in boiling oil, she could only imagine the agony the British vampire was going through.

"_Dru…Dru…_" Spike cried, allowing her to rock him slowly, whisper soothing words to him.

Someone cleared his voice, and Willow recognized him by the scent of his fury. "Yes Oz?"

"We just got a phone call from Jack."

Both Spike and Willow looked up at that. Jack was the minion Drusilla had picked to go with her on her mysterious trip. "What did he say?" Willow asked.

"What the bloody hell happened to my dark goddess?" Spike hissed, forcing himself to his feet and dragging Willow up with him, holding onto her as if frightened that if he let go she too would disappear. "Where were they?"

"Sunnydale." The darkness in the werewolf's voice stunned them. They knew that he'd fallen in love with Dru, but they'd considered it more like Puppy-love—not the deep emotion his eyes showed. "Dru went to talk to Angel, to spend some time with him. And while Angel was out doing something Buffy killed her."

The same darkness in the werewolf entered the vampire and Willow.

Willow's eyes bled black, and for the first time, her hair completely changed to black as well. Her skin paled, and her fingers began to glow green and crackle dangerously. "That Slayer has taken the last person away from me!"

Spike nodded, jaw clenched, despair overridden by another emotion, hatred.

"Oz, round up Vicus and Darius." Willow commanded. "You three will be staying here to take care of things. Spike and I are going to Sunnydale."

The werewolf shook his head. "I'm coming too."

She didn't argue. She could feel his need for revenge, she relished the taste of it in the air. "Very well. Go. Tell Vicus and Darius my wishes. And tell Jack to secure a place for us in Sunnydale, we leave as soon as I tidy things up here."

"Yes my lady." Bowing his head stiffly, Oz left the room.

As soon as Oz was gone, Spike let go of Willow and went to the wall, kicking it with such fury that the wall cracked slightly.

"Spike…" She whispered, going towards him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. A cry of surprise left her lips when he twirled around, grabbed her arm cruelly, and threw her back against the wall, pinning her arms over her body, his demon face in place, growling at her.

"Everyone leaves me!" He snarled, eyes dangerous and amber. "First my father didn't care to stick around, and then my mother, and Cecily never gave a shit about me. Angelus left me, Darla left, and now Dru." His grip on her wrists tightened as he cut off the blood flow to her hands. "I will _not_ let you leave me too! Do you understand!?!?" Agony and fear flashed through those eyes, mixing with his anger.

"Of course." She whispered reassuringly, heart breaking at the sight of his desperation. "I'm never leaving you Spike. Never. I'm here for eternity."

"Angelus is in Sunnydale." Came the growl.

"_No_." She shook her head, understanding his fears. "_Angel_ is in Sunnydale, and even _if_ he were somehow Angelus once more, I would never leave you, not even for him."

"You wouldn't?" He paused, uncertainty like a child crossing his features as they returned to human. "Swear it. Swear that no matter _what_ we'll kill the bloody Slayer and you'll never leave me, not even for Angelus. _Swear_ it Red!"

"I swear it on our love for Dru." Her voice was soft yet determined. "I swear that we'll kill Buffy and anyone else who had something to do in Dru's death." She paused, catching his eyes so he could see her sincerity. "And although I love Angelus, I swear that even if he somehow got rid of the soul, I'd never leave you for him. I'd never leave you for anyone. I swear it Spike. I swear it by our blood bond, by anything you wish me to swear it by."

"Why?" His voice cracked, tears once more welling in his eyes, his grip on her wrists slackening.

"Because I love you Spike." Her voice broke, and she cleared it before continuing. "And you're all I have left."

"And you're all I have, Red." He whispered heartbrokenly before his mouth clashed down on hers viciously, his hands never leaving their grip on hers, leaving her immobile against him.

More vampire than human, Willow returned the fevered kiss, understanding his need. In vampiric society this was how a Sire comforted a heartbroken or hurt childe, and the fact that he once more submitted to her as if he were her childe, wishing to draw comfort from her, it broke her heart in two.

She suddenly understood Dru's last words to her.

_ "My dark knight's heart doesn't beat but it hurts and you need to heal it."_

Dru had known that she was going to die.

And she'd gone anyway, but not before making sure that the two she loved would be able to help, love and heal each other.

Heart paining even more at the revelation, Willow threw herself even deeper into the kiss, needing to be comforted just as much as Spike.

Groaning into the kiss, Spike removed his hands from hers and trailed them down the sides of her face, neck, chest, before grabbing the front of her sundress and ripping it off of her. The flimsy material fell to the ground around her feet, baring her to him.

There was no seduction as she threw her arms around him and pulled him near, deepening the kiss. The need was there, the desire to end the pain they both felt, to feel a moment of happiness to try and promise a new light. As if they sealed the deal, Spike unzipped his pants and shoved her against the wall harsher, keeping her pinned there with his body, tearing off her underwear, which was quite easily considering that it was a G-string.

When he hoisted her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and cried into his mouth as he entered her with one strong thrust, filling her to the hilt with his length. He kept himself still within her, concentrating on their kiss, before he pulled out halfway only to slam back in fiercely. She met his thrusts just as viciously, needing to feel him inside of her, taking away her pain if only for a second.

"_Red_…" He groaned, tearing his mouth from hers to nibble his way down her neck, biting her softly with his blunt teeth, his thrusts slowing in speed, yet growing in intensity.

Tilting her head to give him better access to her neck, she closed her eyes, enjoying his fullness in her. It'd been almost four years since she'd been taken, and while at first it'd been purely physical, Spike was obviously trying to give her as much as she was giving him.

That hot desire coiled in her stomach as he continued to plough into her, to nibble her neck in just the place that caused shivers to race throughout her body.

"Say you'll never leave me…" He whimpered against her skin, sounding like a frightened child.

"_Spike_…" She began to do so as the pleasure built at an alarmingly quick pace.

He thought she was about to take back her promise, the fear rolling off in him in waves was evidence enough. "Swear it on Dru's unlife, Red, swear it, _please_."

Spike never said the word 'please', smugly declaring that it wasn't in his vocabulary, so to hear him begging her, it broke her heart.

Angelus mightn't need her anymore, but Spike _did_, and he always _would_.

And at that time she realized that she did love him. She loved Angelus with all her heart, but she loved Spike too. She'd grown to love him through their friendship, through their trust, and now, through their heartache.

"I swear it Spike." She promised. "I'll never leave you. I'm yours."

"_Red!_" His thrusts grew urgent as he came inside of her at those words. His face shifted and the demon slipped his fangs into her neck, triggering her own orgasm.

Her canines grew into fangs and she bit into his neck as they rode their climax, slowing their thrusts until Spike slowly pulled out of her and zipped himself up. Pulling off his duster he covered her nakedness with it before picking her up and heading to her room.

Once in bed, Willow watched Spike as he lay curled up against her like a child with his mother after having had a terrifying nightmare. Silent tears made their way down her cheeks, and she didn't care that Darius (who'd slipped in moments after Spike fell asleep and took his place on the floor in front of the bed) was awake and could smell the salt in the air.

"_Dru_." Spike whimpered in his sleep, unconsciously cuddling closer to Willow, seeking comfort even in his sleep.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Willow closed her puffy eyes, wiping her running nose with the back of her hand. While Spike wanted to go to Sunnydale, kill Buffy, and leave, Willow refused to do so.

No.

Dru's death called for a better thought plan. Buffy had dusted her daughter and souled her mate. Both called for a specially cruel revenge.

_ That's it!_

Sudden inspiration hit, and Willow couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** I cried at the thought of killing Dru. I really loved the loony girl. But it had to be done (so did the Spike/Willow) for the plot to go and for the Dark Flame and her followers to head to Sunnydale.**

** NEXT CHAPTER will be in SUNNYDALE and THERE WILL BE an encounter of the Angel/Willow kind. FINALLY!**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion at the Bronze

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_ Hey everyone. Thanks for your reviews and patience. This chapter will FINALLY bring Willow and Angel in the same continent and cause the encounter we've all been waiting for._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd taken some days to get things straightened out for her to leave France. She was still new to her position as Queen of the French Damned, and while Spike had taken entirely too quickly to his position as her right hand man and advisor, absolutely adoring the power and all that came with the job, Willow had a harder time getting used to having legions of vampires, werewolves, and assorted other demons bowing their heads to her respectfully when she went out or entered a room.

And Malcolm, the Alpha Male of the werewolf Clan Oz had been reluctantly accepted in, wasn't the easiest person to accommodate. He stuck to his opinion that she should take Oz as secondary mate so that there would be a blood oath between the vampires and werewolves, and while Willow and Oz had once shared an innocent crush, it'd disappeared throughout the years and the thought of mating hadn't agreed with their stomachs.

Willow knew that Oz had always harbored the hopes that Dru and Spike would drift apart and that _he'd_ be there for the beautiful vampiress. The 'insane' part hadn't bothered him at all, yet thanks to the Slayer Dru was dead.

Remembering _why_ she was back in Sunnydale, Willow frowned. When she'd invoked a meeting with her Governors while still in France she'd never imagined the uproar her announcement would create. When they'd discovered that she planned on leaving France to return to Sunnydale, the Meeting Room had erupted in noise.

While the demons understood _why_ she wanted the Slayer dead (because, who in that room _didn't_ want the blonde dead?), they were against the thought of _her_ doing it.

_ "It's too dangerous my Queen." _Malcolm had announced, standing at once. _"Allow me to send some warriors from my tribe to Sunnydale. They will kill the Slayer and bring back her head to you as a token of __our__ loyalty."_

Of course, that declaration had caused a war to break out as the governors wanted to know why Malcolm thought _his_ clan could do a better job than _theirs_. While vampires and werewolves were at peace it didn't exactly mean that they liked each other, and Willow had to admit that it was mostly her fault that they were so competitive. While the fact that she was neither vampire nor werewolf had been the reason they'd joined forces under her, it was also the reason they competed against the other for her favor.

Since she was of neither species the vampires and werewolves competed for the place of her favored army. The werewolves pointed out that her general was a werewolf, while the vampires pointed out that her mate was a vampire. Which was why Malcolm had been not too subtly trying to push Oz into 'conquering' Willow's heart and becoming a secondary mate, to 'even things out'.

The fact that she'd discovered she could control the werewolves while they were in their animal shape—and she'd discovered a spell to help them change when they desired, and not just at the full-moon…had earned her the title of Wolf-Caller, and the fact that she'd found a spell that made the change from man to wolf painless endeared her to the wolf tribes even more.

Her help to them was constantly rubbed into the vampires' faces.

The constant show of extreme possessiveness from her two largest groups of followers was tiring at best.

She'd made her will known, and to appease both sides she'd let them know that she'd be taking Spike and Oz with her on the mission, as representatives of both sides. That calmed rapidly growing fury.

"Are you sure about this luv?" Spike asked, looking at her with a mixture of dread, horror and amusement. When she'd first told them of her plan, both Oz and Spike had looked at her as if she were insane, but once she laid it out in detail they'd reluctantly agreed to it.

It was night, and Oz was out on his mission. He'd be gone for the remainder of the night while Spike and her did theirs.

"We can still just go with the original plan and just kill them all." Spike offered, fingering the amulet hanging around his neck.

"No. We stick to my plan." Willow told him harshly. "The spell worked. I know it did. They won't know."

"I don't doubt the bleedin' spell." Spike scoffed, looking up at the Slayer's house with a curled lip. "It's my acting abilities that I doubt, luv. How am I supposed to be with the soddin' Slayer and not bloody try and kill her?"

"You're the Big Bad. Nothing's impossible for you."

He smirked. "Flattery will get you everywhere Red."

Squeezing his hand, Willow smiled at him, looking him over. Liking what she saw, she winked and cleared her throat. "I can't believe she hasn't sensed you yet."

Spike snorted. "Bitchy couldn't sense me if I were shoving a spike up her a--."

The door flew open and there stood Cordelia Chase, dressed in a short black dress. She looked angry, as if she'd been about to stomp out in a fit, but stopped when she saw the two on the doorstep.

Her anger disappeared as she looked at Willow with a small smile, but her smile faltered when she noticed the vampire next to the redhead. Fear crossed her dark eyes, but to her credit her body didn't show it. "Hello Willow, Spike."

"WHO IS IT?" Buffy Summers could be heard.

"No one _you'd_ care about, slut." Cordelia muttered under her breath (earning an amused raised eyebrow from Spike) before turning to the two in the doorway. "I'd invite you in, but I'm not sure that that'd be the best thing, considering your company." But wordlessly she stepped aside, eyes never off of Willow, obviously in awe at the designer outfit she wore.

Understanding Cordelia's silent challenge, Willow flashed her a wicked smile before entering the house without having to be invited.

Cordelia's grin turned just as wicked. "You're not a vamp. Good for you."

Surprised at how _changed_ Cordelia seemed to be, Willow just kept her smile.

Turning to Spike, Queen C tilted her head to the side. "If you're here to kill Buffy, I won't stop you. The bitch destroyed these Gucci shoes she borrowed from me last night while patrolling, _and_ she's gotten annoying as hell."

Spike choked.

Willow laughed. "We're not here to kill Buffy." _Yet_. "Spike and I are here to let everyone know that we're back in town, and for the Slay—for _Buffy_ not to stake him. I gave him back his soul and we are living here for some months before heading back to Colorado."

"Colorado? That's where you two have been?" There seemed to be doubt, yet she shook it off. "And since when have you and Spike become _we_? I—I thought you left with Oz?"

Ushering Willow back out, Cordelia joined them and closed the door behind her. She motioned them to follow her as she walked away from the Summers' house. "Look, I want to talk to you two before you talk to Buffy."

Spike and Willow exchanged intrigued expressions.

"I'm not going to ask _how_ you gave Spike his soul, I mean, you always showed interest in neopagan stuff with Miss Calendar, you know? Or why you two hooked up or where Oz is or whatever, not my business—although, if you're willing to share, _do._" Cordelia prattled on. "But I want to warn you about Buffy. She—she's changed since you saw her last. She's with this guy named Riley, and he's nice in a 'aww shucks ma'am' sorta way, but I sense something off about him. Buffy's changed since she's with him. She—" Cordelia paused. "Dru came here a while ago and she never gave any problem—got her blood from Willie's, Angel took good care of her."

Spike's clenched hands shook in anger.

"Buffy finds out, tricks Angel to leave Dru alone and dusts her." There was disgust in the dark haired woman's voice that surprised Spike out of his anger. "Don't get me wrong. I don't like vamps, but there _are_ exceptions. Dru wasn't killing anyone, so Buffy didn't have the right to dust her. That's morale."

Willow and Spike exchanged another glance. Had they found an unexpected ally?

"So, what I'm saying is be careful. Just because Spike has his soul doesn't mean he's safe from Buffy." Cordelia turned to them. "Angel is probably the only vampire who is—and that's because she's obsessed with him."

The brunette noticed the redhead wince at that and hid a smile. Although Willow was with Spike, it would seem that Angel might have a chance with her yet. She'd have to go talk to the vamp _pronto_.

"Maybe we should talk to the Slayer tomorrow night." Spike told Willow, not out of fear, but curiosity. Things had changed since they'd left. The Scoobies weren't a tight-knit family anymore, the plan, although amazingly cunning, might need some changes.

"I agree." Willow nodded.

"Great!" Cordelia squealed, surprising them. "I'm all alone tonight. Xander and Anya are in L.A. getting some things with Giles, Angel is off doing his brooding thing, and I just told Buffy to fuck herself and walked out on her, so she's going out patrolling alone tonight—so let's go Bronzing!" Linking her arm with Willow's Cordelia filled the silence during the walk to the club with questions about Willow's wardrobe and if she could borrow from her sometime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could sense him.

Not sure what to do, Angel paced his room. He'd sensed Spike the moment he'd entered Sunnydale, and he knew why he was here. Dru. It was obvious. Those two had always been together, and now Spike had come looking for Dru. How could Angel tell his grandchilde that he'd failed Dru and she'd been dusted?

Spike would hate him forever, and there would be no way of getting back the last remainder of the family he'd abandoned so long ago.

He nearly ignored his cellular as it rung, but out of pure impatience and hatred of the ringtone he picked it up and flipped the cover. "_What_?"

"Grouchy much?" Cordelia snarked.

"Listen Cordelia…" Angel growled. The ex-cheerleader was the only one of the Scoobies he didn't want to kill on sight, but that was only because she seemed to dislike Buffy as much as he did.

"No, _you_ listen." She practically growled, shutting Angel up due to shock. "Be nice. I'm doing you a major favor here." She cleared her throat nervously. "I'm at the Bronze, and you won't guess who is here."

"Spike." He guessed, running his shaky hand through his hair. "Cordelia. I sensed him when he arrived. You need to get out of there quickly. Spike, he's---."

"Souled."

"_What_?" Angel hissed, eyes wide. "Wha-whe—_how_?"

"I'll answer none of the above. Ask _who_."

"What?"

Cordelia made a grunt of annoyance. "Ask me _who_ gave Spike his soul."

"Cor--."

"Hurry up Angel! They won't be getting drinks for long and I intend on having hung up on you and looking quite innocent by the time they get here!" She snapped.

"Okay." He consented only because he was intrigued. "_Who_ gave Spike his soul?"

He could _hear_ her smile. "Willow."

If Angel's heart beat it would have stopped. "Willow?"

"Yep. And she's here right now getting drinks for us with Spike." Cordelia paused. "Angel, there's something I think you should know. Come to the Bronze, but in stealth mode, I don't want them to know you're here yet. I need to talk to you first."

He nodded. "I'm already on my way." The vampire decided not to waste time telling Cordelia that Spike would sense him the moment he got close. No. He needed to see Willow and wasn't going to waste his time explaining things on the phone.

Willow was back.

A smile crossed his features as he hurried out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was glad that she'd made sure to look good tonight. Willow knew that she didn't look like how she had when she'd left Sunnydale, but she liked her new look—it went with her new personality.

Tight black leather pants skinned over her leather high heeled boots, and her stomach was bare, her chest covered by a silver tube top that glittered every time the light caught a sight of it. Her shoulder-length blood-red hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, wisps of hair falling into her face, and large loop earrings adorned her ears.

Thick kohl lined her eyes, and her nails and lips were painted black.

She didn't blame Cordelia for thinking she was a vampire at first.

"You look _edible_, luv." Spike whispered into her ear as he winked at Cordelia. "I'm gonna dance with my girl."

Sharing a giggle with Cordelia, whom Willow was more than surprised to realize that she liked, the redhead allowed her peroxide blonde to lead her to the dance floor. So far the spell she'd cast on Spike that mimicked the soul spell, only allowing other to _believe_ the vampire had a soul, seemed to be working, because the few demons in the Bronze were watching him in surprise.

And she'd caught one whispering something like 'the Bloody with a Soul?!?' to another.

She smirked. Now, only Buffy was left to be tested.

Spike maneuvered himself behind her as "Yeah" by Usher, Lil John and Ludacris finished. He kept himself there, hands on her hips, drawing her back against him, until the next song "Girlfriend" remix by Avril Lavigne and Lil Mama, began to play. Controlling the movements of her hips with his hands, he rolled her hips against his hardness as they danced.

Hands thrown back, fingers tangled in his hair, Willow closed her eyes, groaning when Spike's mouth lowered to the pulse in her neck, nibbling it playfully. One hand left her hip to trail down her bare stomach and cup her intimately between her legs, over her leather pants, bringing her against him completely, while the other teased the bottom of her tube top.

Rubbing herself against him as they danced, oblivious to the lust filled glances sent in their direction. Willow whimpered as Spike rubbed his thumb teasingly over her womanhood through the leather, acting as if he'd been her lover for years and not days.

The songs blended one into the other as they danced together, enjoying the feel of the other's body sliding up against each other. They changed positions continuously, yet the intimacy of their movements never changed.

Mouths clashing fiercely as they now danced facing each other, Spike's arms held her possessively against him as the music lowered to a slow song—the first of the night. He removed his mouth from hers, smirked at her whimpered protest, and began to pepper her face with butterfly kisses.

In the back of his mind Spike could feel his grandsire's presence, had felt it for a while now, but he didn't care. Willow was either ignoring Angel or their bond had grown so weak she couldn't sense him anymore…and both options brightened Spike's mood greatly.

Raising his finger to her parted lips, he tapped her normal yet suspiciously sharp bottom canines. Green eyes widened as she realized what he wanted, and she nodded, realizing that she was the only one who could do this without a demon face betraying what they were.

With her hand behind his head she brought his lips to hers and opened her mouth to the kiss, willing her fangs to appear, groaning in pleasure when Spike deliberately cut his tongue against them, his blood draining into their mouths as their kiss grew desperate.

She cut her own tongue, their blood mixing, and Spike whimpered in pleasure at the first taste of the mix. It was ambrosia of the gods, so when their cuts healed due to their quick healing abilities, both deliberately ran their tongues against her fangs once more, cutting themselves anew, renewing the blood-flow.

The vampires and demons in the Bronze either having a good time or searching for prey had paid attention to the couple from the moment they'd entered. Not just the thought that William the bloody might have a soul kept their interest, but they sensed something in the little demoness (?), vampiress (?) or whatever she was. And when the smell of blood reached them their nostrils flared as they sniffed the heavenly smell.

Which of the two bled so deliciously?

Spike felt the demons and vampires watching them with interest, and felt fury and rage from one vampire in particular, but he ignored them all, relishing in the intoxicating taste of Willow's and his blood.

When their wounds healed too soon for their liking, they pulled away with a groan, opening their eyes for the first time since the kiss had started, eyelids drooped slightly in a hazy, lustful way.

"_Red_," Spike whispered in her hair. "Let's go back to the hotel."

She nodded eagerly. "We'll just go say goodnight to Cordy." Grabbing his hand she smirked suddenly when she noticed Spike button a button on his duster to try and hide the hard on he now sported.

Yet the smirk faltered when they made their way through the throng and she realized that Cordelia wasn't alone anymore. Angel sat by her, eyes narrowed in unspeakable fury as they stared at Spike and her. Willow's heart skipped a beat as she looked into Angelus' eyes.

She shook her head.

Angelus was gone.

Her mind was playing tricks on her.

Those were _Angel's_ eyes…

…weren't they?

Spike growled behind her.

"Hello Angel." She was proud of herself as her voice came out normally as Spike and her made their way to the table. "How are you doing?"

"Not as good as you it would seem." Was his clipped answer, rage darkening his voice.

Her eyebrow raised at this. What was up with Angel? Feeling Spike's arms go around her possessively as he rested his chin on her shoulder, she understood. Angel and Spike had never gotten along, the soul and the vampire never could stand each other—although _Angelus_ and Spike had always gotten along.

And now he was mad that she'd left Buffy alone and ended up with a demon…a demon he couldn't stand. His brooding brother act was up again. This was _definitely_ the soul.

Her growl was low yet purely animalistic, surprising her three friends, yet Spike smirked in amusement and relief when he realized that her anger was directed towards the Poof that was his grandsire and not him for his deliberately showing Angel that she was _his_ now.

Feeling secure enough to give Angel a smirk, Spike suddenly remembered that he was playing a part, so he toned down his superior smirk to what he hoped was somewhat pleasant. "Ponce. Long time no see."

Angel turned his furious glare on him, yet to his credit his voice was nonchalant. "Spike."

"He knows that Spike has a soul, right?" Willow asked Cordelia, deciding the best way to do this without breaking her heart even more, or getting completely pissed and messing up the progress they'd made so far, was to ignore Angel as much as possible without looking suspicious.

"Yep. Shiny and brand new, courtesy of WillowCorp." Cordelia shook her head with mock-seriousness.

"Good." She nodded stiffly. "Wouldn't want to give any of the Scoobies an excuse to do a repeat performance with what happened to Dru." Her voice had gone dark, deadly, and unconsciously her true aura began to leak from the disguise spell she'd cast on herself.

Every demonic head in the Bronze jerked towards her, sensing the darkness, entranced, attracted. Some even licked their lips.

Angel's eyes widened.

Spike kissed the pulse in her neck, calming her, her aura slipping back in the protective casing, her fake aura returning with full force.

But all the demons in the Bronze now knew the truth about her…or that there was a bigger mystery to her than they'd thought.

And Angel was watching her suspiciously.

Cordelia and the rest of the humans were the only ones oblivious to what had just happened.

"Let's go Red." Spike whispered, nibbling up her neck to her ear, and couldn't help but send a triumphant sneer in Angel's direction when her breathing hitched and she shivered. "I want to go to bed."

And he knew that Angel, who could easily hear him with his vampiric hearing, knew full well that Spike wasn't planning on using the bed to sleep in.

The dark haired vampire stood so quickly that if one blinked they would have missed the action all together. "Willow, I need to speak to you. _Alone_."

Jerked out of the hypnotic trance brought on by Spike's voice and nibbles, Willow looked up at Angel in barely concealed fear. It was too _soon_ to be with him alone! And everything was _wrong_! He was supposed to be with Buffy, fucking and having a good time, _not_ the guy Cordelia had told him he'd become now that his soul was permanent.

She couldn't get her thoughts straight.

"Please."

Blinking in surprise, Willow nodded and gave Spike a reassuring kiss on his lips—which he took deeper with a frustrated growl. It was a kiss of possession, reminding Angel that she belonged to a vampire who _wasn't_ him.

Willow pulled away from the kiss, easing out of it, to nod at Angel and follow him outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Angel had entered the Bronze he'd been anxious yet giddy. He'd scanned the darkness and found Cordelia sitting by a table alone, eyes glazed over in obvious desire, and intrigued he'd followed her gaze but couldn't find who she was looking at.

Walking to the table he sat down next to her. "Where is she?" And why couldn't he feel her presence?

Jerking in surprise, Cordelia cursed under her breath. "I know I said 'stealth mode', but that didn't mean give me a heart attack!" She'd scolded, hand to her heart.

"Where is she?"

She began to point with a perfectly manicured finger, then curled that finger quickly. "Before I do, and then you do something stupid, I want to remind you that he has a soul."

"Where _is_ she?" He growled, Cordelia's stalling irritating him. He'd looked for Willow for FOUR years and this wench was making him wait _longer_?

"There." Cordelia said with a sigh, pointing her finger in the direction she'd been looking in before.

Gaze following the direction to where she'd pointed, Angel's smile froze on his face. There, dancing in the middle of the dance floor, were Willow and Spike. No, not dancing. They were making love on the dance floor, because the moves they made weren't anything _but_ groping and sexual.

His eyes flashed amber as her scent reached him. It wasn't human, and it was covered in Spike's scent. "He turned her."

"No, actually." Cordelia answered after taking a gulp of her drink, figuring that the best way to get through this night would be drunk. "She's not a vamp, entered the house even after Buffy insisted we have it uninvited for her just in case she did reappear and was a vamp. Plus, I touched her while we were coming here--she's warm."

Angel frowned. If she wasn't a vampire, what the hell was she?

_ Spike's_.

He growled murderously.

When he'd realized that another demon was slowly killing the claim he'd placed on the mortal girl it'd never crossed his mind that the one doing it was his own grandchilde.

The betrayal was painful.

As was watching their behavior towards each other, as if they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

And what was Willow _wearing_?

"They're together." Cordelia sighed. "And she gave him his soul. That must mean he loves her if he let her give it to him."

Angel wasn't listening to her, he was sniffing the air, trying desperately to find his scent, and suddenly he did. It was so faint on her that if he hadn't been so frantic, desperate to find some of him still on her that he'd have missed it completely.

She still had some of his scent on her.

That comforted him slightly.

Suddenly, Angel felt horrible for reacting this way. He'd _raped_ her. He's _forced_ his fangs down her neck and gave her no choice when he'd claimed her while violating her mind and body. He had not _right_ to feel such murderous rage when he realized that Spike's claiming bite was on the other side of her neck as _his_, or that she seemed in heaven with Spike's hands roaming parts of her body that shouldn't be touched in public.

Touched at all.

By Spike.

And then they'd kissed and his nose caught the whiff of blood. Their blood. How Spike had managed to make his fangs appear without showing his demon's face was beyond Angel's understanding, yet the smell of their blood was doing havoc to him. On one side he wanted to rip Spike's throat out because he realized that mortals only acted like that when they were blood-bonded to vampires—which meant that taking her away from Spike would be more difficult than he'd originally planned.

And on the other hand, it was getting him hard. Blood did that to a vampire, but he'd never smelt anything as intoxicating as Spike's and Willow's blood mixed together. It was driving him insane with lust…and he noticed a couple of other vampires squirming uncomfortably as well.

And then they'd come towards him.

He was furious with both of them for their betrayal and for getting him so hard it was painful. He hadn't had sex with anyone since Willow's disappearance, he'd tried but couldn't, and now that he was so long and hard, throbbing with desire, he knew he wouldn't have any fulfillment tonight, and that made his rage grow.

She'd hesitated when she'd seen him, and he inwardly flinched. She was probably fearful of him, remembering when he'd—when he'd raped her. But he couldn't feel sorry, he was too pissed.

And then she'd acted as if they were old acquaintances, while Spike noticed his discomfort and the prat used the opportunity to flaunt Willow, flaunt the fact that she was his and that they'd be going to a room at the end of the night—and not sleep.

Anger filled him as he thought of Dru. Had the vampiress been banished when Willow became Spike's? Was _that_ why she'd come to look for him in Sunnydale?

But when Willow spoke of her, the pain and anger in her voice spoke volumes, and Angel was shocked that not only had she loved the vampiress—but at the change in Willow's scent.

Every demonic head had turned when her scent darkened enticingly with the addictive taste of great power, and a little bit of demonic magic.

Spike had kissed her neck, calming her, and the scent disappeared, rapidly replaced by the one she'd worn when Angel first entered the Bronze.

He narrowed his eyes, doubting that this scent was her true one.

What was going on?

Realizing that Spike wanted to take her to their hotel room to do all the things to her that Angel wanted to, yet couldn't, he quickly spoke, raising from his chair before Spike could usher them away. "Willow, I need to talk to you. _Alone_."

Her look was of pure fear.

He'd inwardly flinched again. Was she frightened of the thought of being alone with him again? Did she think he was still Angelus? That he would take advantage of the fact they were alone to hurt her?

It was enough to make him believe that the great power he'd smelt on her moment's ago was just a creation of his imagination.

"Please." He pleaded, desperate for a moment, a second, with her alone.

When she agreed to go with him, he turned his head on Spike's newest display of ownership of the redhead and led her outside, desperately praying to all holy that he didn't mess this up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** You Like?**

** Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Conversation And A Kill

** Disclaimer: I don't own. I know it's hard to believe, but I honestly didn't create these characters.**

Warning: Some Dark Elements

_ I want to thank my reviewers for sticking by me and inspiring me to continue with this fic! Hopefully you like this chapter._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel led Willow to the darkened alley behind the Bronze, making sure to keep an eye out on any vampires who'd find her scent attractive enough to make her a midnight treat. He wanted to talk to her—beg her forgiveness-_not_ get her eaten.

And on the subject of getting 'eaten', when had Spike and Willow been so close? How long had they been together? They looked so relaxed around the other, it would hint to years---but Spike would never be unfaithful to Dru—would he?

Dru, although she loved her childe, _had _been unfaithful to Spike in the past. Had Spike gotten enough of it, then they'd met up with Willow in _Colorado (had they really been there?)_ and decided to bond her to him when he realized how special she truly was?

Growling at the memory of Spike's hands all over Willow, Angel didn't notice his human disguise slipping, allowing the true demon to show.

"Did you have something particular to talk to me about when you insisted we come here or did you just want to show me you all Grr?" The sarcasm that now seemed like second-nature to the once innocent and sweet mortal proved that she'd been with Spike longer then Angel wished.

Most probably she'd left with Spike all those years ago. But then if that were so--what of this _Daniel Osbourne_?

"No, I—Willow, I want to ask your forgiveness." Putting back on his human disguise, sure that Angelus had terrified her enough with his demon face, Angel sighed, turning to look at her.

She watched him warily. "For what?"

He turned his back on her. Even after all the horrors he'd done to her she was pretending it hadn't happened. "Willow---if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have left your family and friends. You were terrified, and I hate myself more and more every time I remember waking up and seeing you after I—after I _raped_ you."

He choked out the words, forcing himself to continue. "You were the only mortal to ever accept me for what I was, a vampire, a soul, a demon. Out of all of the Scoobies you were the only one who treated me as an equal—even Buffy never did that—and what do I do when I lose my soul? I rape you! I—I--."

"You didn't rape me, Angel." Willow's voice was forced.

The vampire turned to look at her, taking in the surprise and something else in her eyes. "I know you think that we're different entities, but Willow, Angelus and I are the same person. I just have a conscience shoved in me when I become Angel, but deep down inside, I'm still Angelus."

Willow winced at Angelus' name.

Angel sighed, misreading the gesture. "I can't remember anything after losing my soul, but I have centuries of memories from Angelus, and I know what he's capable of doing." His voice choked. "I'm sorry, Willow. I've hired private investigators to search for you these past four years to tell you I'm sorry for--."

"Angel, listen to me and listen to me good." Her voice was firm, determined. "You didn't rape me and neither did Angelus."

That brought an end to his self-hate monologue. "What? But Willow—" He turned to watch her. She was leaning her back against the dirty wall, hands crossed over her chest, watching him as if trying to discern if he was lying to her. "—I awoke and your clothes were torn off. You smelt of me, I'd claimed you, are you telling me that Angelus didn't have sex with you?"

"No, I'm not saying that he didn't." She shook her head. "I'm saying that he didn't rape me."

Suddenly the meaning behind those words hit Angel with such force that he backed away a couple of steps from the blow. If they _had_ had sex, and Angelus _hadn't_ raped her…then that meant…that meant…

"Angelus and I were lovers." Willow supplied in a flat voice, pushing away from the wall and coming to his side, though her eyes were on the darkness around them. "While he _did _force me in the beginning to spend time with him and stay away from my friends, _I_ initiated our _intimacy_." She shivered, rubbing her arms. "I met Dru and Spike through him, we were a—we were a _family_.

_ "Angelus?" She'd asked, with a voice that sounded suspiciously like hope_.

He gasped. She hadn't hoped that Angelus was gone forever—she'd hoped that it _was_ him! She'd been _desperate_ for some reassurance that he was still Angelus!

The redhead laughed emotionlessly. "Making sense now, huh?"

"But—but."

"Don't worry Angel, the moment Angelus gained his soul you lost my affection, you don't have to worry about me trying to get you back." Turning her back on him, she scoffed. "It was hard at first, you know? Angelus and I were blood-bonded." She ignored his second gasp in two minutes. "If it wasn't for Spike I would have gone crazy and died. He transferred the blood-bond to him, and even though he was Angelus' grandchilde, and of his lineage, my body fought against the new bond. I nearly died the first couple of months, I was in constant agony."

Angel wanted to touch her, to pull her into his cold embrace, but knew that she wouldn't let him comfort her—and the thought tore at him.

"But then his bond overwhelmed Angelus' and my body accepted him."

"Why do you always refer to him as Angelus?" His voice was gruff with resentment and jealousy at the thought of his grandchile taking his place in Willow's life. "I am _still_ Angelus."

"No you are _not_." She whirled around and glared at him, once again her aura darkened, and if Angel hadn't been so angry he would have realized that her eyes had bled black. "You will _never_ be Angelus, _Angel_." She spat out in disgust.

For the first time someone (other than a vampire or demon) compared him to Angelus and found him wanting. He'd never cared for it before, but the thought that Willow was disgusted by him, it made him want to change her vision of him—desperately. He wanted to do anything to prove to her that he was Angelus—even if he had a soul.

He couldn't believe it.

How many centuries had he tortured himself trying to atone for Angelus' crimes? And now, a redheaded _child's_ disgust for him made him want to assassinate everyone in Sunnydale just to prove to her that he could do it—soul or no soul.

Anyway, truthfully, how big a deal was having a soul?

Didn't mortal murderers and rapists have them?

Angel suddenly realized that she'd continued talking.

"Thanks to Buffy Angelus got his soul back." She hissed, but then sighed and breathed in evenly. "But it doesn't matter. Buffy can _have_ you Angel. I don't care about _you_." And the evenness of her voice betrayed her truthfulness. She had no desire for Angel. "At least Angelus always protected those few he loved. He made sure that if anything happened to him, Spike and Dru would be there for me. And they were. We were happy together."

A tear fell as she continued. "And now Dru is dead and Spike and I are the only ones left. Spike is my brother, my friend, and my lover. He's all I have left, and I thank Angelus for making sure if anything happened to him I'd be fine."

Angel kept back a growl. He wanted to push her against a wall and show him how wrong she was, how very much he _was_ Angelus.

But it wasn't the right time.

"Don't worry, Spike and I aren't planning on hurting Buffy." Willow assured him, once more calm. "She only did right by her. Angelus might have been mine, but you are hers."

He _did_ growl at that.

"And anyways, it wasn't like she _knew_ I loved Angelus."

_ And not you_.

Those words rung loudly in his head.

"Spike and I are just here for a couple of weeks to set things right with my family, to let everyone know we're fine, and then we're outta here."

She was leaving again? No. He wouldn't let her. "Willow---."

"Forget it, _Angel_." No matter how hard she tried, it would seem she couldn't keep the scorn out of her voice when she said his name. "I wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't thought that you'd raped me. I love Angelus, and although you're not him and could never be him, I have nothing against your personally. And I wouldn't want you brooding over the thought that you'd raped him, I mean, you being Soulboy and all."

He winced. "Will---."

"Red?" Spike's voice called from the entrance of the Bronze.

"Coming Spike." She called, turning to look at Angel once more. "I mightn't blame you for Angelus being taken from me—but that doesn't mean I want to have you around. I'm sorry, but while we're in Sunnydale I'd appreciate it if you stay the hell away from me." She sneered in a way that _screamed_ 'Angelus!'. "Which I know you'll accept and do because you're such a good boy, aren't you, _Angel_?"

Scoffing, she turned her back to him and disappeared in the shadows. Soon her and Spike's voices could be heard as they left together.

In the shadows, Angel growled, eyes flashing amber. In a voice deepened by an Irish brogue, he chuckled humorlessly as he murmured: "If you truly think that, then you're going to be greatly disappointed, Little One."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did the bloody ponce want?" Spike hissed as they walked back to the hotel.

Shaken by the encounter more then she wanted to admit, Willow managed a smirk. "To apologize."

Spike blinked. "For bloody _what_?"

"Raping me." Seeing the shocked expression on Spike's face, Willow saw the dark humor in the situation and laughed. With a hand on Spike's arm she stopped him and threw her arms around his neck, rubbing her cheek affectionately against his. "It seems he's spent these last four years thinking he raped me as Angelus."

There was a moment before Spike barked out his beautiful laughter, arms going around her waist, holding her against him. "Spent four years moaning and brooding over it did he? Bleedin' bastard deserved it."

She snickered, feeling better now that she was in Spike's arms. "I know—and I feel utterly wicked saying that out loud."

"You didn't tell him the truth, did you luv? Because if we played the victim card--."

She laughed, "Spike! Of _course_ I told him the truth." He stiffened and she bit down on his jaw to keep him from pulling away.

Spike whimpered in both pleasure and pain, much like a childe being reprimanded by his sire.

Removing her fangs from his skin, she licked her lips and then the marks her fangs had left. "It's part of the plan, Spike. Things have changed, and so has the plan."

"You want him back." Spike sighed.

"No. I'd never want that soul." She reassured him, licking her way from his now bruised jaw down his neck, nibbling his skin with her fangs, promising him great pleasure with her tongue.

His body trembled. "Bloody hell luv, you _do_ realize that you have a Master Vampire trembling like a soddin' virgin surrounded by a band of rapists, don't you?"

"Be a good childe and I'll do things to you that they wouldn't even be able to think of doing to her."

Groaning at the promise, Spike's grip on her hips tightened until his fingers her digging painfully into her flesh. "_Red_…"

Somehow they'd made it to the park, and Spike backed her up against a tree, pinning her there with his weight. Their mouths met and they dueled fiercely for dominance.

He cursed when his cellular rung and he pulled away, answering it with a snappy: "What the bloody hell do you want?" His furious expression went blank when he heard the voice on the other side. "Yeah, okay pup. I'll be there in a moment."

Ending the call he looked up at Willow. "It's the pup, needs my help."

"Is he okay?" Willow asked, frightened. She'd already lost her mate and daughter to the Slayer, she wouldn't let her pet and general be taken from her as well. "Should I come too?"

"No. It's a guy thing." Spike reassured her, glad when she smirked at that. "Do you want me to walk you the rest of the way?"

"Nah. I think I'll sit here for a bit. Sunnydale at night. Quite interesting things could happen, don't you think?"

The vampire smirked. "Don't cause too much trouble, okay? This _is_ our first night here."

"Yes _daddy_."

He shivered and his eyes glazed over. "I think I just discovered you're hidden kink." Laughing when she playfully scowled at him and punched his shoulder, Spike smirked. "I'll go help the pup now."

"Go before I decide to explore this new _kink_ of mine with you right here and right now."

"Promises promises luv." Spike chuckled as he gave her a loving kiss and left her there with a: "Try and behave yourself now, Red."

"_Never_!" She giggled, waving at him until he disappeared from sight.

Some time passed as Willow sat on the bench, enjoying the night, replaying memories that'd taken place here. She'd never been here with Angelus, and that was the only thing she regretted. She was sure that the dark vampire and her would have made _earth-shattering_ memories against each tree, on each bank, and on the ground.

She sighed wistfully before a smirk appeared. Spike would be more than happy to help her with making some memories here.

And if Angelus were there she could see them both there. She'd be trapped between two cold and chiseled bodies, as their cocks filled her holes to the max, thrusting in viciously, bringing her closer and closer…

Suddenly realizing what she'd been fantasizing about, Willow leapt from the bench as if it'd burnt her. Her body was red and blotchy, and her heart raced frantically.

"My my, want do we have here?" A voice sneered in the darkness to her right.

Willow turned and raised an eyebrow at the man. He didn't look dead, or like a demon. No. He looked like a mortal bastard pleased to find a defenseless looking woman alone in the middle of the night. She growled softly.

"Spitfire, aren'tcha?" He chuckled darkly, coming towards her. "Bet you'll fight the whole while I'm thrusting into you."

"Why don't you just try it skippy?" She snickered, looking down condescendingly at him. "Maybe I'll let _you_ fight before I sink something deep into _you_."

"Why you little bitch!" He raised his hand to hit her, yet she moved quickly grabbed him arm, wrenching it painfully behind him, effectively pulled him backwards to her chest, twisting his arm painfully.

"Wanna fight?" She asked against his neck rather playfully as he tried to get free, her strength surprising them both when he failed.

"What the--?"

"Bored now." Willing her fangs to appear, she bit down on his neck, holding his struggling figure to her as she pulled as she pulled at his blood. It was bitter with years of alcohol consumption, but she forced herself to continue drinking. His death would save any unsuspecting female he'd ever wander across in the future.

Drinking until his heart grew faint and stopped, she let his body drop on the ground. Her teeth tinted red with his blood, as were her lips. Willow's tongue ran over her lips, gulping down the remaining blood before sneering at her victim and giving him a kick for good measure.

"Try raping someone _now_ you _bastard_." She taunted the dead body, glad to finally be able to let out some steam. "And for the record, your blood tasted like cheap wine."

Sitting back down on the bench, she leaned back comfortably, eyeing the body with morbid satisfaction. Years ago the fact that she'd killed someone would have horrified her, yet four years had changed her from the bookish nerd to the Queen of the French Undead. She felt no remorse for this pathetic mortal.

"I wonder, should I leave you here to be found by someone? Or do I do something to your body?" She growled. "Slutty will link this death to Spike no doubt. The bitch will use this as an excuse to dust yet _another _childe of mine." Shaking her head in anger at the thought she willed a ball of black fire to appear in her outstretched palm, and with a flick of her wrist the ball of fire flew towards the man, his body catching afire.

Getting up and stretching lazily, Willow gave the body a last look before walking away leisurely, never once realizing that her actions had been witnessed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering his room, Angel collapsed on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He'd followed Spike and Willow, doing his best to ensure that neither sensed his presence, and it seemed to work. Spike had left Willow alone, in the middle of the night, in Sunnydale, and Angel had been furious at what he considered carelessness on his grandchilde's part.

Sure enough someone attacked her once she was alone and distracted—but before Angel could defend his redhead he'd frozen in shock when not only had Willow defended herself effortlessly, but he'd watched in fascination as fangs suddenly appeared from the corner of her lips (without her face changing to that of a demon!) and buried themselves into her attacker's neck.

It would seem that in minutes she'd drained the bastard who would have raped her, and let his body drop to the ground.

The dark haired vampire had watched in fascination as Willow stood in the moonlight, red hair falling in wisps into her pale face, eyes completely black, lips and teeth tinted red from her victim's blood. Her fangs were sharp, droplets of blood forming at the tips before she licked them away.

He'd never been as hard as he was at that moment.

She was _magnificent_.

He'd followed her to her hotel, and found out at the front desk which room 'Mister and Missus William Ashton' were staying in. It irked him that she was pretending to be Spike's wife.

Remembering her effortless and artful kill, Angel smirked in pride. It would seem that Spike _had_ been paying attention to the lessons he'd given him when a young childe, because he'd taught Willow well.

Pride for both his grandchilde and mate filled his soul, before he growled at the remembrance that they were probably in bed fucking their brains out…and here he was, imagining them---dying to join and not being able to.

_ For now_.

Angel smirked a purely Angelus smirk.

Willow and Spike obviously had a hidden agenda in coming to Sunnydale, even if no one else realized it. And there was someone else helping them, someone they affectionately called 'pup'. Angel would bet his unlife that this 'pup' character was none other than the man he'd seen in Willow's room that day, the Daniel Osbourne character who'd disappeared the same day as his redhead.

A foggy memory of himself calling someone 'pup' flickered through his mind, and Angel sat up in bed.

Was he beginning to remember what had happened to him after he'd lost his soul?

Even though it'd be helpful if he was, Angel didn't care. He'd get back his mate and grandchilde and remind them just _who_ they belonged to—whether they liked it or not.

He hadn't been joking when he'd told Willow that even with a soul he was Angelus, deep down inside.

And Angelus was planning.

_ Tomorrow_…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hey everyone! Sorry for the later-than-usual update. Hope you like! And review of course!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Dream and a Doll

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

Thanks to **fab**, **LizStorm, Weefeesmum, bellamariaMalfoy23, Kit Merlot**, and **susan** for reviewing the last chapter.

Susan…smirks…YOU wouldn't be a seer, would you?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Lalala, lala, lalala lala, sing some more and then lalala."_

_ Frowning, Cordelia Chase followed the eerily beautiful voice throughout the Sunnydale Park. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember _why_ she was here in the middle of the night by herself._

_ The last thing she remembered was leaving the Bronze and getting home, wondering how things had gone with Angel, Willow and Spike. She'd also decided to wait till morning to call her favorite vampire and torture the information out of him. She'd have gone through Willow—but had forgotten where she and Spike were staying._

_ "Ah, you've come to play with me."_

_ Looking up, Cordelia blinked, trying to scream yet not able to when she realized that the one who'd been singing was none other than Drusilla._

_ "Don't be frightened, you're the first person that I knew from before that I've seen since I came here. I won't eat you." She giggled, patting the bench next to her before continuing to brush out her doll's hair. "Have you seen mummy?"_

_ Cordelia gulped, glued to the spot._

_ Dru looked up from Miss Edith with an impatient sigh. "Did they cut out your tongue? I've seen it happen." She made up her face. "I hope they didn't. What use are you to me if they've kidnapped your tongue?"_

_ "N-no, tongue right here." Cordelia, now deciding that she was having some alcohol induced dream, hesitantly went to sit next to the dusted vampiress._

_ "Good!" Drusilla smiled toothily. "It'll be easier this way. So. Have you seen mummy?"_

_ "Darla's dusted, Drusilla." But then again, so was the dark haired vampiress---so who knew if Darla would make an appearance before this dream was up?_

_ "Why does everyone think I mean her when I talk about my mummy?" Dru pouted, speaking more to herself than to Cordelia. "I never liked her much. She wanted Daddy all to herself. She never liked me, used to make fun of me."_

_ "Boy do I know about that." Comfortable in the knowledge that this was a dream, Cordelia snorted. "I used to make fun of everyone when I was younger. Especially Willow and Xander."_

_ Drusilla's pout deepened. "You hurted mummy?"_

_ "WILLOW'S you're mummy?" It suddenly made sense, Willow was with Spike, and if so then she would have been with Dru as well… Cordelia's comfort disappeared as she realized that this wasn't any ordinary dream. "Dru? What am I doing here?"_

_ "It had to happen." The vampiress said mostly to her doll, brushing her hair lovingly. "They're sad, and they blame themselves, but Miss Edith told me that it had to happen, and now I am very happy with my stars—I'm teaching them all the songs I learnt while alive and undead."_

_ "Uh—that's good." Cordelia said for lack of understanding._

_ "Yes, they sing terribly out of tune sometimes, but I'm here now, so I'll teach them." Drusilla nodded seriously. "But I asked them to call you because __they__ will try to end the world."_

_ "Again?" Cordelia whined._

_ The vampiress nodded with a playful pout, as if talking about tea. "And mummy will need my powers if she is to take over as Master."_

_ Cordelia's eyes widened. "What? Drusilla, Willow can't become the new Master of the Hellmouth! She isn't even a vampire!" She frowned, looking at Miss Edith as if expecting the doll to shed some light. "And anyway, if someone were to become the new Master, shouldn't it be Spike?"_

_ "My dark knight?" Dru seemed surprised that Cordelia would ever suggest such a thing. "Of course not! He is to be her Dark King—like daddy."_

_ Slumping in confusion, Cordelia pouted just as childishly as Dru. "So Willow, Spike and Angelus will want to take over the Hellmouth, bring the end of the world, and I'm supposed to help them somehow? Why would I do this?"_

_ Childish impatience colored the vampiress' face. "You're not lisssstening to meee!" She whined, stomping her foot for good measure. "Why would mummy want to end the world? Where would she live if everything was destroyed? And what would my daddy and dark knight eat if all the humans were suddenly gone?"_

_ "Good point." Cordelia conceded reluctantly. "So someone ELSE is going to try and destroy the world?"_

_ "Yes." Glee that THAT was straightened out, brightening Dru's face. "They will try to open the mouth, and blood must be shed to quench its hunger and close it once more."_

_ Getting the gist of what Drusilla was saying, Cordelia nodded in understanding. "Okay, I get that, but why should I help Buffy and not Willow? Buffy might be a bitch, but she's the Slayer. Isn't saving the world HER expertise?"_

_ "No. As long as she's with the one who smells of potatoes then she won't be of any use. She's helping those horrible humans, even if she doesn't know it."_

_ "Smells of potatoes?" Cordelia stupidly repeated, trying to make sense of it yet coming up with nothing. "Okay. Recap. Buffy is with the bad guys."_

_ The look Drusilla gave her was less than favorable. "Of course, little seer."_

_ "Seer?"_

_ "You see, I see in plains others don't, and I watched the other us, saw what would have happened if mummy hadn't been with daddy. It isn't nice to watch before bedtime." She whimpered, looking distraught at the memory of what she'd seen. "You were a seer—and it killed you. You—you helped my daddy, you loved him."_

_ "Me and Angel?" Cordelia snickered at the thought. "I got over that attraction WAY long ago."_

_ "Not the other you." Dru said gravely, shaking her head slowly. "You are destined, seer. But unlike the other you, you will not get your visions from THEM. I give you mine."_

_ Cordelia frowned. "Drusilla--?"_

_ "You will fill the empty space I left in my family, you will be the good little daughter my mommy needs. I give you my gift, so you can use it to help mummy. But you don't get it free, like me, you pay but don't worry, the price is livable." She giggled at her choice of words._

_ The dark haired woman stood rapidly, backing away from the vampiress. "What--?"_

_ Getting up, Drusilla kissed Miss Edith before placing her into Cordelia's trembling hands. "Here, keep Miss Edith. You will need her now."_

_ Holding onto the doll, Cordelia opened and closed her mouth yet no words would come out._

_ "Tell mummy, daddy, Spikey and puppy that I miss them but I'm happy, and I watch them every night." Drusilla ordered, her voice softening. "Oh. And rub puppy's hair whenever he's sad—he likes it when I do that."_

Waking up with a gasp, Cordelia's eyes flew open wide as she panted for breath. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. The dark haired beauty tried to calm herself as she realized that she was in her apartment in Sunnydale, that it'd only been a dream induced by the many alcoholic drinks she'd had that night and the guilt of Dru's death.

Why she'd felt guilty that Buffy had killed Dru, Cordelia would never know. But she _had_ felt guilty—Dru's death had been the straw that broke the camel's back, forging the permanent distance between Cordelia and the other Scoobies, who couldn't see that what Buffy had done was wrong.

Calming slowly, she was about to scold herself for getting so worked up by a dream when she suddenly realized that she was holding something to her stomach. Looking down in dread, a scream escaped her lips as she made out Miss Edith in the darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Willow escaped the room thanks to Spike's deep sleep. She'd spent most of the night up discussing with her general what he'd discovered while lurking around Sunnydale, and she'd been surprised at what he had to say.

She hadn't been the only one to change drastically in four years. Oz had not only changed in character, but in looks. While a teenaged werewolf in Sunnydale he'd been blonde (and sometimes a redhead) with a shy personality and a love for music.

Oz had dyed his hair black after their first years in France, and while he hadn't grown buff or tall, his animal magnetism gave him a _large_ aura, which tended to intimidate even those who didn't know what an aura was. They just got a _feeling_ that they shouldn't mess with him.

His skin had gone pale thanks to the vampire hours he usually kept, and he'd gotten his eyebrow pierced when Dru once fed from a punk and remarked on how she liked the piercing.

His love for music was all that remained, although he rarely played anymore. The only time he played was to strum along while Dru sang her many songs, the music to her songs had always caused her to squeal with glee and clap her hands, singing louder and happier. Oz's eyes shone with happiness and adoring whenever they had their 'musical sessions' together.

_ "So I went to this Magic Box and looked around, pretending to be interested in some bogus plastic stakes." Oz had informed them with derision as they sat on Willow and Spike's bed the night before. "The Librarian married the Computers teacher and they owned it together, although she still teaches, from something I overheard._

_ "Xander and some blonde chick entered. The chick—Anya—she smelt of demon."_

_ That brought Spike and Willow's gaze up immediately. "Demon?"_

_ "Yeah. It was faint though. I think she recently became human." The disgust in his face as he said that proved what he thought of what she'd done. No one should be ashamed of what they were or change. No one. No matter what they were. "The Slayer even made an entry with some blonde dude. I got a bad vibe from him. Riley or something like that they called him."_

_ "Cordelia mentioned that Buffy was going out with a guy named Riley that she didn't like." Willow pondered the information, tapping a hand against her lips._

_ "Cordelia Chase? The chick that used to go out with Devon?" Oz made a face, obviously remembering Cordelia and not liking the image he had of the dark beauty._

_ "Yeah, and don't start. She might actually be useful to us." Willow admonished with a raised eyebrow._

_ "Yes mum." Oz reluctantly agreed. _

_ While Oz was a werewolf he'd lived with vampires for four years now, had been adopted into their family, and gotten to calling Willow as Spike and Dru did. _

_ Another reason why neither he nor Willow could take the next step and become sexual was because he saw her as a mother, and acted like a possessive son, sometimes even bickering with Spike for her approval as brothers did. They'd always known that out of the three of them Dru was her favorite, and neither had ever tried to take her place as the first in Willow's heart, but both vampire and werewolf had contended for the second place._

_ The werewolf continued, carefully choosing his words. "But mum, how could that human be useful to us?"_

_ "You used to be human, Oz, and so did Spike and I." Willow reminded him. "Before we became---'useful'."_

_ Blushing, Oz nodded, ducking his gaze. "Are you going to sire her, then?" He asked, resentment coloring his tone dark._

_ Willow blinked, oblivious to his feelings on the subject. "I hadn't thought about it. I—I don't even know if I _**can**_ sire anyone." She got lost in her thoughts, speaking to no one in particular. "I can drain someone, but I'm not really a vampire, so could I actually Sire someone?"_

_ Spike and Oz exchanged narrowed gazes, neither liking the idea of Willow siring someone. Both saw it as a 'replacement' for Dru, and if Willow DID manage to sire Cordelia, then the brunette would be her CHILDE, a bond stronger than the one she shared with Oz, and one that could easily compete with the one she had with Spike._

_ And being with Cordelia for eternity? That seemed like hell to both vampire and werewolf._

Still oblivious to her boys' thoughts on the subject, Willow walked through sunny Sunnydale. She'd called Buffy on the phone, and while the blonde hadn't believed it was her at first, she'd squealed when Willow deliberately rambled on and on, convinced that no one could duplicate a 'Willow babble'. And when Willow had told her that she wanted to meet her for lunch—out in the open—in the day—the Chosen One was psyched to know that her friend wasn't a vampire.

She'd snuck out without telling Oz or Spike because she knew that neither would want to let her go—and Oz would most probably want to trail after them to keep an eye on her and make sure she was okay. Willow knew that they wanted to protect her, but Buffy had no idea who she truly was, so if there was anyone in need of protection it was Buffy.

"Willow? Willow!" There was a flash of blonde before Willow nearly fell back at the blow as the Slayer threw herself at her. "Oh Willow! Thank God you're alive! Where have you been? How are you?"

Willow forced herself to hug Buffy and looked ecstatic to see her. "How are you doing? Sorry for disappearing and not calling—time flew. Young love and all that."

Buffy's eyes widened as she finally pulled away. "Love? You and Oz are still together? I'm so happy to hear that!"

"Huh? No. Oz and I are just friends." Willow shook that off. "I'm with S—with someone else." She suddenly realized that Buffy wasn't the only one at the meeting place. Next to her, standing tall and blonde, was a handsome man. "Hello."

He watched her silently before cracking an amused smile. "Hello Willow."

"Do I---do I know you?" Her eyes narrowed, there was something familiar about him. She just couldn't place where she'd known him before.

He looked pleased, his smile growing.

Buffy, oblivious, shook her head. "Of course not, he lived in Iowa until like two years ago. This is Riley, my boyfriend." She grabbed his hand, smiling at him. "Riley, this is my friend Willow."

He smiled crookedly at her, eyes twinkling. "Nice to finally meet you Willow, I feel like I already know you."

Willow's frown deepened as that feeling of recognition grew. Who was this Riley? She forced a smile. "Yes. Well, I don't know anything about you so I feel a little at a disadvantage."

His smile slipped slightly, as if disappointed at her answer.

Buffy, still oblivious to the undercurrent of the meeting, grabbed Willow and Riley's arms, positioning herself between them. "Come, lets have that lunch! I want to hear all of what you've been doing these last four years—and I have SO much to tell you!"

Riley sent Willow a look over Buffy's short head.

Willow returned it.

Who the hell was he?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Review? Please!**


	13. Chapter 13: The First Step

** Disclaimer: I don't own…really…**

Thanks to **bellamariaMalfoy, Weefeesmum, Kit Merlot, LizStorm, Stormy322,** and **Michelle20** for reviewing the last chapter. Here's the speedy update you all wanted!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lunch with Buffy had been quite informative at best. It was hard for Willow to look at Buffy and not imagine her dusting Dru, but somehow she control her rage, looked interested in the endless prattle Buffy had to offer, only gave vague answers to the interrogation, and still managed to have enough time to steal curious looks in Riley's direction. Most of the time she found that he was watching her with amusement, as if he knew something she didn't and enjoyed it.

"So, Riley." She turned on him in the moment Buffy stood to go to the bathroom. "What part of Iwoa are you from?"

"Huxley." He informed, leaning back against his seat, folding his arms over his broad chest, mirth twinkling his eyes. "Grew up on a farm."

"Oh." Yet another bell of recognition rung, but she still couldn't put it together. Her eyes narrowed a fraction. "And what made you choose to come to _Sunnydale_ of all places to come live in?"

His grin widened. "I had a friend online who used to live here. We met on a chat room, traded insults through email for a couple of days over a difference in opinions over Apple and Windows, and then became very good friends until she stopped writing four years ago." The grin grew both amused and mischievous when he saw her eyes widen in remembrance.

"_Riley Finn_?"

He chuckled, leaning forwards onto the table. "I wondered when you were going to make the connection."

"Riley!" Throwing herself at him, Willow hugged him across the table before letting go quickly and sitting back, hoping that no one had seen her so, well, Willow-y. "What are you doing here in Sunnydale?"

"I'm a TA at the college." Riley told her, his smile friendly. "Have been for the last two years."

"So that's how you met Buffy…" Willow nodded in understanding, suddenly blushing. "Sorry for cutting off all communication like that, but as you already know, I've been incommunicado with _everyone_ the last four years."

His smile faltered and he nodded, leaning back. "Everyone was worried about you Willow. Buffy and them don't know that we used to email each other, but she told me things about you on our dates—and she was worried that you'd been killed, or kidnapped by a serial rapist or, gangs on drugs or something."

Willow lowered her gaze, playing with her napkin. "Yeah—well—--."

"I personally was worried that you'd been killed by vampires."

Paling, Willow jerked her gaze up. "Buffy told you--?"

"That she's the Slayer? Nah." He snorted, shaking his head. "But I kinda figured it out during our second date. It's hard to ignore the fact that the girl you're with disappeared to the bathroom for half and hour, and when you go to see if she's okay you come upon her dusting six HUGE vampires and saving some other girl who had bloody fang marks in her neck."

The redhead was speechless at how candidly he said that. "And it doesn't bother you? How did Buffy take it when you told her you knew?"

"Well, you see, I never exactly _told_ her I knew." Riley replied sheepishly. "I'm still kinda waiting for her to tell me."

Willow shook her head. Buffy _once again_ had underestimated those around her. She was about to voice that when she noticed Riley's narrowed gaze on something above her shoulder, but when she turned all she saw was a quick movement, a man with blonde hair and a dark tan disappearing behind the next building before she could get a good look at him.

She turned back to Riley, noticing how tense he'd become suddenly. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded stiffly, eyes darting behind her once more. "I have to go. Tell Buffy I'll see her tonight."

"Sure." Wondering who the other man was and why Riley seemed so tense, Willow watched as he stalked in that direction, body stiff and tall, disappearing behind the building. "How…odd."

Her cell rung. Only two people knew this number, and she quickly pulled it out of her bag and flipped the cover. "Yeah?"

"Red."

She winced, knowing Spike wouldn't be too happy that she'd snuck out on him.

"You need to come to the hotel immediately."

"But---."

"It's the cheerleader." Spike's words were clipped.

"What happened to Cordelia?" Willow asked, fishing in her bag for a pen and beginning to jot down a note on the napkin for Buffy since the blonde was taking forever in the bathroom.

"The pup went out scouting when we found out that you'd disappeared," the way he said that promised that they would speak about that later. "and I told him to check the moron's house and the cheerleader's. Maybe even the Watchers. He called me to tell me that something had happened to the cheerleader."

"_What_?"

Cordelia's scream in the background broke into whatever Spike would have said. "Red, come _now_." He then hung up.

"_Shit_." Throwing down enough money to pay for her bill and for a tip, she hurried back towards the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia huddled in the darkest corner of the hotel room, hugging Miss Edith to her body, knees against her chest, rocking back and forth. Still wearing the nightdress she'd worn to sleep in last night, shoulder-length curls uncombed and tangled, her dark eyes were wide in fear. She alternated from whispering to Miss Edith to gripping fistfuls of her hair and pulling, screaming, begging the voices in her head to shut up and leave her alone.

She hadn't noticed much around her, hadn't realized that Oz had entered her house—worried at the terror he could smell inside—and found her. The ex-cheerleader hadn't noticed him until he'd bent in front of her, reluctantly worried.

"Puppy?" She'd whispered, not knowing how she knew that this stranger with black hair and pierced eyebrow was the 'puppy' Dru had spoken about. She just knew.

And then she'd spaced out again as the voices screamed louder. Never noticed Oz' eyes widening in horror, standing rapidly, backing up away from her.

"Please, make them stop!" She begged no one in particular. "Make them stop! They're too loud! Too loud!"

The dark haired woman hadn't noticed Oz wrapping her in a blanket before picking her up and taking her down to the car he'd rented. Her eyes were closed tightly as he placed her lying down in the backseat and drove them to the hotel, taking her out and picking her light, crying body up to Willow's room through the back entrance.

She'd felt better with Oz, close to him, and the voices lowered when she was brought to the room where Spike waited. Still, the voices were too loud, all screaming at once, and Dru's voice trying to calm her was nearly inaudible due to the other voices.

Unlike with the others, Cordelia sensed when Willow entered the room. She wanted to ask the redhead what was happening—why Dru would do this to her, but she couldn't get the screams to stop---so she held her hands to her head, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried.

"_Cordy_?"

Looking up, Cordelia found Willow kneeling before her, hand on her shoulder, the other wiping at her tears.

"I can't take it anymore, Willow." Cordelia whimpered, continuing rocking, trying to stay focused on the redhead. "Make them stop—tell her to make them stop!"

"Tell _who_?" Willow's voice was cautious, and her thumb slowly caressed her skin in a soothing manner that would have calmed Cordelia if she wasn't in such horrendous pain. "Who did this to you?"

"Dru." The word was forced out of her lips painfully. "Last night—dream—said you needed her gifts." She clutched Miss Edith to her chest as pain erupted in her heart and she screamed.

"Bloody hell." Spike whispered.

"She's going to die if we don't find a way to stop whatever's happening to her." And Oz sounded worried.

"Cordy—Cor—listen. Tell me exactly _what_ Dru told you last night." Willow's voice was choked, as if she felt like crying. She obviously believed her that she'd been with Dru the night before.

That gave Cordelia hope, and with painful, broken sentences she replayed the dream. Sometime during her recounting Willow had eased her into her arms, and rocked Cordelia softly, whispering into her hair. Surprisingly enough the actions were calming for the voices. Although they didn't stop screaming, their intensity lowered.

"Get Angel."

"What the bloody hell does he--?" Spike growled, obviously not liking Willow's order.

"Didn't you hear her?" Willow hissed, and then softened her voice when Cordy whimpered against her. "Dru did this to her, and she told her to say hi to all of us, Angel included. He's supposed to be here. Something's going to happen, something's building in her, and if he isn't here she could die!"

Oz got up from where he sat slumped on the bed. "I'll go get Angel right away."

"Bloody _sun_ outside people!" Spike barked.

"Tinted glass." Oz called as he hurried out of the room to go and get the dark haired vampire.

Spike sighed as Oz left, and knelt next to Willow, a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry about that luv. I—I just don't want the bloody ponce to be near you."

Cordelia was surprised to hear the love in the vampire's voice—and the fear. He was frightened by Angel and Willow's past relationship!

"She loves daddy." Cordelia's eyes widened as her lips moved, words being forced out that weren't hers. "But she loves you too, my dark knight. She's as yours as she is his. You'll never be alone again."

Spike jerked as if hit, eyes suspiciously moist. "_Dru_?"

But Dru's presence disappeared and the voices returned with ferocity, a blood-curdling scream escaping through her lips as she buried her face in Willow's chest.

"Make them stop! Make them stop!" She didn't know how much time passed as she screamed and Willow held her near, rocking her against her and Spike eventually placing a hesitant hand on her back, rubbing her as he used to Dru whenever she got in her spells.

The pain grew in her chest and head and she was crying blood, staining Willow's shirt, yet the redhead didn't mind, holding her closer, whispering words in Latin. While whatever Willow was doing _was_ diminishing the pain slightly, it couldn't stop it, and Cordelia felt as if she would explode from the pressure and pain.

"_Angel_…" She heard Willow whisper against her hair. "Angel…_hurry_!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was a careful vampire, that was how he'd become the great Angelus, but when the stranger told him that Willow needed him he hadn't cared that he had no reason to believe this person even _knew_ Willow, much less that he was telling the truth. Not even the fact that it was day kept Angelus back.

Throwing on a dark duster and covering himself with a thick, black blanket, he hurried to the car with tinted glass and once again hurried into the hotel, following the dark haired stranger up the stairs towards room 666 (he would have bet his unlife that Spike had insisted on getting that room), from where he could hear female screams.

The black hair stranger—whose smell was familiar somehow—opened the door with a swipe of the key card and Angel entered, throwing off the blanket when the door was closed behind them.

The sight that greeted him froze him to the spot. Willow was on her knees, rocking a screaming and crying Cordelia Chase, and what shocked him even more was Spike. The vampire who'd gotten off by torturing women for decades was on his knees as well, one arm around Willow's trembling shoulders, and the other rubbing Cordelia's back comfortingly.

"What happened to her?" Angel demanded, voice gruff from surprise and something else.

Willow turned her head and looked at him, shoulders sagging in relief. "Thank _God_." She nodded thankfully in the direction of the man behind Angel, and the vampire suddenly remembered where he'd seen the other man before. This was the famed Daniel Osbourne!

What was Osbourne doing back in Sunnydale?

Yet the only thing he managed to get out was… "_You're eyes_."

Willow blinked, confused. Didn't she know that her eyes were vampiric gold?

She suddenly narrowed those beautiful eyes. "Not _now_ Angel." Turning to Cordelia, her voice dropped to a soothing whisper. "Cor? Angel's here now."

The moment Angel and Osbourne walked towards them, Cordelia threw her head back and screamed, darkness shooting out through her eyes and mouth, her tanned skin paling, her dark hair flickering around her with the intensity of the power surrounding them. Spike, Angel and Oz were thrown back by the blow, yet Willow held on tightly, scrunching her eyes shut in pain.

It took Angel a second to realize that the power wasn't coming from Cordelia…but _Willow_, whose screams had joined the other woman's.

"Red!" Spike had gotten up and hurried towards the two women only be thrown back by the power surrounding them. "Dammit! _Red_!" He threw himself at the power barrier once more, cursing loudly as it threw him across the room. "_Red!_"

"Willow!" Oz appeared with a sword and tried to hack through the invisible barrier, yet was thrown back like Spike had.

Angel stood, eyes narrowed as he searched the barrier, trying to find a crack, a weak spot.

"Don't do it Red!" Spike pounded his fist at the barrier, angrily, desperately, and surprisingly enough the barrier didn't throw him back, just didn't allow him to pass further. "Let her go Red! Let her go!"

Before Angel's very eyes Willow's hair turned black, her body seeming to glow green, especially at her fingers.

Not understanding what was happening, terrified that something was draining Willow, Angel continued with his search of the barrier, looking for some weakness, growling when he found none.

"I won't lose you!" Spike's voice was hoarse with emotion as he continued to pound the barrier. "Just let her go! Let her die!"

Angel knew Willow, knew she wouldn't let Cordelia go even if it killed her. She was fighting with whatever power had possessed the former cheerleader, he could see the darkness surrounding both women, and the fingers of metallic green flames that rose from her skin, lashing out at the darkness around them.

"You can do it." He whispered, surprised when she turned to look at him, eyes completely black. Had she heard him? "You can do it Willow."

Suddenly the darkness descended upon them like a blanket, suffocating them in its thickness. The screams stopped.

Two of the three heartbeats in the room went completely silent.

"_Red_!" Spike cried out, tears of blood falling down his cheeks as he slid to the ground, body trembling.

The sword fell from Oz's hand as he fell to his knees. "_No_."

Angel froze in horror.

Suddenly a ray of green erupted upwards out of the blackness and it exploded with such force that it broke the barrier and threw the men backwards. The moment the tongues of green covered Angel, his eyes flew back in his head and unlocked the vault in his mind, created by the blessing so he wouldn't 'brood' over the things he'd done when he'd lost his soul.

His memories came flooding back to him with a force that left him breathless---so it was quite fortunate that he didn't _need_ to breathe.

The first to recuperate from the blow, Angel staggered to his feet and hurried towards the women lying in awkward positions on the ground.

"Willow!" Falling to his knees he pulled her up onto his lap, tears of blood falling into her face.

"_Red_." Spike crawled towards them, his encounters with the power leaving him weak despite his quick healing abilities. The blonde vampire seemed to forget his contempt for his grandsire as he knelt besides him, his tears of blood joining Angel's on the face of their beloved.

That's when Angel heard it.

Three heart beats.

"Spike?" Willow groaned, forcing her eyes open. The black was bleeding away back to pure gold. She looked confused, exhausted, and in intense pain.

Oz smiled with relief from where he stood, and then frowned and hurried to Cordelia when the tanned beauty began to groan, still unconscious.

"_Red_." Spike collapsed on her, planting desperate kisses on her face, hands traveling over her, checking her for injuries. "Don't _ever_ do that again! I thought I'd lost you!"

A frog seemed to be in Angel's throat, keeping him from speaking, but he knew that his eyes said everything he couldn't with his mouth. He placed a comforting arm around Spike, who didn't seem to care as long as he could touch Willow.

Angel closed his eyes.

He didn't understand what had just happened, but he knew that it was the first step in his getting his family back.

"Angel."

He looked down at her, surprised when she raised a weak hand and wiped away the bloody tears from his eyes. "Yes Little One?"

"Thank you…" Her voice grew weaker. "Thank you for believing I could do it." And with that her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted away.

"_Red_?!?"

"She's fine William." Getting up, Angel accommodated Willow in his arms. "She's needs to rest, but she won't get the attention she needs here. You're coming home with me—all of you." He added, watching as Oz picked up Cordelia's limp form.

"We haven't bloody needed you for years Angelus! Every time you come back, you leave us and _I_ am the one who has to clean up your mess!" Spike spat at him, standing as well, but his body trembled, betraying his emotions. "You can't just appear and try to be a soddin' hero and expect us to open our bloody arms to you and say 'welcome home daddy'!"

His head lowered a fraction in shame at the truths being thrown in his face. "I know that William."

Spike look taken back by his admittance.

"But I love Willow, and I love you." Angel told him, raising his gaze until they met suspicious yet hopeful blue ones. He had no idea that his own eyes were Angelus'. "And Willow's my mate."

"She's mine as well." Spike hissed.

Angel nodded, once again taking the brutal truths without fight. "And her family is my family, so you'll have to get used to it William. You're stuck with me, and this time I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll see how bloody long that promise holds." Spike muttered, yet he pulled on his duster and threw a blanket over Angel and Willow, before doing the same with himself.

Angel smiled softly to himself as they left the destroyed hotel room and hurried out towards the car below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Come on people! Review! Please? puppy eyes**


	14. Chapter 14: A Well Needed Conversation

** Disclaimer: I don't own. I really don't.**

I wanna thanks my reviewers! **Stormy322, bellamariaMalfoy23, pipersmum, LizStorm, susan, A Falling Angel, Weefeesmum, **and **Kit Merlot**. Glad you like the story so far!

IMPORTANT! POLL AT THE BOTTOM OF CHAPTER!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were times when Riley really didn't like Nate. Sure, Nate wasn't only the one who'd gotten into contact with Riley and informed him about the 'Initiative' and brought him into it after mentoring him. And of course, he'd opened his eyes to the hidden dangers humanity tried to ignore. And yes, he was his best friend.

But there were times when Riley really didn't like him.

Like now.

Professor Walsh and Nate McGuire, the leaders of the Initiative, were Riley's role models. They were people who knew what went bump in the night and decided to bump back—but this? This was something Riley didn't consider bumping. _This_ was suicide. And it was idiotic.

"I thought our mission was to hold, render harmless to humans and/or destroy Hostiles, sir." Riley commented, eyes straight ahead, jaw tense.

Not much was known of Nate McGuire except that he was insanely rich and handsome. He'd mentioned once or twice that he was a born and bred Californian, and was known to joke about 'Immaculate Conception' whenever anyone asked about his family.

And to be truthful, only a few in the Initiative knew this information. The kids at the college only knew him as their handsome History teacher.

Nate chuckled. "It _is_, soldier Finn."

His jaw tensed further, a muscle jumping in his cheek. "If that's so then this is against our morals and our code of honor. Against the vows we swore to when we were initiated."

Nate chuckled, and the sound wasn't pleasant. Pulling off his round, wire-frame glasses he smirked, running tanned fingers through spiky brown hair, turquoise eyes twinkling. "And _that_ is why you are still a mere _soldier_, Finn. You have no higher vision."

That muscle jumped once more. "How is opening the mouth to hell and letting loose an army of demon—higher vision?" How had he managed to keep his voice neutral instead of allowing his derision and disgust to show?

"Easily, soldier Finn." Nate spoke as if with a child. "We will control those we allow over to this side, as we control the Hostiles we've successfully captured and chipped. Think of the army of killing machines we'd have at our disposal."

Nate shared a look with Maggie Walsh. "Imagine no more human casualties in war. Our mothers and wives won't have to bury their dead. The war in Iraq we be as ancient history as the First World War. We'd find Bin Laden and destroy him completely. America will rule the world."

"We hardly have control over the Hostiles that didn't die or go into coma from brain damage due to the implanting of the chip. How many have fried the chip and rebelled?" Riley knew he was stepping over the line that a simple soldier should, but he didn't care. "How are you going to control _millions_ of Un-Chipped Hostiles on the loose?"

"Once again, that is why you are a mere _soldier_, Finn." Maggie Walsh told him with a disappointed shake of her head. "You have such potential, if only you'd be more open-minded."

Biting on his tongue to keep his response to _that_ at bay, Riley squared his jaw, remaining silent, eyes staring ahead.

"You're dismissed." Nate told him.

Twirling around on his heel, Riley headed towards the door.

"How are things going with the Slayer?"

Stopping cold in his tracks, Riley kept his back to his superiors. "They are going well."

"Oh? Are they?" Nate mocked. "Has she told you about her midnight outings? Has she finally confided everything to you as a loving girlfriend should?"

"No." He nearly growled out the answer.

"Then I don't think things are going 'well'." Maggie Walsh announced with reproach. "Two years should have been enough soldier Finn. We're seriously considering assigning another to that case. The Slayer would be a good asset to us and if you won't bring her into our fold, then we'll have to find someone who _will_."

Riley closed his eyes tightly to try and calm his anger. "I have never failed you before, and I won't now." With that clipped answer, he stormed out of the office.

Nate watched the younger man leave with a smirk.

"Do you think he suspects that you have—how do you younger people say it now?—have 'tapped' the Slayer?" Maggie wondered curiously, wondering at the tension in their usually compliant soldier. Something was bothering him, and it seemed to be affecting his performance. It was unnerving.

"I doubt he knows of the Slayer's and my _liaison_." Nate chuckled darkly, turning to his colleague. "Have you found the information I wanted?"

"Of course." She sounded insulted. Opening her drawer she pulled out a large manila folder, and threw it on her desk with a plop. "It's all here. Though, I still don't understand why you're interested in the subject."

"You wouldn't." Snickering at the expression on the elder woman's face, he reached for the envelope and opened it. Browsing through the documents, he came upon pictures.

"Those were taken in Meaux, France." Maggie Walsh announced lazily. "They were taken a week ago."

Nate wasn't paying attention. He flipped through the shots of a redheaded woman walking through the streets of Meaux in both daylight and darkness of the night. In the daylight shots she was sometimes alone, sometimes accompanied by what would look like bodyguards, and in most of them she was with a young man with black hair and a pierced eyebrow.

In the nighttime pictures she was accompanied by the same young man, a dark haired woman holding a doll, and a tall blonde.

"And _this_ was taken yesterday." Maggie appeared right in front of him, slapping the picture she'd kept apart on top of the others.

Nate's eyes widened as he saw that it was of the redhead sitting in one of Sunnydale's local restaurants, with the Slayer and Riley Finn. "She's _here_?"

"Arrived the other night." Maggie nodded, going back to her desk, obviously smug at her results and his reaction to them. "And why is this girl of such interest to you? She's any normal girl."

"No." Nate's vehemence shocked Walsh. "She's _far_ from normal. She's the key to all of this."

Maggie frowned, not liking where this was going. "What are you talking about McGuire?"

"Are you saying that you had a man tracking her and never discovered _who_ she is?" Nate's scorn was obvious, causing the elder woman to squirm uncomfortably in her chair. "Maybe Soldier Finn isn't the only one proving to be a disappointment to this organization."

Walsh shot up in her chair. "Spit it out McGuire!"

Placing the folder on a chair, Nate reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, which proved to be a picture. Unfolding it, he slammed it face first on her desk.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Walsh reached for the picture and turned it over. It was slightly worn, so she pulled out her reading glasses and put them on, bringing the picture closer for observation. A gasp escaped her lips. "She's a demon!"

The redhead from the other pictures was in this as well, yet completely different. Her eyes and hair were midnight black, her skin pale and her lips blood red. Black flames licked her skin, and her hands were surrounded by a green, electric glow.

Demons, vampires and werewolves were around her, on their knees. And behind the woman the undead were bowing to where the black haired man, the blonde, and the woman with a doll.

"No. She's no demon." Nate said in a nearly tender way as he retrieved the picture, looking at it longingly before folding it once more and placing it back in its place in his pocket. "She's the next step in the chain of evolution. She's human _and_ demon, better known as the Dark Flame."

"_She's_ the Dark Flame?" Walsh hollered, close to having a heart attack. "But—but our reports said that it was male vampire sorcerer! Our informants all across Europe--."

"Are lying, probably protecting her." He responded. "Hostile 298 was there the night she was _born_, he was the first to witness her power, and when he was captured the vampire was _pressured_ into speaking of what he knew of other vampire clans, and he told me of this Dark Flame. That is how I knew to look for her." He smirked. "My spies in France have told me that the demon underground organization there has submitted themselves to her. She is the _original_ Queen of the Damned."

Walsh's eyes widened. She'd been grossly left in the dark. "The demon population in the _whole_ of France is under _her_ control?" She suddenly understood where Nate was going with this, and she sunk into her seat, hand on her forehead. "Amazing…McGuire…you are more cunning then I ever gave you credit."

"I know." With that he picked up the manila envelope and strode out of Walsh' office. Information on Willow Rosenberg now in his possession.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did she do that?" Angel asked, voice soft as Spike and he closed the door to the Master bedroom. Oz had gone to contact 'Darius', whomever that was, and that left the two vampires the only ones awake in the Mansion.

Spike didn't answer, his mind on Willow. She'd fainted away and hadn't awoken yet and he was worried. Despite the fact that the mansion had a score of bedrooms, Cordelia and his redhead had been placed in Angel's room—the only one the other vampire assured them was livable.

"How did she _do_ that?" Angel's voice darkened as he reached out fast like lightning, his fingers curling harshly around Spike's arm, jerking him slightly towards him.

"Don't _touch_ me, _ponce_." Jerking out of the death-hold, Spike growled at his grandsire. "And let's get something straight while we're at it. The only reason we're here is because Red is hurt and she needs somewhere to stay—and I bloody doubt that we'll ever be welcomed back at the hotel." He paused, as if it pained him to continue. "I'm doing this for her—although it _kills_ me to have to be near you."

"You're already dead." Angel pointed out, regretting his harsh actions towards his grandchilde, realizing he was going about this the wrong way.

"It _souls_ me then." Spike spat the barb, raising an eyebrow in disgust for Angel to see just _how_ much he disliked his soul version. "And let me tell you that you might have been Red's first, but _my_ claim is the one her body reacts to now, so you bloody keep your hands off of her!"

Angel _knew_ that he was trying to make peace with his stubborn childe, but it was so _hard_ when Spike was _begging_ to be chained up and tortured. "I'll touch her whenever I want, William!"

"And stop calling me William you bloody, bleedin', soddin' _ponce_!" Spike either didn't sense his warning or didn't give a shit. "_Angelus_ is the only one who can call me that, and while you might look the same, you'll _never_ be _half_ the vampire he was!"

In seconds Angel had Spike pinned to the wall, hands around his throat, gameface at full force. His amber eyes narrowed in fury as he snapped his fangs at him menacingly. "What do I have to do to prove to you two that I _am_ Angelus—soul or not?!?"

"Killing the Slayer for what she did to Dru would be nice." Spike snapped back, gameface slipping on. "_Angelus_ would have done it in a heartbeat—her heartbeat of course."

Suddenly everything made sense, and Angel's eyes widen in surprise as he pushed away from Spike. "You—you _don't_ have a soul."

A strange smell met their noses, but they both ignored it, glaring at each other.

"Of _course_ I don't have a bleedin' soul." Spike spat, features slipping back to his human disguise. "Do you think I'd _really_ burden myself with that?"

"But Willow--."

"My Red isn't your bloody Slayer." Spike told him haughtily. "_She_ doesn't need me to have a soul in order to love me."

Angel winced. Willow _did_ love Spike, that much was obvious. But he knew that what _he_ and Willow had shared wasn't something easily forgotten, and if her bitterness towards his souled version was anything, it proved that she still loved him—even if it sickened her that she did.

"So that's why you came back." He muttered, turning his back on Spike. "To kill the Slayer."

"What _else_ could we be here for?"

_ Me_. But Angel kept his emotions at bay as he turned back to his grandchilde. "I'll help you."

Spike's eyes widened, and for the first time he seemed unsure. "W-what?"

"I'll help you kill the Slayer."

"It's a trap, isn't it?" Spike snorted. "You're playing double sides again, aren't you?"

"Damn it Spike!" Angel growled, once again losing his patience with his childe. "I asked you what I had to do to prove that I'm still Angelus, soul or not, and you said kill the Slayer." He reminded tersely, soaking in the contemplative expression on the blonde's face as he said this. "So I'll do it. I'll kill the Slayer."

"But your soul--."

"Human murderers and rapists have souls too!"

Spike's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked him over, as if trying to read his soul. Eternity seemed to pass as the younger man inspected him silently, before suddenly, the harshness in his features softened, if only a little. "You won't kill the Slayer."

"Damn it I said I--."

"_Red_ will." Spike broke in, reaching into his duster and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and his trusty silver Zippo. "Dru _was_ Red's favored childe. It's only right that the honor goes to her." Lighting the fag, he offered one to Angel. "Want one?"

Confused by the turn of events, Angel shook his head, never one to smoke despite the fact that it couldn't kill him or anything.

Why was Spike letting _Willow_ kill Buffy? Why had he called Drusilla _Willow's_ childe? What the hell had happened these last four years to change things so drastically?

"Dru was _my_ childe." He announced, slowly, confused.

Spike smirked, blowing a ball of smoke in his face. "The whole of France would contradict you on that mate."

"What?" With every word Angel felt more lost and confused. What did _France_ have to do with anything? Hadn't Spike and Willow been in _Colorado_ all this time?

"If she wants you to know she'll tell you." Spike shrugged, obviously enjoying leaving Angel in the dark for as long as possible. "Do you have any blood here?"

He nodded. "Pig."

"Disgusting. How do you drink that?" Spike made a face of disgust as they turned to go to the kitchen. "The things I do for Red."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "And how is _you_ drinking pigs blood going to help Willow?"

"Well, it's still sunny so I can't exactly go out and hunt, now, can I?" Spike snorted. "And I'll need to be filled when Red awakes. She'll be weak and hungry from that bloody spell she cast to help the cheerleader. She'll be bloody _famished_."

"So you'll let her feed from you." Angel tried to keep the jealousy and resentment out of his voice, but from Spike's smug smirk he knew that the other vampire had caught on.

"She always feeds from me."

Angel's jaw tense. He knew what usually happened after feeding—how _horny_ it left vampires.

Spike smirked brighter before it was replaced with a look of horror and he turned in the hallway, looking back in the direction of the bedroom. "_Red_."

That's when Angel realized what had Spike frozen in horror.

There was only one heartbeat in the whole mansion.

Both vampires hurried towards the door and flung it open, gasping at the sight that met them.

The blankets had been thrown on the ground, and Willow, only wearing Spike's shirt, straddled Cordelia's limp figure. The redhead's hands dug deep in Cordelia's dark curls, her mouth attached to the former cheerleader's long, slender neck.

"_Red_?" Spike gulped, aroused beyond words at the sight before him as she lifted her gaze to theirs, reluctantly removing her mouth from Cordelia's neck.

Black eyes glared back at them for the interruption, and blood dripped from the side of her mouth.

Cordelia Chase was dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Lol. I know. I'm evil. Please review?**

Poll Promised At Top of Chapter:

I always stated that this story would have MATURE themes in it and that my readers should 'Proceed with Maturity'…but I wonder HOW **MATURE** my readers can take.

So I've devised a little poll with the themes I had planned from the beginning to bring in eventually into the story, and I would like my readers to please copy and paste it on their reviews and give me their opinions considering it.

I already have the story planned, but I want to know your opinions in case I should just vaguely _imply_ some things or explore it with more detailed.

Thank you guys for always being so great with me!

Themes:

M/M (More specifically: some Spike/Angel bonding)…implied, explored slightly, or detailed?

Torture

F/F (though I really don't have much planned with that option, it's actually a new one to occur to me)

Substance Abuse (secondary character)

Mind Control/Non-Con

** Please review and tell me what you think. Your thoughts really mean a lot.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Childe Is Born

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

** Warning: Willow/Angel action.**

As always a heart-filled thanks to my reviewers, whom, even if I already have finished the next chapter, I try to wait to hear from before posting! (Those who reviewed last chapter: **Kit Merlot, Weefeesmum, pipersmum, bellamariaMalfoy23, A Falling Angel** and **queenevil666**). Here's a longer chapter than the last one. Hope you like it!

_ Queenevil666: Your review totally cracked me up! Seriously! I was laughing my ass off while reading it—especially the part about the pitchfork._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting up from Cordelia's still warm body, Willow licked her lips of the other woman's surprisingly sweet blood. Her body hummed with the power she'd manipulated, and now that it was sated with blood, she felt at ease, and incredibly horny. The redhead smiled up at the two handsome vampires in the room, looking at her with horror and arousal.

She forced herself to ignore Angel and allowed her eyes to roam Spike, smirk growing when she met his gaze and saw the responding lust. "Spikey?" She whispered seductively, coming towards him, purring. "Why don't we go somewhere while we wait on Cor?"

Angel growled.

"Anything you want, luv." Spike murmured as he reached out and pulled her to him. The blonde was about to capture her lips with his when he suddenly stilled and pulled away with a snarl when what she said penetrated the haze of his arousal. "You _sired_ her!?!"

"Of course I did." Willow frowned, wondering why his demon roared angrily and he pushed her away. "Hey! What's your problem?"

"How—what—_why_ would you bloody _do_ that?" Spike exclaimed, eyes narrowed as he took a menacing step towards her.

"You thought I drained her just for the heck of it?" Willow responded anger with fury, glaring up at him. "Why would I do that?!?"

"Why would you sire that _thing_?" Spike challenged.

"Because if I didn't she would have died! The visions were for demons, clearly you realized that she was going through horrifying pain because her brain couldn't take it!" Poking him with her finger to emphasis each word, she didn't flinch when Spike grabbed her finger and squeezed it deliberately painfully.

"Who _cares_ if she lives?" Spike wanted to know, jealousy flaring once more. He had no problem with Oz, he could deal with the ponce, but the _cheerleader_?

"Dru gave Cor her powers to _help_ us, you _ass_! Everything would have been a waste of time and _pain_ if I just let her die!" She shifted her gaze to Angel, expecting condemnation in his dark eyes and surprised to find him angry at Spike for his outburst, but respectfully staying out of the fight between the mates. "I—I gave her a choice. She chose to be turned. I wouldn't have forced her if she hadn't accepted my offer."

"Of _course_ the bloody bint would choose to be turned by the most powerful---." Clamping his mouth shut at the look Willow gave him, realizing that he had almost let everything out in anger, Spike growled. "I'm going out!"

"It's _day_ Einstein." Willow snapped as he turned to leave.

"_Tunnels_!" He growled back, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kicking the door in anger, Willow twirled and leaned against it, eyes flashing gold as she snarled, looking up at the ceiling. "_Why_ do I put _up_ with him?" She asked no one in particular, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, trying to calm her anger.

"He's jealous."

Opening her golden eyes at that, she turned to look at Angel curiously. She hadn't really registered that she was in the mansion until this moment, and the shock left her silent. "What am I doing here?"

"Asking the ceiling why you put up with Spike." He answered with a smirk as he leaned against the poll, folding his arms over his chest, gaze on her.

She couldn't help it. She laughed. "I meant what am I doing here? At the mansion?"

"Well, you destroyed the hotel room, so we brought you here. And this _is_ your home."

Her eyes hardened, all laughter gone. "This _used_ to be my home. It's not anymore."

Angel let that slide without comment as he continued to examine her. "Mind explaining what happened in the hotel, Little One? I got enough out of Spike to be sure that not only have you grown into your powers, but that Spike's still soulless, which means that you must have placed some mimic spell on him. Due to his behavior towards you, my best guess is that Daniel Osbourne is a werewolf and a sort of bodyguard of yours—which makes me wonder _why_ you would need a bodyguard. I also figured out that you've spent some time in France, and that you lied. You _are_ here to kill the Slayer."

Willow frowned, pounding the back her head against the wood of the door in frustration. Angel wasn't an idiot, she shouldn't have underestimated him just because he had a soul. Hell. _She_ had a soul. Even if she liked to pretend she didn't.

Damn Spike and his angry blabbering! Thanks to him Angel was going to warn Buffy about their plan—and Willow didn't know if she could force herself to kill Angel before he did so—if she killed him she'd lose all hope of ever seeing Angelus again.

Hells bells, she could now understand why Buffy would never stake Angelus.

Irony was such a _bitch_!

"And I don't particularly remember you having the ability to sire."

It was the Irish brogue that slipped in every two words that brought her out of her angry inner tirade, and she looked up at him in surprise, gulping at the darkly intense look in his eyes as Angel watched her hungrily. Those eyes, they were Angelus', as was the way he smirked when he realized how her body reacted towards him, even if her mind was still rebelling.

"A-Angel?" Cursing herself for stammering, Willow nervously licked her lips, body trembling when he followed the action with his gaze.

"Yes, Little One?" He purred, coming towards her, pinning her against the door with his mere presence.

He might respond to the name Angel, but he was completely Angelus. Willow trembled harsher, wondering why she hadn't noticed it before.

_ No! It isn't there! You're just imagining it because you're so horny you WANT him to be Angelus!_

But there was no denying it when his eyes locked on hers that there was recognition within her body. The blood in her body began to boil, and Willow gave a cry of surprise and jerked her hand over his faint bite marks upon her neck, which now throbbed visibly.

What the _hell_?

They'd never done this before! What was happening?

His chuckle was husky as he raised a hand to brush a wisp of blood-colored hair out of her face, allow his knuckles to caress her pale cheek, causing it to grow pink in a damning blush.

A gasp escaped Willow's lips when she felt his hand press against her thong, reminding her all too late that she was only wearing one of Spike's shirts. Lips parting wordlessly, her eyes closed in pleasure as his fingers caressed her through the black silk of her underwear.

"Open your eyes." He ordered against her lips as his finger slipped under the flimsy material and into her moist, hot center easily. "Look at me Willow. Know that it's _me_ who's doing this to you. _Me_."

Obeying his orders, Willow opened her eyes and gave a cry of strangled pleasure when he rammed his finger into her harshly in reward. Her fingers curled around the front of his shirt in tight balls, crunching the material together. She leaned her forehead against his chest as he added another finger, forming a rhythm and fucking her slowly with his fingers.

"I'm still going to kill her." Willow whimpered against his chest as he twisted his fingers inside her slightly so he could rub his thumb against her clit at the same time, causing the pleasure to become torturous.

Her wetness coated his fingers, and unknowingly she'd begun pushing thrusting down on them.

"And I'll help you." He whispered before grabbing hold of her hair and jerking her head back, claiming her lips in a searing kiss that tore a tortured groan from both. Willow gave into the sensations and to the vampire eliciting them, and Angel basked in the aphrodisiac smell of his mate's arousal, in the feeling of her warmth closing around his fingers teasingly. "Do it…" He ordered against her lips.

"Do…_what_…?" She whimpered, desperate to reclaim his mouth on hers, to relive the dream that'd taunted her for four years.

"Fangs…I want to see your fangs…" And he stopped his movements inside her, silently threatening her with pulling his fingers out if she didn't comply.

"_Don't_…" She begged, pushing down as they began to withdraw from her. "_Please_…"

"Obey me, Little One." He hissed seductively in her ear, nibbling on the shell.

"_Damn you_!" Her eyes, overcast with lust, closed as dainty little fangs appeared between her parted lips.

"You're so beautiful." He moaned before crashing his mouth against hers once more, moving his fingers inside her again.

"_Angel_…" She whispered when he pulled away to allow her to breathe.

And just like that, the little control he had snapped. Growling, eyes flashing amber as he gripped her by her hair, Angel threw her down on the carpet, pouncing on her before she'd gotten over the shock of the fall.

Reacting to his aggressive kiss and fondling, Willow whimpered his name, alternating from calling him Angel and Angelus, moaning into his mouth as his fingers entered her once more and he fingered her furiously, thumb nearly bruising as it rubbed her clit in a circular fashion, bringing her to the brink…only for him to pull out.

"Angelus!" She nearly screamed in frustration at having been denied satisfaction.

"On your knees." He hissed.

Willow complied, it didn't even cross her mind to disobey. Kneeling on the shag carpet, front lowered, she gasped as his cold hands grabbed hold of her ass and began to roughly massage her cheeks. The master of pain and pleasure continued his assault on her ass cheeks until he tore off her underwear and ran a long finger along her wet slit.

"_Angelus_…" Willow pleaded, pushing against the finger, trying to force it in her yet while he kept it pressed against her he made sure that it didn't enter her. "_Angel_!"

The sound of a zipper being lowered was like an angel's hallelujah chorus. "I'm going to fuck you, Willow. Not Spike, not anyone else you've had. Me. Angel. Angelus. _Me_." And without further warning he plunged within her.

A scream erupted from her throat as he buried himself in her tight channel with one push. He pulled out completely, teasing her entrance with his head before plunging in unexpectedly, maintaining this until Willow was crying, tears of frustration welling in her, begging him to just fuck her straight, to stop torturing her.

"You want me to fuck you Little One?" He hissed, grabbing a hold of her hair, jerking her head back viciously, arching her neck near painfully. "What happened to _I don't want __**you**__ Angel?_" He spat angrily, running the head of his cock up and down her puffed slit for good measure.

"I was lying." She cried desperately, tears choking her words. "_I was lying_."

"Who do you belong to, Little One?" His voice was smug, and so like Angelus that Willow couldn't fight it anymore. She didn't _want_ to. She wanted to be his again.

"I'm Spike's…and I'm yours…" The redhead whimpered.

"That will do." And he plunged in again, one arm around her stomach as he began to pump her in earnest, fiercely, so viciously she knew she'd have problems sitting for a couple of days—and she wouldn't have it any other way. The other hand kept a strong hold on her hair, keeping her neck arched painfully.

She sustained them up with her hands, as he pressed all his body weight on her, focused on fucking her tight hole as if there was no tomorrow.

Both lost to the sensations and Angel couldn't keep it anymore. He came hard and fast, spurting his cold seed inside of her, calling her name as he tugged back at her hair and morphed, burying his fangs in the throbbing marks he'd left on her skin four years ago.

Feeling him throbbing within her, knowing that he was cumming in her, having his fangs in her neck, reclaiming her, it drove Willow over the edge and triggered the orgasm Angel had denied her for so long that night. She screamed and dug her hands in the shag carpet, the world spinning at the intensity of her climax.

They continued thrusting softly against each other as they came down from cloud nine and collapsed together on the carpet, Angel still in her as he pulled her back against him, lapping at his mark on her skin.

"This doesn't change what I feel for Spike." Willow whispered in a sleepy voice as she began to drift to sleep, exhausted by their intense coupling and her overuse of magic earlier. "I'm his too. He might be a jealous idiot at times, but I really love him."

"I know, Little One." Angel whispered against her neck. "And while I only want you for myself, I'll respect that."

Willow fell asleep in his embrace, smile on her face.

Knowing that Cordelia wouldn't 'awaken' for a couple of hours, Angel closed his eyes and decided that an hour's sleep wouldn't do him any harm.

Neither noticed the smell of smoke in the air, or the presence of the blonde leaning on the outside of the closed door, smoking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You better have a good reason for making me miss my date with Riley." Buffy warned as she jumped off of the tombstone and walked towards the tall, dark haired man who'd called her on her cellular and scheduled one of their impromptu meetings only minutes before Riley was supposed to come and pick her up.

"I assume you gave him a believable excuse for skipping on the love-fest." Nate McGuire announced as he met her halfway. "I wouldn't want him becoming suspicious and following you here. How would you explain meeting his best friend and colleague in a cemetery after the dark?"

She growled, narrowing her eyes. "What do you _want_ McGuire?" She'd had Giles research him and while they hadn't found much, they'd discovered that he _did_ have money, and owned potato farms across Iowa and Idaho. Nothing about him seemed to add up. He was sexy and dangerous.

That was probably what she found so attractive.

"My, my, what a feisty tone you're using _Summers_." He snarked. "You weren't using _that_ tone when under me last week."

Her face reddened and she quickly broke their eye-contact, heart racing. "Is that why you called me over here? For a 'repeat performance'?"

"No, actually, but if you're offering who am I to say no?" Chuckling darkly at the glare she sent him, Nate went to look at a tombstone. "I'm here to speak to you as someone interested in the same things you are."

"_Oh_?" Buffy asked, intrigued. "And what could _we_ have in common, _professor_?"

"You'll have to call me that the next time."

"_Professor_." She tried to growl, but it came out more like a mewl.

He still didn't look up from the tombstone. "I've come to enlist your help, Slayer."

Buffy's face went pale. "What—I don't know wh-what you're t-talking about!"

"You might be blonde, Summers, but you're not dumb…much." Laughing at her 'hey!', Nate finally turned to her. "I know all about you, Chosen One, and I want you…to join forces with me."

"Why would I?" She wanted to know, honestly interested.

"You don't want to die before you reach twenty five, do you?" Nate taunted. "If you join forces with me and my boys, you'll live a long life, and you'll never have to worry about anything that goes bump in the night ever again. Isn't being the Slayer keeping you from doing things you really want?"

"How would you make this happen?" The blonde asked, mind flickering to Angel. He was still not speaking to her ever since she'd dusted Dru, but she understood the real reason. He was a vampire, and she was a Slayer—they'd never work. How many times had he told her that in the past?

"Come, let's continue this conversation somewhere else…somewhere more _comfortable_." Placing his arm around her shoulder, he smiled evilly when she shivered at his touch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hours later when Cordelia awoke. By the time Willow was dressed and sitting on a chair, reading a book she'd taken from Angel's library. The night had fallen and while she worried about Spike who hadn't returned yet, the redhead knew that he was just looking for a spot of violence to help calm him. He'd kill something and then come back and they'd be alright.

That was how their relationship worked.

"Hungry."

Looking up from her book, Willow smiled at the dark haired woman in the sheer nightgown. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Cordelia complained again, before placing a hand to her head experimentally. "The voices are silent."

"That's good to know." Getting up the chair, she put down the book and went to the bed, sitting on the edge. "I'm going to feed you some of my blood, to strengthen you. Then I'm going to give you some of the bagged blood Angel has here."

Cordelia nodded obediently, curls bouncing enthusiastically at the thought of food.

Bringing her own wrist to her mouth, she willed her fangs to appear and she bit down, blood appearing. "Here." She thrust her wrist out under the nose of her childe, and winced when Cordelia pounced, her fangs piercing the already cut skin.

Sounds of pleasure and contentment escaped Cordelia's throat as she fed greedily.

"Enough."

Surprisingly enough, unlike most newborns, Cordelia was able to curb her hunger and extracted her fangs from her sire's wrist, lapping at the bloodied wrist until it closed up on its own. She then looked up expectantly.

Nearly laughing at the I've-Been-A-Good-Girl-Where's-My-Prize look in those dark eyes, Willow reached over for the mug of blood she'd heated and placed on the table stand for when her childe awoke. "This will taste a bit different."

Warned, Cordelia sniffed the mug suspiciously, making up her nose. "It smells horrible!" Seeing Willow's raised eyebrow she obeyed the unspoken command and downed the mug of blood, although when she was finished she made a face of disgust. "Yours was _much_ better."

"I'd hope so." Willow laughed for the first time that evening. "That's pig's blood."

"Eep!" Dropping the mug on the sheets, Cordy squealed. "That's _gross_!"

Laughing all out now, Willow shook her head realizing that her childe was going to be a handful. "Are you feeling stronger? Do you want more blood?"

"Yours?" Cordelia asked with a pleading and innocent expression.

"No."

It fell into a pout. "Then no."

Snickering, Willow reached for Cordelia's hand and pulled her out of bed. "Come, we should go out and hunt if you're strong enough. It'll be better for you to learn how to do it as soon as possible."

"Will other people's blood taste as good as yours, mummy?" Cordy asked as she allowed the redhead to lead her towards the bathroom.

"You'll have to let me know by the end of the night." Willow winked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike watched as Willow led the bint around the house, changing into the clothes Oz had salvaged from their hotel room. The blonde vampire ignored Angel, who was repaying him in the same manner. He also ignored the chit as she chattered, following Willow like a puppy, asking her this and that, begging for attention and approval.

It was sick.

His jaw tensed. Why had Dru thought that _this_ girl would be a good replacement? This—this—_bint_!?!?

His only consolation was that while Oz had taken care of Cordelia while she was alive, he avoided her now that she'd become a _childe_. The werewolf seemed just as resentful as Spike was at the fact that the cheerleader had been allowed into their tight-knit family so easily when they'd known others more _worthy_ whom had been rejected immediately by their Matriarch.

Both he and Oz could grudgingly accept Angel…Willow _had_ been _his_ before she'd become _theirs_.

But this spoiled creature who was flaunting the fact that _she_ was the first childe Willow had created? No. It was unacceptable and he _refused_ to be conformed to the idea that she was now somehow related to him.

_ Why Dru?_ Spike sighed. _Why did you have to go and leave us without even telling us? Why did you force this bint into our lives? Red wouldn't have sired her if you hadn't manipulated the circumstances to leave her no other choice._

Angel just seemed intrigued by the whole situation. He raised an eyebrow from where he sat in the darkness of the room, as Cordelia sat on the sofa, speaking while Willow applied makeup to her face now that she couldn't see her own reflection and put it on herself.

Dru had never bothered with makeup. She was a natural beauty.

"Where are we going for my first hunting lesson mummy?" Cordelia asked, clutching Miss Edith tight to her bosom in excitement.

Oz growled from besides Spike.

The blonde vampire nodded, understanding the rage he felt. That was _Dru's_ name for Willow.

"Riley and Buffy are supposed to be on a date tonight, so I think it should be safe to go to the Bronze." Willow responded. "Now stop talking or you'll look like a clown while I put on your lipstick."

She shut up immediately.

"What about the moron and his girlfriend? Buffy would have told them already about you being back in town. Don't you think it'll raise questions we don't want asked if they see you with two known vampires, a werewolf, and a dead Cordelia?" Angel asked. He'd informed them about Anya, the ex-vengeance demon, and of other things about what had happened the last four years while waiting for Cordelia to awaken.

"He's right luv." Spike spoke, hating to say it. The bastard had used Willow's horniness and their fight to his advantage and had slept with _his_ redhead, (had reclaimed her if Spike's sense of smell had anything to say) but the thing that kept Spike from ripping Angel's throat out, and smile with pride, was remembering Red telling the ponce that it didn't change her feelings for _him_, that she loved _him_, she was still _his_.

_ She's still mine._ He smiled at that thought.

"I could sniff out the joint and see if they are there." Oz offered sourly, reluctant to help their newest member in any way, but his expression lightened when Willow beamed at him.

"Would you? Thank you Oz." Willow smiled, getting up and going to ruffle his hair affectionately. "You're always so good to me."

"Anything for you, mum." He smiled back hesitantly.

Cordelia pouted from the sofa, yet kept quiet like Willow had ordered.

"Why don't we all go and make it our first family outing?" Willow asked, looking at her men, and frowning at their obvious reluctance. "Oh, come on. What if I need protection from the Slayer?" She asked slyly. The minx _knew_ she was in a room of overly-protective males.

Oz growled.

Angel stood rapidly at the thought.

Spike shook his head, yet smirked, proud, he'd taught her the art of manipulation and she'd learnt quite well. "Let's get this bloody outing over and done with."

She shot him a smile and a wink before returning her attention to Cordelia when the woman stood, offering the dark haired woman her hand. "Come, Cor."

"Yes _mummy_." Sending Oz a superior look over her shoulder as Willow led her to the front door, Cordelia decided at the last moment that Miss Edith would prefer to stay in, and left her on the mantel by the front door. "Behave." She wagged her finger at the doll before following Willow out into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley cradled his beer as he watched the dancers in the Bronze, though he wasn't really seeing them. He saw Buffy, pretty, beautiful, apparently sweet and innocent Buffy, with _Nate_ in his office at the Initiative. If Riley hadn't gone back to give his weekly report he wouldn't have ever known that Buffy knew about the Initiative—or that she was fucking his boss and best friend.

_ Best friend._

Closing his eyes, Riley told himself that it shouldn't hurt so badly. She'd just been a job, a _job_.

Maybe if he continued repeating that he would one day believe it.

Hearing a familiar laugh, he was brought out of his musings and turned to look through the crowd, surprised to see Willow. But she wasn't alone. She was with three men (who were glaring at everyone around them) and, and, _Cordelia Chase_?

Riley frowned darker.

Buffy had told him about Cordelia and Willow's relationship in the past—and it'd been tentative at best. And here they were—holding hands? Giggling together?

And there was something off with all of Willow's friends. Something was _especially_ wrong with _Cordelia_.

His frown darkened as he maneuvered himself so that they wouldn't see him.

_ I better keep an eye on them…just in case…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hey everyone! How about leaving lil' ol' me a nice review? Huh? Don't I deserve it? ...pouts and gives puppy eyes...**


	16. Chapter 16: Vicus Pays A Visit

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Sorry everyone for the super late update! But my computer's internet crashed Friday and I only got access to the internet today! 

Once again, thank you everyone who revewied!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who to choose?" Cordelia whispered to herself as they sat in the farthest table in the Bronze, cradling their drinks, not really indulging in the vice…except Spike…who'd just finished coming back from the bar _once more_.

Angel sat to Willow's right, arm wrapped seemingly carelessly over the top of her chair, yet to the males that chanced a look in her direction it sent a clear message: mine. "Just _choose_ one Cordelia. They are all walking blood banks that will taste a hell lot better than pig's blood—which you'll be drinking if you don't just _pick_ one already!"

Oz perked visibly at that thought.

Willow raised an eyebrow at that. While she desperately wanted to believe that Angel was hers once again, that they were now the family that they should never have stopped being—that he wasn't secretly on Buffy's side—she'd seen what he'd done to Darla, to his own sire, for Buffy. Who said that he wasn't playing doubles again?

"You're no _fun_." Cordelia scowled at him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Desperate times calls for me to agree so many times in one night with the ponce." Spike mumbled over his vodka. "But if you don't bloody _pick_ someone I swear I'll--."

"You want to dance?"

Angel and Spike both growled at the newcomer.

Looking around her at the voice, Willow smiled at the handsome man who'd braved her self-appointed guardians and their glares. "Sure." Reaching for his hand, she ignored Angel and Spike, who both growled warningly at her. _El Impacto_, the Daddy Yankee ft. Fergie remix blared as they made their way to the dance floor.

Neither spoke as they danced, sharing flirtatious smiles every now and then. Willow was more than grateful to be away from the Table of Tension, as she'd silently named it, and enjoyed the beat of the music, and the feel of neutral hands on her hips as they whined up together. She'd chosen to wear a mini black leather shirt and an off the shoulder red shirt with the emblem of a female hand showing 'the finger'.

The _Dance Floor Anthem_ by Good Charlotte began, and Willow shook her head of loose curls (compliments of Cordelia), at how ironically appropriate it was as she stole a gaze over at the T.O.T., where Cordelia was chatting to a _very_ reluctant looking Oz, and Spike and Angel glared at both her and her dance partner.

She didn't want to be in love, not with Angel.

And many times she wished she wasn't with Spike either.

But she was.

Hell. _She_ was love's bitch, not Spike!

"So, which is the boyfriend and which the brother?" Her dance partnered asked with an amused chuckle as they continued to dance, both seeming entertained making the vampires jealous.

"What makes you think I have either?" She quipped as _Unfaithful_ by Rihanna started. The slow, trance-like, slow song set a somber feeling in her she didn't enjoy as they danced it, his hands at her waist, hers around his neck.

"Well, jealousy like _that_ is usually either brotherly protectiveness or lover possessiveness."

She chuckled, enjoying this conversation more than she should. "And what made _you_ such an expert in love and the way it's expressed?"

"Don't wanna answer, huh?" He laughed at the expression she gave him. "Well, I guess you can call me an expert observer."

"Hmmm. What else have you _observed_ then?" Willow asked as she leaned her head against his chest. Had the song started up again?

"That you're a far way from home, my Queen."

Her head shot up at that, green eyes wide. "Wh-what did you call me?"

" I'm sorry that I had to pretend, but I was told that I was to speak to you in private." His smile was large at her expression of shock, but it quickly turned serious. "I was sent by Vicus, my Queen. He is here in Sunnydale and is in urgent need to see you."

"_Vicus_?" She pulled apart, not noticing how her actions agitated her two possessive vampires, who both had misread her body language as fear and not concern. "Where is he?"

"He's in the Park, my lady."

She nodded and turned to leave before turning back to him with a raised eyebrow. "Had we been in France your hands would have been cut off for touching me like that."

"I know my lady."

She laughed and shook her head at his unrepentant expression. "I can see why Vicus sent you. Meet me in the back of the Bronze. I'll be there in a moment."

Heading back towards the table, she ignored the rest and sat on Spike's lap, to the surprise of all. Playing with her fingers in his hair, she trailed kisses up his neck to his ear, where she whispered. "That was a messenger from Vicus."

To his credit, Spike maintained his smug smirk in Angel's growling direction, even running his hand up her bare thigh.

"He's here in Sunnydale, he needs to see me. I need you to take charge of Cor's training, and keep Angel busy. I give you permission to use whatever barb to fight with him and keep him here."

He chuckled darkly before pulling her face to his, pretending to kiss her, while all the while he spoke against her lips. "Not that I'm complaining luv, but why aren't you telling His Gellness the truth?"

"How do we know that we can really trust him?" She asked the question he was more than happy to leave unanswered.

"Take care Red." He whispered back before capturing her mouth in a real kiss, leg traveling up her thigh to squeeze her ass. "And remind Vicus you're mine."

Laughing against his lips at his jealousy over the mutual attraction she shared with her demon mentor, Willow stood again. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Cor, _try_ pick someone before sunrise."

"Yes mummy." Looking properly chastised, Cordelia ignored everyone (to their immense joy!) and went to the task at hand.

Willow headed towards the direction of the bathroom, and then switched once the crowd of dancers hid her from Angel's suspicious eyes.

Leaving through the back door, she smiled at the messenger as he leaned against the wall. "Let's go."

"Yes my Queen." They walked together in the darkness, never noticing the door opening after them, and an inquisitive and worried Riley Finn following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Him." Cordelia pointedly excitedly to a tall, handsome redhead that wore a varsity jersey and danced with a petite blonde. "I want _him_."

Angel raised an eyebrow at the man, who could have posed for magazines. "I see that being dead hasn't changed your taste in nearly effeminately pretty men. Then again, there _was_ that time with Xander---."

"Don't remind me." Cordelia grumbled, mood drastically deteriorating with that comment.

"You and Harris?" Oz snorted, trying to imagine that and not being able to. "In what alternate reality did _that_ happen?"

"He's laughing at me! _Him_! Mr. Goth-King wannabe! And Mister Gellman too!" Pout turning dangerous when she noticed that Angel was doing his best not to chuckle, she glared at Spike, who was outright laughing at her. "I'm going to tell mommy about all of you—but especially _you_ daddy!"

The mouthful of vodka the blonde vampire had been about to swallow spurted out of his mouth and onto the table.

"Eeewww." Cordelia made up her face at him.

"What the bloody hell?" Spike exclaimed, running the back of his hand over his mouth. "I'm not your _daddy_ you stupid bint!"

"Can she just eat the idiot so we can get out of here?" Oz groaned, obviously bored and desperate to leave. "The music sucks and so does the company."

Cordelia seemed to be the only one who didn't realize he was talking about her, because she readily agreed before asking if they shouldn't wait for Willow.

"No." Spike answered a little too quickly, noticing Angel's gaze turn even _more_ suspicious as it fell on him. "She'll be proud when she comes back from the ladies little room and see that you've caught your first."

Brightening visibly at that, Cordelia stood and was about to make her way to the man when she paused and turned to Spike. "How do I do this?"

The blonde vampire nodded towards Angel. "Let the poof tell you how it's done—that is—if he still _remembers_."

Angel growled at him, took the bait, and began to explain to Cordelia the rules of hunting, giving her examples of how female vampires usually lured their victims.

Smirking proudly at how he'd distracted Angel easily, Spike's gaze wandered to the door and he frowned, worried. Vicus wouldn't have come to Sunnydale if something important hadn't forced him to, and if there was something Vicus couldn't handle himself, it had to be bad.

_ Be careful Red_. He whispered to himself, and looked at Angel with a raised eyebrow when the other vampire nudged his shoulder.

Angel nodded his head towards the dance floor.

"Got a crick in your neck?" He asked lazily, pretending ignorance.

Oz snickered from his seat across from them. "He's trying to say that the Childe-Wonder is on the move."

Turning in his seat, Spike watched as Cordelia made her way through the throng with surprising grace and lightness of feet. He grudgingly had to admit that few vampires, especially newborns at that, had such grace. Still, the blonde was loathed to admit that Red might have made a good decision in siring the bint.

In seconds Cordelia had managed to steal the man's attention from his now fuming dance partner.

"I hate to say this." Oz remarked as Cordelia and the stranger began to dance. "But she's not half bad."

"When her mouth's shut." Spike chuckled darkly.

"Think we can somehow sew her mouth together without Red breaking our necks for doing it?"

The vampire and werewolf thought of the possibility with genuine smiles lighting their faces, before sighing and shaking their heads with a sigh. "Nah." They both concluded with disappointed.

"Willow's taking a little long in the bathroom." Angel announced evenly.

That alone warned Spike that his grandsire was beginning to suspect that their redhead had left the building.

"You know females mate." Spike snorted, but not before sharing a look with Oz. "Spend bloody all night in front of the mirror. It's a _Vice_ all females can't get away from and sometimes need to revisit."

Oz's eyes narrowed, suddenly realizing that something was happening—Cordelia's endless prattle in his ear had kept him from noticing anything before. He also understood the hidden message that Angel just considered Spike's nonsense.

The werewolf frowned. Spike had always bothered Vicus by calling him _Vice_, and the thought that the demon was here in Sunnydale and needed to see Willow was bothersome. Something must have happened in Meaux.

He stood, realizing that for some reason Angel was being left out, and not having any problem with it. "I'll go to the bathrooms and see if she's okay." He announced, trying to buy them some more time. "You two keep an eye on the Childe-Wonder, she's leaving with the victim."

Angel and Spike looked in Cordelia's direction. Sure enough, she was leading the man outside with a seductive grin.

"Not bloody bad." Spike reluctantly growled as both he and Angel stood, making their way through the throng.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vicus." Willow called as she saw the demon standing with his back towards her, bathed in the soft moonlight.

Turning, Vicus' face was grave as he came towards her and fell to his knee. "My Queen."

Extending her hand in acknowledgement, she waited as he kissed it and brought it to his heart and then his forehead. "What is it Vicus? What brings you here? Is everything well? Has something happened to Darius?"

"No my Queen, Darius is well and sends his regards. It's only because of him that I was able to come here to see you." Standing once more, Vicus placed his hand at the small of her back and maneuvered her away from his messenger, voice lowering. "But there _is_ trouble brewing in Meaux. Your people are rebelling against us."

"What?" She gasped, turning to him with indignation. "I didn't _want_ to be their Queen! All I did was kill a couple of hundred that attacked _me _and then _poof_, I'm surrounded by demons, vampires and werewolves! They literarily come to me, proclaim me Queen (without giving _me _a say in it!) and expect me to govern them and deal with their old grudges and fights and temper tantrums! And now they dare _rebel_?"

Vicus smiled at her tenderly before clearing his throat, face serious once more. "Not against _you_, my Queen, against Darius and I."

She was obviously confused. "But if they rebel against you two they rebel against me. You're my spokesmen."

"They don't see it that way, my Queen." He raised his hand as if to caress her cheek, then clenched his fist and pulled it back, allowing it to fall lifelessly to his side. "They believe we are keeping you from them, trying to take your place as rulers. They want to see you and know that you are well. The Parisian Order of Luna are threatening on sending someone to Sunnydale to make sure that you are actually _here_ and that the vampires haven't done something malevolent to you. Darius considered that a personal affront and the two nearly came to blows."

Shaking her head, Willow sighed. "Why aren't I surprised that Malcolm would be one of the heads in this problem? Can't he just trust that Oz will take care of me?"

"You know he resents the pup for being your general. As Alpha Male of the clan he believes the honor should go to _him_."

"And yet he wants me to mate with Oz?"

"I never said I understood wolves." Vicus announced with amusement. "Nor vampires for that matter."

"Me neither." She chuckled humorlessly, going to sit on the bench with him. "I can't leave Sunnydale, we've only just arrived. But there has to be something I can do to assure the Order that I'm fine and keep them from doing something stupid."

"Whatever it is it'll have to be done quick." Vicus advised. "I don't trust them not to do something rash." He paused, wry amusement written in his every feature. "I can't understand how you've managed to listen to the quibbles and squabbles and childlike arguments for so long and _not_ take a vacation before. They're tiresome."

She giggled ruthlessly. "You consider my mission a vacation? I hardly consider planning the murder of the Slayer that killed my favored as _playtime_."

All humor was erased from his face. "How is that going?"

"Things---have been complicated." She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I've managed to sire someone."

He tensed. "How is that possible? You're not even dead!"

"I know. It—things aren't going as I planned."

"Does it have anything to do with the new claim you have marked on your throat?" He paused. "Or should I say the _re_claim?"

She stiffened. "In part." Realizing that he was waiting for her to explain, she did. "Angelus…Angel…things aren't as we expected them to be. The Scoobies, they aren't this big family anymore, and I actually sired one of them."

"Does the Slayer--?"

"She seems to have no clue about anything if it doesn't directly concern her." Willow snorted. "And I haven't seen the others since I've come, other than Cordelia of course."

"The one you sired?"

"Yes. I had no other choice. Dru—Dru somehow contacted Cordelia through a dream and gave her her gift. But the visions were made for the brain of a demon and Cordelia's couldn't take it. I had to kill and sire her or let her die."

"And she'd be more useful undead." Vicus concluded. "How are Spike and Oz taking the two new members?"

"Not well."

"I can imagine. Neither were too happy with Darius and I at first. I imagine Spike must resent Angelus and Oz Cordelia. Both would be trying to replace them as mate and childe and both have stronger claims. Angelus was your first claim, and Cordelia is your first true childe. That relegates Spike and oz to second place in the demon archaic system."

"They're irreplaceable and they should know that. Cordelia and Angel are just an addition. It's not a competition."

"They're males, My Queen." This time he _did_ caress her cheek softly. "_Everything_ is a competition."

"My Queen." The messenger stepped forwards. "Someone is here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching as Cordelia drained her first, Spike frowned, wondering why she was taking such a bloody long time at it. Oz had joined them after assuring them that Willow was 'in the bathroom' and he'd decided to be 'look out' just in case anyone, especially a Scooby or the Slayer, happened to arrive.

Turning to Angel, the blonde frowned when he noticed the place the gelled vampire had been standing in last he'd checked was vacant. "Ponce?" He called, frowning and then cursing when he realized that the poof had slipped by him while he'd been entertained watching Cordelia bumble through her first kill.

"Damn that bloody ponce!" He hissed, and then glared at Cordelia. Willow had put him in charge, and asked him to supervise Cordelia's first kill—and now thanks to that he couldn't leave her there and charge after the bloody poof to keep him from doing something stupid.

He suddenly smirked. What good leader didn't know how to delegate? "Hey pup!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley Finn thought he'd been discovered when the vampire lookout said that there was someone there. He'd trailed Willow and the stranger because he knew from experience that vampires tended to lure their victims into the darkness, but after trailing them for a minute or so he'd realized that this was no ordinary luring. No. Willow seemed quite safe, protected actually.

That'd added to his confused state and he'd sensed a demon before actually seeing him. At first he'd thought that the minion had brought a sacrifice to its master, but when said 'master' went on his knees in front of Willow…well…that confused the mortal so much he failed to act on principle and kill the vampire and demon, and maybe even Willow.

The Initiative were strict on their policies, they had a rule and regulation for everything. _But not about fucking your best friend's girlfriend, huh_?

The anger and resentment he felt towards Nate McGuire was probably what made him stay hidden, listening as the demon spoke. While he didn't hear much, he _did_ get the fact that this demon kept calling Willow _"My Queen_", as did the vampire minion when he said that someone was there.

Riley was about to step forth and ask Willow what the _hell_ she'd been doing these last four years when a figure emerged from the shadows to his right and his eyes narrowed when he noticed the dark haired man who'd been with Willow in the Bronze, the one who didn't feel right, the one he felt he somehow knew.

Both Willow and the demon stood, the latter taking a protective stance before her.

The man shook his head in disgust. "I could kill you in a second, _demon_."

"What are you doing here Angel?" Willow asked, obviously unpleased with his presence there, and more than a little nervous.

"Angelus?" The demon turned to Willow as he asked this. "_He_ is Angelus, the once Scourge of Europe?"

Riley's eyes widened. Of _course_! Angelus the Scourge of Europe! He'd had to study up on him while undergoing training at the Initiative. His whole unlife was laid out before them as a way of showing how truly horrible vampires could be if not controlled. Him, and William the Bloody of course.

"Where's Spike?" Willow asked, the demon stepping aside now that they knew whom the intruder was.

"Really Little One it's disappointing to see how much you two truly underestimate me." Angelus smirked in derision. "I _sired_ William, and spent _centuries_ with him. I _know_ when he's trying to distract me. Plus," He added, smirk growing darker. "he's a horrible actor."

"I bloody am not!" A cockney accent announced, clearly insulted, as a peroxide blonde appeared from the shadows. "I just had a lot on my mind is all." As an after thought he nodded at the silver-hair demon. "Vice."

"_Vicus_." The demon muttered under his breath before nodding back. "Spike."

By now Riley couldn't have moved even if all his team members were behind him screaming for him to get on with it. First the Scourge of Europe and now _William the Bloody_? Why hadn't he made the connections before at the Bronze? He'd studied them for crying out loud!

And what the_ hell_ was Willow doing hanging around the two worst vampires in history?

She was alive—that much he knew. So---?

"Since I'm the only one who doesn't know who this _demon_ is, I think it's only right for him to introduce himself." Angelus growled.

" I am Vicus Lessander." The demon told him proudly. "Mentor of her Highness."

"Her Highness?" Angelus asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who is she and what does she have to do with my mate?"

"_Our_ mate you bloody ponce." Spike hissed.

Riley nearly fainted. _WHAT?_

The demon looked at Willow in surprise. "You mean he doesn't _know_?"

"Doesn't know _what_?" The growl that escaped the Scourge's lips was feral and menacingly. "What haven't I been told?"

"That you should lay off the hair gel." Spike quipped.

"_William_…"

"Oi, what did I tell you about calling me that?" The blonde vampire growled back.

"You two _stop_." Willow growled back at them, her eyes flashing amber in annoyance. Turning to Vicus she sighed. "I'm sorry you have to witness them acting like two year olds." That earned her an angry snarl from both vampires…which she ignored to Riley's continual surprise. "Go back to Darius and I will call you tomorrow night with some answer to our problem."

"As you wish, my Queen." Kissing her hand, the demon turned to the minion. "Come. We leave at once."

Willow turned to the Scourge and the Bloody. "We have to talk, but not here." She paused and turned to Spike. "Where are Cordelia and Oz?"

" I left them at the Bronze. The pup knows to take the bint back to the Mansion when she's done feeding."

"_Willow_…" The Scourge growled. "I'm waiting for an explanation."

"I said _not here_." She growled at him, her amber eyes bleeding black.

Riley's eyes widened. That just wasn't _normal_.

Willow stomped away.

"_Now_ you've done it." William the Bloody turned to his Grandsire. "You don't want to anger her, mate. Trust me, you won't last the night if you do."

Ignoring that, Angelus the Scourge of Europe stalked the redhead, William the Bloody following behind him at a more sedate pace.

Once he was sure they were gone, Riley emerged from the shadows, confusion written all over his face. So, Cordelia was a vampire—somehow sired by an _alive_ Willow, whose eyes changed to amber and black, and was the mate of both Angelus the Scourge of Europe and William the Bloody. She had another person with her called _the pup,_ (the name screamed _werewolf!_ to him) and she also had demons under her control…demons that referred to her as _My Queen_.

He should go and report this to the Board immediately.

But he didn't.

Instead, Riley Finn made his way back to the Bronze, heart torn by the woman he'd secretly loved despite her being only 'his job', confidence destroyed by the man he'd considered his best friend and mentor, and mind plagued by the seemingly innocent and defenseless Willow Rosenberg.

"I need a drink."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Heya all! Did you like the chapter? Huh? Huh? Did you? Please review and brighten my day!**


	17. Chapter 17: Tara

** Disclaimer: I don't own**.

Hey everyone! Thanks to **pipersmum, LizStorm, Kit Merlot, bellamariaMalfoy23, reviewgrl, Weefeesmum,** **SkateNowandForever** and **Stormy322 **for reviewing the last chapter.

_** WARNING**_

_ 1) Some Angel/Willow fluff _

_ 2) Some Angel/Spike 'bonding' __**semi-explicit.**__ My first m/m scene(no matter how brief) so please go easy on me!__I was surprised to find while surfing the net at work that Joss admitted that Angel and Spike HAD been intimate in the past as Angelus and William the Bloody)_

_ 3) Some f/f…but very very very little_

_ 4) …and a little surprise!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm waiting." Angel growled from where he stood, leaning in the darkest corner of the living room. He'd managed to wait until they'd made it back to the Mansion on Crawford Street, and even managed to not snarl at Oz and Cordelia when they arrived, but he was about to explode with fury, and if Willow didn't start explaining soon he'd rip someone's throat out—preferably Spike's.

"And _why_ should I tell you?" Willow rounded on him, eyes completely black in her anger. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"I'm _here_, aren't I?" He roared back, sick of their distrust.

"You were _there_ for Spike and Dru when trying to get information out of them for Buffy and, and…" Her voice croaked and she turned away, but not before he saw her eyes return golden, flashing in pain. "you were _there_ for Darla before you staked her…once again…for Buffy. What's the difference between Darla and I? Nothing."

"There's a _huge_ difference, Little One." Angel's fury died instantly as he finally understood _what_ caused his mate to act the way she did. She was frightened, worried to fully trust him once more, terrified to let him into her heart once more for the possibility that he was only with them to help Buffy.

"_No_. There _isn't_." She sniffled.

"Come along now you two wankers." Spike surprised Angel as he ordered Cordelia and Oz out of the room, following them and giving Willow and his Grandsire time alone.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Angel sighed. "Willow, it's completely different." He kept his hands there even when she tried to shrug them off. "Darla chose me, I had no choice in my siring. But _I_ chose _you_. And before you go and say that _Angelus_ chose you, I'll remind you that we are the same person, we're the same essence."

She stilled. "Angelus told me something different that the first night he came to my room." She wiped at her eyes, back still to him. "His precise words were: 'while we may be in essence two different people, we share the same body'."

Angel chuckled softly, beginning to massage her tense shoulders softly. "I remember that." He confessed, surprising her. "I remember my hatred towards my soul, wanting to deny that that could actually be me. But it is. And I've learnt to accept that."

"You—you remember?" She whispered. "But I thought--."

"I don't know what you did in the hotel, but when those green tongues of fire threw me back I suddenly remembered everything." Angel whispered against her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "It's me, Little One. It really is me. I'm only yours and I'm here to stay. Whether you want me here or not."

She softly chuckled at that, turning in his embrace, eyes now green and wide with hope. "Is it really you, Angelus?"

"It is, Little One, and I know that'll it take more than me reassuring you to convince you completely," he raised his hand and trailed his knuckles down her cheek softly. "but if I have to tear the Slayer's throat out to do so—then so be it."

"But I thought Buffy was your 'one true love'."

He scoffed at what he used to believe. "We were only using each other. I was with her to try and redeem myself in everyone's eyes—'hey, if the Slayer's with him then, come on, he must be different'. You know? And at one point I might have actually begun to believe my own lie, but Angelus being set free was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Tears brimmed in her eyes, yet she was refusing to let them fall.

"If he hadn't—I'd never have realized that you were there, _you_, my _true_ destiny." Cupping her face with his hands, Angel brushed hesitant and cautious kisses against her face, ready to pull back if she showed any sign of reluctance towards his touch. "You're _mine_, Willow. And I am yours. Forever. And no Slayer or _anyone_ will ever change that. All I'm asking is a _fair_ chance to prove that to you."

Willow closed her eyes, a few rebellious tears making their way down her pale cheek. "Okay." She whispered, voice choked with emotion. "I'm going to trust you—completely this time. I—I really _do_ want you to be telling the truth."

His smile was radiant as he softly tilted her face and brought his lips to hers in a tender, love-filled kiss, putting all his heart into it, trying to convey all he felt for her in that action.

When they tasted salt and blood in their mouths as they kept the kiss soft and loving, both realized that they were openly crying.

Someone cleared his throat. "As much as I would _really_ like to puke at the moment, I have to stay long enough to interrupt."

Angel growled low in his throat as he turned to Spike, annoyed that he'd interrupted them. "_What_?"

But Spike ignored him, turning to Willow, who was rapidly brushing away her tears. His expression turned tender as he looked at the redhead. "It's the bint. One minute she's stalking off to her room after exchanging some insults with Oz and the next she fainted."

Willow gasped and raced out of the room, leaving the two vamps alone.

Spike breathed out a circle of smoke, eyeing him neutrally. "You break her heart again, and I will stake you, grandsire or not."

"She's mine just as much as she is yours—even more according to the demoniac archaic system." Angel reminded him evenly. "Just as much as you are mine."

"I'm no one's _ponce_." Spike spat. "When you left Dru, Darla and me all those centuries ago I was officially 'emancipated' if you will. So I belong to myself—and Red. Not. _You._"

"Then I'm going to have to remedy that—won't I?" Angel stalked towards him with determination, and before the blonde could figure out _what_ he was up to, the dark haired vampire pinned him against the wall, smirking at his cry of outrage and his struggle to get free. "How I see it, Willow isn't the _only one_ I'm going to have to reclaim."

Spike's eyes widened at the implication, and despite being dead, his body managed to react by _blushing_. He gulped before glaring. "Don't you even bloody _think_ about it Angelus!" Not noticing _what_ he'd called the other vampire, the blonde continued to struggle to get out of his hold. "That was a _one_ time thing—and we were both bloody _wasted_!"

"Really? Were we?" Angel asked in a husky voice, leaning his face towards his grandchilde, speaking in whispered tones in his ear. "Because I remember it quite well."

Spike shivered, and his breathing grew more pronounced.

"I remember that cold mouth of yours around my cock, the feel of your tongue…" He continued to whisper, the Irish brogue slipping in every other word as he reached down and grabbed Spike's dick through his leather pants. "You_ sure_ you don't remember riding me? My cock pounding your tight little hole? Don't remember begging me to ram you harder?"

Spike hissed in pleasure, closing his eyes as Angel's fingers teased him over the leather.

"Spike! Angel! I'm going out!" Willow's voice from downstairs brought them apart fast like a bullet.

"_What_?!?" Both cried out, pushing past the other as they strode out of the room and reached the top of the stairs in time to see the front door slamming shut.

Cordelia pouted angrily at the door.

Oz was no where to be seen.

They both wanted to rush out after Willow, but morning was dawning, and neither fancied becoming a pile of dust—especially with how interesting things were starting to become.

"Where the bloody hell did she rush off to?" Spike asked Cordelia, who continued to pout angrily at the door.

"Mummy and puppy went to save _her_." Cordelia spat out resentfully.

Angel raised an eyebrow at her apparent hatred towards this person. What female could have warranted the new vampire's absolute hate?

He suddenly frowned. "The _Slayer_?"

"_No_." Cordy whispered, and both vampires were surprised when she sniffled, and tears of blood trailed down her cheeks. "_Her_." Covering her face with her hands she ran up the stairs passed them and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Spike and Angel frowned at each other. _Who_ the hell was Willow out to save?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Willow rushed down from the bedroom she looked over the railing and saw Oz holding a limp Cordelia in his hands, taking her towards the sofa. The redhead hurried down the stairs towards them, reaching them when Oz placed Cordelia's down.

"What happened?" She whispered, placing her hands on Cordelia's cold face.

"I don't know mum." Oz sounded worried and he knelt besides Willow, running his fingers down Cor's arm. "We—one minute we were fighting and the next she just _fainted_."

Cordelia's eyes flew open and she jolted into a sitting position, placing a hand to her head and wincing. She ignored Willow and Oz, looking up at the ceiling and frowning deeply. "I won't do it." She pouted at whatever it was she was listening to. "I won't."

Oz and Willow, now more intrigued than worried, shared a quick look.

"She doesn't _need_ another." Cordelia continued to fight with this person only she could see and hear. "_No_ she _doesn't_." A growl escaped her painted lips. "You can't force me to tell them." She quickly turned to look in Miss Edith's direction, mouth wide. "Y-y-you _traitor_!"

"Cor, sweetie?" Willow whispered, running her fingers through Cordelia's curls tenderly, bringing her attention back to them. "What's going on baby? Who are you talking to?"

Cordelia closed her eyes and leaned into the caress, purring softly until she jerked and glared up at the ceiling again. "_No_!"

"Cor?"

The dark haired beauty turned worried eyes on Willow. "I've been a good girl, right mummy? I—I hunted by myself and I've been good, right?"

"Of _course_ Cor, you've been a _very _good girl." Easing herself up onto the sofa, Willow held the trembling woman to her, resting her chin on Cor's head.

Oz looked guiltily down at Cordelia. "Mum's right Cor. You lured and fed from your first victim without any help from us. That's nearly unheard of from newborns."

Her head shot up, her eyes wide in surprise, as if amazed that he was complimenting her. "Really, puppy?"

"Really." He nodded, a genuine smile touching his lips at the expression of happiness that crossed her eyes at that.

Willow mouthed 'thank you' to her adopted son, holding Cor closer and kissing the top of her head.

"See?" Cor asked the ceiling again. "She doesn't need another." She whimpered in a pout. "But _Drusilla_! I have them _too_! Aren't I enough?" her scowl proved that she didn't like Dru's answer. "I—that's not fair! You wouldn't do that!" She paused. "Alright, maybe you would. But it's _still_ not fair."

"Cor?" Willow's heart clenched at the fact that Dru was communicating with Cordelia. How she missed her favored childe!

Cor sighed, lowering her head in defeat. "Dru says that mummy and puppy have to save the blonde witch. She mustn't die. Not tonight."

Willow tensed. "Blonde witch? _Amy_?"

"No." Cordelia pouted. "Another." In a whisper she told them where the witch was supposed to be held by a group of rogue vampires. "Dru says you have to go now."

"Thank you baby." Pulling away softly, Willow tilted her childe's face and kissed Cordelia's nose before getting up and turning to Oz. "Come on." She looked up at Angel's bedroom. "Spike! Angel! I'm going out!"

With that Oz and her hurried out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate McGuire sat in his office, going over the information he'd gathered on Willow Rosenberg. He knew all about her life growing up, her family, her friends, and now he knew exactly everything that had happened the last four years.

He also knew that a demon spokesman of hers had appeared in Sunnydale last night, but his informant hadn't been able to get close enough to know what they'd been saying. He _had_, however, gotten a photograph of the meeting—which consisted of two vampires Nate had been surprised to discover were in Sunnydale as well. Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, and William the Bloody.

Of course, he'd seen Angelus once before, but hadn't known who he was at the time—to his own benefit.

The man he had trailing Willow said that it wasn't the first time he'd seen them together, and that it would seem that William the Bloody and Willow Rosenberg were _together_.

"We can't have that, now, can we?" He pulled off his glasses and wiped them before putting them back on. "We're going to have to do something about those two…we can't have two _dangerous_ demons on the loose, now, can we?"

His cellular rang and he answered it. "McGuire." Nate's eyes narrowed. "Just her and the dark haired guy? When did they leave the mansion? Yes. Trail them and keep me informed." Ending the call, he frowned, the room still smelled of Buffy.

While he enjoyed fucking her, Nate didn't exactly wish to have memories of her after she left, especially not her smell, and especially not in his office. He had to do what he must to ensure the Slayer trusted him, and since Riley Finn had fallen in love with the girl and thus became _useless_ in this task, he'd had to take it upon himself to do what the blonde couldn't.

_ It's a good thing Walsh and I never told him the REAL reason we need the Slayer_.

Getting up from his desk, he pulled the worn pictures from his pocket. One was the picture he'd shown Walsh, but the other, the other was one he had only for himself.

Unfolding it, Nate McGuire looked at the faded picture of a young Willow Rosenberg, smiling innocently at the camera. Dressed in a pink suit and hair up in a ponytail, she was the perfect picture of childlike innocence—quite a contrast to the woman in the other picture surrounded by her demon followers.

In the bottom corner of the picture, her small cursive said: _Always yours,_ _Love, Willow_.

"Always is an awful long time Willow." He chuckled evilly, eyes flashing purple before returning to their turquoise color. Folding the picture and placing it back in his pocket, Nate took in a deep breath.

_ Soon_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Oz kicked the doors to the crypt open, there were a couple of shrieks from below as sunlight drifted inside. The werewolf moved aside and Willow thanked him, eyes turning amber as she walked in before, her vampiric senses kicking in, allowing her to see easily in the blackness of the crypt.

Walking down the steps, duster trailing behind her, she raised her eyebrow at the sight that reached her when she made it to the bottom, her high heel boots meeting the concrete.

A group of thirty odd vampires were congregated below, not counting the countless piles of dust she saw.

"Oz, why don't you close the door?" She ordered, eyes on the huge, ugly creatures leering down at her. "I'm sorry, have I interrupted something?"

"Why, yes you have." One of the largest growled at her. "But you can join. We're all hungry and you smell good."

Oz growled protectively from behind her.

She raised her hand, silencing him immediately. Her amber eyes narrowed as they fell upon the crying, tied up humans that were huddling together in the corner. Many bloodless bodies littered the ground, and she stepped over one as she took a step towards the survivors. "Quite a banquet you boys have here. How did you capture all these people without the Slayer catching you?"

One to her right snickered. "She's been off her game for a while now. It's those soldier boys from the _Initiative_ that we keep an eye out for."

"The Initiative?" Who were these?

"Protectors of sweet little innocents like you darling." Another chuckled. "They stalk the night grabbing demons of every kind and disappearing with them—never to be seen again."

She raised her eyebrow. This could prove to be a problem. "Yes, well, as informative as this little talk is proving to be, I'm here for a reason—and it isn't because I want to be around vampires who don't know the word 'bath'." Returning her gaze to the small group of survivors, she scanned the blonde females (which were a lot—come on—it's _California_ for crying out loud), before resting on a very pretty woman around her age.

The vampires growled at her.

Oz tensed. "Can I hurt them _now_?"

"Patience, boy." She could sense raw power within the blonde woman. This _had_ to be the witch Dru wanted her to save. But if she had power—how had she ended up trapped by these mere fledglings? "I'm here because you took something that is mine and I've come to take her back. You can do whatever you like with the rest." She turned to the largest one, whom she guessed was the leader. "You can either give her to me, or I'll let my boy rip your throats out."

The vampires laughed, morphing.

"Wrong choice." Eyes bleeding black, she let her true aura shine forth. "_Oz_."

"_Finally_." The werewolf announced before throwing his head back and howling, his aura darkening as he allowed his beast to take over. Skin ripped loudly and fur appeared as the werewolf transformed before their very eyes, causing the vampires to back up in surprise, and the humans to scream in terror.

_ Don't harm the humans_. She ordered him subconsciously. As a werewolf he only understood her through telepathy.

_ Yes mum_.

Chaos broke loose as the vampires got over their shock and attacked.

Willow reached down and pulled out the sai and stake that'd been hidden by her duster, and she fought back. While she was a powerful witch, she used her magic only when necessary—or was feeling too lazy to do something herself. But most of the time she preferred physical combat to magical.

It would seem that in seconds they'd dusted (Willow) or torn out the throats (Oz) of all the vampires in the room.

The werewolf growled in frustration. _That was too easy_. He complained as he slowly transformed back into his human self.

Chuckling at him, she shook her head before turning to the crying humans. With a couple of whispered words the bonds holding them were gone, yet the people looked at them in horror, terrified to move.

She sighed impatiently. "Come _on_ people. Get out of here before I change my mind and leave you here for any friends of theirs who aren't here at the moment."

With _that_ the people got up and started rushing towards the stairs.

"Except _you_." Grabbing hold of the blonde as she rushed forwards, Willow pulled the woman into her arms, and buried her face in her neck, inhaling her scent, pulling her duster around them. "You smell good." She whispered before burying her fangs deep in her neck.

The woman didn't struggle. She trembled and gripped the front of Willow's shirt, her heart beat raced, she whimpered deep in her throat, and she smelt of…_arousal_?

Pulling back, Willow blinked, the woman hadn't let go of her shirt. Licking her spicy blood from her lips, the redhead chuckled. "You can let go of me now…wasn't planning on draining you anyway."

She raised her eyes shyly, face flushed red. "T-then w-why bite me?" The blonde asked in a whispery voice.

Willow smirked, shaking her head at that thought this she'd thought this mousy girl could have been _aroused_ by the bite. It must have a mixture of fear and other scents that were in this crypt. "It says that you belong to me. Next time vampires won't have an excuse if I catch them trying to hurt you—if they dare."

The redhead motioned for Oz to go on ahead, and he nodded, hurrying up the steps. She placed a hand on the small of the blonde's back and began to maneuver her towards the stairs. "You shouldn't go out at night and alone, marked or not. Got that? It isn't safe, especially with stupid fledglings who are too hungry to be picky with their meals."

As they slowly went up the stairs, the blonde kept her eyes on the steps. "Wh-why did you mark me? Wh-why w-w-would you come here with you b-boyfriend just to s-save me?"

"Oz is not my boyfriend." She snickered at the thought, never noticing how that seemed to brighten the blonde's mood immediately. "And I came because Dru asked me to save you. I'd do anything for Dru."

The blonde's smile disappeared in a second. "I-is s-she your gir-girlfriend?"

"No." Willow raised an eyebrow at _that_ question as they made it to the top of the steps and out of the crypt's door. "I need to go now, there are things that have to be done, but I want you to go to the hospital, okay?" She turned to the bushes next to them. "You think you can take her there Riley, since you've taken the _Initiative_ to be here and all?"

There was a moment's hesitation before the bushes moved and Riley stood, brushing his clothes off. "I don't see anything bad with the plan."

Oz's eyes widened. "H-how--? I couldn't smell him! How is that possible? How did you know he was there?"

The blonde's eyes widened as she looked up at Willow with an expression the redhead couldn't name.

"You and I need to talk later." Riley told Willow seriously, despite the fact that he'd been on his hands and knees in the ground hiding moments ago.

"Of course. I'll contact you." With that she began walking away from them, Oz right besides her.

"You don't have my number!" Riley called after her retreating form.

"Never said I'd _call_ you." She responded vaguely.

"Hey!"

Turning at the sound of the girl's voice, Willow waited patiently. "Yes?"

"M-my name is Tara." The blonde stuttered nervously, a bright blush tinting her face. "Th-thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Tara." Nodding slowly she turned her back on them, and linking her arm around Oz's they walked away, never realizing that upwind from Oz, safe from his super sense of smell, a photographer was hurriedly snapping pictures.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Did you like? Please review!**


	18. The Initiative take the initiative

** Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**_ I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT REMEMBER THAT MY INTERNET WAS GIVING PROBLEMS? WELL, IT COMPLETELY CRASHED (!!!!!) SO I HAD TO WAIT TILL I CAME TO WORK TO UPDATE TH ENEXT CHAPTER! SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER._**

_ THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, BOTH OLD AND NEW. YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So let me get this straight." Angel announced, looking at Willow, Oz and Spike. After the werewolf and the redhead had returned, Cordelia, Spike and Angel had cornered them and demanded to know who they'd saved (Spike and Angel) and smiled happily when they found out that this _Tara_ witch hadn't been brought back to the family (Cordelia).

They'd congregated in the living room, having their first 'family gathering'. Oz and Spike shared the loveseat, Angel sat in a chair, and Willow and Cordelia used the sofa. The redhead had then decided to tell both Cordelia (who was lying on the sofa with her head on Willow's lap, purring as Willow caressed her hair) and Angel exactly _what_ had happened during their four year disappearance.

To say the two dark haired vampires were shocked was an understatement.

"So you're saying," Angel leaned forwards in his chair. "That _you_ are the Dark Flame? The--," He cleared his throat. "_Queen_ of Europe?"

"Of course not, that's just ridiculous." Willow clarified. "I'm the Queen of _France_."

"For now." Spike stated, silently reminding her of the Swedish vampires who'd come to see her during the summer.

"Spike, I'm going to only say this one more time." Willow told him, running her fingers through Cordelia's soft curls. "I have enough problems with France. I _will not_ take on another nation, no matter _how_ good their blood tastes."

"But _Red_---." Spike nearly whined.

Oz snickered, leaning back, arms folded over his chest, enjoying this as if it were a normal thing for Spike to whine and Red to give him a raised eyebrow with a 'Discussion _Over_' look. "Come on _Spike_, you hardly get along with the ambassadors and governors as it is. How would you deal with _hundreds_ more taking up mum's time?"

Spike paused in mid-rant, and turned to look at Oz as if he'd just given him an epiphany. "You're bloody right."

"Of course he's right, he's my son and general." Willow smiled proudly at Oz, who blushed at the praise, smiling widely.

Cordelia frowned and mouthed the words 'I'm her only true blood childe' to Oz, who made up his nose at her and mouthed 'son and general, top that little brat' with a playful smirk on his face. She pouted deeply, sticking her tongue out at him…a tongue he made as if to bite. She giggled at the werewolf and he smirked at her.

Spike raised an eyebrow. Since when had the pup and bint gotten friendly? Shaking his head at this new development, he looked up at Willow. "Red, have you come up with some answer to the Vicus problem?"

Angel looked at his mate in interest. He was used to creating _chaos_ throughout Europe, not organizing and _ruling_ it. It amazed him that his mate was the _Queen_ of France, and the fact that hundreds of demons followed her was mind-blowing. Also, he'd realized that Spike had changed as well. He, along with Oz, planned the strategies for _Willow's Army_ (he still couldn't put his head around that).

"I'm calling a televised meeting." She announced uneasily, a smile curling on her lips at Cordelia's whimper of protest when she stopped caressing her hair. "While Oz and I were coming back I called Vicus and told him to get everyone in the meeting room and make sure everyone was there because I won't do this twice."

"Speaking of which," Oz rose from the sofa. "I better go hook up the stuff so you can just call whenever you want."

"Thanks Oz!" She called after him as he left the room. Softly massaging Cordelia's scalp with the tips of her fingers, eliciting purrs slightly choked by the pleasure of the sensation, Willow kept her eyes on her mates. "You can sit with Spike and I throughout the meeting if you want." She offered Angel.

"Actually, luv," Spike announced as he stood and stretched, a yawn escaping his lips as he turned to her with a sleepy smile on his handsome face. "I'm a creature of the night—and it's morning. So I'm going to plead off on this meeting."

She pouted yet it turned into a smile when he stalked towards her and bent down, capturing her lips with his own. "Okay, sleep well then sleepy pants." Willow called after him, smiling at his laughter as he headed up the stairs. She turned to Angel, smile on her face. "How about it? Or are you going sleep too?"

"No, I want to see this." Angel shook his head rapidly. "But I don't want them to see me. I just want to watch."

Her smile was brilliant.

"Can I stay up too mummy?" Cordelia asked with a yawn, turning so that she was looking up in Willow's face.

"I think you should go to bed baby." Willow told her. "You need your rest."

"But mummy—" She yawned deeper. "I'm not" another yawn "sleepy."

"Right." Gently pushing Cordelia off of her, Willow kissed the dark haired beauty on her perky little nose and gave her a swat on her behind to send her off. "Go sleep."

"Yes mummy." She yawned again. "Night Angel."

"Night Cordy." He nodded in her direction.

Going towards the stairs, deciding to leave Miss Edith downstairs all alone because she'd sided with Dru earlier, Cordelia climbed the steps and went down the hallway to the room.

Willow giggled as Angel crooked his finger at her. Getting up she sat between his parted thighs, leaning against his strong chest. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as his arms went around her, keeping her against him, and he rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately.

"A guy can get used to this." He whispered, purring in the back of his throat huskily.

She giggled, turning her face to peck his cheek cheekily. "What is it with vampires and purring when they're around me?"

Angel growled jealously, about to demand if any _other_ vampire (other than Cor and Spike) made it a habit of purring around her.

"Mum?" Oz called from the next room, thankfully interrupting the dark vampire. "It's ready."

"Thanks." She smiled at Oz as he appeared through the doorway and headed up the stairs. "Going to sleep too?"

"Yeah, I'm beat. Night mum, Angel." Hurrying up the stairs, Oz headed to his room to sleep.

Angel watched the younger man until he disappeared. "So how did the boy whom you wanted to give you that 'Hollywood kiss' end up being your 'son' and calling you 'mum'? I mean, I remember introducing you to Dru and Spike—and I understand you leaving with them and _their _calling you 'mum', but what about Oz? How did he get mixed up with all of this?"

"I'll have to tell you that later." She smirked, getting up and stretching. "'Cause I'm tired too but I can't go to sleep as everyone else. I have a teleconference to conduct."

It was two hours later that Willow finalized the teleconference. She'd spent two full hours arguing with Malcolm, (who continued to insist _he_ take care of the Slayer for her) and assuring everyone that she was fine and wasn't about to return to France until she'd done what she'd come here to do.

They'd taken the news of Angel's and Cordelia's joining the family with an uproar. Angel (who'd stayed hidden in a corner the whole conference and hadn't been noticed) had growled softly when they'd argued as to _why_ she'd _want _to reunite with a _souled_ demon who'd tarnished his own reputation and turned traitor—who'd become the Slayer's 'lap dog'.

Cordelia's issue had proved an uproar because everyone either wanted to know _how_ Willow could have sired someone—or congratulate her for her magnificence. It only seemed to cement in their eyes the fact that Willow was the right one to rule them—and that she should come back to France right away before something happened to her.

Willow was slightly insulted that they worried so much that the Slayer would end up killing her. If she was their 'all-powerful' leader, then why would they even _think_ that the Slayer had a chance?

Finally, when the conference was over, Willow stretched and sighed. She turned to look at Angel, who was fuming in his hidden corner.

"Hey."

"Lapdog, huh?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, actually, _that_ is probably one of the _least_ insulting names those in Europe have for you." She winced at the expression he gave her, yet narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Oh _come on_, what did you really expect? You turn against your own kind, join forces with the Slayer, and on top of it you publicly declare that you two are each other's 'true love'. How did you _think_ the demon community would react to it?"

He sighed, head lowering. "I see your point."

"Good." She brightened immediately, grinning at his open yawn. "Go on upstairs and sleep. I'll be there in a minute or so."

"You sure you don't want me to wait on you?" He asked, standing and stretching much like Spike had a couple of hours earlier.

"Yeah, go on." Pushing him towards the door, she smiled at his kiss on her cheek and watched him as he sleepily strolled towards the stairs. Turning to her work, she sighed, jaw tensing.

Waiting until she heard Angel entering his room, Willow looked around and tip-toed outside of the mansion. She wanted to sleep, her body demanded it, but she had something she needed to do before she could rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley Finn didn't know _how_ she knew where he lived, but one minute he'd been readying to go to college (after drinking three cups of coffee to keep awake), and the next the door to his room in the frat house flew open, revealing Willow Rosenberg.

"You don't mind that I just drop in uninvited, do you?" Willow asked, coming inside of his room and throwing herself on his bed. "Cause if you _did_, then you'd have to just deal with it because I'm not going anywhere until we've had our little talk."

"Make yourself at home." He tried for sarcastic, but the smirk on his face sorta ruined the effect.

"Already did." She quipped.

His smirk turned into a full-blown smile. "So, you mind telling me how you got involved with vampires and how you—uh—dusted all those below? According to Tara you held up your end of the deal fairly easily. She said you were like—above human." He paused, sipping his cup of coffee as if it were the elixir of life. "Are you a Slayer?"

She looked at him in silence before bursting in laughter. "What would make you think that I'm a _Slayer_?"

"Your fighting skills—your knowledge of demons—your---oddness."

Willow raised an eyebrow, smile still in place. "And you consider being a part of a secret organization that fights _demons_ as normality?"

He paused. "You have a point there."

"Elementary my dear Finn." Sitting up she lost her smile, her face grave. "And that brings me to my visit. I want to know that you're not going to snitch to your superiors about my family—and ask why you haven't done it yet."

"What makes you think I haven't?" He asked slowly.

"I'd have a surveillance team around where I am if you had—but the only beating heart is that of my puppy."

"_Puppy_." Riley scoffed. "Remember that Tara told me what happened in there. That _guy_ is a werewolf—and you treat him as if he's a _Chihuahua_."

"Chihuahua's have some of the sharpest teeth known." Willow lazily offered the information, finger his pillow. "They can cut through veins easily. And they're known to be vicious and fiercely loyal."

"You know what I mean." Yet he was beginning to smirk again.

"Why haven't you told the Initiative about us?" Willow pressed again.

"Well, let's say I'm not exactly _happy_ with them at the moment." That was all Riley was going to offer the redhead, and she seemed content with that so he continued. "I want to know what you're doing here in Sunnydale. From what I've been able to see, Buffy doesn't know anything about the true you."

"And you're going to run and tell her as soon as this meeting is over."

"No." He'd surprised her, he could see that clearly on her face. "She's been keeping secrets from _me_, so I don't see _why_ I should tell her everything that I know."

Willow slowly stood, eyeing him suspiciously. "Yes, but keeping the fact that she's a Slayer a secret because she's afraid of how you'll take it is COMEPLETELY different than you _knowing_ and keeping the fact that a hybrid, three vampires and a werewolf aren't exactly planning on being her best friends."

"I _knew_ you were glaring at Buffy when she wasn't looking!"

Willow, obviously confused by this turn of events, just looked at him. "Are you _serious_ about not telling her?" She narrowed her eyes. "_Why_? And don't tell me that it's because she hasn't told you she's a Slayer. If you're with the Initiative then you were probably _assigned_ to her _because_ she's the Slayer—you both share common goals and stuff like that. So that is _not_ the point."

Riley winced. He'd forgotten how intelligent Willow was. "Okay, so maybe my reason for not telling the Initiative and Buffy about you are deeper than that—but that doesn't mean--."

"She did something to you—didn't she?" Willow asked, collapsing back on his bed with a _plop_. "And I might be going out on a limb, but I think the Initiative did something to you as well. Maybe they did something to you together or on their own, but both did something to get on your bad side, didn't they, Riley?"

Turning his back on her, Riley looked out of his window—and it was a good thing too—because he saw Nate McGuire heading towards the Frat building. "_Shit_." He cursed, twirling towards her rapidly. "You have to get out of here."

"What? Why?" Getting up she went to the window but Nate had already disappeared into the building.

"He's coming—I forgot that he'd called me this morning for an impromptu meeting." Riley ushered her to the door rapidly and opened it—closing it rapidly when he noticed Nate beginning to turn the corner towards his dorm. "_SHIT!_"

"Hands off the merchandise bub." Willow gave a little yelp when Riley pushed her into his overcrowded closet and slammed the door in her face, twirling as his room door was flung open. "Nate."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at Riley's nervous expression. "Is everything alright, soldier Finn?"

"Yes sir." Realizing that Nate called him that when they discussed things of business, Riley winced. "What did you want to tell me?"

Pulling off his glasses, he cleaned them slowly. "I have word that a demoness of sorts is in the area. I had a man of mine follow her this morning, and he says he witnessed her in the presence of what he was sure was a werewolf. He'd taken pictures but says that he was assaulted, and when he awoke he couldn't find his camera or anything."

Riley tensed. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Why _would _I tell you?" Nate's smile was pure innocence. "You were stationed in that area in the last shift—weren't you? I was sure you might have seen someone in the area—might have heard something."

"No, I didn't." Riley answered clearly, a muscle in his clenched jaw jumping. "But I'll ask the others who were working there if they saw anything."

"Good job, soldier Finn. I always knew I could count on you." Nate smirked and his gaze momentarily rested on—the closet?—before returning to Riley. "I'll see you later then." And with that he left just as swiftly as he'd entered, the sound of his footsteps reverberated through the halls until he could be heard no more.

Relaxing with a sigh, Riley opened the closet door to a frowning Willow.

"Who was that?" She asked, eyes narrowed, forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"Nate McGuire. Along with Professor Walsh he heads the Initiative."

"Nate McGuire…" She whispered, hands to her head, swaying slightly. "Are you _sure_ his name was Nate McGuire?"

"Hey!" Riley caught her as she swayed more violently, holding her upright. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Are you _sure_ his name is _Nate McGuire_?" Willow hissed, paling visibly. It couldn't be. It _couldn't_!

"Yeah." Riley nodded.

"Californian?" Her frown grew as Riley nodded once more. "I have to go."

"Wait a bit." Riley advised her once he was sure she could stand on her own, going to the window and discreetly looking out. Nate McGuire was standing outside, talking on his cellular. "At least until he's left."

She went back to his bed and collapsed on it, shaking visibly.

Riley was worried. He'd seen this girl face vampires in a ten to one ratio and _smirk_…and one mention of Nate McGuire and she looked _terrified_. "You know him."

She looked up at him with wide eyes before suddenly clutching at her chest, eyes closed in pain, gasping for breath.

"_Willow_?" Riley asked, hurrying towards her.

"Something's not right…" She whispered, before sinking into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, it's me." Nate said to soldier Graham as he held the cellular to his ear. "Do you have the coordinates of the hot spot?"

"Yes sir." Graham's voice assured. "We know where the hostiles are living. It's in a Mansion on Crawford Street."

"I want your team to infiltrate it _now_."

There was a pause. "But what about--?"

"She's not there." He smirked, looking up at the window in time to see Riley moving away from it. "She's safe at the frat house."

"What are our orders then sir?"

Nate smirked. "Primarily you are to capture the hostiles in case we need some bargaining tools, but if they put up a resistance you have the order to shoot to kill. We only need _one_ of her brood alive to bargain with."

Graham chuckled. "Yes sir." And he cut off the call.

Nate looked back up at the window to Riley's room. "Nice to see you again, Willow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia had been having a nice, restful sleep when an explosion sounded from downstairs. The brunette jolted up in her bed with a scream and looked up with fearful eyes as her bedroom door flew open. But instead of the assailants, Oz appeared.

"What's--?"

Grabbing her arm, Oz jerked her out of bed, the gravity in his expression warning her not to make a sound. She could hear Spike and Angel fighting below, and she was terrified and Oz eased them out of her room towards the back stairs—which was abandoned.

Following him down the stairs, Cordelia kept her whimpers at bay as she heard Spike cry out from somewhere in the front room. Tears of fear welled in her eyes as Oz opened a secret door and pushed her in, coming in as well and locking it behind them as this secret exit led to the sewers.

"What about mummy?" She whispered in fear, hearing Angel cry out for Spike.

"She's not in the house—I can't smell her." Oz reassured her. "She must have gone out before they attacked."

"Who _are_ they?" Cordelia asked as they headed down the dark tunnel.

"My guess is that they're this group mum and I heard about this morning, the _Initiative_." Oz growled as he continued to drag her through the tunnel. "They must have found out about us and come to--."

"To kill us?" Her unbeating heart _hurt_ as she realized that Angel and Spike could be no more.

"Most likely." Oz sighed, looking back in the direction form whence they'd come. "And if I hadn't smelt them as they neared the house, and warned Angel and Spike—they'd have assassinated us in our beds."

"_Why_?"

"Because we're demons, Cor." He growled. "And they hunt us like people hunt deer and other wildlife."

"Like the Slayer." Cordelia hissed, frowning when Oz stopped once they'd made it to the sewers. "What is it?"

"I need you to stay here." When he realized that she was about to argue, he hurried on. "I need to find mum and make sure she's fine—and it's day. You _can't_ come with me. I need you to stay here until I come back for you." He let go of her hand and placed his on her shoulders. "Don't leave here Cor. I risked my neck to come back for you, Angel and Spike protected you, Angel told me about this place so I could get you to safety. Don't make it all be in vain by leaving here and getting caught—or dusted."

Tears of blood welled in her eyes. "Are they dusted?"

"I don't know." Oz whispered, closing his eyes. "But my priority doesn't lie with _them_. I need to find mum, but I can't concentrate on sniffing her out if I'm worrying if you're going to behave."

"I'll behave." She whispered, lowering her head in defeat. There was silence as he left her to go find another exit. "Why did you save me? All of you could have disappeared before those people came and left me to them. Why didn't you?"

He paused, and looked back at her. "We're a family." The werewolf answered before disappearing in the shadows.

Sinking to the ground, Cordelia hid her face in her hands and cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Did you like?**

** How about giving me a review?**

** Pretty please?**


	19. Chapter 19: The Resistance

** Disclaimer: I don't own. Really. I don't.**

** Warning: Mentions of torture.**

_ I've suddenly realized that I really haven't mentioned the Scoobies since Willow and her gang have come back to Sunnydale, so I've decided to incorporate some of them (the Scoobies) into this chapter…especially since I'm hoping to soon finish this story._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hostiles 18873 and 18874 prove intelligence above the normal demon." Nate said into his voice recorder as he looked down into the experimentation room with boredom as the vampires captured earlier that day—Angelus the Scourge of Europe and William the Bloody—were undergoing _examinations_.

Strapped to the metal chairs with demon-proof cuffs and braces, they kept their jaws clenched tightly—the only show that they could feel what was happening to them. Nate felt disgusted at them, and hated the fact that they could inspire something like _respect_ from him. No other demon had undergone the _exams_ silently.

Steel toothpicks had been inserted under William the Bloody's nails, and blood ran down his fingertips, his body convulsed in pain every time one of the scientists wiggled the toothpicks harshly, yet he wouldn't even grunt. Wires were attached to his toes, sending jolts of electricity through him at random intervals with random levels of potency.

Angelus's body was a work of bloody art. He'd been carved up, they'd waited for his body to heal itself as he bled, and then they'd carved him open again. They'd continued this process without break, until he was nearly lifeless on the examination table from lack of blood—blood which had been carefully collected in a medium sized container.

Nate frowned as he looked down at the vampires. They weren't talking. They weren't making any sound. Had his men lost their touch? Usually they'd have any demon begging for mercy or death—whichever brought relief from the pain sooner. But these two? No, they were refusing to give up. Did they believe that they were protecting Willow that way?

He snorted at the thought.

_ Willow_ wasn't the one they had to worry about.

Picking up his cellular, he pressed a button and brought it to his ear. "Search the frat house and bring Willow to me now."

So immersed in his thoughts as he continued to watch the _examinations_, he failed to notice Riley Finn disappearing into the shadows behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow groaned and opened her eyes, looking up into worried brown ones. Her head killed her, and her vision was blurry, so it took a while for her to recognize the woman leaning over her, dabbing the wet towel against her forehead.

"Tara?"

She smiled brightly. "You remembered."

"Y-yeah." Pushing the hand with the towel away, Willow struggled to sit up and wiped the dampness from her forehead. "What happened?" She looked around her. "Where am I?"

"Home, Wills, home."

Looking up in horror, Willow's eyes widened when a flash of dark hair raced towards her and she was engulfed in a strong hug. "_Xander_?"

"I'm so glad you're alive, and okay, and _here_." Squeezing her tightly, Xander pulled back, tears surprisingly in his eyes. "When Buffy said she'd seen you and that you were back in Sunnydale I—I—why didn't you come to see me immediately? I was so frightened—I thought—all these years—you never once tried to get into contact!"

"Let her _breathe_ Xander!" A loud voice behind them ordered. "She looks as breathless as me when you give me orgasms!"

Tara blushed scarlet, lowering her head.

Xander winced and turned to the blonde standing behind him, wearing a short skirt and tight shirt. "Willow, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Anyanka Jenkins. She co-owns the Magic Box with G-Man."

Anyanka raised an eyebrow at Xander. "You can tell her I was a demoness you know—"

"_Anya!_" Xander hissed.

"---considering she's one herself." The blonde continued on as if she hadn't heard him.

Xander's eyes widened as he turned to Willow.

The knowing look in Tara's eyes gave the impression that she'd figured that out as well.

"I thought they told me you'd given up being a demon." Willow narrowed her eyes at Anya. "But I still sense it in your aura."

"See! She can _sense_ me! She's demoness _too_!" Anya smiled toothily, ignoring her boyfriend's stuttering, turning to the redhead. "You look like shit."

"I like you." Willow laughed as she pushed herself onto her feet, swaying slightly. "Where's Riley? He's the last thing I remember before everything went black."

Tara frowned, speaking up shakily. "He c-called me after you fainted, asked me to come over and to look see if you were okay. Me being a witch and all."

"So you two exchanged phone numbers on the way to the hospital." Willow stated the obvious, as she scrunched her eyes, trying to remember _what_ she'd seen when she'd blacked out.

Tara nodded emphatically. "In case either saw you."

"How—_stalker_-like." The redhead laughed at the blonde's blush. She turned to her stuttering ex best friend and his not-ex-demoness fiancée. "So, how do _you_ two fit into this equation?"

"Easy." Anya spoke up, interrupting Xander's open-mouth-close-mouth-open-mouth-once-again routine. "Riley and I are partners."

"_What_?!?!?" Xander exclaimed in horror.

"Not like _that_ Xan, I save all my orgasms only for you." Anya quickly reassured before turning to an amused yet intrigued Willow once more. "I tell him the dirty on Buffy, and he keeps me out of the Initiative's radar."

Willow blinked…impressed.

Xander was looking up at his fiancée as if he'd never seen her before and didn't quite know whether to be proud or horrified.

"He called me and gave me the skimmy on what was going on—and that there was something fishy going on in the Initiative." Anya continued to explain, going to sit on the bed. "He asked me to come over and keep an eye on you and this blonde witch."

"T-Tara." Said witch corrected.

"Yeah, the blonde witch." The demoness waved that off as unimportant before continuing. "And Xander is along because I knew he'd want to see you. If I had to listen to that _stupid_ _yellow crayon_ story _one more time_…"

Xander flushed.

Willow's smile was true. She _really_ liked this girl.

The door to the dorm flew open and Riley entered, slamming the door shut behind him. "We need to get you out of here, _now_."

Anyanka looked up with a frown. "What is it?"

Willow turned to Riley, eyes narrowing, his aura had darkened considerably. "What's going on?"

"They raided your home." Riley growled, kicking at the wall with frustration. "I don't know _how_ they knew you were living there, but McGuire ordered the hit on your house. They have Angelus and William the Bloody captured."

"_No_!" Willow cried out, the wind blown out from her lungs. "_No!_ I have to go get them!"

"First we have to get you out of here. McGuire is after you Willow, he's ordered your capture. A whole team is on their way up as we speak."

"Okay then, time to leave." Grabbing Tara's arm and giving her a shove towards the door, Anya did the same with her still stuttering fiancée when it opened, a feral Oz standing in the doorway.

"_Oz_!" Willow cried, running into his arms. "You're alright!"

The werewolf held her to him tightly, suspicious glare at the people in the room. "We have to get out of here now. The same people that attacked us at Angel's are coming here."

"Cordelia?" Willow asked as the group hurried out of the room, Tara blinking nervously, Anya looking around suspiciously, Riley maneuvering them out through the back entrance, and Xander trying to figure out what the _hell_ was going on.

"She's safe." Was all Oz said. They continued the rest of the journey in silence until Oz led them to the sewers.

Cordelia, having sensed her mother near, met them halfway and threw herself at Willow. "Mummy! You're okay!" Smelling something, she looked at Xander, Tara, Riley and Anya. "And you brought food!"

"_Cor_, they _aren't_ food." Willow admonished slowly. "They're going to help me get your daddies back."

To his credit, Xander had been silent up until that moment. But seeing Cordelia _dead_—err—_undead_ was the last straw. "Will someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on?!?!?" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "What do you have going on with Angel and Spike? Why is Oz here? Why does the Initiative want you? Why did Anya say you were a demon if I _know_ you're not dead so you can't be a vampire—the _only_ kind of demon you _could_ be! Where were you these last four years? And _why_ is Cordy _dead_?"

Anya looked at her fiancée as if impressed he could say all of that in just one breath.

Willow sighed and turned to Xander. "Xan, you were my best friend for a long time, so I guess I owe you an explanation." She ignored the hurt look that crossed his face when she said '_were'_. "Before I disappeared—before you gave Angelus back his soul—he claimed me."

Xan's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"He claimed me as his mate, _Xander_." She hissed, remembering that Xander was part of the reason Angelus had gotten his soul back in the first place. "Without his soul, he claimed little ignored Willow Rosenberg as his eternal bride, and I was happy, _we_ were happy!" She growled, eyes flashing black in anger. "Dru, Spike, Angelus and I were a family—the only family I've ever had! And you and Buffy—you _took him away from me_!"

The brunette boy gulped, entranced as Willow's hair tinted black and her dark aura was becoming visible, cackling around her. "Y-you were happy?"

She blinked, her eyes going from black to gold in surprise at his question. "Yes, Xander."

"But he was soulless." He said surprised, intrigued.

"I liked him just the way he was, soulless and all." Willow informed him as-a-matter-of-factly.

"_Soulless_?" Xander squeaked.

Riley rolled his eyes in his head, working with Oz to make sure that they hadn't been followed.

Tara appeared to be very uncomfortable with the conversation.

Cordelia looked bored and was busy eyeing the humans' exposed necks with a longing expression.

"Actually, soulless guys are known to be the best lovers a girl can have." Anya offered up that tidbit of information with a shiver of pleasure, obviously thinking of _her_ past soulless lovers.

Xander glared at her. "_Ahem_."

She blinked and looked at him curiously, obviously not getting that he was offended because he _did_ have a soul.

Shaking his head at his blonde, Xander turned his attention back to Willow. "Okay, I can see how you tie in with Drusilla and the Billy Idol Wannabe--."

"Actually, Billy Idol stole _his_ look." Willow offered.

"----but how does _Oz_ fit into this? I mean, he's a normal guy…" Seeing the amused look in the black haired man, Xander paused. "…_Right_?"

"Werewolf." Snickering as Xander paled, Oz shook his head. "I'm mum's personal bodyguard."

"Mum?" Xander squeaked once more.

Anya's smile kept getting bigger and bigger, feeling quite comfortable amongst her kind, unlike she usually did with the humans Xander liked to hang out with. "Ooh! You guys are _so_ much more interesting than Buffy and her friends!"

"_Hey_!" Xander, one of those so called 'friends' cried, clearly offended. He then pointed one finger at Cordelia and the next at Tara. "What about them? Who sired Cordy? And who is this witch?"

"_Tara_." The blonde witch corrected once more, but no one was listening to her.

"I'm mummy's daughter." Cordelia looked up from their necks and finally contributed to the conversation.

"_I_ sired Cordelia." Willow clarified, eyes daring Xander to say anything. "Since _Buffy_ killed my _first_ daughter, I think it was only fair that I have one of _her friends_ take Dru's place. And it would seem Dru thought the same."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, interested beyond words.

"After her dusting, Dru's spirit transferred her visions to Cordelia, and Cordelia's brain couldn't take it." Willow explained. "They were made for a demon's brain. So. I made her a demon."

"Naturally." Anya agreed.

Xander looked _horrified_.

"And Tara? She's mine." Willow waved her hand dismissively. "I don't know _why_ Dru wanted me to save her, but it has to be for a reason. And so I claimed her as one of mine. Not as a childe—but as my possession."

Cordelia, suddenly realizing _who_ the mousy blonde was, gave her a dirty look.

"But---." Xander began.

"_Enough!_" Willow hissed, her aura exploding with a furious wave of black, momentarily suffocating those around her before dissolving in the air. "My _mates_ are being held and probably _tortured_ by the Initiative. This is _not_ the time to play 'Twenty Questions'!" She turned to Riley. "You _will_ help me."

He nodded.

Xander raised an eyebrow. "And _how_ does Riley know so _much_ about this group?"

"He was a part of the Initiative." Willow announced, chin raised. "Now he's with us." Her eyes bore into Riley's, as if daring him to contradict her.

The blonde male smirked. "How's the healthcare?"

"Not that good." Willow answered truthfully, with a responding smirk. "You see, most of my followers are undead."

Xander was lost. But that wasn't something new. He frowned. "We have to call Buffy and let her know what's going on."

"You call the Slayer and tell her what I've just told you and I _will_ kill you, yellow crayon or not!" Willow promised murderously.

Xander gulped. "B-but Willsters, Buffy--."

"Took my mate from me and dusted my daughter!" She hissed, taking a menacing step towards him. "And I _will_ deal with her later, when my _mates_ aren't in danger!"

Anya blinked, still breathless from Willow's previous show of power. There was something nagging at her, something her demon recognized, but she couldn't figure out what it was other than the fact that Willow was a superior demon. "So you came back to kill the Slayer for dusting Dru."

Xander looked sick. "Will—you wouldn't do that. The girl I know--."

" Is _dead_, Xander." Willow sighed, shaking her head at how slow he was being. "I'm _far_ from the girl you once knew." She willed a green fireball to appear in her palm as an example, and she shook her head _harsher_ at his yelp of surprise. "I don't expect you to come to my side, or not to help Buffy. But I want you to know that I _will_ kill Buffy for what she did to us, and I _will_ kill anyone who stands in my way."

Eyeing the green flames licking the redhead's fingers serenely, it finally clicked. Suddenly Anya dropped to her knees and lowered her head in respect. "_It's __you_."

The humans in the room blinked at her.

"I finally made the connection, I can't believe I didn't sense it the first moment I saw you!" Anya cried out, keeping her head lowered. "_You're_ the Mistress!"

"I take it _you_ won't be standing in the way then." Willow stated lazily at the demoness paying her homage.

Xander gave a yelp as Anya tugged on his pants harshly, bringing him to his knees as well. "Ouch! Ahn! What are you--?"

"Don't you _know_ _WHO_ she is?" Anya whispered frantically, running her hands through her hair. "She's the Queen!"

Riley's eyes widened as it suddenly made sense to him.

Xander, unfortunately, didn't get it. "No, Ahn, honey. The Queen is a _seriously_ old woman who likes hats and lives in England."

Willow, having _no_ time for this, turned her back on them and with one hand protectively around her daughter, she looked at Oz, who was unabashedly amused by Xander's obliviousness. "Give me your cellular."

He passed it to her rapidly. "What are you planning on doing?"

"What I should have done since I found out about the Initiative." She dialed the number she knew by heart and placed it to her ear. "I'm calling in reinforcements."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel refused to make any sound. He only knew Spike was there because he could smell him, and the dark vampire was proud at his grandchilde, who had yet to make a sound of pain as the humans continued to torture them slowly. They asked questions, about _Willow_, but neither Spike nor Angel would give up anything on their mate—even if it meant that the tortures grew worse.

Another scent that bothered him was the Slayer's. She was in the building, somewhere close, but that wasn't the thing that bothered him. It was the scent of Slayer blood. Not that he didn't want Buffy dead—but he wanted Willow to have her revenge on the Slayer, to do away with her personally. His mate would be pissed when she discovered that the Slayer was already dead.

And why _would_ they want the Slayer dead? The Initiative and the Slayer did the same job—got rid of demons. How would her death of benefit to them?

His eyes widened.

Slayers blood was one of the most powerful thing none…

…a close second was witch's blood…

…and vampire blood followed soon after…

Closing his eyes, he remembered the large amount of his blood that they'd collected and taken away.

"Tell us Willow Rosenberg's weakness and we will leave you alone." One of the masked men promised in a greasy voice. "The first who says something--we'll even let him go free."

Neither Angel nor Spike spoke…and they paid for it dearly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander hadn't understood Willow or her mission, and while he promised not to tell anyone about them, he told her that he couldn't turn against Buffy. They'd been friends for so long, he couldn't do that. He'd decided to go to the Magic Box to spend the time with G-man and Mrs. G, to make sure they stayed obliviously safe from what was going to go down that night.

He hadn't agreed with Anya when his girlfriend announced that she was going to go with 'The Queen' (he STILL couldn't believe Willow was the Dark Flame and QUEEN of the French undead), but he hadn't been able to convince Anya _not_ to join, so he'd told her to be careful and went his way.

Riley told them the layout of the Initiative's base, and although Spike and Oz were usually the ones to come up with battle strategies, Riley proved more than competent, and the werewolf gave him a reluctantly impressed look when he suggested an answer to one of Oz's questions about the best way to enter undetected.

Tara, while rather insecure about her powers (a fact Cordelia decided to taunt her about once she discovered this) was decently powerful. Her only problem was that her insecurity lessened her control on her powers. Willow, a fellow witch, took it upon herself to give the girl a pep talk, and even told Cordelia to 'lay off' when the vampiress continued to taunt the blonde witch.

Cordelia, angry at Tara for her mother chastising her in _her_ defense, promised herself to rid herself of the witch when her daddy and Angel were safe. She _wouldn't_ allow her mummy to even _contemplate_ making this mousy, weak _human_ her childe!

She'd been an only child in life, and Cordelia was determined to remain an only childe in unlife.

Anya proved quite helpful, and Willow couldn't help but enjoy her frankness—something Anya frankly pointed out, the 'Scoobies' never had.

"Xander's always saying 'we don't talk about _that_ in public Anya'." She pouted.

Willow wanted to leave Cordelia in the sewers for safekeeping, for she'd already lost _one_ daughter and didn't want to lose another, but the brunette had shaken her head stubbornly and said that if the 'weak little witch' could go into battle then so could she and 'do MUCH better' than Tara could.

That earned her a glare from the blonde witch, who was rapidly growing annoyed at her constant verbal attacks.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Oz offered Willow, looking concerned at the thought of Cordelia fighting as well.

"I don't _need_ a body guard!" Cordelia exclaimed with a stomp of her foot.

"Yes, well, brat, you're stuck with me." He returned.

She pouted, before her body jolted and she closed her eyes tightly. Her eyes flew open in terror, her skin paler than usual. "Mummy!"

Embracing her as the other woman flew into her arms, Willow held her close, kissing the top of her head. "What did you see baby?"

"Daddy—and Angel—…" She sniffled. "Dru showed me—they're being tortured mummy!" Cordelia cried tears of blood. "And there's this dark haired man, he's _really_ handsome, but he frightens me!"

Riley and Willow exchanged a look. _Nate McGuire_ they seemed to say silently to each other.

Oz noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"He killed the Slayer!" Cordelia cried out. "I'm sorry mummy! I know you wanted to kill her yourself!"

Willow froze.

Oz's eyes widened.

Riley took in a deep breath, suspicious moisture filling his eyes as he quickly looked away.

"_What_?!?" Anya exclaimed, mouth hanging open.

Tara, who'd never met Buffy despite the fact that they went to the same college, wasn't affected by the news.

"Why did he kill her?" Willow whispered.

"Her blood. It could only be good to him if the Slayer was killed by someone she trusted." Cordelia sniffled.

Riley turned at that, eyes blazing. "_That_'s why they wanted me to get close to her! They were planning on killing her all along!"

Willow wasn't listening to him. "First they capture and torture my mates and now they kill _MY_ target." Magic crackled around her dangerously. "I'm _so_ beyond pissed." She raised her eyes, which had once more bled black. "It ends _tonight_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this will work?" Walsh asked skeptically as she viewed Nate strapped to the metal chair, four IV needles inserted into his body, one in each arm, one in his jugular vein, and the other painfully wedged into his leg.

He didn't answer. Closing his eyes, Nate grimaced against the pain as blood was being drawn from his body from the needle in his leg, and the three different bloods they'd collected being inserted into his body through the other three needles.

The blonde woman sighed and shook her head, leaving the room. It was going to be a painful experience and she didn't plan on staying there to witness it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Yoohoo! Almost to the end! Please review!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Mouth Opened

** Disclaimer: I don't own. Surly you've realized this by now…**

Thank you all my dear reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you all!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow's unease grew when Riley told them of Nate's plan for the Hellmouth. She couldn't believe that he could be stupid enough to believe that they'd be able to control the demons that were let loose! And wasn't the Initiative's goal supposed to GET RID of demons and not bring more over from hell itself? At least the demons that were here had somehow conformed to how things were in this world—and many of them had managed to live peaceful or semi-peaceful lives amongst humans.

But these other demons would be coming straight from hell and would be a completely different story!

"Stupid _stupid_ man!" Willow growled as she stormed towards Willy's Bar. She'd ordered everyone to stay in the sewers to wait for the reinforcements and bring them up to date on what was happening and the attack plan they'd decided on---and she was on a mission, one she didn't want any of hers along just in case she was captured by the Initiative or pissed by the demons she was now about to talk to.

She wasn't really worried about getting caught by the Initiative though. The redhead knew that if her people discovered that she'd been captured it would fuel their bloodlust and they would attack viciously, setting her free before the morning.

Kicking open the door to the bar, Willow caught the attention of the demons and few vampires who'd been caught there before dawn and had to stay there until nightfall. She'd gotten rid of her fake aura, allowing the darkness around her to be nearly suffocating as she went to the nearest table, climbed up the chair and kicked away a bottle of blood standing on it before climbing onto the table gracefully, her black boots soundless.

She got some catcalls and some 'strip, strip!' from a couple of extra drunk demons, but the rest were silent, watching her, sensing that she was a superior demon and waiting to see what she had to say.

"Listen to me and listen good." She spoke, eyes flickering gold as her vampiric instincts kicked in, letting her see them better in the dark bar. "I'm sure all of you have heard of some boy scouts known as the Initiative."

That got curses and spits.

"They've kidnapped demons of every kind, and those they haven't killed they've tortured and kept to experiment on." She announced, hearing the gasps from below. "They've inserted chips into their captives' brains, and those who haven't died from it are completely under their control. They can't harm a human."

"_What_?" Could be heard throughout the bar.

"Why do you care about this?" One demon questioned. "I've seen you before and you were able to mingle amongst humans easily. You were undetected!"

"They took my mates, Angelus the Scourge of Europe and William the Bloody." She raised her chin defiantly, daring them to question this.

Someone laughed to the side. "They took that traitor? Good for them!"

Her eyes bled back as they narrowed on the demon who had _dared_ laugh at her mate's suffering. Chocking could be heard and all heads turned to the blue demon, whose hands were to his throat, eyes bulging as he tried to breathe yet couldn't.

The tips of her hair dyed black, spreading upwards until the darkness of the power that resided in the Hellmouth took over, and the demon's body was being raised from the seat by invisible hands. Said body jerked violently until he finally fell limp to the ground.

All eyes returned to Willow cautiously.

"As I was saying," she continued as if nothing had happened. "In a couple of hours the Initiative will try to open the Hellmouth and unleash the demons from hell. We have to take them down and stop them from doing this."

Someone snorted. "Now why would we do that lady?" He asked, standing. "If those idiots want to release more of us, then it's to our advantage. The more demons here the stronger we are."

"What's your name?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

He hesitated, remembering what had happened to the _last_ person who'd interrupted her. "Hank."

"Well, _Hank_, do you _enjoy_ the life you have here? Being able to roam with relative freedom?" Willow asked the vampire, confidently climbing down the table to the chair and then the ground, crunching the remainder of the broken bottle of blood under her heel as she stalked towards him menacingly. "Do you _enjoy _having an endless supply of food running around drunk and _stupid_?"

He nodded slowly, gulping as she stopped right in front of him. This woman might be pretty and tiny, but she was down right frightening.

"Do you _really_ think it'll _stay_ that way with millions of rabid demons straight from _hell_?" She scoffed. "In _months_ they'd have tortured and killed off every human and animal on this planet! You'll be left without _any_ food source and you'll all _starve_." She allowed her threatening gaze to roam the room, resting on everyone before returning to his. "Because that _will_ happen if you just let them open the Hellmouth and you welcome your _brothers_ to earth with open hands."

Turning her back to him, insulting him silently, because _what_ demon turned his or her back on someone who they considered a threat, Willow continued. "And have you all forgotten _how_ they consider you? The Hell Demons?" She asked the whole room. "What's the term they use for you again?" The redhead tapped her bottom lip with her finger innocently. "Ah. Yes. _Inferior_."

There were growls and snarls from the demons around her at the word.

"Isn't it the word they use?" She asked innocently. "Don't they lord it over you that they are higher up the demon archaic system because they never left hell—they stayed closer and truer to the few Ancient Ones that still exist they are _purer_. While every demon here has somehow tainted human in them, even those born demon have some human ancestor, or used to be demon. Not _true_ demons like what the Hell Demons call themselves. Or am I wrong?"

"And how exactly would we go around freeing those captured and making sure those bastards from hell don't make this their second home?" Someone asked neutrally from a dark corner. "We aren't exactly a large number here."

She tried to keep from smirking. Threaten a demon's 'demonhood' and stand in society—_demonic _society—and they fought fight like wild beasts to keep it from happening. "My army is on its way as we speak. The Parisian Order of Luna will most probably have arrived, and the rest of my army will be here at sunset."

"Army?" Hank risked interrupting again. "Lady, who _are_ you?"

The door flew open once more, and Malcolm appeared, growling at the demons in the bar before heading towards Willow and falling to his knees. He was in his early forties, with hair graying in his temples and a peculiar shade of hair that reminded Willow of raisins. "My Queen, I followed your scent here. I am in desperate need to speak with you, Mistress."

She nodded. "Stand, Malcolm. I am almost finished here." Turning to the stunned demons who suddenly realized with _whom_ they were speaking (although the very drunk ones in the back were still quite oblivious), she concluded her speech. "We will fight for our freedom with or without you. But if you decide to show the Initiative _and_ your _brothers_ that you have some backbone and won't go down without a fight, then you can join us in the sewers before sunset."

Turning on heel, she marched out of the bar, with Malcolm behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd been left alone. Spike and Angel's bodies still stung from the countless hours of torture, and at first they'd wondered _why_ the scientists had left them in the cell. That's when they heard the screams.

It was a human male, they were sure of it, and the screams kept getting louder and more agonized. They wondered _why_ the Initiative were torturing a human male, but the screams kept coming, and they suddenly began sounding less and less like a human's and more and more like something Spike and Angel had never heard before.

The vampires, weak from endless torture and loss of blood, shared an uneasy look when the screams became manic laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley Finn wasn't very comfortable surrounded by so many demons.

He noticed Tara discreetly inching away from Malcolm, a werewolf from Paris with an American accent, who was continuously sniffing her.

He'd been surprised at the vast amount of demons that'd arrived from France. And then, to everyone's surprise, right after sunset two _more_ jets had landed in Sunnydale and demons from all over Europe appeared to pledge their loyalty to Willow's cause. It would seem that word of what was to happen had leaked from the Parisian Court all over Europe, and when the demons knew that Willow was off to war they'd come to help.

Then, demons Riley knew lived in Sunnydale, appeared shortly afterwards. The sewers were packed with demons of every type, and while each seemed disgusted with the other as inferior, they all wanted to get rid of the Initiative, and of the Hell Demons they wanted to bring into earth—and everyone wanted a closer look at the mysterious Dark Flame they'd heard so much about before.

Never before had Riley been so glad that he was on the demons' side!

He noticed Oz and Cordelia fighting, Cordelia's mouth going on and on before Oz threw his hands up in the air, growled something at her, and pulled her towards him, covering her mouth with his. The blonde blinked, he hadn't known that Oz and Cordelia were an item.

The werewolf and vampires jumped apart after a couple of minutes, both with eyes wide and quickly excused themselves, heading to opposite corners of the sewers.

Riley smirked at that.

"W-w-why is he s-s-s-sniffing me?" Tara was heard whispering to Anya, eyeing a leering Malcolm with frightened eyes.

"He's a werewolf." Anya stated, then seeing that the blonde witch _still_ didn't get it, she smirked. "Werewolves are like dogs," she ignored an eavesdropping Malcolm's growl at that comparison. "They have a great sense of smell. They mostly chose their prey and potential mates by their smell."

Tara blanched. "H-he wants to _eat_ me?" She huddled closer to Anya as if for protection.

"Not unless you're talking about cunniligus." Anya replied seriously.

Tara squeaked loudly, face turning bright red, hiding completely behind Anya.

Riley couldn't help it. He laughed. And it was a good thing the demons all around him were speaking so loud because otherwise he'd look like a fool, laughing so hard in such a desperate circumstance.

His laughter stopped when his eyes fell on Willow. She was sitting by herself, looking into the distance. Now that she'd talked to everyone and told them the battle strategies, had formed the groups and their missions and entry orders, she was by herself, looking despondent and so young and vulnerable that Riley realized that she probably wasn't even twenty yet.

She was so young—and yet—look at how much rested on her narrow little shoulders.

Riley'd joined the Initiative because he wanted to know what had happened to the only girl friend he'd ever had and enjoyed talking to. And he'd left the Initiative for her as well.

Walking up towards her, he sat next to her on the ground, silently waiting for her to speak first.

"They closed the connection."

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"I'm blood-bonded to both Angel and Spike." She whispered, licking her dry lips. "Because of that I should be able to feel what they're feeling, but I've tried and hit a brick wall. They're blocking me out." The redhead whispered, eyes closed tightly, as if in pain. "They don't want me to feel the pain they're going through. They're being tortured and they're still thinking about _me_."

When she leaned sideways towards him, placing her head on his shoulder, Riley tensed momentarily before placing his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

He couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy against Spike and Angelus for Willow's obvious devotion.

While at first Riley _had_ asked Buffy to be his girlfriend because of his job, he'd fallen in love with the funny and self-confident blonde. He'd risked his job to try and keep her out of it, and it'd pained him to realize that Buffy never had felt _a quarter_ of what Willow did for her vampires for him.

"We'll get them out Willow." Riley squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, never noticing the jealous and resentful expression on the faces of countless demons who'd suddenly realized how _close_ the human seemed to be with their beautiful leader.

"And it better be soon." Oz's voice surprised them as he appeared, raising an eye at Riley's arm around Willow yet not bothering to comment on it. His worried eyes were on his pale mum. "She needs to feed."

Riley was surprised at that little bit of news. "Can't you get her a bag of blood or something?"

"That wouldn't help. She _needs _Spike or Angelus' blood." The werewolf explained as he bent at his knees, hand cupping Willow's face as he lifted her softly so that she was looking at him. "Maybe you should sit this one out mum."

"_No_." She shook her head forcefully. "I won't sit here while everyone else risks their necks. I _will_ lead this army."

"You haven't slept and the only rest you got was while you were _unconscious_!" Oz growled at her, surprising them both. "Mum." He whispered softly once more. "These bastards are specifically after you for some reason. I don't think we--."

"Oz, I love you like a son." Willow pushed away from Riley and Oz, standing. "But you _don't_ have a say in this. None of you do. What does it matter if I go or not? If Angel and Spike die I will too even if I am in the safest place in the world." She whispered. "And believe me, I prefer to go out like _this_ then to be in agonizing pain and half crazy."

The werewolf hated to agree, but he knew she was right. He stood along with Riley. "I'm sticking to you like priests to crucifixes."

A couple of vampires that heard this hissed.

She laughed and nodded. "C'mon. We have a battle to win."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander Harris was nervous.

He knew that G-Man and Mrs. G were beginning to suspect that he was keeping something from them—especially when he nearly had to kidnap them to keep them from going out to dinner in a restaurant they'd had to reserve a table in from months ago—but he'd promised himself that he'd take care of the two people who'd been like parents to him after Mrs. Summers had died.

He couldn't get into contact with Buffy to warn her about anything. And that worried him too. He wasn't sure if he was going to tell her about Willow being the _Queen of the Damned_, but he sure as hell was going to tell her that her boyfriend was a part of a screwed up organization who were trying to open up the Hellmouth. Still, her cellular only rang and rang.

Also, he couldn't find Amy. Sure, Amy wasn't that close to them, but she'd helped the Scoobies now and then whenever Mrs. G couldn't do some of her mojo. So, Xander felt slightly protective of the annoying blonde.

But most of all, Xander was worried for Anya.

Sighing, he looked out of the window, back to G-Man and Mrs. G, who were both eyeing him suspiciously and whispering amongst themselves.

He didn't like the thought of the woman of his dreams fighting in such a dangerous battle. And what was worst? She'd given up her demonhood to be with him because he'd wanted that. Sure, she still had traces of demon within her because one could never completely purify the demon, but she was relatively defenseless compared to when she'd been full demon, and it was his fault.

And she was in danger.

He knew that. There was no way that she could be fighting against demons and the Initiative and _not_ be in danger. And what was he doing? He was sitting safely in a house well protected against any kind of demon…while she was out _there_.

Feeling like a coward, he suddenly turned away from the window and headed towards the Weapon's Corner.

"Xander, where are you going?" Mrs. G called as she hurried after him, G-Man following. "I thought you said that for some reason it is too dangerous to be outside tonight."

"And I was right." Grabbing an ax he headed towards the door. "But I can't let Anya fight this on her own. I'm going to marry that girl, and I won't let her die before the wedding."

G-Man's hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving. "_What_ is Anya fighting?" The British asked, serious and determined. "What aren't you telling us, Alexander Harris?"

Xander winced at the use of his full-name. "I have to go, Giles."

The elder man's eyes widened at Xander's rare use of his name. "Then I won't stop you." He let his hand fall from the youth's shoulder. "Just—take care of yourself." He announced gruffly. "I didn't finally give in and agree to be your bloody best man at the wedding just to have you two die." He winced. "Jenny already made me buy a suit."

Xander smiled brightly. "G-Man out of tweed—you've just given me the incentive to live." He chuckled before heading out the door, leaving the safety of the house, and squaring his shoulders, heading towards where he'd been told the Initiative's headquarters were.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir! We're under attack!" A young soldier cried as he entered Nate McGuire's office in a hurry. "Demons are everywhere!"

He sat with his back to the soldier. "The girl, is she with them?"

"Yes sir, she's leading them, sir!" The soldier gulped. "And she's heading this way!"

"She's looking for me." Nate smirked, clasping his hands over his chest. "Go. This is a private matter."

"But sir--!"

"I said _GO_!" He growled, the room shaking and the glass on his desk exploding with the force of his rage. His eyes turned completely purple.

"Yes sir!" and the soldier could be heard running away.

Nate waited. She was close by. He could sense her and knew that she could sense him as well.

His smirk grew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the shouts and gunshots that awoke Angel and Spike. Both vampires' eyes flew open as the smell of blood filled the air, causing them to wince in hunger. Gathering their strength they stood, as did the other demons in the cellblock, and looked around expectantly as the guards that'd never once left their posts in the past, were speaking hurriedly into their walkie talkies, readying their guns, and hurrying away.

What was going on?

They stayed there for what seemed like hours, the demons all excited and anxious, not knowing if the attack on the Initiative would be in their benefit or not.

Suddenly there was an explosion, and demons poured in from the huge smoking hole. Angel spotted Oz and a blonde human hurrying towards them, and the human (who didn't seem to be a hostage but a cooperator) punched in some digits in the security system and the cells all opened.

"I never thought I'd ever be happy to see your ugly faces again!" The werewolf came forwards as if to give them a hug, but seeing the condition they were in, stepped back. He fumbled in a bag he had strapped to him and threw them both cold bags of blood when he noticed how they eyed Riley hungrily, to the human's discomfort. "Mum knew you'd need these."

Angel sunk his teeth into the bag of blood, emptying it in what would seem like seconds, throwing it to the ground and reaching for the next bag of blood that Oz was now passing him. He quickly emptied three more bags before he was feelings more like himself, and he couldn't help but silently commend Willow for knowing just what they'd need.

"Who is he and why does he have Red's scent all over him?" Spike growled from next to him, eyeing the blonde jealously, readying to attack if he didn't like the answer.

"This is our inside man, Riley Finn." Oz offered helpfully. "Along with him, Mum and I planned this, so don't eat him or she'll make you regret it."

"Where is Willow?" Angel's voice was hoarse and he realized that it pained to speak.

Suddenly the ground all around them began to quake, and open up.

"_No. _We're too late._" _Riley's eyes went wide in horror. "They've done it—they've opened the mouth!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How about a review?**


	21. Chapter 21: Confrontation

** Disclaimer: I don't own. Surly you've realized this by now…**

Thank you all my dear reviewers!

Warning: Mind Control

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Where we left off last chapter)

_ "Where is Willow?" Angel's voice was hoarse and he realized that it pained to speak._

_ Suddenly the ground all around them began to quake, and open up._

"_No. __We're too late.__" __Riley's eyes went wide in horror. "They've done it—they've opened the mouth!"_

(A while before)

Having sent Oz and Riley towards where she could sense her mates, Willow took in a deep breath and went in the opposite direction. She desperately wanted to be reunited with Angel and Spike, to see them for herself, touch them, and know that they were alright, but she could feel _him_, and knew that the sooner this was over with the safer everyone would be.

She knew that she wasn't a hundred percent well, and that it'd give him a slight advantage over her, but he was human, she could take him on. The redhead's heart clenched as the suspicions she'd had before came back barreling into her, leaving her breathless.

It couldn't be _him_.

_ Why_ would he do something like this?

Why do it to _her_?

With a sharp movement of her wrists she absently sent the soldier aiming at her flying violently into the wall, the contact so harsh it broke his helmet and he collapsed to the ground.

Demons and humans fought all around her.

Red lights flickered all around her and a siren began to ring.

She felt the electricity, and all of a sudden the demons they'd rescued had turned on them—the chips implanted in their heads controlling them. Willow narrowed her eyes at the vampires surrounding her, leering at her.

She didn't want to kill them, they were being controlled, but they left her no choice. Raising her hand slowly, a table besides them exploded, the splinters from the explosion were guided through telepathy to dust the controlled ones and not the vampires on her team.

_ That_ room was suddenly clear of hostiles and filled with dust, Willow walked down a smaller, deserted hallway, ignoring the awestruck expression on the faces of her new followers, and the smug pride in those of her French army.

"I go here alone." She informed them when some came to follow her. "Search the rest of the facility. Find the control room, shut off the system that controls the chips."

"Yes my Queen." They called and hurried back to relay to the others what her orders had been.

The black of her eyes receded to gold once more as she walked down the darkened hallway. She could sense his presence, it was as if he knew she was searching for him and deliberately strengthening his aura to lure her to him.

That thought made her pause.

Very few humans could truly read and control auras, and those who could were witches. Mostly only demons could do those things.

_ But he's human_. She reminded herself, finally reaching the door from whence his presence shone through the cracks.

Hand on the handle, she turned it and let the door swing open on its own accord before walking in, his aura hitting her so hard she had to concentrate on not staggering.

She couldn't see him in the dark room, and that, coupled with the strength of his amazingly dark aura, fed the small flame of fear burning in the pit of her stomach.

"Willow, you're here."

Turing towards the desk, she clenched her fists. "Show yourself you coward."

Twirling his chair, around, Nate McGuire could be seen smirking at her in the darkness. "Now, if I were a coward would I have helped you find your way here?"

Willow's step faltered. His hair was a different color, and he was using glasses, his eyes were purple, and he looked older, but it was definitely him. "Oliver Nathanial McGuire, what are you _doing_?"

Standing, he smiled quite like the cousin she'd always known and loved. "I'm making someone of myself Willow, just like you always told me to do." Clasping his hands behind his back, he left his desk to circle her quite predatorily. "A little while after you left my birth parents found me, and what a surprise to find out that they'd become millionaires after giving me up and I was the only child they'd ever had."

Willow winced when he whispered that into her ear, yet remained determined not to show her growing unease with the situation. How was she going to kill the cousin she'd loved for so long?

"So all of a sudden I am a millionaire and _you_ go missing. I was so sure it had something to do with that shady boyfriend of yours, so with my resources I discovered the reason you'd asked me not to invite him into my house. Angelus was a vampire—and a horribly sadistic one." His smirk grew and he stopped circling Willow to stand in front of her. "I read all about how he 'broke' Drusilla. Killed her family, raped her continuously right after she'd taken her vows to become a nun…Nasty stuff that."

She growled at him. "What do you _want_ Oliver? Or should I say _Nate_?"

His smirk grew. "I quite prefer when you call me Ollie—if I was to be truthful."

"The _Ollie_ I knew wouldn't be doing this." Willow countered, feeling a mixture of feelings at the sneer that now appeared on his face.

"But it's alright for _Angelus_ to torture and kill millions of defenseless humans?" He asked in disgust. "And it's alright for _William the Bloody_ to torture his way through Europe and Asia, but it's not alright for me to put these demons in their place?"

She flinched momentarily, trying to fight the strange affect his words were having over her. It was as if with every word he was weaving a spell around her that left her relaxing against her will, wanting to believe his every word. "But _you're_ not human anymore, are you, _Nate_?"

He snarled at her for obviously disregarding his silent command to call him _Ollie_. Suddenly, that snarl disappeared and he smiled. "No, I haven't been totally human for years." He gave his back to her. "A year after you left I made a pact with a devil, not _the_ devil, but one of them. He was dying, had been chopped up by the Slayer, and wanted to exact his revenge on her. I agreed to absorb his essence to do so, and that gave me some of his _abilities._"

"Yes, well, congratulations. You did his revenge. You killed Buffy." Willow mock-clapped, earning her a glare from him as he turned to her once more. "Now stop being an idiot. You _can't_ open the Hellmouth. You _can't_ control the Hell Demons that will come out. And you _can't_---."

"No, _I_ can't." he agreed, shocking her into shutting up, his purple eyes blaring into hers, and all of sudden she felt a shock go through her body, the electricity painful and violating, she felt her consciousness beginning to recede deep within her, no matter how hard she fought to remain in control of her body. "But _you_ can."

She gasped…at least she was _that much_ in control of her body. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Her mouth and eyes were the only things she could move, the rest of her body was numb. "There's no way in _hell_ that I could control those Hell Demons! I'm not even a true demon! I'm a _hybrid_!"

He leaned forwards, lips whispering over hers. "That's what _you_ think."

"What are you talking about?" She whispered.

"Did you know that the first witch, Lilith, was actually the mother of all demons? She was kicked out of Eden for this and Eve was placed there in her place." Pulling back, he began to pace his room. "All true-born witches have _some_ demonic trait or bloodline."

"That would still make me lower than the other demons." Willow protested.

"Let me finish." Oliver tsked her. "You've been my pet project these last years Willow, and I've learnt some things about you that even _you_ don't know." He goaded her with a superior smirk. "Why do you think you—coming from a completely human family—have such strong_ dark_ powers? Do you think it's coincidental that you attracted—not _one—_but _two_ of the most sadistic demons ever recorded? And _why_ do you think that your parents _never_ gave a shit about you?"

That one hurt. Especially since it was true. "Why don't you _enlighten_ me?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

Going to his desk he pulled out a folder and passed it to her.

Finally finding her arms released from their invisible bonds, Willow opened the folder suspiciously, eyes widening when she saw the police report and the report of a psychologist. "Mrs. Rosenberg filed charges of…rape…earlier this morning.

"According to her both she and her newly wed husband had had a fight, she went out to a night club, and was brutally raped in the back alley. Her description of her attacker indicate that she was either rather intoxicated, or that her subconscious mind couldn't take what was happening and created a ghastly creature when in fact, it was a human.

"The description she gave to the police, who found her nearly dead the next morning, was that of a large, monstrous looking humanoid with black eyes, black hair, and with horns protruding from his forehead. According to her the creature used magic to restrain her and keep her silent throughout the long ordeal.

"Mrs. Rosenberg…" Willow couldn't continue, she looked at the date that the rape had been filed and she felt sick. It made sense. Suddenly it all made sense. The reason why her parents had never truly loved her and were more than glad to get away from her whenever they could…and _stay_ away from as long as they could.

"Interesting read, isn't it?" He taunted. "Why did you think you were so powerful? Why did you think demons _want_ to follow you? They can sense it, sense your superiority."

"B-but if this is true—I'm only half demon. My father could have been a _fungus_ demon for all we know!" Willow cried out, never noticing him flipping a switch, locking the doors around them tightly, and that the ground on which they stood slowly changing. "That doesn't _mean_ that I could control the Hell Demons even if I wanted to!"

"Oh, your father wasn't a _fungus_ demon." Oliver snorted at the thought. "I researched that, and after _millions_ of dollars were spent, I discovered _who_ your father is. His name was Ares, and _he_, was an Ancient One."

The breath caught in her throat as Willow suddenly understood Oliver's plan all too late. "This was a trap." She felt ill, like puking, realizing that if she _was_ the daughter of an Ancient One, then like an Ancient One, she could open and close the Mouth with her blood. "You planned to get me here so you could use me to open the Mouth." She tried to run, tried to do _something_, but she couldn't.

" I always loved how smart you are." Grabbing her hand, Oliver pulled her to the middle of the floor. "You're probably trying to figure out _why_ you can't move." He whispered in a husky voice, arm curling around her small waist, pulling her flush against him. "You see, I've just had a recent transformation."

She tried wiggling away, but her body remained limp. It was as if her face was the only thing she had control of, so she quickly turned her face when he leaned in to kiss her.

He scowled at her continual refusal of him, and the grip around her turned nearly crushing. "During my investigations I found an old ritual, a binding one, to leave you under my control, but I needed the blood of people you'd loved."

She jerked her gaze up to his, eyes wide. "What?"

"The blood of the Slayer, you're first _true_ female friend—with added benefits of super strength, agility, and an ability to sense demons."

Oliver chuckled at her wide-eyed stare, never noticing as he slowly pulled out a sharp letter opener from his pocket. "The blood of Amy your first _witch_ friend whom understood the hidden power in you that Buffy never could—giving me the ability with magic."

He reached for her hand and held it out to the side. "And the blood of Angelus, your first true love—giving me the sense of smell, super speed of a vampire—all of them together gave me the ability to thrall the one who was connected to the new blood in me." With a quick movement he'd sliced open her palm with the letter opener.

Willow winced as he squeezed her hand, causing the blood to flow freely down her fingertips onto the floor below, which had changed from normal tiles to a maze of demonic symbols engraved into the stone, all heading to the demonic symbol for portal, in the middle of the interconnecting symbols.

She couldn't move, still caught in his thrall as he looked deep into her eyes before crashing his lips to hers as the blood filled the maze and it exploded into darkness as the earth shook and opened.

Willow whimpered in fear and pain as he forced her mouth open, his tongue sneaking its way inside, and she couldn't bite it off no matter how hard she tried to force her jaw to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cursing as the vampires circled her, Anya knew that she still enough demon so that they could hurt her without causing the chip to work. She was in a tough situation, and as she was with her back against a wall, two stakes in hand, willing herself to calm down and think things rationally, as she chewed her bubblegum.

When they attacked she staked two before one grabbed hold of her from behind, yanking her hair roughly, baring her neck to him. He chuckled and then suddenly blood was everywhere, and he dropped to the ground.

Anya made a face at the blood covering her, and turned to see Xander chopping off the heads of the remaining vampires. Her smile was blinding as she threw him her extra stake, and between them they quickly stakes the fallen, decapitated vampires—just to be safe.

Throwing herself at her fiancée, Anya kissed him, despite the fact that vampire blood covered them both and made the kiss quite icky to the human, but to her, it was quite a turn on. "Remind me to go down on you when this is all over." She ordered as they pulled away.

Xander blushed scarlet, yet smiled stupidly at his beautiful woman. Covered in blood and vampire dust, she was still the most exotically beautiful woman he'd ever known.

They continued to fight the Initiative and the chipped demons, protecting each other's back, Xander chopping off their heads and Anya dusting them.

Tara and Cordelia had found themselves as unlikely allies, helping each other during the fight since both were rather new to this. The blonde and the brunette were actually quite good together, magic and vampire speed and strength working in perfect harmony, despite the fact that both women were snipping at each other while fighting the enemies around them.

Suddenly the earth around them shook fiercely, causing everyone to sway and some fell as the ground opened up, swallowing many of the chipped vampires—quite ironically.

Cordelia cried out as the ground opened up under her, and closed her eyes tightly, ready to meet her end. But suddenly, feeling herself being pulled up, she opened her eyes to see a straining Tara, who was using her magic to lift Cordelia up through the air and deposit her safely on firm yet shaking ground.

The vampires looked up at the girl whose life she'd made impossible since she'd found out about her. "Thank you." She grumbled reluctantly.

But Tara wasn't listening to her, her eyes were narrowed and she fell to her knees as the shaking grew too harsh. "It's open."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel tore the throat out of the vampire closest to him and froze, looking at Spike, who'd frozen as well. They could sense Willow, sense her fear and her pain. Instead of rushing towards the exit as the crowds of demons and the surviving humans were doing, both Angel and Spike pushed passed the crowds, trailing Willow's scent, as they'd been doing after the Mouth was opened.

"Look! The portal's opened!" Someone called from the window, looking up at the sky.

Both vampires hurried faster. If the portal had opened it meant that their mate's mission had been compromised, and if her fear was anything to go by, she was in a lot of trouble.

"Shit." Angel hissed when they entered the darkened hallway and a new scent hit them full force. It was Willow's blood…a lot of it.

"_Red_." Spike growled as he stalked down the hall, sniffing each door and discarding them as they searched for which door held their mate. "I'll _kill_ whoever shed her blood!"

Angel growled in agreement, yet was more subdued. He could feel the other demon's presence, as could Spike, but he wasn't letting his bloodlust get the best of him. This demon, whomever it was, was _different_, and it was strong. And if it had defeated Willow so easily, it must be powerful.

" This one." Spike announced before kicking the door down with one swift kick.

Both vampires entered the room and froze at what they saw. Willow was clutched to a demon whose back was to them, his face aggressively attacking hers, her limp hand dripping her blood onto the bloody maze beneath their feet.

The ceiling had been blown away, and above them they could see the green portal opening, and demons beginning to emerge, cackling evilly and swooping down on those below.

"Let her _go_ you bloody ponce!" Spike was behind the demon in a blink of the eye and tore him away from their mate violently, throwing him across the room, catching Willow as she fell limply. "_Red_?" Spike whispered, voice catching in worry, hand running over her pale face. "Wake up Red!"

While Angel was worried sick about his unconscious and bloody mate, he kept his eyes on the demon, who picked himself up as if what Spike had done to him was _nothing_. Slipping on his gameface, Angel growled threateningly at the demon as he went to stand between Spike, Willow, and this demon. "Come one step closer to her and I will rip you to _shreds_!"

"She's mine, you know. Willow is completely under my control." The demon chuckled, brushing off bits of dust from him from when he'd been flung against the wall. "We'll rule together in this new world, and when she wakes up both you and your little grandchilde will be nothing but dust."

Angel smelt Spike's blood, and realized that he was feeding Willow. He moved closer to the demon, determined to keep his attention on him and not what was happening behind him. "She's our mate, and believe me, I could kill you easily by myself—much less with my grandchilde. He's quite possessive you know, and he'll not like the fact that you were kissing her."

"No, I _don't_." Spike announced, pushing Angel behind him towards Willow wordlessly, eyes feral, gameface on. "I'll have first dibs gramps." And with that, the younger vampire threw himself at the other demon.

Angel, realizing what Spike was doing, hesitated before rushing to Willow and with a claw he cut a slit in his neck, brining her mouth to his, wincing as she slowly began sucking on his wound.

When she stopped on her own, collapsing back into unconsciousness, he laid her on the floor before going to help Spike with the demon, who was laughing in Spike's face. Angel caught the demon unawares as he threw himself at him, and Spike got up from the ground, joining the fight.

But the demon was stronger, quicker, and had the aid of magic on his side. They fought wordlessly on end, screams from outside proving that the Hell Demons were doing their worst to the population of Sunnydale.

Angel was thrown back and hit his head hard. He looked up in time to see the demon send a whole pack of pencils hurtling towards Spike, whom he'd trapped against the wall with a magical spell.

Spike closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate.

A cry of pain erupted from the demon as the pencils imbedded themselves into the finely toned body…

…But the scream wasn't Spike's.

Three pairs of eyes went to Willow, who'd awoken and stumbled to her feet in time to deflect the pencils back towards their sender.

The demon growled as he pulled the pencils from his body one by one. "You shouldn't have done that Willow."

"Angel, Spike, _go_." She ordered, eyes on the demon. "This is between Oliver and I."

Angel's eyes widened as he looked at the demon, suddenly recognizing him as the infuriating cousin he'd once met.

"Red…"

" Spike, no _arguing_!" She commanded, aura going stronger now that she'd fed. "You two need to help those outside, they're going to need leadership. I can deal with him now."

"Be careful." Angel nodded, dragging a reluctant Spike along with him. "Come, she will beat him. This is a family thing."

"_Family_?" Spike's eyes widened as he was pulled out of the room and back through the darkened corridor. Getting the summarized version from his grandsire, Spike growled. "That's bloody incest!"

"A demon with morals? Are you going _soft_ on us William?" Angel smirked at Spike's indignant huff at _that _as they headed outside to deal with the Hell Demons.

"I'll give you bloody _soft_." Spike growled as they kicked open the front door and exited the building, entering into what would seem to be hell itself. "Where's a bloody cigarette when you need one?"

Angel cracked his knuckles as they got to business.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Review?**


	22. Chapter 22: Ascended

** Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't!**

_ I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter: __**Kit Merlot, Weefeesmum, Stormy322, ITS ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES, **__and __**queenevil666.**_

A/N: Hey, this is Shadowglove here. Just to let everyone know that this is one of the last chapters of **Her New Family**, and that I'm hitting myself over the head trying to figure out HOW to do this (I've been doing everything by ear up until this point) and I'm not sure HOW to write this fight scene, so please bare with me if it doesn't come out that good.

_** WARNINGS: **_

_** DARK CHAPTER**_

_** CHARACTER DEATHS**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oz had gone up against many creatures, yet these Hell Demons were far superior than anything he'd ever fought before. They took hits as if they'd been caressed with feathers and rose petals, and when they landed a blow it was like being hit by a Mac Truck.

The werewolf dodged a blow and twirled, kicking the Hell Demon in the mouth of his stomach, sending him flying backwards into Riley, who sliced off his head with one of the weapons they'd gotten from the Initiative's Weapon's Room.

Now that they'd found the control room and deactivated the chips, the captured demons rallied to their side to eliminate the remaining Initiative members _and_ the Hell Demons, so they were well numerically speaking. Yet the Hell Demons were superior, stronger, faster, and quite smug if their taunting had anything to say.

Another blast of light from the top room of the Initiative's base caught Oz's attention, and while he never let down his guard, he kept an eye on where his mum was still fighting with Nate McGuire. He'd seen Angel and Spike when they'd left the building and they'd shouted that to him before getting into the fight head on.

Oz was worried. There'd been explosions and minor collapses from that building ever since the fight had begun. How was his mum?

"Don't you touch _my_ Xander!" Anya cried out as she attacked a Hell Demon who'd caught Xander off-guard and thrown him to the ground, readying to pounce.

The blonde threw herself on the demon's back, trying to choke it, while Xander from his position on the ground grabbed his fallen ax and with a swing chopped off its legs, causing Anya and the Hell Demon to fall on the ground with cries. The second Anya jumped off, Xander brought his ax down on the Hell Demon's head, splitting it in half.

Darius had fallen victim to a gang of Hell Demons, and had been torn apart alive, the sound of his screams still echoed throughout Oz's head, but he blocked out the memory, concentrating on the present as he watched Vicus fighting viciously as they'd always known his mum's mentor would. He realized that Vicus was taking Darius' death hardest, since both had always worked as a team.

The werewolf kept an eye on the beautiful dark haired vampiress and the blonde witch, but mostly on Cordelia. The vampiress was proving herself as a strong and able part of the family, killing Hell Demons easily and quickly, despite the fact that she was both female and newly born. Tara, on the other hand, was having more trouble, for not only was she only human, but was beginning to grow tired as her body was being worn by her excessive use of magic.

Angel and Spike were fighting as a team, which was surprising to all. While both seemed to want to _kill each other_ most of the time, they were _marvelous_ when they worked together. Between the two of them they found a quicker way to kill the Hell Demons, and were killing more than the others.

If one were to watch their effortless grace and strength, one would never believe that they'd just suffered endless torture only hours before. They looked as if they'd been created for this specific battle, strong, capable, and so blood-thirsty that the Hell Demons around them were beginning to back up in resentful respect.

There was a large explosion above them, and Oz shifted his gaze to see half of the wall in the upstairs room blow apart. Willow and Nate's frames were small in the distance, yet quite visible as they fought, ducking each other's attacks while shooting their own.

Nate pinned her to the wall by her neck.

Willow kicked him away, sending him staggering back a couple of steps.

Nate raised his hands, causing Willow to rise into the air, clutching at her throat and kicking her feet frantically.

With a desperate flick of her wrists, she sent a wave of darkness at the man that threw him against the wall, severing his power over her and causing her to fall to the ground on her knees.

A female scream caught Oz's attention, and he saw an elder blonde woman shoot at the Hell Demons that surrounded her before they jumped on her, eating her alive.

Oz didn't know her, and she had an Initiative uniform, so he didn't help her, blocking out her screams and please for help, and the sounds of flesh tearing.

Riley blanched as he watched this, ducking a fist sent his way. "Professor Walsh!" Yet he couldn't help, as he _too_ was attacked by the Hell Demons, yet unlike his now dead superior, he was able to defend himself and kill his attackers.

Oz looked up at the portal as more and more demons flew out.

"_Hurry_ _mum_…" He whispered before he was tackled from behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly dodging the desk that flew towards her, Willow twirled around and with a flick of her wrist, sent it right back at Oliver, who shot out his wrist. They'd been fighting with magic for nearly an hour now, and neither seemed tired as their magic combated, the desk suspended in midair between them, trapped between both pulsing powers.

"This is such a waste of time." Oliver told her cockily, hand outstretched, purple essence magic pushing against the desk. "You'll like being my queen. Why not just give up before I accidentally kill you?"

"Who says _you're_ going to kill _me_?" Willow raised an eyebrow in amusement at that before sending an extra hard blast of power towards the desk.

Oliver, caught unawares at the harsh shove, broke his connection with the desk and raised his hands in time for it to come flying into him, throwing him against the wall. The desk trapped him against the wall, splinters entering his skin, causing his blood to begin to drip from his skin, and he roared, the sheer force of it causing the desk to explode, sending splinters everywhere.

Falling to her knees, Willow ducked her head and covered herself with her duster, protecting herself from the millions of splinters racing towards her.

"You're getting me _angry_ Willow." Oliver tsked when she swiftly stood, brushing away at the fallen splinters. "Why do you fight me?"

Instead of answering, the green glow around Willow's hands intensified. Turning her hands until her palms her facing skywards, her black eyes remained serene as her black hair hovered around her at the dark, hellish power radiating in pulses.

"I've never believed in hitting women, but it's amazing how I've always made exceptions for you." Oliver snickered before sending a purple blast towards her.

She didn't try to dodge it, and it hit her full force. Willow closed her eyes, concentrating on keeping on her feet, feeling the darkness of his power battling her, hitting her like pieces of broken glass, and then, beginning to seep within her.

The redhead nearly fainted from the pain as he continued the attack, and she continued to suffer it, not doing anything.

"That's it Willow, submit to me again." Oliver ordered as he strengthened the blast. "I don't know _how_ you broke the connection before, but you're not going to get away this time. Now that I'm connected to you, you're connected to me too, and it's a bond you'll never be free of. _Never_."

"You know…" She whimpered in pain, eyes closed tightly in pain. "That connection, it works both ways."

"_Huh_?" The smugness left Oliver's expression as he wondered what she was talking about. She was in pain, she was receiving the full blasts of his power—how could she still think clearly much less speak of her own will?

It was only when he decided to stop the blast of his continual power when he realized he couldn't. "Stop!" He tried ordering it verbally, yet his powers were being pulled out of him and into Willow, who continued to absorb the mixture of powers within him, demon, vampire, witch, within her body, a body which was now glowing a green so dark it was nearly black. "I know what you're doing!" He yelled at her as the fatigue began to set in and he collapsed to his knees. "It'll kill us both!"

"See you in hell then." And with that she screamed in agonized pain as the bridge between them opened completely, and all of his power rushed into her.

Falling onto her knees in the middle of the demonic symbols, Willow's body trembled at the near overload of power in her body. She'd ingested his powers…but suddenly she felt a darker power, darker than anything she'd ever known, entering her from beneath.

The darkness of the power of the Hellmouth, attracted by the show of magic, was being sucked into her as well.

Her heart beat faster and faster and her screams burnt her throat as the darkness forced itself into her pores, her eyes, nostrils and opened mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The explosion blew the whole room, causing both the Hell Demons and Willow's Army to stop fighting and look up in surprise. Riley's eyes widened in horror as the building exploded as well, collapsing into itself.

"_Willow_!" Angel called as he and Spike hurried towards the building.

What Riley couldn't understand was why the Hell Demons had stopped fighting. The visiting demons ignored the rest and all turned to the building, sniffing and then recoiling suddenly, eyes widening so large it would be comical if Willow hadn't been in the building when it'd collapsed into itself.

Spike and Angel were pulling away the crumbled remains, trying to find their mate in the rubbles but not being able to. Cordelia and Oz had appeared by their side, ignoring the Hell Demons, and the dangers of the crumbled building, pulling at the fallen debris, calling for Willow to answer them.

Anya and Xander pushed through the throng of demons that were hurriedly joining Spike and Angel. It surprising to see Willow's Army there helping. Malcolm and Vicus hadn't made it either, but Oz and Anya had taken over, screaming orders to the soldiers to carefully pull out the debris—that Willow could be below them.

The demons seemed to truly be devoted to their Queen, desperate to find her.

Another surprising thing was that the Hell Demons were beginning to help as well. They advanced hesitantly towards the building, smelling and sniffing as they went, before going side by side with those they'd tried killing moments before, digging through the remains of the once grand Frat house.

With millions of demons surrounding the large crumbled mess, pulling out the fallen debris, it seemed like mere seconds before someone called out that they'd found her.

Riley hurried towards that sector of the building, as Angel and Spike pushed the demon who'd called out aside, to see a female hand sticking out from between the rocks and brick.

Carefully they took the fallen rubble off of her, both her mates speaking to her softly as they pulled her limp body out of the mess and onto the pavement.

Cordelia and Oz dropped to their knees besides her body as Angel and Spike hovered over her. Demons congregated around them, watching, listening, silent as death.

The dark vampiress gave a sudden heartbroken scream before throwing herself on Willow's limp body.

Oz clenched his fists and closed his eyes, turning his head, but not before Riley saw a tear fall from his face.

Angel was frozen in horror, tears of blood falling down his cheeks. "_Willow_."

" Don't do this to me Red." Spike whispered, voice breaking with emotion, shaking hand running over Willow's face, since Cordelia was thrown over her middle. "_Red_…"

"There's no heartbeat." Cordelia whimpered, pulling away, face smeared with her bloody tears. "_She's dead_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Opening her eyes, Willow looked around, wondering where she was. She heard screams, smelt burning flesh, and looked to her right, eyes widening as she saw Oliver screaming in pain as the flames that encircled them consumed his skin agonizingly slow._

_ Realizing that said flames were around her as well, she blinked, realizing that she couldn't feel them. Had the heat eaten away at her nerve ends?_

_ "When the portal to earth opened I sensed my heir." A voice said to her left. "And it left me quite surprised considering that I didn't know I __**had**__ one."_

_ The tall demon with black hair, blacker eyes, and dark horns protruding from his forehead announced as he reached down and helped her to her feet, ignoring the screams around them as if it were the sound of birds singing._

_ "Ares." Willow whispered, recognizing him from his description in her mother's rape report. "Why—why aren't I burning?" She asked, looking down at her clothes and back up at him._

_ "You're the daughter of an Ancient One, the lords of hells. Do you really think you'd suffer the same fate as the inferior __**filth**__ that try to be as us?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Oliver, who eyes were beginning to dissolve._

_ Turning his attention back on her, Ares smirked proudly. "And, I see, the Hellmouth has found you worthy."_

_ "What?" Willow asked, frowning, not trusting this guy, even if he was her father._

_ "Whenever an Ancient One is killed or dies, its power returns to the Hellmouths." Ares told her, placing an arm around her shoulder and turning her so that she could see the portal that had opened towards earth. "There are few Ancient Ones left, I myself am one of four. And the Hellmouth has been known to gift one of our seed with the powers of the departed, to make sure that we do not die out and leave the worlds and universes to mixed breeds."_

_ "You not only infused this __**filths**__ powers, but the Hellmouth gave you it's as well." He told her, fatherly pride beaming from his snakelike eyes. "You are an Ancient One by design—a special gift that is rarely bestowed on Halflings." His grip on her tightened. "You will mate with Cryone, my brother Ancient, and you will have Ancient Offspring."_

_ Pulling away, Willow made a face at him. "Look, I'm not mating with this guy, Ancient One or not. I already HAVE two mates. Don't need another."_

_ Ares blinked, his eyelids closing horizontally, before another layer of eyelids closed over those vertically, before his eyelids opened once again. "You are already mated? To whom? What sort of demons are they?"_

_ "Vampires." Growling at the look of distaste that appeared on his face, she raised her chin defiantly. "They are called Angelus the Scourge of Europe, and William the Bloody."_

_ Ares made a face. "__**Vampires**__. My __**only heir**__ chose to mate with __**vampires**__. At least the __**other**__ demons were born demons, but __**no**__, she chose two that were once human!"_

_ Raising an eyebrow at his pure fatherly rant, Willow shook her head. "And I'm blood bonded to both. So you'll just have to accept it. Without them I'd die—if I'm not dead now."_

_ He made a face at that. "You're not dead. Not in this sphere at least. And the blood bonding doesn't work now that you're an Ancient. If anything, they could be blood blonded to YOU, considering that you are the Superior Demon…" to himself he grumbled. "__**by far**__."_

_ She couldn't help but see the irony in the situation, yet failed to mention it since she didn't think he'd find it as comical as she did. This was a purely fatherly conversation…from a Hell Lord._

_ "So I believe you'll be wanting to return to earth."_

_ She nodded. "Yes."_

_ Ares sighed in disappointment. "I'm going to have to make it my duty to visit that smelly place more often."_

_ She nearly laughed at the look of resignation on his face. Nearly. "Why?"_

_ He glared at her. "You're my heiress, if I am ever killed my essence, and that of our lineage, will be passed onto you, as will my place as Hell Lord of this Hell Dimension."_

_ She gulped, hoping he would live forever._

_ "You will be trained with your new powers, and, you're my only spawn."_

_ Willow made a face at that title._

_ "I am your father, and I'll have to meet these __**vampires**__" he made up his face "myself to see if they are truly worthy to be your mates."_

_ Willow shook her head. "You know, if you just want to get to know me and spend some time with me, you can just say that."_

_ He looked at her sheepishly before clearing his throat, looking aristocratically once more. "Come, you should return to your world before I close the portal."_

_ "And take back your Hell Demons." She ordered, stepping over the withering body of someone she was sure she'd gone to school with. What was her name? Harmony?_

_ He smirked. "I'll make a Hell Mistress out of you yet."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel and Spike remained kneeling on each side of Willow, eyes stained with the blood of their tears, silent as the grave. Angel had had to tear a stake out of Spike's hand when the blonde had tried to stake himself out of desperation moments before, and now both of them looked at their mate emptily. What were they going to do now that she was gone?

"I couldn't even sire her." Spike berated himself angrily. "If only I'd gotten to her before she died I could have bloody turned her!"

Angel gulped painfully. He'd been angrily telling himself the same thing.

Oz held Cordelia close as she cried into his shirt.

Tara stood next to Riley, Anya and Xander, the humans crying softly.

"Is that them?" An unrecognizable voice asked.

The demons all turned at the tall demon heading towards them. The Hell Demons all went to their knees immediately, and the vampires and werewolves and other demons took a couple of steps backwards, feeling the superiority of this demon and trembling in fear.

This was an Ancient One.

Angel looked up at him and growled as he came towards Willow's body, not caring that this was a demon far more powerful than him. He was _not_ coming near his mate.

The demon raised an eyebrow at then turned to the empty space next to him. "I suppose _that_ would be one of your mates." There was silence, yet he smirked in amusement as if talking to someone. "You don't say."

Spike stood rapidly, gameface on. "I don't know who the bloody hell you think you are you ponce, but if you've come to joke now that our mate is dead, Ancient One or not I'll bloody pull you apart with my bleedin' hands!"

The demon chuckled and turned to the empty space once more. "I can see that you didn't choose him for his manners. His pretty face maybe?"

What surprised everyone was that they saw his sleeve sink in as if he'd been slapped.

Angel raised an eyebrow and stood once more, sensing that more was going on here then they realized. "Who are you?"

"I am Ares, Hell Lord of the hell dimension opened by the portal of the Hellmouth of Sunnydale, California, Earth." He told them with a superior expression. "And the father of---." He turned to the empty space. "What did she name you, spawn of mine?" His face turned horrified. "She named you _what_?" There was a pause. "Which of my pastimes conceived and named you _that_?" Ares made a face at whatever answer he got. "_She_ conceived you? I hardly touched her!" He chuckled proudly after a second. "Then you haven't heard of the _sexual stamina_ of Ancient Ones."

Spike and Angel exchanged uneasy looks that clearly asked if he was insane.

Ares sighed. "Well, go on then, lie in thyself and be reborn my daughter."

Angel stiffened.

Spike continued to look at Ares as if he were insane.

Suddenly Willow shot up from where she'd been lying on the ground, gasping for breath. Her eyes flew open, completely black, not a speck of white visible, and her hair was black as well. Her skin pale as the purest full moon, and her lips blood red.

"Father." She coughed into her hand.

He nodded in her direction.

Angel and Spike turned and as one dragged her to her feet, trapping her between their bodies as they held her close.

" I thought I'd lost you." Angel growled against her neck as he peppered it with kisses.

" Don't you _bloody do that_ again Red!" Spike hissed emotionally into her hair as he inhaled her hellish and oh so lovely scent.

"Guys…" She coughed. "Need…to…breathe…" Yet the moment they quickly pulled away, Cordelia pushed her way pass them and hugged her tightly, as did Oz, and finally Xander.

Ares watched with interest before turning to the Hell Demons around them. "As you must have sensed, this is my spawn, Willow." He could just _feel_ her glare boring into his back as he referred to her as a spawn. "She has been _Ascended_ by the power of the Hellmouth, and has joined me in the ranks of Ancient One." He paused with a wince. "And these _vampires_ are her mates."

"And I'm her childe!"

He turned and noticed the beautiful dark haired woman before turning accusingly to his daughter. "You never told me I had a grandchilde!"

Willow winced. "We spoke for like, what, two seconds?"

He growled at her. "We _will_ talk."

Angel's eyes were wide.

Spike's expression was quite possibly the most comical thing ever seen.

Both vampires looked at each other and gulped.

Hells Bells.

They had a father-in-law.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow watched as Ares and his demons returned to their hell dimension and closed it with a drop of his blood. They'd had a long, and slightly painful conversation for everyone, and he'd promised—more like threatened—to come and visit them soon for a longer period of time to begin her training.

She sighed, shaking her head.

She'd gone from having two parents who were never really there, to having an apparently control freak of a father.

How was she going to survive without someone from her family trying to kill him in an annoyed rage?

Ares had already let both Spike and Angel know how he thought them _beneath_ Willow, and that if she chose to find _an appropriate_ mate he would be more than happy to lend his assistance to introduce her around.

So, obviously, neither vampire held him in high graces.

Surprisingly enough, despite the fact that he felt most of her friends and family beneath him and his daughter, Ares seemed quite taken with his 'grandchilde'. He'd informed Willow that Cordelia _wasn't_ a vampire—and looked quite horrified that she'd thought her childe was a _lower being_.

Cordelia was a unique creation, because her creator was unique as well. And Ares wanted to talk about a match for his grandchilde with a high ranking Hell Demon in his army—but Cordelia had declined the offer—sending a look in Oz's direction that neither Oz nor Ares noticed, but Willow did, and decided that she needed to talk to her daughter about this new development.

Willow sat down on a chair in the Mansion. She was about to get up to find out where everyone had gone, when a hand went around her mouth and smothered her scream as she was yanked backwards, toppling the chair with the movement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Probably like two more chapters and then I'm finished.**

** Review? Please?**


	23. Chapter 23: A Matter of Belonging

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything BtVS…you see…if I did…things wouldn't have gone the way it did in the series…ESPECIALLY all the cute guys stupidly in love with Buffy. Hello, am I the only one who realizes that as their TRUE selves both Spike and Angelus always targeted Willow? And then, when they were 'castrated' they ended up with Buffy? Come on, that should say SOMETHING.**

Semi-last chapter here!

Shout out to those who reviewed the last chapter: **Stormy322**,** DarkWill0w, Weefeesmum, Kit Merlot**, **pipersmum **and **Michelle20**.

WARNING: Angel/Willow/Spike action ahead

_ A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer than usual, but I'm not an expert in 3some sex scenes (only written two others…The Thing With Dreams…To Own Hermione Granger) so I wanted to make this different from the other two…and that was what took me so long._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley, Tara, Cordelia, and Oz decided to crash the night over at Anya and Xander's. Giles and Mrs. G had appeared soon after Xander called them to tell them that it was now safe to go out, and the look on their faces when Xander, faced with two irate people, finally spilled the beans, was quite comical.

"So you say that Cordelia is a soulless vampire?" Giles asked, fingering the cross around his neck warily.

"No, granddaddy says that I'm _better_ than a vampire." Cordelia announced proudly from where she sat next to Anya, both drinking some alcoholic drink, clothes half torn, and covered in blood and vampire dust. "That's why it was easier for me to kill the Hell Demons than the others."

Oz rolled his eyes at her I'm-Better-Than-ALL-Of-You-Put-Together tone from where he stood, making himself a sandwich in the kitchen.

"And Willow, your—_mother_—is now an Ancient One?" Giles gulped. He'd had a good cry when he'd discovered that Buffy was dead, but all of this overload of information was keeping him from having a relapse.

Xander nodded from where he was munching on a sandwich. "Hard to believe, huh?"

Mrs. G, who'd never been fond of Buffy, shed a tear for her husband's sake, but was much more interested in everything that was happening. "Amazing, do you know how _rare_ it is to _become_ an Ancient One?"

"Yeah, well, she _is_ the Queen." Anya announced after another sip of her vodka, trying to numb the pain in her body.

"_And_ her father was actually the Hell Lord that reigned over the Hell Dimension Nate opened, and an Ancient One, so I guess the possibility of becoming an Ancient herself was in her DNA coding, and the Hellmouth picked up on that." Riley winced at the shot of pain in his arm when he downed his last shot of tequila, he too, was using the girls' method of 'let's become drunk and numb the pain'.

Sunnydale had been nearly completely destroyed with the invasion of the Hell Demons (something the inhabitants of Sunnydale still couldn't put their heads around), and they were going to have to do a lot of work to get it to the way it'd once more…until the next Apocalypse.

"And where _is_ Willow now?" Giles asked, slightly nervous, slightly anxious. He wanted to see her again after so long, but not knowing if that was ethical on his part. She'd now become part of the _other team_…_leader _of the other team…then again, everyone in Xander's house other than his wife and himself, had fought on the _other_ side.

Anya's smile widened. "Angel and Spike told us to leave because they were going to give her multiple orgasms all night long."

Xander blushed, choking on his mouthful of bologna sandwich. "_Anya_!"

"What?" She asked, eyes wide and innocent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ares called a meeting the moment he'd gotten back to his hell dimension. He wasn't happy, he wasn't happy at all. He waited until his fellow Ancients were there present before looking at each of them. There'd once been many Ancient Ones, but like Illyria, the only female he'd ever loved, they'd been killed due to jealousy of their immense powers.

Now, the only ones left were Cryone, Magno, Janus, and himself. "I discovered that I have spawned an heir in the planet earth." He announced, seeing his fellow male Ancients widen their eyes in surprise. "She is a powerful one, and the Hellmouth of Sunnydale, California has chosen to Ascend her to the rank of Ancient."

Janus stood from the table, crimson eyes widening. "She is the first female Ancient in millennia, ever since Illyria the great was murdered in Vahla ha'nesh."

Ares winced at the name of his once beloved. "Yes."

"She could be the key to our survival!" Magno announced, pulling back a strand of purple hair from his face. "With her we have a chance of reproducing and creating more of us! This is the Ancient Power's making sure that the worlds aren't left to halfbreeds and filth."

"You must bring her immediately." Cryone declared.

"I would." Ares announced with a sigh. "But she is unfortunately mated already and refuses to consider coming to live here with me or leaving her mates."

The three other men collapsed to their seats in disappointment.

"And to what sort of demon is she mated?" Cryone asked, orange eyes intense.

"To two _vampires_." Ares closed his eyes tightly as his fellow Ancient Ones erupted in angry shouts at that.

"How can you let your spawn mate with _two VAMPIRES_?" Janus's body shook with rage.

"I would do something if I could, but I feel her power, and she is stronger than I am." Ares sighed with resignation. "If I could harm her mates, or force her away from them, I would do so immediately. But the power in her is _breathtaking_, she is stronger than _Illyria_."

The Ancients exchanged uneasy looks at that.

Ares decided to mention Cordelia. "She has also managed a feat only few Old Ones were able to do." He cleared his throat. "She has chosen one who used to be human and created a childe for herself out of said human. She did this similarly to how a _vampiir_ sires, but her child is like her, able to withstand the sunlight and with super strength and speed that leaves a _vampiir _ashamed." He smiled proudly at his grandchilde before a little frown appeared. "But she is only a babe in our years, and is not an Ancient. More like a Halfling."

Cryone blinked. "Your spawn is _incredible_."

Janus muttered something under his breath about vampires and extermination.

"So all we do is sit and watch as the only chance for the survival of our pure race is tainted by _vampiir_?" Magno growled, using the ancient word for vampire. "She belongs here with us!"

"We wait, and we plan." Ares corrected. "Willow will soon outgrow both of her _mates_, in every way possible. Anyway, how could two _vampiir_ keep her interest for long?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Willow awoke after being knocked out by means of her attacker pressing a certain pressure point in her neck, she realized four things that left her quite uneasy. One was that she was completely undressed, two was that there was a thick blindfold over her eyes, three there was a balled up piece of material in her mouth with duck tape keeping it there, making sure she couldn't make a sound, and four…her limbs were securely tied to each one of her bedposts.

So, yeah, she was _quite _uneasy.

Jerking as she felt something circling the tip of her big toe, slowly descending down her foot to begin a slow journey up her leg, she pulled at her restraints yet was too tired from her use of power during the battle to summon any now.

"Shhh. Calm down Little One." A teasingly familiar voice whispered in her ear as the _thing_ continued to make its way up her inner thigh, causing her body to convulse in pleasure as it traced upward spirals on her skin. "We don't want you hurting yourself."

"_Angel_?" She asked, but thanks to her gag it came out something like _Mmmgahl_.

By now what she guessed was a feather, had reached her innermost thigh, and hesitated tantalizingly close to her core, which had grown wet due to the pleasurable teasing. Evilly, it skipped that part all-together, and began descending her _other_ thigh, causing her body to jerk as her nerve ending were assaulted by the feathery attack.

A mouth descended on her right breast unexpectedly, causing her to cry out into her gag as her attacker nibbled playfully on her suddenly erect nibble. His hand cupped her other breast, kneading it possessively, rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger.

It was painful yet electrically pleasurable. That, along with Spike's teasing ministrations, were sending electric jolts through her body to her stomach, and she knew that they could smell her rapidly growing arousal.

When Spike replaced the feather with his lips, nibbling on her skin with his blunt teeth as he slowly made his way up her inner thighs, Willow shrieked, arching her body, knowing that she was wet and silently begging him not to deliberately leave her core unattended to _this_ time.

He chuckled against her skin as he did _just_ _that_, only deigning to run his tongue along her leaking slit, and then begun to nibble down her other thigh.

Groaning in frustration, Willow tugged once again at whatever they'd used to tie her hands to the head posts. A moan of agonized pleasure escaped her lips as Angel sucked harshly on her now painfully erect nipple, the electricity in her building, causing the hair on her arms to rise in goose bumps.

Dammit!

Those two were _torturing_ her!

Her tugging grew desperate as the muscles in her stomach rippled as Spike left her thighs to nibble around her navel, alternating from licking and nibbles, causing her body to jerk erratically at the electric shocks now escaping her through her pores.

His hand sneaked down her stomach and cupped her intimately, causing her to cry out a muffled hallelujah as Spike's fingers entered her slippery channel, yet that hallelujah became a tortured moan when he began to finger fuck her slowly.

It was as if both Angel and Spike were determined to punish her for having been dead for those two measly minutes her heart had stopped.

Spike's fingers curled inside of her, hitting the spot that caused her to scream out. He repeated the action, using his vampiric speed, until she was screaming loudly, despite the gag in her mouth, and she came around his fingers, their mouths still teasing her skin.

She felt Angel dislodge himself from her breasts, but her complain died in her throat when she felt the duck tape being ripped away from her mouth, and she spat out the balled up material, flexing her sore jaw.

Before Willow could say anything, Angel straddled her stomach and his mouth descended on hers urgently, consuming her in a kiss so hungry it was weakening.

Spike's coated fingers slid out of her and down towards her anus, before he poked one in.

Willow stiffened as the digit invaded her virgin passage, but thankfully, due to how lubricated she'd left his finger with her wetness, it entered her easily and painlessly. Spike's finger continued journey up back the slit for more of her slippery moisture, before invading her ass once more, leaving her slippery and lubricated.

Once he was pleased by _how_ lubricated she was, Spike began to fuck her ass with his finger in earnest, causing her to moan into Angel's mouth at the unexpected pleasure. She'd always heard about anal sex and had found just the thought of it terrifying, but the pleasure Spike was giving her was _intense_.

Whenever he felt she'd grown accustomed to how much he'd stretched her, he'd add another finger, and the pain was slight at first, yet the pleasure was oh-so-much-more, and soon he was ramming three fingers in her.

"_Angelus_, get _off_." Spike growled in a choked voice as he pulled out his fingers.

Surprisingly enough, Angel did as told, and his hands went around Willow's waist, pulling her up in the air. She didn't understand what was happening, until Angel slowly lowered her back, and she gave a cry when she felt Spike's lean body beneath hers, and his long erection nestled between her thighs.

His hands kneaded her breasts as Angel guided Spike's cock towards her ass. Willow tensed, closing her eyes tight despite the fact that she was still blindfolded.

"_Relax Red_." Spike whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe. "_Let me in_."

She whimpered yet nodded, and forced herself to relax—something she realized was harder than she would have imagined. With a swift thrust, Spike had torn something inside her that caused Willow to scream out in pain, and was buried to the balls in her.

"_Shhh_." He cooed into her ear soothingly while Angel knelt between her opened legs and began fingering her clit, alternating from pinching it to rubbing it.

Willow cried out and arched her back at the unexpected attack, and then her body shivered, for when she'd arched her back Spike's cock had slipped out of her slightly, and the feeling of intense pleasure that that caused was unbelievable.

The head of Angel's dick entered her cunt before he pushed in completely, leaning over them, sustaining his weight on his hands, as he waited for her to grow accustomed to both of their cocks in her.

Then, the both began to move in her as one, causing Willow's breath to catch in her throat and become a chocked purr.

They rocked within her, bringing her to a torturous height, leaving her dangling, before she cried out in a release so hard it hurt. Spike and Angel soon followed, burying their fangs into her throat, exploding within her.

Willow was still dizzy from the force of her climax when she realized that both Spike and Angel had left her and were untying her hands and feet. When she was loose, she pulled off the blindfold and smiled contentedly at them when they returned to her, snuggling up against her on Angel's large bed.

"We're going to have to try that again sometime." Willow yawned, tired, as Spike cuddled with his head against her heartbeat, and Angel laid with his head on her stomach. "But next time, _you two_ are the ones getting tied up."

Angel chuckled against her skin, arm around her waist possessively. "Admit it Little One, you're never getting away from us."

"Who says I want to?" She replied sleepily, closing her eyes, beginning to drift to sleep.

"Told you she knew she belonged to us, Ancient One or not." Spike told Angel in a smug voice. "Our Red's a smart witch."

Willow fell asleep with a smile on her face and a chuckle on her lips.

Yes.

This was where she belonged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Only one more chapter!**

** Review?**


	24. Epilogue: Two Years Later

** Disclaimer: I don't own. Surly you've realized this by now…**

Thank you all my dear reviewers for coming with me this far!

_** This Chapter Will Be Short, Explanatory and Hopefully Sweet…**_

_ A/N: Wow guys, this is it…the last chapter to __**Her New Family**__, and although I'd first intended it to only have like eight chapters, came quicker than I would have expected! I grew fond of this story like I had with few others._

This chapter is Dedicated to ALL of my reviewers, but especially to **Weefeesmum**, who has been not-so-subtly hinting for me to write another Angel/Willow/Spike story—or trying to get me to add more chapters to this one 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** EPILOGUE**

While Giles had been slightly withdrawn throughout the reunion with Willow, Mrs. G threw herself at her once favored student, and in a move that surprised everyone present, asked the redhead to forgive her for giving Angelus back his soul. The gypsy promised Willow that if she had known that Angelus and her were together she would have found some way to help them without having torn them apart the way she had done.

Willow, sensing the sincerity in the woman's voice, promptly forgave her, and they returned to talking about magic and computers—a love they both shared—as if the last four years had never happened.

It'd taken a while to fix back up Sunnydale, and with the demons of her old home asking to join her growing fold, Willow reluctantly found Sunnydale, California, another place now under her control. This was quite unfortunate for her, because she'd never wanted to be Queen of _France_ in the first place, and because the Sunnydale gang were rather rowdy, and needed a lot of straightening up.

Thankfully she wasn't doing this alone. She organized the demons under her control, gave them rules on _who _they could kill and/or feed from and who they couldn't…and since Giles (who'd retired after Buffy's death) had warned them that the Council was sending another Slayer, she decided that they were going to have to either kill the Slayer or corrupt her…hopefully the latter, because killing Slayers only meant another would take her place.

What was surprising to all was the Slayer herself, a feisty brunette named Faith, who Willow admitted she liked a lot. The redhead had gone to the Bronze as a normal young adult—growlingly threatening Spike, Angel and Oz that if _either_ of them showed their over-protective noses at the Bronze she'd castrate them without anesthesia—and pretended to bump into the Slayer.

They'd struck up a conversation, quite enjoying the other. It would seem that Faith wasn't fitting well in Sunnydale, and she was happy to meet someone who wasn't so 'goody-goody', as everyone else she'd met so far with her watcher. Of course, she was shocked when Willow told her, point blank, that she was an Ancient One, and that she was here to strike a deal with her.

The Slayer had been amazed that Willow could keep her demon aura hidden, and instead of trying to kill her first ask questions later—as Buffy would have—she launched into a million questions of _how_ Willow could hide her aura from a _Slayer_, and how she didn't _look_ like the monstrous 'Old Ones' she'd heard her watcher talk about whenever she'd get too drunk to remember that those were things not supposed to be spoken off unless they had to be fought.

Amazed by the Slayer, Willow ended up spilling her whole story—which earned her a wink and a question as to the sexual stamina and benefits of having two vampire lovers.

After having lived in Europe for four years, Sunnydale ended up being just too small for Willow, so she chose Xander and Anya to stay behind as her Governors. Anya had mysteriously regained her demonhood during the time she became friends with the redhead, and they couldn't help but wonder if somehow the power in Willow had reopened the closed channel and _righted_ what she'd subconsciously felt a mistake on the blonde's part.

Tara had also stayed, and helped Anya and Xander whenever they needed help with magic. So, along with Faith—who'd agreed to turn a blind eye when the delinquents and such that Willow had proclaimed be the ones allowed to be fed upon, were attacked—the four of them kept an eye on Sunnydale for her and kept in contact with the redhead.

Riley, who wanted to get away from Sunnydale and the bad memories it held for him, joined Willow and her family in France, where he spent the next two years making a name for himself in her army, despite the dark resentment her army held against him due to fact that he was only a human.

His humanity played against him countless times, as did his old association with the Initiative—which still had organizations throughout Europe. It was only during a battle against the Initiative based in France that Riley gained the respect of his demon peers, when he received a fatal wound saving Willow from an attack from a gang of chipped demons. With him dying on the battlefield, Willow did the only thing she could, and sired him.

With the French Initiative destroyed, and a new member in her family, Willow believed that she'd finally have some time to relax and enjoy herself. Yet envoys from Germany, Norway, England and Italy arrived begging an audience with her. It would seem that the demons of said countries had heard of her battle and victory against the French Initiative and were pleading for her to come and save them from the branches that lived in their countries.

Willow didn't want to do it.

She _really_ didn't want to.

It was around that time that Anya got into contact with horrible news. They weren't exactly sure _how_ it'd happened, or _why_, but Mrs. G, Jenny, had been killed in her own home while Giles was working late in the Magic Box. And all evidence pointed to the fact that it'd been human assailants. What the killers had wanted couldn't be explained, for while the house was ransacked, nothing was missing.

Guilt-ridden and rage-filled, Giles was slipping deeper and deeper into his Ripper persona. Willow and her family flew back to Sunnydale for the funeral, and for the first time Giles removed all of his inner barriers with her and cried on her shoulder, allowing her to comfort him as he cried for the only woman he'd truly loved.

It was during her weekend back at Sunnydale that another envoy, this time from Poland, appeared and as had the others, begged for her to come to his country to help rid them of the Initiative. He spoke of families being separated, of spouses being tortured—and that was what got to Giles.

The British man had listened silently, and then, when Willow told the envoy what she'd told the others—that she had no one to keep an eye on France—he'd come up with a solution to the problem she'd been holding onto as an excuse not to go.

He'd help Faith (whose Watcher had been killed while drunk) and Tara (who _still _blushed and stuttered every time she spoke to an oblivious Willow) keep an eye on the Hellmouth, as Ripper and as Giles he had information and knowledge that would be of good use to them, and the two women had already been accepted by the demon community as Governors and representatives of Willow, so the demons respected and listened to them.

Anya and Xander, who'd been the 'Head Governors' would be relocated to France to take the position Darius and Vicus had once had. Two years had helped Xander get used to the fact that his wife was a demoness, and had even become rather smug at the fact. Of course, he got jealous every time a demon tried to flirt with her—which was a lot—but he smirked smugly at them when she firmly told them that she saved all her orgasms for her husband.

Two years had made him quite used to her frankness.

Cordelia and Oz _hadn't_ gotten together during the last two years, for while there was obvious chemistry between them, Oz was still mourning Dru, with whom Cordelia still conversed, rather jealously, with.

But, if you could accuse Cordelia of anything, it was persistence, that was why she _too_ was going to Poland with the rest of her family instead of staying in France safe and sound as they'd wanted. No one had gotten over Dru's death, and tended to over-protect the dark haired Halfling much to her constant annoyance.

"Is it _so_ bad to want a vacation?" Willow groaned as she leaned back against Angel, eyes closed, head killing her. "First, I spend four years in France fighting demons that came out of _nowhere_ wanting to kill me for no reason—and then _ruling_ the demons—then I come here to kill the Slayer, and actually end up in a war against the Initiative, _then_ I spend some months trying to fix the mess that is Sunnydale—before returning to France to a two year war against the Initiative _there_."

Spike and Angel exchanged amused expressions at how she'd said that in one breath.

"And _now_?" She continued in her rant, ignoring Oz's smirk, Riley's sigh of sympathy, and Cordelia playing with Oz's hair. "I have not one—not two—but _five_ countries _begging_ me to go to _their_ countries to help _them_! You know _how_ many years I see in the future that I will spend vacation-less?"

"Take a breath between sentences, luv, you'll faint from lack of oxygen if you don't." Spike chuckled at the glare she sent him.

"Oh, and to top everything off?" Willow moaned, remembering yet _another_ reason why her life could suck sometimes. "I'm going to be spending the next two months in _hell_…literally!"

Her mates growled at the reminder.

Ever since Ares had decided that he couldn't be expected to spend so much of his time in 'such a smelly place', he'd announced that Willow spend at least four months in hell with him for her training every year. So she usually spent two months in hell, two months on earth, and then the next two months in hell again.

And both Angel and Spike knew _what_ their father-in-law was up to—using the distance to try and push Willow into the arms of one of his fellow Ancients.

"Stop the growling—my head is _killing_ me." Willow complained, hands on her head, leaning forwards on the loveseat. "You _know_ that I don't want any those Ancients as my mate, and that I'll be missing my family _horribly _the whole time I'm there, so stop with the possessive jealousy already."

"I was wondering," Angel growled anyway. "Since us _lower demons_" his growl grew darker "aren't allowed in the hell dimension, and Cordelia isn't allowed because of the vision she had of somehow ending the world if she _does _go—why don't you take _Riley_ with you this time?"

Riley and Willow exchanged surprised looks. _This_ was unexpected.

"He's your childe so he's allowed entrance." Spike continued, obviously Angel and he had spoken about this previously. "Cor, Pup, Gramps and I will go to Poland ahead of you and get things started while you and Commando spend some time in hell and then come back in time for the battle."

Riley made a face at Spike's nickname for him.

Angel nodded, having gotten used to Spike's fondness for name-calling. "That way Riley can keep an eye on you, and remind those Old Ones that not only are you respectably mated, but have _two_ childer, and are not available."

Willow smirked. This was _so_ like them to come up with a plan like this. "Sure, plus, Ares hasn't met Riley yet. It'll be a good way for them to get to know each other." She turned to the childe in question. "You up to it?"

"Sure." Riley nodded, interest piqued at the thought of going to the hell dimension she spent so much time in. "When do we leave, mum?"

"Tomorrow night." She sighed, leaning back against Angel once more. "Pack mostly shorts and t-shirts, it's always wonderfully warm in a tropical sort-of-way there." She paused, tapping a finger against her bottom lip thoughtfully, trying to come up with an example of a place they'd been to lately. "Think _Brazil_."

Her son looked amused. "I'd have thought that hell would be hotter than Brazil."

"It _is_, if you're in the Lake of Fire." She corrected seriously. "Dad has a cabin on the ledge right above it, quite a view."

Oz looked relatively jealous of Riley for being able to go when he himself couldn't because being a werewolf and thus a 'lesser demon' in the eyes of the Ancients, he wasn't allowed there unless he'd been sent for eternal punishment and torment. The werewolf could imagine what Angel and Spike felt, not being able to go either, and they were her _mates_!

They soon said their 'goodnights'---which were in truth 'good mornings'---and went to bed, some to rest, and others to remind their mate _who_ she belonged to.

Hours later, as Willow lay between her sleeping mates, tired, sore, and completely satisfied, she looked out of the window, holding back laughter as both vampires cuddled closer to the warmth her body provided their cold ones. Both would rather face torture than admit that they _cuddled_, but she found it quite cute.

A sigh escaped blood red lips.

If anyone had told her after Angel lost his soul, that all of this would happen to her, Willow would have had said person committed to a mental institution. Her, the nerdy, ignored hacker, a mighty Ancient One who had to use complex disguising spells to keep not only her aura hidden, but her features as well?

She'd never have believed it.

Not in a million years.

But it was true…amazingly so.

While Willow could easily live with the black hair and pale skin, she couldn't go out amongst humans with her midnight black eyes—without a speck of white to be seen. Plus, she _liked_ having her natural red hair and green eyes, so she'd used some magic to return to looking how she had before, only going _natural_ while in Hell with her father and the other Ancient Ones.

Thinking of Ares, Willow shook her head. He'd never understand love, never truly felt it, so he'd never get why she'd never leave Angel and Spike. Her heart, mind, body and soul belonged to them and wouldn't belong to anyone else.

He was just going to have to accept that.

Spike murmured something in his sleep against her skin as Angel tightened his hold on her.

Closing her eyes, Willow breathed out a happy breath and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hey everyone.**

** Thank you for reading this story and leaving your reviews.**

** Shadowglove**


End file.
